Dino Thunder: Test of the Jackal
by thunderyoshi
Summary: Before becoming an official teacher of Pai Zhuq, Electra must pass one last test: teaching in high school. However, when she meets Tommy Oliver, she is once again recruited into the extra-curricular activities of crime-fighting. Complete.
1. Day of the Dino Part 1

**Welcome to my Dino Thunder rewrite! I hope you like it!**

**I own nothing but Electra and her animal spirit! And anything that you don't find familiar!**

Chapter 1: Day of the Dino Part 1

Looking up at the large building in front of her, the 19 year old grimaced. Electra twitched as she heard the bell ring, and let out a loud sigh. She grumbled, remembering why she was there in the first place.

_Electra stared at Master Mao, who, had he not been the serious man he was, may have been laughing at her reaction._

_"Master Jak, in order to prove that you are capable of training those who may eventually become the guardians that guard Dai Shi's prison, you must pass this test" the caracal master told her. Electra groaned, leaning back in her chair._

_"This isn't a test!" she exclaimed. "A test is quick, painless and occasionally simple!" Electra then sat forward. "You're asking me to teach a class of people only slightly younger than myself, __**history**__. How exactly has that got anything to do with Pai Zhuq?" she asked._

_"Think about it. If you cannot succeed in teaching students in a school, then how will you possibly be able to teach those who may become the defenders of the world how to defend themselves?" Electra opened her mouth to argue back, but shut her mouth as she realised he was right_.

Electra shook her head, knowing that she had to do it. Stepping aside to let a young man with a football in his hands rush past, the young master sighed and faced the music, walking into the school to meet with the new principal.

Looking around as she tried not to hit any of her possible students, Electra paused as she felt a strange, mixed presence. Before she could figure out what it was, someone bumped into her from behind.

"Oh, sorry" Electra turned around as she took in the appearance of a man wearing glasses and a lab coat. She frowned as he seemed familiar, before shaking it off. "Do you know where the principal's office is? I'm new, and I'm supposed to meet her" he said, but Electra shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. I'm new too, I'm kinda looking for her myself" Electra then smiled brightly, forcing away the curiosity over what could have just been a blip in her sensors.

"Oh, OK. Want to look together then?" the man asked, and Electra nodded, falling into step with him. "So you're a new student? Where did you transfer from?" he asked, and Electra shook her head with a smile.

"Actually, I'm here for training. I'm applying to be a teacher at a...uh...a special school, but I have to have a year's worth of experience in a regular school" Electra coughed nervously, before holding out her hand. "I'm Electra, Electra Davies" a flash of recognition appeared in his eyes, before he hid it.

"I'm Doctor Tommy Oliver" Tommy shook her hand, staring at her in surprise. "You're really a teacher here?" Electra blushed and nodded, before a voice called out.

"Doctor Oliver? Miss Davies?" the two looked up as a woman looking a little snobbish walked over and fell into step beside them. "I'm Principal Randall" she introduced herself, and Tommy held out his hand in greeting as Electra shivered, immediately sensing a bad vibe from the woman. Not to mention, her animal spirit seemed cloudy, like something was attempting to cover it up, badly.

"Nice to meet you" Tommy smiled, holding out his hand. She looked at it, before opening the file in her hands. "It's your uh, first year here too, right?" he asked, glancing down at his hand and moving it away. He caught Electra's eye and she shrugged, rolling her eyes.

"Yes." Randall replied, her voice a drawl that screamed superiority over the two new teachers. "I'm still trying to figure out, why a _Doctor_ of Palaeontology would come all the way to Reefside to teach Science to teenagers" she said.

"I guess I'm just looking for some peace and quiet" he smiled, as if enjoying some secret joke.

"So you became a high school teacher?" Randall seemed amused at this, and Tommy shrugged. Suddenly she snapped her file closed and stepped in front of them. "That doesn't really make a whole lot of sense, now does it Doctor Oliver?" she asked suspiciously, and Tommy's smile dropped.

"You know, I was thinking. You and I should get together. This way you can fill me in on what you expect of me" Tommy told her, and Randall raised an eyebrow.

"I expect you to make it hard for them" she smirked. "_Painfully _hard, if at all possible. If they smile, you know you're doing something wrong" Randall told him. Electra rolled her eyes, knowing that even if she agreed with that, it was never going to happen. "Now, I'm off to find my first truant. We'll talk later" she brushed him off as Tommy frowned, not quite sure what to make of the new principal.

"Snob" Electra rolled her eyes, and Tommy shot her a look.

"You might wanna be careful about saying that sorta thing. She could be listening" he told her, but there was amusement in his face as Electra grinned, shrugging before heading off to find her class.

1-2-3-4-5

"Alright, class dismissed" Electra called as the bell rang, signalling the end of the first period. As the class filed out the door quickly, Electra sank into her chair with a groan. She would rather fight Lothor again than deal with kids. She looked up as her next class began to come in, she stood up to wipe the previous lesson off the board and begin the next.

"Uh, are you the new teacher?" a girl asked, and Electra looked around. She froze, thinking the girl to be Marah for an instant, before she realised she wasn't. This girl had an air of arrogance around her, while the once villainous cousin of Cam's was just an airhead.

"Yeah, I'm Ele-Mas-Uh...Miss Davies" Electra caught herself twice before smiling at her.

"But, you're like, our age" a boy dressed in blue stated.

"I'm 19, and yes, I'm qualified to be here" she said as the Marah lookalike opened her mouth to speak again. "Now, shall we get started on the lesson?" she asked, before frowning. "I'm guessing even on the first day people skive, huh?" Electra's eyes rested on the empty chair that was supposed to house Connor McKnight, who was off playing football with his friend. "Meh, whatever. He can catch up" Electra shrugged and turned back to the board.

1-2-3-4-5

"Hey, Electra, isn't it?" Electra looked up as she left her classroom to find Tommy walking towards her.

"Yeah" Electra sighed as she stretched. "Thank god that's over for the day" Tommy smiled as they began walking down the corridor. "Hey, have we met before?" she asked, and he frowned a little.

"I was wondering that myself" Tommy muttered.

"Dr Oliver, Miss Davies" a familiar drawl made Electra roll her eyes as they looked up. Principal Randall met them, before the three began the climb up the stairs. "How was your day?" she asked the pair.

"Ah, the kids were great, no problem" Tommy told her, and Electra nodded, having found no problems except for the fact that they were constantly commenting on her age.

"Good, you're going to be seeing a lot more of them" Randall told them. "In detention" Tommy frowned at this.

"Mind telling me what I did?" he asked, making Electra giggle before a glare from Randall silenced her.

"No, you're in charge of it. Miss Davies, you too" Electra groaned, but shut up as she received another glare. Honestly, even Mao or Sensei weren't that bad when it came to strict rules.

"I can't, I have to meet a uh, friend" Electra blushed as she looked away, rubbing her arm. Tommy nodded, looking at the principal.

"Uh, I have plans to go to a museum outside of town-"

"Perfect!" Randall exclaimed. "Bring the little monsters with you. That should be sufficient torture for them" Randall smirked, and Electra scowled as she looked away from the woman. She recognised two of the students, and figured the third was the one who had skipped her class that morning. "Enjoy your little outing" Randall smirked, walking off and leaving the 5 behind.

"So..." Tommy took off his glasses and gave a weak smile. "You guys like museums?" he asked.

1-2-3-4-5

Tommy pulled up outside a museum as Ethan excitedly pointed out the giant T-Rex that loomed overhead.

"I can't believe I had to drop seeing Blake and Hunter race to check out a dinosaur exhibit" Electra muttered, climbing out of the car. The 5 walked up to the entrance, before seeing a chain across it, and a sign stating 'sorry, we're closed'.

"That's weird" Tommy muttered, frowning in confusion.

"Oh well, no museum for us" Connor shrugged.

"Great! Let's go home!" Kira said, a little too enthusiastically. Electra glanced at her and grinned, before checking her watch.

"I could probably catch the end of the race before Blake has to head and I miss seeing Hunter again..." she muttered, before looking up as Tommy turned around.

"Tell you what. Why don't you guys have a look around the grounds? If you find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week" the science teacher offered. Ethan voiced his agreement, and Tommy looked around. "I'll see if I can find someone who can tell us when they're opening up." he decided, before looking to Electra. "Will you keep an eye on them?" he asked, and Electra saluted. They headed off as Tommy headed towards the museum.

"Let me get this straight. They have a club _just _for _computers_?" Connor asked, and both Ethan and Electra looked at him with raised eyebrows.

1-2-3-4-5

The four wandered through the thick forest, looking around for anything that would spare the three students from the boredom of detention again.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the guy who was hiking up here and fell into a giant sinkhole?" Ethan broke the uncomfortable silence. Electra glanced over at the computer genius, who reminded her of a mix between Cam and Dustin.

"Must'a missed that one" Kira told him, not really paying attention as she looked up.

"Come on! It was on all the urban legend websites!" Ethan exclaimed, shocked that all three had not heard of it.

"Dude, you know this isn't computer club, right?" Connor asked. Electra bristled as she sensed a taunt coming from the taller male there, not liking his attitude.

"Oh, I can see you're too big and bad to surf the web" Ethan countered, making Connor smirk as he didn't even look at him. "So what do you do in your spare time?" he asked, and Connor looked down at him, an air of arrogance about him.

"Me? I go out with girls" Connor told him. "You know, they're the ones at school who smell really good, with the long hair and the makeup" he told Ethan, who raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, it's like that is it?" Ethan stopped him, and Connor towered over him.

"Yeah, it's like that" he stated. Kira rolled her eyes, walking on.

"What_ever_" she sighed. Connor chuckled, before walking on ahead.

"Jock" Electra muttered, following the singer away from Ethan.

"All I'm trying to do is give you guys a heads up!" he called to them. "Stuff happens out here! Just don't come crying to me when you fall into a giant sinkhole!" he said, before the ground disappeared from beneath him, as it did with Connor, Kira and Electra.

Luckily for the four, the drop wasn't that far. They got off the ground, coughing from the dust that now covered them.

"Alright. You guys stay here where it's safe. I'll climb out and look for help" Connor decided, but just as he went to move on, Electra caught his collar and pulled him back quickly.

"Nice try hero. But there is no way that you're going to be able to climb that." she told him, and moved to the wall. "Take a good look, that thing is unstable, you wouldn't even get off the ground" she told him, but Connor rolled his eyes and moved over to the wall anyway.

"You may be our teacher, but you're still the same age as us" he told her, and Electra narrowed her eyes, folding her arms, but she didn't say anything. He then began to climb, before the wall broke and Connor crashed to the ground.

"Back already?" she asked, and he glared up at her. "This way. We'll follow the tunnels" Electra decided, moving off before they could stop her.

1-2-3-4-5

Kira sang gently as the four dirty teenagers wandered through the tunnels, with a little light coming from holes above their heads.

"Babe, would you keep it down? I'm trying to stay focused" Connor said, shutting Kira up as she shot him a death glare so fierce it would put one of Hunter's to shame.

"Did you just call me babe?" Kira growled, before looking to Ethan, who was unfortunately standing behind her. "Did he just call me babe?" she demanded, but the boy in blue just shrugged.

"I dunno, I wasn't listening!" he told her. Kira stomped on ahead to face Connor, who had stopped as Electra paused, looking around. Her arm hurt a little from the fall, but she brushed it off.

"What?" Connor frowned as Kira glared up at him. "Just chill out why don't you?" he asked.

"Listen, my name is _Kira_. Maybe you should write it on your hand, so you don't maybe you can remember" she told him, and Electra glanced around.

"If he can even spell it" she stated, making Ethan start laughing.

"What kind of teacher are you?" Connor glared at the young master, who folded her arms again.

"I'm the studenty kind who didn't sign up to deal with this" Electra then turned and walked off, followed by Kira and Ethan.

1-2-3-4-5

Kira, Connor, Ethan and Electra stared at the dinosaur skeleton that stood in front of them.

"Ok, this screams Jurassic Park to me" Kira decided.

"This will get us out of detention forever" Connor nodded in approval. Electra sighed, face-palming. How could they be thinking of detention when they were stuck underground? Connor reached out and moved the head, despite Kira's protests. They all jumped as the wall began to move, revealing an underground room that was filled with machines.

"Dude...what the hell is this?" Electra walked in, closely followed by the three students as they looked around curiously.

"I could do a crazy video in here!" Kira grinned excitedly as she thought about her music career.

"This must be like the mother ship for you dude" Connor clapped Ethan on the shoulder as Electra felt an overwhelming sense of nostalgia just from being in the room.

"Normally, I'd be insulted...but when you're right, you're right" Ethan laughed, before looking around as Connor reached over to grab a red stone that rested on a rock alongside 3 others; one yellow, one blue, and one dark red.

"Dude, didn't anyone ever teach you not to touch what doesn't belong to you?" Electra slapped his hand away, but her own eyes were focused on the strange coloured stones.

"Why not?" Connor rubbed his hand as he glared at her for what felt like the 50th time that day.

"You really are taking the 'dumb jock' to a _whole _new level!" Ethan exclaimed as he and Kira walked over.

"Look, I have sat through enough _lame _science lessons to know that that thing looks fully prehistoric" Connor hissed, "and it means I don't have to miss practise"

"I hate to agree with him. Really, I do. But I already missed one rehearsal" Kira stated, and Electra groaned.

"Look, I missed out on seeing my boyfriend and my friend race together for the first time in a while. You think I like hanging out for detention?" she growled. "But that does not mean that stealing is a smart idea. Besides" Electra looked down at the dark red stone again. "Those things are giving me the creeps" she shivered.

Despite her warning, the three grabbed the gems sitting in front of them, and the stones began to glow. Frowning, Electra lifted the dark red gem, and it too began to glow.

"Well? What are they?" Kira asked as she looked away from her glowing yellow stone.

"I can go online later and see if I can find out" Ethan muttered as he studied his blue stones, making Connor laugh.

"You in front of a computer. Wait, let me put on my surprised face" Connor chuckled as the red stone he held stopped glowing. Ethan scowled at him.

"You know, 10 years from now, when your hair line is receding and you're playing pick-up soccer in the park because your dreams of turning pro never _quite _worked out, I'll have my own multi-million dollar software business" Ethan decided, and Electra raised an eyebrow as he drifted into fantasy land. Spotting Kira turn and head towards the exit, Electra lowered her own stone.

"Where are you going?" she called, and Kira turned around.

"I don't wanna think about what kinda freak lives in a place like this, and I sure don't wanna be here when he gets home" she then headed off, and Electra groaned, following her and pocketing the stone without thinking.

1-2-3-4-5

Finally seeing light that wasn't from above, the four teenagers rushed to the exit, and looked around as they finally saw natural light again.

"Anyone have a compass?" Ethan called, looking around as they climbed up away from the tunnel.

"Damn, it's in my other utility belt" Electra rolled her eyes and looked around. As they did, the wind blew, and Electra tensed as she heard a howl that merged with the wind. "What was that?" she asked, looking around.

"The wind?" Kira asked hopefully.

"That ain't the wind" Ethan stated. "As much as we'd like it to be...it ain't" he whimpered, looking around in fear.

As soon as he said that, about a dozen black monsters appeared around them, and instinctively Electra slid into her fighting stance.

"Don't...move" Connor hissed.

"Great idea, make it easy for them" Kira growled back.

"New plan. Run!" Ethan yelled, and the three darted away as Electra kicked out at the first that lunged for them. She threw another over her shoulder, before something yanked at her collar.

"Are you crazy? Run!" Connor yelled, and Electra groaned before running, fleeing from the strange creatures she had never encountered before. Connor and Ethan leapt over a ditch, closely followed by Electra. Kira attempted to follow suit, only to land in the ditch and fall over. Ethan and Connor held out their hands to her, grabbing her hands.

"Come on!" they yelled, continuing to run as the monsters leapt across the ditch. Electra cursed, knowing that she couldn't risk showing off her animal spirit in front of the three students. She stopped as Kira suddenly fell, and moved to help her as the monsters sprinted towards them, when Kira suddenly opened her mouth and screamed. The force of the scream knocked the monsters back, while Connor, Electra and Ethan were forced to clamp their hands to their heads at the high-pitched noise.

Kira stopped as she realised what she was doing, and was helped up by the other three.

"What did you just do?" Electra looked down at the short girl, who was staring at the monsters.

"I have no idea" she admitted, before looking down at the glowing yellow gem in her hand. Kira blinked as she was suddenly hit with an image of a pterodactyl. The monsters then recovered, and sprinted at them again. Instinctively, the four split up, before Electra skidded to a stop as she was out of range of the other 3.

Pushing her sleeves up and smirking, Electra raised her fists and then pushed forwards, blocking the attacks sent her way and retaliating with her own. After tripping one up, she leapt back and a black aura surrounded her.

"Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Jackal!" Electra sent out her animal spirit, who howled and leapt at the floored monster. However, as she swiped at it, it barely did any damage, as if they were made out of rock. "Huh. That's new" Electra frowned, and felt her feet disappear from under her. She hit the ground with a gasp as her breath left her all at once, and her animal spirit disappeared. The monsters gathered around her, swinging their weapons down, and Electra raised her hands quickly.

Suddenly black and red darkness shot from her hands and wrapped around the monsters, sparking off like electricity as they squealed and thrashed about, backing off. Electra got to her feet, and looked at the dark red stone that had appeared in her hand. She suddenly got an image of a mastodon flashing in her mind, and she swayed. "What was that?" she whispered.

"Over here!" she heard Connor call, and the four regrouped, all holding their stones in amazement. Judging by the looks on their faces, they had all developed weird abilities too.

"Yo...how much do I love detention?" Ethan laughed.

"Hey!" all four looked up and immediately pocketed the stones as Tommy rushed over. "Are you guys alright?" he asked.

"Well I-"

"Yeah" Ethan interrupted Electra as she went to speak, and received a glare for it. "Couldn't be better" he lied, attempting to ignore the dark look the master was sending him.

"Anything out of the ordinary happen?" Tommy asked, and Electra shrugged.

"Nope, nothing out of the ordinary for me anyway" she shrugged, earning a couple of weird looks. "Except the occasionally scaly thing" Electra frowned as she fell into thought, still oblivious to the strange looks that came from those who were not used to her ramblings just yet.

"So, you get into the dino exhibit?" Connor diverted the attention away from the 19 year old, and Tommy shook his head, looking a little troubled.

"Still working the kinks out" he told them. "We better get you guys back. Come on" he looked towards the trees before heading off.

"Don't you think we should tell him?" Kira asked in a hushed voice as they too began to walk away from the trees.

"Not just yet. We don't know how this happened or what these things are" Electra pulled out the stone and examined it in the light. "And if these abilities get found out, who knows what'll happen to us" she looked to them as she pocketed her stone.

"Yeah, it's in like, all my sci-fi movies!" Ethan nodded in agreement.

"Are you guys coming?" Tommy called to them. The four looked at each other, before following him.

1-2-3-4-5

"Ok, so we all agree?" Connor asked as the four walked through the school grounds. "Not to talk about this to anyone?" Kira then turned to him as he spoke, making them stop.

"I can do better than that" she then dumped her yellow stone into his hand. "I'm out" Kira decided, much to their surprise. "Just forget I was ever here, and I'll do the same" she told them.

"How come he gets it?" Ethan whined, and Kira rolled her eyes. Electra sighed and took the stone, holding it out for Kira to take.

"Look Kira, these stones could be important, and if it's given you powers, then that's important! You need to hold onto it" she warned, but Kira shook her head.

"No. I give up!" she stomped off, and Electra groaned at her stubborn behaviour.

"I really should call Cam and ask him to take a look. These things are important, I know it" she mumbled, before looking out as she heard Kira cry out. Her eyes widened as she saw Kira surrounded by more of the monsters.

"Kira!" Connor yelled, and the three sprinted towards her in an attempt to save her, but as they reached her, the monsters disappeared through a green portal, taking Kira with them. Connor lifted her backpack, and Electra snarled a curse as she looked around.

"She's gone" Ethan muttered, not understanding what had just happened.

1-2-3-4-5

Connor, Ethan and Electra sped down a street in Connor's car, with Electra being thrown about the backseat as she attempted to hang on.

"Where are we going?" she called.

"Uh, Doctor Oliver's?" Ethan offered weakly, and Electra face palmed.

"What's he gonna do?" Connor exclaimed in panic.

"He's a dinosaur guy! These things are dinosaurs...sort if" Ethan made a lame attempt at an excuse and Electra groaned, pulling out her phone and dialling. As she waited for Cam to answer, Ethan looked up Doctor Oliver's address.

"Gah! The one day I need you Cam! And you're busy teaching!" Electra snapped her phone shut and shoved it into her pocket. "Doctor Oliver's it is then" she leaned forward and gripped the two seats in front of her.

"Where does he live?" Connor asked.

"Uhhh..." Ethan waited for it to show. "1992 Valencia Road" Connor nodded, before pausing.

"That's like, way out in the middle of the woods" he frowned, and Electra leaned back, finding that a rather strange coincidence.

1-2-3-4-5

After a while of driving, Connor finally found the house. He pulled up outside, and the three climbed out of his rather beaten red car and leapt up onto the porch. Ethan knocked on the door as Connor peered into the window, hoping to see someone.

"Knock again" Connor hissed as Ethan pulled away at the lack of sound from inside, and he did so. Again, there was no answer. Connor walked over and knocked on the door, and it opened.

"I hate when that happens. It's creepy" Electra shivered as they peeked inside the empty house.

"What are you doing?" Ethan hissed as Connor moved to walk inside.

"It's unlocked" the jock shrugged.

"He has no neighbours" Ethan pointed out, and Connor just grinned slightly.

"You never heard of the three bears?" he asked, and walked inside as Electra put a hand to her face, following him inside.

"Tell me, for the love of whatever little sanity I have left, that you're kidding dude" she pleaded in a low whisper as Ethan groaned and followed them inside. They walked into his study, calling out for the science teacher, but there was still no reply. Connor spotted a tiny t-rex statue, and reached out, only for Electra to slap his hand away. "What have I said about touching?" she asked, frowning as he rubbed his hand. "Do you not remember the last dino skull you touched?" she reminded him.

"Dude, he's a teacher" Connor laughed, and touched the skull. "Not..." he trailed off as a panel of the floor lifted up. "...Batman" Connor finished as the three stared at the secret entrance.

"Ok, from now on, you're not touching anything" Electra decided, walking over and heading down the steps.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Connor defended. The three walked down the steps, and stared at the place that they had been in not too long ago.

"This is the same place" Ethan hissed as they took a look around.

"Are you freaking out right now?" Connor asked.

"Not really" Electra muttered as she looked around, curious as to why Tommy had a secret underground base.

"Well I'd say yes. I'd definitely say I am" Ethan nodded, and Electra tensed as she felt another animal spirit enter her sensor range.

"If you're looking for extra credit" Tommy said as they turned around to find the science teacher, looking completely unimpressed. "You're in the wrong place"

**Yeah, I was gonna make Electra the black ranger again, but because of Tommy taking that colour, I was forced to change her colour for this series -_-**

**I bought the series on DVD today while I was out shopping, so I will be able to write more while up in Coleraine away from decent Internet access!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Day of the Dino Part 2

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I was away in Dublin all weekend and my day off last week I spent working on a presentation for my seminar so yeah, here you go.**

**Hope you like it**

Chapter 2: Day of the Dino Part 2

"Dr O, before you go off, can we at least explain why we're here?" Ethan asked as he and Connor backed away nervously.

"Dude, he's just gonna laugh" Connor hissed, and Electra groaned, once again face-palming, this time at his terrible whispering skills.

"Kira's gone" Electra told Tommy, ignoring the two guys as they stared at her in surprise. Tommy's look of annoyance changed to shock. "She was kidnapped by strange dinosaur things at the school" she explained. Tommy closed his eyes, and Connor leaned over to Electra.

"He doesn't look convinced" he whispered, but Tommy turned around, walking away from the three.

"They're called Tyrannodrones" he told them, and the three teenagers followed him.

"And you know that because..."

"I helped create them" Tommy sighed, the guilt heavy in his voice.

"Wow. Class project?" Ethan asked in a sarcastic tone.

"It's a long story, but for now, we need to find out what they want with Kira" Tommy sighed, and the three looked a little guilty.

"It might...have something to do with these" Electra pulled out her dark red stone and Kira's yellow one, trying to avoid Tommy's stare of horror.

1-2-3-4-5

"We're really sorry" Connor apologised for the 13th time as Tommy held the yellow stone, which was named a Dino Gem. "How were we supposed to know that those things had super powers, and those lizard dudes would come looking for them?" he pointed out, and Tommy sighed.

"I guess it isn't something you see every day" he muttered, and Electra shrugged, having seen some strange things in her 19 years.

"Sorta like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilisation under his house?" Ethan suggested as he wandered about the place.

"Not that this isn't really cool, but seriously dude, you gotta come clean" Connor told him, and Tommy frowned.

"Ok, first, don't call me dude" Tommy stated. "Second, as hard as this may seem, you three need to forget all about this. I'll find Kira" he told them, and Electra scowled, folding her arms as she stepped towards him.

"I don't think so. Think about it. I'm her teacher too, therefore, I'm also responsible for what happens to Kira" she reminded him, and Tommy looked at the jackal master.

"Electra Davies...isn't it No-"

"Call me Noa and I kill you in the most horrific ways imaginable" Electra warned, before pausing. "Oh hell, you know who I am" she groaned, and he nodded. "Even more of a reason why you let me help" Tommy paused, and reluctantly nodded. He then turned around, and walked away, before Connor appeared in front of him. Tommy smiled slightly, impressed.

"The gem's power is already starting to bond with you"

"You can tell us all about it now, or at my next parent teacher conference" Connor warned, making Tommy sigh.

1-2-3-4-5

Tommy sped down an empty street as he explained everything to Connor, Ethan and Electra, answering questions they had.

"So when you said you created those Tyranno...whatevers...you were just kidding, right?" Ethan asked, but Tommy shook his head.

"They weren't supposed to be used like this" he explained, and Electra glanced at him from the passenger seat beside him. "Someone modified their programming" he told them. "A few years back I was doing research on combining dinosaur DNA with technology" he answered her question before Electra could answer it. "My partner; a scientist named Anton Mercer-"

"The rich guy who disappeared years ago" Ethan recognised the name.

"Yep. Shortly after Mercer disappeared, our lab was attacked. All of our research was destroyed. Or at least I thought it was" Tommy explained.

"And the guy who did this is back?" Connor asked.

"He calls himself Mesogog" Tommy sighed.

"And you think he's after the gems?" Electra asked, looking at him.

"Looks like it" Tommy nodded, and Electra groaned. Just great. She had to get involved in another problem.

"Well this is all totally fascinating, but how exactly is it gonna help us find Kira?" Ethan asked, looking to Connor. "I mean, she's not just gonna fall out of the sky and land right in front of us" the computer geek said, and no sooner had he said it, did Kira appear in a green flash and land on the bonnet of the car. She looked up, and stared at the four staring at her.

After a moment of silence, the four climbed out of the car and rushed to Kira's side.

"Ethan, you're not allowed to talk, ever again. And how exactly did you manage that Kira?" Electra asked as she and Connor helped the girl in yellow off the car.

"I have no idea" she said, landing on the ground. "One minute I'm being chased by Frankenlizard through his creepy lab, and the next thing I know; I'm a hood ornament" she shrugged.

"Invisiportals" Tommy realised, and Kira shrugged.

"Whatever. The next time, I'm calling a cab" she told him. "What are you guys doing here?" Kira squinted at the three.

"We came to rescue you!" Ethan exclaimed, and Kira rolled her eyes.

"Nice job. Way to show up when I don't need you anymore!" she exclaimed in annoyance, and Electra rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome" she muttered, before there was another flash of green light and more Tyrannodrones appeared. "As for not needing us, you sure about that?" Electra raised an eyebrow, and the four got ready to fight as Tommy stood in front of them.

"Mesogog find a new goon to do his dirty work?" Tommy called to their leader.

"You are not fit to speak my master's name" the monster told him, his voice creaking but his personality automatically reminded Electra of Zurgane. "Come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences" he told Tommy, who rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna have to say...no" he told the monster, who then sent forward his Tyrannodrones. Electra immediately knocked one over onto its back and shoved one back as the other three reluctantly began to fight, and Tommy fought them off from the other side of his jeep.

"Geez, you guys are _really _getting on my nerves" Electra flipped one over and knocked yet another into a tree. As another few lunged at her, she disappeared in a flash of black, and a black portal like thing appeared nearby. She stepped out and smirked, before raising her hands. Darkness appeared all around the Tyrannodrones and sliced through them, causing them to go flying.

The 5 regrouped, and faced the leader, who was the only one still standing.

"Make sure you tell your master, Doctor Oliver's back" Tommy smirked.

"I will inform him that this battle is over, but the war has only just begun" the monster told them, before disappearing.

"That was the best he could do?" Ethan smirked, ready for more. Electra rolled her eyes at his attitude.

"They're just warming up." Electra muttered, walking over to the jeep.

"I'd better get you back. I don't want your parents to worry" Tommy sighed, and Connor frowned at him.

"I bet you don't" he told him. "Then you might have to explain something" he challenged.

"I'll tell you more after school tomorrow. I promise" Tommy told him, and got into the jeep. The three students looked at each other and sighed, following him to get into the jeep.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra leaned over her desk as her class settled down, and lifted a book.

"Alright guys, who wants an input on what they think of Lenin's Foreign Policy?" she called, and just as one student went to speak, the floor started to shake and Electra was nearly knocked off her feet. The sky began to grow dark, and the class gathered at the windows to see what was going on as the lights flickered on.

"I gotta get to Cassidy!" Devin hurried to the door.

"Oi, be careful, I don't know what's going on here!" Electra called to him, but the brown haired guy just sprinted out of the classroom before she could stop him. "Ahh, you lot, stay here!" Electra yelled, but the others didn't seem to be moving any time soon.

Electra ran through the corridor, and collided into Connor. "Ow...now I know you're hard headed dude" she groaned as Connor fell to the ground.

"While you're like some kinda tank" he complained, but was ignored as Electra looked to Tommy.

"Come on, Mesogog has revived the bio-zords" he told her, and Electra's eyes widened.

"Tell me you aren't talking about giant robots" she pleaded. Tommy gave her an apologetic look, before they rushed off out of the school.

1-2-3-4-5

"So these mechanical dinosaurs...they're your friends?" Kira asked as the 5 headed into the underground hideout below Tommy's house.

"Bio-Zords. Fusion power replicants, using actual dino DNA to function" Tommy explained at a rapid speed.

"Wait. Lemme guess. You helped create them" Ethan stated as he pointed at Tommy, who glanced around at him.

"I'm afraid so" Tommy admitted guiltily. "But right now we-I mean you have to tame them" he told them, and Ethan stepped back.

"I'll bbl if it's all the same to you" he told the science teacher, who frowned in confusion.

"What's that mean?" he asked, and Ethan turned around.

"Be back later" he went to walk off, but Tommy called him back, stopping the computer geek in his tracks. "You can do this, but you don't have to do it alone" Tommy smiled as he looked at the four. "Ever since I found the Dino Gems, I've had these waiting, if I ever needed to harness their powers" he moved over to a small case sitting on a table.

"Into what?" Kira asked, and Tommy opened the case to reveal four morphers. One yellow, one blue, one red, and one dark red.

"Dino morphers" Tommy told them, and Electra groaned, putting her hands to her face.

"I knew lifting that stupid gem was a bad idea" she growled. "I do not wanna be a Power Ranger!" she whined, making Tommy smile as the other three then stared at her.

"I gotta sit down" Ethan leaned forward, and Connor caught him.

"Breathe dude" he warned, and Kira looked to Tommy quickly.

"We can't be Power Rangers!" she told him. "Aren't you supposed to be able to fly, or have super strength, something like that?" she asked, and Tommy looked a little amused as Electra scoffed, still sulking.

"You do" he pointed out, and Kira looked away, a little embarrassed as she remembered that they did. "Your gems are from the asteroid that crashed into the Earth millions of years ago, wiping out the entire dinosaur population" Tommy explained. "When I found them, I recognised their power and hid them, so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands" he told them.

"How do you know _these _are the right hands?" Connor challenged.

"The gems are yours. You didn't choose them, they chose you" Tommy stated.

"Can't they unchoose us?" Kira whined.

"They've already bonded with your DNA" Tommy smiled. "That's what's given you your powers" he told them.

"So if they already bonded with us, how come Mesogog and his creeps are still after them?" Ethan asked.

"The only way these powers can be taken away, is-"

"If we're destroyed, leaving the gems without owners" Electra sighed, and Tommy nodded. "Harsh man. Harsh" she whined.

"Look, all I remember is, I don't remember asking to be a superhero" Connor told him.

"The gems wouldn't have bonded with you if you didn't have something inside that could handle the power" Tommy walked past them again, before standing beside the morphers. "Please" he asked, pushing the case towards them. Electra whined, bouncing on the spot, before reaching out and taking hers, alongside the three students.

"Now what?" Ethan asked as they examined them. "Do we need some kind of secret password or command?"

"All you have to do is say 'Dino Thunder, Power up', and you'll be transformed" Tommy told them. "You'll know what to do" he stated, and Electra shrugged, tracing the dinosaur's outline on her morpher.

"I can live with that" she murmured, but Connor looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Dino Thunder?" he asked, looking to Ethan. "Did you come up with that?" he asked, making Ethan frown.

"I kinda like it" he argued.

"You would" Connor smirked, making Ethan roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Look, I know you four are from different worlds. I get it. But you're gonna have to work together, or this will never happen" Tommy warned them, and Electra stretched, holding her new morpher lightly.

"Dude, those who seem the most unlikely to work together, can form the best alliances" she told him, before pausing as she sounded like Sensei.

"This won't be easy" Tommy ignored the 'dude' part of her sentence. "Nobody knows that better than I do. But you're gonna have to believe in yourselves. Because I believe in you" Tommy told them.

"Really?" Connor was surprised, and raised an eyebrow as he seemed hesitant to accept this.

"Really" Tommy nodded.

1-2-3-4-5

The four Bio-Zords continued to cause destruction to the city as Tommy's jeep raced towards them, pulling up nearby. The pterodactyl flew around, ramming into taller buildings as the Triceratops, T-Rex and Mastodon took out smaller buildings, cars and even trees.

"This is it" Tommy told the four as they reluctantly climbed out of the jeep to face their Zords.

"That must be them!" Connor called, and Kira rolled her eyes.

"Wow, good call Connor" she told him sarcastically, before there was a red flash and the monster - Zeltrax, Kira had told them his name was - landed nearby.

"You'll have to get past me before you get those Zords" he told them.

"Dude, that's gonna be the best part" Electra smirked. "You guys ready?" she called.

"Oh yeah" Kira grinned, eager to get revenge on those who had kidnapped her before.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" the four called, morphing into their new suits. After a moment, they looked down at their new suits, amazed by the power boost they felt. Even Electra couldn't help but grin as she felt the familiar strength run through her. However, it faded as she realised what colour she was.

"No, tell me I'm not crimson, tell me I'm _any _colour but crimson!" she stomped her foot, still staring at her suit. She then noticed that the stripes that were white on the other three, were black on hers, making her suit even more different to them. Zeltrax clenched his fists.

"So you're Power Rangers?" he asked as they faced him.

"Call on your weapons! They're in your belt!" Tommy called to them from the side lines.

"You got it Doctor O!" Connor nodded as his belt began to glow. Weapons shot out of their belts, and they caught them. "Nice! I got a Tyranno Staff!" Connor grinned as he gripped it.

"I can come to grips with this! Ptera Grips!" Kira pulled her two dagger like blades down and got ready to fight.

"Sweet! A Tricera Shield!" Ethan nodded as he took his blue shield.

"Hah! Nothing's better than the Masto Blade!" Electra swung her weapon down, which was a naginata with two blades shaped like tusks beside each other.

"Enough!" Zeltrax yelled, and a mass of Tyrannodrones appeared in front of him from an Invisiportal. Electra smirked, and rushed in with Connor, Kira and Ethan to meet the Tyrannodrones.

Leaping into the air, Electra sliced down and caught the monsters in her way, spinning around and catching more as she landed. As she stopped spinning, one lunged at her, but the new crimson ranger easily side-stepped and kicked it in the back, throwing it into others. Spotting which one was choosing to come at her next, Electra grabbed its wrist, shook her head as it froze and looked at her, before being swung off its feet and to the ground.

"Honestly, your type never learns" she laughed, leaping up and kicking two in their chests, before flipping and lashing out at the next. As she landed, the Tyrannodrones all collapsed, and Electra bowed. "Ahh, I must admit, it's great to be back" she straightened up, before looking up as Ethan rushed over to face Zeltrax.

"Freeze!" he yelled.

"You first!" the monster replied, firing a beam of light that wrapped around Ethan and lifted him off the ground, slamming him into a metal gate as Zeltrax laughed loudly. As he crashed to the ground, the other three rangers stood in front of him protectively. Zeltrax just fired several small lasers, that caught on their suits and knocked all four to the ground.

"Rangers! Combine your weapons!" Tommy called, and Electra leapt to her feet.

"You heard him! Let's move!" she called, and the other three got to their feet. They combined their weapons, with the blades of Electra's Masto-Blade at the front as energy gathered.

"Z-REX BLASTER! FIRE!" they blasted Zeltrax, and he went flying out of the way. They stood in front of him as Connor cheered. "We did it!" Kira grinned, but Electra shook her head, knowing that the monster wasn't down yet.

"Don't get cocky guys" she warned. Zeltrax got up, holding his chest.

"You showed me your weapons, now see mine!" he yelled, disappearing. A large manta ray like robot flew over the city, and fired lasers that caught the five as they hurried to Tommy's side, and knocked them all to the ground.

"Ok, how do we fight that?" Ethan cried, and Tommy looked up at Zeltrax's Zord.

"You gotta tame the Zords" he told them. "Concentrate. Your morphers will communicate your thoughts to your Zords" the four rangers nodded, and they rushed towards the Zords still running rampant in the city.

"Whoa, they're huge!" Connor gulped.

"Calm down boy" Ethan told the Triceratops as it roared down at them. "It's all good" he soothed. The others waited out of the way as Ethan raised his morpher to his mouth. "I'm your friend" he told the Zord, who looked down at him. "Tricera Zord!" Ethan then called, raising his hand quickly. The eye on his morpher shone, and the eyes of the Zord also began shining. It roared, before turning blue. "It worked!" Ethan cheered, but relief could be heard in his voice.

"Me next!" Electra smirked, walking ahead as her Mastodon roared at her, warning her not to come closer. "Yo, would you knock it off? Masto Zord!" she called, raising her morpher so the black eye on it turned yellow briefly. Her Mastodon let out a roar and turned crimson, making Electra sigh. "Why couldn't I have black?" she muttered, just low enough so the others didn't hear.

"Ok, my turn then!" Kira stepped forward. "Ptera Zord!" she called, allowing her morpher to connect with her Zord. "We can be friends, right?" she offered, and her Zord landed on a building, turning yellow with a cry. However, as the rangers cheered, the T-Rex stomped down in front of them and whacked the three tamed Zords with his tail.

"Connor, the Tyranno Zord is outta control!" Ethan yelled.

"Do something!" Kira called.

"Come on! I need you to work with me here!" Connor yelled, before closing his eyes and raising his arm. "Tyranno Zord!" he called, and with a loud angry roar, the T-Rex turned bright red.

"Only one more thing to do" Tommy instructed as they grinned in relief. "Bring them together" he told them, and smiled. "You can do it" he told them confidently, and they looked to their Zords.

"Let's do it!" Connor yelled, and they leapt into their Zords. Once inside, a sphere appeared in front of each of them.

"Logging in" Electra put her hands on the sphere, and it glowed crimson. "Combine power!" the four yelled, and their four Zords changed shape to fit together into a Megazord. "It worked!" they cheered, before facing Zeltrax in his own Zord.

"Your power is no match for me!" he yelled, firing lasers at them again. They struggled to keep on their feet, before wires shot down and grabbed the Megazord. It took even more of a beating as electricity ran through the wire, causing the rangers to cry out in pain.

"Time to head for the back of the net!" Connor yelled, and the Megazord used the wires to their advantage, swinging through the air before landing on Zeltrax's robot. Spotting the weak point, they used the Dino Drill to destroy it, so the ship exploded. The rangers cheered, happy to have won.

1-2-3-4-5

Tommy opened the briefcase and held it out to the four teenagers for the second time, this time as the morphers transformed into bracelets that held their power gems.

"Keep these bracelets with you at all times" Tommy instructed. "They'll access your morphers when you need them" he explained as Ethan took his and Connor looked down at them. "And you can use these to communicate with me, and with each other" Tommy finished as Kira took hers and Electra reached out to grab her own.

"Doctor O, I know you're real smart and a science teacher and everything, but this is...I mean how did you..." Kira trailed off, not knowing how to phrase her question.

"I'll fill you in. In time" Tommy smiled.

"Speaking of time...do you think Mesogog's gonna stick around for a while?" Ethan asked nervously.

"They always do. Defeat doesn't seem to bother them" Electra sighed, before shaking her head as the others went to question her.

"I know this is a lot to take in. Your lives have just changed in ways you probably couldn't have imagined" Tommy told them. "But as long as you work together, and remember, you're a team, no-one can defeat you" he promised. "No-one" the four looked at each other as Tommy smiled confidently at them.

**Let me know what you think, I hope you liked it**


	3. Wave Goodbye

**Well I have a break between my lectures so I figured I'd update now as I eat my breakfast of Super Noodles!**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 3: Wave Goodbye

Electra wandered up to a cafe as she checked the information written on a piece of paper. Ethan had called her, interrupting her lie-in, and asked her to come to that address.

"Electra...Miss Davies?" Connor's voice made Electra look up and see the new red ranger walking towards her. "Ethan asked you to come too?" he asked, and Electra nodded, letting out a wide yawn as Kira walked over to the pair.

"Haley's Cyberspace?" she wondered, looking at the name of the cafe. "Ethan called, said it was super important" Kira told them, and they nodded, having had the same phone call. "What is this place anyway?" she asked, but Connor shrugged.

"Judging from the name, I'm guessing it's a cyber cafe" Electra shrugged, before noticing Connor's blank stare. "It's a cafe with computers and Internet connection" she groaned, before walking in with the other two rangers behind her.

"Wow. You think he lives here?" Connor asked as he took in the sight of masses of computers.

"He wishes he lived here" Kira smirked, making the other two laugh.

"There they are! My brother and sisters in crime" The three looked up as Ethan walked over, and grinned as he looked around. "At least in crime _fighting_" he shrugged, before turning to the cafe. "Welcome to my world" he raised his arms, "what do you think?" he asked in excitement, walking along.

"It's kinda cool...in a techno/retro/dorky sorta way" Connor shrugged.

"You can do anything here; play games, chat online, listen to music, eat, drink" Ethan listed off in his excitement, ignoring Connor's words.

"Who came up with the idea for this?" Kira asked, looking around.

"That would be Hayley" Ethan told them. "She's a techno legend. MIT grad, programming genius. Got tired of working for big time technology and decided to open up this place" he explained. Kira smirked, looking around.

"Good thing for you" she told the blue ranger, who grinned, not taking offence in her teasing.

"No lie" he told her, making Kira grin.

"Alright, so what's so important that it couldn't wait until I was up out of bed?" Electra looked at him, folding her arms.

"Dude, it's like, 1pm!" Connor exclaimed, and Electra shrugged.

"I like my bed. It's warm and loves me" she stated. The others laughed lightly at this, before Ethan shrugged.

"I figured, we're gonna be saving the world together, I wanted you guys to see what I'm about" he told them.

"It's a good idea Eth, nice one" Electra patted his shoulder, before looking around as a young woman with long red hair walked over to them.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" she smiled.

"I'll just have an apple juice?" Kira asked, and the woman smiled at her.

"That's easy" she led the four rangers over to the bar. "Kira, right?" she asked, and Kira nodded, looking a little confused.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" the yellow ranger asked.

"I'm all about information. It's my business" she told her. "Now, you sing, don't ya?" the woman asked, and Kira nodded. "Great, how about this Friday, you and your band play here? We'll call it an audition" she smiled, and Kira stared at her in shock and disbelief.

"Yeah! That'd be great" Kira smiled at her in amazement.

"Great, see you then" the woman walked off.

"I love her" Kira decided, turning to Ethan as he grinned.

"That's Hayley" he told them. "There's not one kid here she hasn't helped out somehow" he told them.

"Hasn't helped me" Connor mumbled.

"Connor McKnight" Hayley appeared on the other side of the bar with an apple juice for Kira. "The soccer player" she set the drink down. "I'm surprised you're not at the open tryouts for the Reefside Wave" she stated, and Connor stared at her.

"Open tryouts?" he asked.

"Yeah, at their practise field right now" Hayley told him, and Connor grinned.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked, but Hayley shook her head.

"Nope"

"You were saying?" Ethan smirked, and Connor looked at him, then at Hayley, before sprinting out of the cafe. "Good luck bro!" he called to the red ranger. Kira slid away from the bar.

"I gotta go too. I gotta get a set list together and restring my guitar" she handed Electra her drink, and ran off.

"Talk about spreading the love" Ethan chuckled as Electra sipped the juice. They looked down as their bracelets began to beep, and the two headed to a secluded computer as they answered. "Yeah Doc, you got Ethan and Electra here" Ethan answered.

"_Can you meet me out at the end of Riverside Road in an hour?_" the science teacher asked, making them frown.

"Sure, what's up?" Ethan asked.

"_Just be there, and I'll fill you in_" Tommy told them. Electra groaned, and the pair headed off to meet him.

1-2-3-4-5

"After the island exploded, some of my experiments were scattered throughout this area" Tommy explained to the two rangers as they wandered through the forest. They looked around, before finding four glowing eggs. Tommy, Ethan and Electra crouched down in front of them as Tommy smiled.

"What are they?" Ethan asked.

"Eggs" Tommy stated.

"That's cool Dr O, I just had lunch a couple of hours ago" the blue ranger stated, making Tommy laugh.

"We're not gonna eat them. We're gonna hatch them" he explained, and Electra sat down beside him.

"Into little dinosaurs?" she asked, and he nodded.

"They're gonna grow, and then you're gonna ride them" Tommy explained, and Electra looked indifferent.

"Do we have to tame them like our Zords?" she asked coolly, but Tommy shook his head. "Sweet" Electra broke into a grin, falling back to look at the sky.

"Maybe it's all the quiet out here that's got me hearing things, but I thought you just said we're gonna ride these" Ethan stood up as he stared at Tommy. "And that'd you're ok with that?" he looked to Electra, who was watching the sky.

"Can't be harder than learning to ride a bike in a week" she stated.

"I did just say you're gonna ride them. Trust me Ethan, when these things are ready, they're gonna be a big help to us" Tommy grinned, lifting them into his backpack. A rustle nearby made the two guys look up as Electra sat up quickly, her eyes scanning the trees.

"You saw that, right?" Ethan asked nervously as they all stood up.

"We have to protect the eggs, no matter what" Tommy slung the backpack over his shoulder, looking around the trees.

"Who'd wanna hurt them?" Ethan asked. A woman wearing all back appeared from her hiding place behind a tree.

"I would" the three spun around as she leaned against the tree, smirking. Zeltrax emerged from behind the tree.

"And I am starting to have doubts about your intelligence, Doctor Oliver" he told the doctor as a Tyrannodrone crept up on them to grab the backpack over Tommy's shoulder. Just as it lunged for the backpack, Electra spun around and kicked it, knocking it to the ground. "Attack!" Zeltrax ordered, and the hoard of foot soldiers rushed towards them.

Electra back flipped and kicked out as she landed, also connecting a punch with the chest plate of a Tyrannodrone. The two she hit tumbled out of the way, one caught her in the stomach and threw her into a tree. Groaning as pain shot through her back, Electra rolled out of the way as two rammed into the tree.

"Ethan!" Tommy yelled as he attempted to protect the backpack. "Call the others!" he told the blue ranger.

"Guys!" Ethan called, and was kicked into a tree. "We could use some dino help out here!" he told the red and yellow rangers.

"Watch out!" Electra raised her hands and her powers kicked in, sending darkness towards the mass of Tyrannodrones around Tommy. They were thrown back, before Electra was lifted and thrown to the ground. "Alright, no-one lifts me and gets away with it" she snarled as Ethan stood beside her. They raised their arms, and their morphers appeared. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" they morphed into their blue and crimson suits.

Grabbing her Thundermax sabre, Electra swung down and pushed back the advancing Tyrannodrones. Ethan attempted to follow suit, only to be kicked back into a tree. He raised his sabre in an attempt to defend himself, but the attacks were then blocked by Connor and Kira.

"You guys couldn't have done this another day?" Connor grumbled.

"Don't tell me, tell them" Ethan nodded to the Tyrannodrones, who were waiting for them to move.

"Let's make this quick! Tyranno Staff!" Connor called on his red and white staff.

"Ptera Grips baby!" Kira grinned as she pulled her pterodactyl styled weapons into position.

"Tricera Shield!" Ethan strapped the blue shield down into his arm.

"Masto Blade!" Electra smirked, swinging down. They then leapt into the fight, easily fighting off the Tyrannodrones. Electra slashed down, catching one and knocking it back before putting the blunt end of her naginata styled weapon to the ground and pushing off, kicking any that got in her way. As she defeated her own little collection, she hurried to Tommy's side as he fought off Elsa and Zeltrax. He kicked back Elsa, and Zeltrax hurried to her side.

"Do you _really _wanna take on all five of us?" Electra smirked.

"We're not through with you _Power Rangers_!" Elsa yelled angrily as she stood up.

"Nor you, Doctor Oliver" Zeltrax warned the science teacher, before they disappeared through an Invisiportals.

"They're a pleasant couple" Kira muttered in annoyance.

"Yeah. We better get these back to my place" Tommy told them, and Kira looked to his back curiously.

"What are they?" she asked.

"Tiny little dinosaurs" Electra shrugged.

"We're gonna _ride _them" Ethan showed that he was still disbelieving about being able to ride dinosaurs. Tommy rolled his eyes, and Connor turned around.

"I have to get back to tryouts. Can you guys handle this?" the red ranger asked.

"Go ahead Connor. They can fill you in later" Tommy told him.

"Thanks" Connor sprinted off, hoping that he could catch the end of the tryouts.

"Good luck!" Ethan called, and the four remaining headed back to Tommy's place.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra, Ethan and Kira sat in Hayley's Cyberspace, each doing their own thing.

"Man, Dr O is into some weird and funky stuff" Ethan stated as he played a game on his laptop. "I don't even wanna know what he's hatching down in that cave right now" he muttered.

"I have a feeling we won't have to wait very long" Kira told him.

"Who knows. I just question how we're gonna ride dinosaurs that hatch from eggs the size of our hands" Electra said as she marked a report on Lenin's Foreign Policy. Kira looked up, and stared.

"Whoa. Who is _that_?" Electra and Ethan looked up and followed her gaze, over to where a young man was wandering through the cafe.

"I dunno" Ethan shrugged, and Electra waved a hand in front Kira's face.

"Hello? Anyone there?" she asked, but Kira didn't even react to the hand. "_Aaaaand_ we've lost her" she giggled, going back to the report.

"He's really...wow...isn't he?" Kira smiled as she continued to stare at the unfamiliar guy.

"Your eyes are falling out of your head Ptera-girl" Electra told her in a bored tone.

"Can I get you a water, maybe an oxygen mask?" Ethan taunted.

"Quiet, he's coming over here" Kira hissed, turning away quickly as the guy walked over to them.

"Hey, I'm looking for Hayley" he said. "I'm supposed to start work today" he explained, and Ethan looked up.

"She's around here somewhere" Ethan shrugged. "Haven't I seen you at Reefside?" he asked, and the guy nodded.

"Yeah, I just moved here last week" he told them, and Electra looked up from her report.

"Trent, right?" she asked, and he nodded. "He takes my history class" Electra shrugged as Ethan and Kira looked at her in confusion.

"I'm Ethan" the blue ranger shook his hand. "And this is Kira" he introduced the suddenly very shy yellow ranger.

"Hey" Trent smiled at her, but Kira didn't react. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"She doesn't speak" Ethan told him seriously.

"We've been trying for years. She's a lost cau-ow!" Electra yelped, moving away as Kira punched her shoulder.

"I'm fine" Kira smiled at him, before shooting daggers at her two teammates.

"And uh, call me Electra, everyone else does" Electra told him with a giggle.

"That's because you threaten to kill people if they call you by your real name" Electra spun around as Hunter stood behind her, smirking at her.

"How did you-what are you-gah!" she leapt out of her seat and hugged him tightly.

"Whoa, you alright?" Hunter laughed as he had to take a step back to stop himself from falling.

"It's about time you came to visit!" Electra punched his shoulder, and Hunter rolled his eyes and rubbed the spot that felt like it was already bruising. "This is Kira, Ethan, and Trent. Students and friends of mine. Guys, this is Hunter" they greeted him, before Hayley walked over.

"Trent, good timing" she smiled at him. "Come with me and I'll get you started" the red head told him.

"Cool" Trent nodded, and he looked to the four. "I'll see you guys later" he walked off, and Ethan smirked at Kira.

"Isn't he just so 'wow'?" he mocked, receiving a kick to the shin that made him cry out in pain.

"She reminds me of someone" Hunter murmured, and Electra scowled at him.

"If you're referring to me, you're going to die an agonisingly painful death thunder boy" she warned, making Hunter smirk. "Come on then, let's go" Electra grabbed the stack of reports and slid them into her bag. "Catch you later" she waved to the two. "And Kira, don't drool _too _much over the new guy, kay?" Electra danced out of reach as Kira lunged for her.

"You just have to poke the bear, don't you?" Hunter asked as he slung an arm over her shoulder.

"It's too fun an opportunity. Besides, you're not around enough for me to torment" Electra smirked, before pausing as Connor walked in, playing with a small red ball. "Hey dude, how'd it go?" he just grunted, and Electra grimaced. "That well, huh?" she asked, and Connor sighed, walking off.

"Is it me, or is he really familiar?" Hunter asked. Electra frowned, and nodded as they left the cafe.

"I've been thinking that myself. I just can't place his face" Electra then shrugged. "Come on, I need a break from everything that's been happening here" Hunter chuckled, and they headed away from the cafe, as Connor complained to the other two rangers, starting to regret becoming a Power Ranger.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra lay on the beach, examining the bracelet that held her crimson dino gem. Hunter had disappeared to get some food, and Kira had called, informing her that Connor had decided to quit being a ranger. Electra was annoyed, but she couldn't blame him. He just wanted to play football and work towards his goal. If being a ranger had gotten in the way of her becoming a fully fledged teacher, hell, she probably would have done the same.

"But...it's the world or me...just like last time" she mumbled, before it beeped. "Doc, you better be kidding or I'll be really upset" she sat up, looking around.

"_Sorry Electra, but there's a monster attacking the city. People are in danger_" Tommy apologised, and Electra got to her feet, brushing the sand off her jeans.

"Alright. I'll be there soon" she sighed dejectedly, before lowering her wrist as she sensed Hunter heading towards her.

"What's up?" Hunter asked, frowning as he noticed her irritated expression.

"I uh...got called into school. It seems I left some work there and I have to stay and work on it" Electra grumbled, feeling bad for having to lie to him. "I'll be back in a few hours, ok?" she asked, and he scowled, but nodded. "I'm sorry" she muttered, and was pulled into a kiss.

"Just hurry with it, ok?" he asked, and Electra pulled away, grinning at him.

"Don't worry, I will" she then ran off the beach, heading to a secluded area. "This guy is going down" she muttered to herself, and changed her bracelet into her morpher. "DINO THUNDER! POWER UP, HA!" she morphed into her crimson suit, and closed her eyes. She disappeared in a flash of black, travelling through what she called a 'corridor of darkness'.

1-2-3-4-5

As the three primary coloured rangers faced the monster that looked like a wilted flower, a portal of darkness appeared and Electra stepped out, shivering.

"I shouldn't use that thing. It's just creepy" she thought aloud, before looking to the monster. "Geez, creative much?" Electra raised an eyebrow. "Joining us for one last battle, huh Connor?" she asked, and Connor nodded. "Awesome. Let's go" the four launched themselves at the monster, delivering punches and kicks before it caught Connor and Ethan in their stomachs and set them rolling back. Electra caught a punch and pulled the monster closer to kick it's stomach, only to be swung out of the way. She collided with a metal shutter and sank down as the monster turned its attention to Kira, flooring her.

"Hey bird brain! Thundermax!" Ethan yelled as he and Connor fired lasers at the overgrown weed, knocking it flying out of the way.

"Thanks guys" Kira nodded as she got to her feet.

"Give up!" Connor yelled as they all stood together and raised their blasters.

"Catch me if you can!" the monster yelled, and flew off before they could stop him.

"He's getting away!" Kira made to run after him, but Connor stopped her.

"We'll never catch him" he shook his head, before their morphers started to beep again.

"_You can_" Tommy told them. "_Meet the Raptor Riders_" he said, and they frowned, before a light roar rang out and they looked around to see four dinosaurs rushing towards them, each a different colour; red, blue, yellow, and crimson. With a cheer, they leapt on their backs and rushed after the monster.

"There he goes!" Kira spotted him as they caught up with him.

As they continued to chase him, they found civilians fleeing from pursuing Tyrannodrones. Connor gasped as he noticed a little girl hiding from them, before being spotted by one of the dinosaur foot soldiers.

"No!" he yelled, before looking to his friends. "I'll help the girl. You follow that freak" Connor instructed, and they nodded, heading off as he went after the Tyrannodrone. They leapt up onto buildings as the monster attempted to escape by flying higher, but the three rangers kept up easily. He then flew down to the ground, and they peered over the edge.

"Ok, now I regret doing this" Electra pulled her Raptor away from the edge, gulping as her heart pounded wildly.

"You afraid of heights?" the monster mocked as he landed on the ground, and Kira pulled out her Ptera Grips.

"You wish you freaky bird!" Kira snarled, and turned to Electra. "Don't worry, I'll handle him till you get down" she smiled at Electra, who nodded and looked for an easier way down as Kira leapt over the edge and slashed at the weed like monster.

"Tyranno Staff!" Connor called as he reappeared, having saved the little girl.

"Masto Blade" Electra thrusted her weapon forwards as she leapt off a smaller building. Ethan blasted him with his Thundermax, and the monster went flying. Kira and Ethan then leapt onto Connor's Raptor Rider, while Electra tossed them her blade, and they combined their weapons.

"Z-Rex Blaster! Fire!" he yelled, and blasted a large dinosaur shaped beam at the monster, causing him to explode. Moments later, a dark cloud appeared above them, and rained down on the remains of the monster. He then grew to a huge size, making the Rangers back away. "Doctor O, we may have a problem on our hands" Connor reported to Tommy, who sighed.

"_Let me guess; a 30 story version of that guy you were just fighting?_" he asked.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Ethan asked curiously.

"_Once or twice. I'll sent the Dino Zords_" Tommy told him briefly. Looking up as their Zords rushed into the fight, the four leapt into them and combined to form the Thundersaurus Megazord. Immediately they were blasted by the flower like monster, and took a step back.

"I got an idea!" Kira called, and the Megazord lifted the wings of the Pterodactyl Zord. "Ptera-rang!" they threw it at the monster, cutting off his wilted flowers, before launching at him with their drill. The monster yelled out, before collapsing as he was destroyed. "Now that's what I call Monster Buster!" Kira nodded in approval as the others laughed.

They landed out of the Megazord, and spotted the little girl that Connor had saved, standing with her mother. The girl ran forwards, and Connor walked to meet her.

"Thank you" the girl smiled, and hugged the red ranger.

"Anytime. Anytime..." Connor breathed.

1-2-3-4-5

Trent looked up as he carried two lemonades, handing one to Kira, wishing her luck as she stood on stage. Connor walked in, and Ethan looked over as he wandered around the cafe.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you in here" he stated.

"Why not? We're brothers in crime fighting, aren't we?" the red ranger smiled.

"Are we?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we are" Connor nodded, before jumping as Electra patted his shoulder.

"Good man. I may bear the colour crimson - against my will might I add - but we need a red" she told him, and froze as Connor hugged her. "Dude. What is it with people and hugging me?" she squirmed until he let her go, laughing at her.

"Thanks Electra" he said, and Electra grumbled under her breath, waving him off before walking off as Hunter walked in.

"Sorry for bailing. But I won't now, kay?" Electra smiled, and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"It's ok, I know that this is important" he told her, and Electra grinned at him. She reached up and kissed him before a voice rang out.

"Get a room!" they pulled apart, looking for Blake, before hearing Ethan laugh.

"Geez, even in Reefside we aren't left alone" Electra laughed, pulling Hunter over to meet Connor before Kira began to sing. "Connor, this is Hunter. And Ethan, you do that again and I don't care if it's unprofessional, I will give you detention for the entire year" she promised. Connor grinned as Ethan sighed. They all sat down as Hayley brought over two drinks.

"Hey Connor, sorry you didn't make the team" she smiled, much to Connor's surprise.

"Yeah..." he frowned a little, before Hayley set the drinks down.

"These are on the house" she smiled, before walking away.

"How does she do that?" Connor asked with a laugh, making Ethan grin.

"Hayley knows all man" he told him, and Electra turned to Hunter.

"Like Cam" Hunter nodded, thinking about the Samurai who was currently teaching in Blue Bay Harbour.

"Cam didn't know about the action games though" she remembered when they had forgotten to ask him. The two suddenly paused, and looked at Connor quickly. "The action games!" Both Electra and Hunter realised as they remembered why the red ranger looked so familiar. "You were at the US Action Games!" Electra pointed at him, and Connor raised an eyebrow. Before anymore could be said, Hayley started speaking, introducing Kira. Everyone applauded, and Connor, Ethan and Electra cheered for their friend and fellow ranger as she began to choose.

"You should sing sometime" Hunter suggested, and received one of the darkest glares he had ever seen Electra show, even when fighting monsters. He actually flinched, and both Connor and Ethan looked at her.

"You sing?" Connor asked, and received a less dark glare, but a glare all the same.

"I do not. Now shut up and listen to Kira sing" Electra ordered, making him grin, before Ethan frowned.

"Hey, wasn't Doctor O supposed to be here?" he asked, but the other two shrugged. Little did they know that he was heading up at that moment, before being attacked by Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax, being quickly overpowered. They then disappeared through an Invisiportal.

**I shall post the next chapter when I finish the chapter I'm working on. It's not going as fast as I expected, due to Persona 3 and work getting in the way. But I will try and update tomorrow, since it's my day off!**

**Hope you like it!**


	4. Legacy of Power

**Ok, I'm a total liar. I got distracted when I said I'd update, then I got stuck working for Lady Gaga for a couple of days, so yeah, I finally finished Beneath the Surface, and so Legacy of Power is here!**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 4: Legacy of Power

Four worried rangers wandered through the underground lair that belonged to Dr Oliver. The place, as they had feared, was completely empty of people besides them.

"This is bad. Bad bad bad" Electra stated as she looked around, in hopes that the science teacher had managed to hide, out of range of her sensors. But his falcon spirit was gone.

"Way bad. Worse than crashing after getting to level 9 in SNSW" Ethan determined, and the other three looked at him blankly. "Super Ninja Space Wars" he was forced to explain as no-one else understood what he meant.

"Ok, don't you think we're getting a little _too _freaked out about this?" Connor scoffed, not as concerned as the others, but still worried. The others glared at him, not appreciating how he didn't seem to care.

"Dr O doesn't show up for my gig, then misses a full day at school" Kira pointed out.

"Without calling. No note, no warning, nothing" Electra added, having witnessed Randall's wrath over the missing teacher. "I'd say we've achieved the _perfect _level of freaking out!" she growled, and Connor raised his hands quickly in defence.

"I guess there's only one way to find out what the good doctor has been up to" Ethan shrugged, walking over to the computer and making himself comfortable.

"Is that so smart? If he finds out, I have a feeling his wrath will be scarier than Randall's" Electra told him as they followed the blue ranger over.

"I'm in" Electra rolled her eyes as her warning was ignored. Ethan grinned as the screen brought up a video of Tommy, who then sat down.

"But where?" Kira asked, still confused.

"_I'm Tommy Oliver. If you're not me, then something is seriously wrong_" the video Tommy warned them, and Electra shot Connor a small smirk.

"Told you that we'd achieved the perfect level of freaking out" she told him, before looking back as Tommy spoke again.

"_This video diary is a confidential record, only to be viewed in the case of an emergency_" the rangers looked at each other. "_What you're about to see, is a history of my life_" Tommy explained.

"More dinosaur bone stories. Yawn" Connor stated, not really in the mood.

"_My history, as a Power Ranger_" Tommy told the camera, taking all four by surprise.

"Okay, unyawn" Connor decided, staring at the screen.

"_My story begins in Angel Grove, when 5 teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the sorceress, Rita Repulsa_" **The screen showed Jason, Zack, Kimberley, Billy and Trini becoming rangers. **"_They harnessed of the dinosaur to become Earth's first Power Rangers_." **the 5 rangers fought off the attacking Putties, while Alpha cheered them on from the command centre**_**. **_"_Under the guidance of intergalactic being Zordon; Trini, Zack, Kimberley, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth, which forced Rita to create her own ranger_"

"Ok, so where's Dr O?" Kira asked.

**The video showed Angel Grove High School, and Kimberley called out to someone. The guy turned around to reveal that it was a younger Tommy. After he introduced himself, another clip was shown.**

**"What's going on?" Tommy yelled as a heavy wind picked up.**

**"Tommy! I have chosen you!" Rita screeched down at the younger Tommy. **"_Her evil magic was too strong. I couldn't fight it_" **The video then showed Rita's hideout on the moon. "This boy is truly the one to become my evil Green Ranger!" the woman cackled.**

**The video showed Tommy morphed into a green ranger suit, fighting the other rangers. **"_She commanded me to destroy the other rangers, and I almost succeeded_"

**"I know you're the green ranger" Kim hissed at Tommy, who stopped training and gave her a dark smirk.**

**"Well then pink ranger" he told her, taking her by surprise. "You should also know that you, and the other power rangers will soon be destroyed" Tommy warned. **"_But my friends never gave up_" **Jason knocked the swords from Tommy's hands. **"_They helped me destroy the power sword, and I was freed_"

**"Rita's spell is broken!" Zack cheered happily as Jason walked over to the green ranger.**

**"What's happened to me?" Tommy asked. **

**"You're no longer under Rita's power. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita" Jason told him.**

**"After everything that's happened?" Tommy was confused.**

**"Tommy, we need you. It's where you belong" Tommy looked to the others, who nodded. "Will you join us Tommy?" Jason asked hopefully. Tommy shook his hand with a smile. **"_And that's when I joined the team. But not for long. We soon discovered, the green ranger powers, were only temporary_"

**"As you are aware, the green ranger powers were completely decimated by the last few battles. Alpha and I tried to create an even more powerful ranger, to battle Lord Zedd, and his diabolical evil" Zordon told the other rangers. "And now my friends, I present to you, the White Ranger" a light went on, and everyone looked around. They watched as the new ranger landed gently, and lifted his helmet to reveal Tommy.**

**"Guess who's back" Tommy smiled.**

The video was suddenly paused, and the Dino rangers looked at Ethan quickly.

"What did you do that for?" Kira asked in annoyance.

"Cause I'm so bugging I can't even deal" Ethan exclaimed.

"Our teacher-"

"Your teacher" Electra muttered, earning a glare from Connor but ignoring it.

"Whatever. Dr O is the oldest living power ranger" Connor breathed, before Electra froze as she felt a new animal spirit enter her sensor ranger.

"Not the oldest" they all spun around to see Hayley standing nearby. "Just the best" she told them.

"Hayley?" Ethan asked as the four walked towards her slowly.

"How did you get in here?"

"No, what exactly do you know about everything?" Electra folded her arms as Hayley sighed.

"I know that Tommy is in trouble" she told them, "and you four are the only ones who can help him" her usually bright smile was gone, replaced by a worried frown. "I've been helping Tommy prepare the ranger energies since Grad School" she explained, much to their shock. "Who do you think built the morphers?"

"The morpher fairies?" Electra yawned, and received several looks. "What? Evil rangers and Sorceress's who live on the moon exist, but you question the morpher fairies?" she grinned, before pausing. "I've gotta stop hanging out with Letha..." Electra muttered.

"Anyway, Tommy is good with dinosaurs and fossils, but a rocket scientist, he ain't" Hayley chuckled.

"And lemme guess. You are?" Connor asked.

"Among other things" Hayley nodded.

"Ok, so you know who we are, you know _what _we are. Do you were Doctor Oliver is?" Kira pressed the main matter at hand, and Hayley opened her bag.

"I think I have a pretty good idea" she pulled out a disk and sat down at the computer. "This is the surveillance tape from the day of your gig Kira" the genius told the yellow ranger. They watched as Tommy was grabbed by several Tyrannodrones and disappeared.

"Why didn't he just morph?" Connor asked. "I mean, he's a Power Ranger"

"Not anymore" Hayley glanced at him, looking a little surprised that he didn't know. "Or didn't you get that far?" she asked, before bringing the video back up.

**"Try to escape this, Power Rangers!" he mocked. **"_A new villain, Lord Zedd, was destroying Earth. And with three rangers leaving, a new power source had to be found_"

**"The sword of light will allow your powers to be transferred to create new Rangers" Zordon explained as three new people appeared in the Command Centre. Tommy looked around quickly, and smiled brightly.**

**"Rocky! Adam! Aisha!" he smiled as he recognised the three chosen to help them.**

**"Isn't this incredible?" Aisha smiled. **"_Trini, Zack and Jason passed on their powers, and the three new rangers stepped forward_" **The video then showed Rita and Zedd combining their powers to make a monster grow. **"_And just in time, as Rita and Zedd teamed up to form our most powerful enemy yet_, _bringing with them a new terror; Rito. _

_And during that time,_ _a new enemy came to Angel Grove. And with him came 6 new rangers, the Olympian Storm power rangers"_** Tommy explained, and more clips of the past came up**._"Jack, Faye, Leon, Nova, Elle and Dimitri, each possessed by a Greek god or goddess, were chosen to fight Cronus"_

**"So in short, we're possessed by 6 of the Greek gods. I'm possessed by Zeus and so the red ranger, Faye is Athena the purple ranger, Nova is Artemis the silver ranger, Leon is Poseidon and so the blue ranger, Elle is Persephone the pink ranger and Dimitri is Apollo the yellow ranger"**

**The 6 were shown fighting off the Nemean Lion unmorphed, each using civilian powers and their weapons to fight off the mythical creature.**

_"Along with Cronus, the rangers faced problems with Nova's brother, Nate, and her father"_

**Nova was shown fighting her brother, his face filled with malice while he swung his sword at her. She was then shown fighting off her father, before Adam stepped in and defeated him.**

_"But their biggest challenge came shortly afterwards, when Cronus made his final stand" _

**"You lost once, you'll lose again"**

**The rangers were shown fighting Cronus, until he turned them evil, and the scene changed to the Olympian rangers fighting off their friends.**

_"Their bonds helped to break the spell that turned them evil, and finally managed to defeat their enemy..."_

"**This is the end Cronus" a fiery orange light appeared, floating in front of the injured titan. It flew straight into where Cronus' heart should have been, inciting a scream of pain as he started glowing.**

_"But even in success, they suffered a loss far worse than they could have ever imagined"_

**Jack protected Faye from Cronus' attack, receiving a deep wound down his chest as he managed to injure his opponent.**

_"The rangers suffered a lot, but in the end, they came out stronger and left Angel Grove to destroy the remains of Cronus' army."_

"Dude! A ranger _died_?" Connor exclaimed as he paused the video quickly.

"He was the only one to ever die-apart from Kendrix, but she was brought back to life" Hayley explained in a quieter voice.

"_Shortly after the Olympian Rangers left, Rito destroyed our Zords_" **Kim was held back as their Zords were destroyed by Rito.**

**"Looks like we've lost more than our Zords. We've lost our powers" Tommy sighed as he looked around the wasteland.**

**"Your journey is about to begin" a blue figure with a large 'N' on his chest stepped forward. **"_A ranger never gives up. Zordon sent us on a quest, to find Ninjor, a warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient Ninja_"

Electra scoffed, rolling her eyes. More Ninjas. Typical. As she rolled her eyes, she realised the others had paused the video and were watching her. Electra laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry. I've just never been that fascinated by Ninjas" she chuckled. After getting sent some weird looks, they turned back to the video.

"_Our quest complete, we gained new weapons, new Zords, and new enemies_" **The video showed the ninja rangers fighting Tenga warriors. **"_But along with new enemies, came new friends_"

**"I'm Tommy" Tommy shook the hand of a blonde, who smiled at him.**

**"Nice to meet you Tommy, I'm Kathrine" she introduced herself. **"_When Kimberley chose to leave, Kathrine was the only choice_" **Kat smiled as Kim gave her the pink power coin. **"_Kathrine assumed the pink ranger power, and just in time_" **the command centre exploded, and the 6 rangers were teleported out. **"_We got out just as Rita and Zedd destroyed the Command Centre_" **Tommy lifted a large crystal from the wreckage of their command centre.**

**"It's all here. This is incredible" Tommy breathed, and the ground beneath 6 suddenly disappeared and they fell. **"_Beneath the ruins, we found the Zeo Crystal; a mystical power that guided us into the next chapter of our lives as rangers_"

**"Rangers, the power of the Zeo Crystal now resides within you. They will bestow you with powers beyond your imagination" Zordon explained as the crystals gave them new suits. **"_The Zeo powers were awesome, but when we needed reinforcements, we turned to an old friend_"

**"The new Gold ranger is right here" Tommy smiled, and Jason walked out of the shadows, removing his sunglasses. **"_Jason returned, and assumed the power of the Gold ranger_" **the video showed Jason fighting with ease, before changed to graduation. **"_After high school graduation, we were ready to face the world_"

"Geez, how long were they Rangers for?" Electra rolled her eyes, and Hayley smiled as they watched the rangers become Turbo ranger, before passing on their powers onto a new team of rangers.

"After that, Tommy went to college, were he met yours truly. But when he found the Dino Gems, he knew he could never escape the power for long" Hayley explained.

"Seeing as I don't want us to be the end of the line, can we get back on the subject of finding Dr O?" Ethan asked.

"Electra? Can't you teleport there?" Kira asked, but Electra shook her head.

"'Fraid not. If I've never been there before, I can't teleport there, with either teleportation ability" she shrugged, and the others looked confused. "Um, I mean, y'know, either disappearing, or creating a corridor of darkness" she laughed weakly. The others were still confused, but didn't press her.

"Ok, what about Invisiportals? They're all over the city" Kira brought up another idea. "If we could find one, we could get into Mesogog's lab"

"I've been working on that very thing" Hayley told them. "Unfortunately, I need just a little more time" she explained.

"Ok, so what are we supposed to do while you're doing that?" Connor pressed. Hayley turned to the computer and brought up the video diary again.

"Here. Watch more of your heritage. You might learn something" Hayley told them. Electra suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and glanced down at the red-head sitting in Tommy's seat.

"Uh...does he have footage of every ranger team out there?" she asked. Hayley glanced up at her, and nodded. The crimson ranger paled and gulped, straightening up. "Awesome" she muttered.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra shifted uncomfortably all throughout the clips of the Space rangers, Galaxy Rangers, and the Lightspeed Rescue rangers, before Hayley paused the video.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Ethan exclaimed in annoyance.

"Sorry, but I've got something" Hayley told them as she continued to type away at the computer.

"What, you found him?" Connor asked hopefully.

"Almost. I've got a lock on the backdoor to Mesogog's firewall. In theory, it should lead us right to an Invisiportal" Hayley explained.

"Then what?"

"Uh...I'll let you know when I get there" Hayley shrugged.

"That's comforting" Electra muttered in annoyance, worried about the science teacher and about what could be revealed about herself.

1-2-3-4-5

"What's happening?" Connor asked as they grew impatient, before the screens all turned black with 'search failed' written in red.

"Either I'm losing my touch, or Mesogog is really smart. For a mutant freak" Hayley added onto the end. The screen suddenly turned fuzzy, before showing another video.

"What's it doing now?" Kira asked.

"It's retrieving more ranger history" Hayley explained, watching the video.

**"My friends and I came from the year 3000" Jen explained, holding a morpher in her hands.**

Ethan suddenly paused the video again.

"Hold up, rangers from the _future_?" he asked in surprise.

"They're down with time travel and everything, right?" Kira started, and everyone looked at her quickly. "Couldn't they take us back to the moment when Tommy was kidnapped?" she pointed out.

"What? So we can watch it happen all over again?" Connor asked, earning several looks. "Oh...so we can stop them...got it..." Electra slapped a hand to her face in exasperation at his stupidity.

"It's worth a shot. Let's see if it tells us how to stop them" Kira pressed play, and they watched the video. They watched as Eric was introduced, before pausing it again.

"That was sick...but not helpful" Ethan decided, looking annoyed as it felt like they had just wasted even more time.

"Ok, so what about all the other rangers. I mean, there must be hundreds of them all over the place. Couldn't we team up and scout all over the city?" Connor asked, but Hayley shook her head.

"It's not that easy. Most rangers don't have their powers anymore" she said, going back to trying to find a way to find Tommy, while the video played clips of the Wild Force Rangers. "Some didn't even want them at all" Electra raised her eyebrows, knowing that feeling well. As the Wild Force rangers morphed, and their Zords appeared behind them, Ethan paused it.

"Meanwhile, back in reality, we have no way to find Dr O" he decided.

"I know that there's at least one more group of rangers out there" Electra winced as Hayley spoke, having hoped that they wouldn't narrow it down. "They had a guy named Cam, he was even more of a genius at this stuff than I am" she explained. Electra felt a little relieved that she didn't know their name, before Connor spoke up.

"Try typing in 'Ninja Storm'" he spoke, and everyone looked at him quickly. "What? My twin brother went to this 'super secret' ninja school. Everyone there knew a few of the students got chosen to be rangers" Connor explained, and Electra snapped her fingers.

"Twin! Eric! Eric McKnight!" she exclaimed, before clamping a hand over her mouth as Connor stared at her in shock.

"How do you know my brother?" he asked suspiciously.

"I went to the US Action Games. I saw him there" Electra explained. "I was wondering why you were so familiar, and now I know" she laughed nervously.

"Your brother was a power ranger?" Ethan questioned Connor, who shook his head with a laugh.

"He couldn't even finish ninja school. He's like a total airhead. We are so different" he laughed, but it quickly died as the others looked at him in amusement. "Guys?" Connor frowned a little.

"Look, I found them!" Hayley exclaimed in shock, turning their attention to the screens.

**"These" Cam opened the box to reveal their morphers. "Are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers" he explained. Dustin laughed, clapping his hands together as Tori scoffed.**

**"Yes! See? I knew it dude! I was right!" Dustin laughed as he took his yellow morpher. "Power Rangers **_**are **_**real!"**

**"From this point, you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers" Sensei told them in his Guinea Pig form. **"_Three unlikely ninja students commanded the power of Earth, Air and Water_" **It then showed Letha gaining her own power. **"_Not long after, they were joined by another ninja, who wielded the power of Light to help them stop Lothor_" **as Letha joined up with Tori, Shane and Dustin, it showed another pair of rangers. **"_But it was the power of Thunder that gave them their biggest challenge_"**Hunter and Blake drove away on their thunder cycles after defeating the four rangers.**

**"Hey!" Shane yelled as the two thunder rangers appeared, restraining Cam. They demorphed, revealing their true identities.**

The video was immediately paused, and Electra avoided the looks of the four others, who were now staring at her.

"Who is that?" Connor frowned, and the others looked at him in exasperation. A few seconds later, it clicked. "Dude!" he exclaimed, looking at Electra. "That's Hunter! You never said your boyfriend was a Power Ranger!" Electra laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"He is? Wow! I never knew!" she exclaimed, but received a death glare from Kira in reply. "Dude..." she sighed, still not looking at them. "Just play the stupid video" she muttered.

**"Leave him. We've got what we want" Hunter smirked, before disappearing with his brother. **"_It took a new power to help save their mentor from the Thunder Rangers. The power of Darkness, with an added bonus_" **just as the rangers were surrounded by the zombies of dead ninjas, a black canine rushed onto the scene and destroyed them. As it disappeared, the two groups looked around to see a girl walking towards them, brown hair tied back in a ponytail as she ran towards them.**

**"Huh?" Dustin stared at her as she came to a stop when the remaining ghost ninjas surrounded her.**

**"Who is that?" Blake asked as she smirked.**

**"No clue" Tori muttered, and the girl raised her arm.**

The video was paused yet again, and Electra took a step back instinctively.

"Tell me you're not about to do what I think you're about to do" Kira warned as she pointed to the slightly younger version of Electra on the screen.

"Um...sorry?" Electra grinned weakly, and Hayley pressed play.

**"MONOCHROME STORM! RANGER FORM!" she shouted, and was bathed in a black light as they all did a collective gasp. When the light faded, she was dressed in a black suit similar to Letha's; only instead of wings at the side of the helmet there were ears at the top. "Power of Darkness!" she called, ready to fight.**

"You were a Power Ranger before! So that's why Dr O recognised you!" Ethan realised, and Electra nodded.

"Yep. The black ranger of darkness. But one thing. Call me a ninja and die. I'm Pai Zhuq." Electra pulled up her sleeve, which she had always kept down when around people, to reveal her master's tattoo. The others stared, and Electra shrugged.

"_However, their greatest enemies..._" **Hunter put his hands to his head as it hurt.**

**"I remember..." he muttered, demorphing and falling to his knees. **"_...proved to be their greatest allies_"

**"Do you know who we are?" Shane asked, and Hunter nodded.**

**"Yeah, my friends" the others grinned, before the scene changed to Cam in the past; where he put on his Samurai amulet to face Lothor.**

**"Sorry to spoil your fun!" he yelled. **"_With Earth on the brink of destruction, another friend, Cam, went back in time, to retrieve the one power that could save them all. The power of the Green Samurai_" **Cam demorphed to reveal his identity, before the scene changed once again. **"_In their final battle against Lothor, the rangers made the ultimate sacrifice_"

**"I have your ranger powers" Lothor smirked as he held up the stolen samurai amulet.**

**"We may not be Power Rangers, but we still have power!" Shane yelled. "Power of Air!"**

**"Power of Earth!"**

**"Power of Water!"**

**The wind began to pick up around Lothor. "Ninja powers!" the three called, and fired their own energy beams at Lothor. The combination of Earth, Air and Water lifted the space ninja off his feet, and forced him into the Abyss of Evil with a horrified yell, before there was a huge explosion and the cracks in the ground sealed themselves shut.**

"Whoa! Ninjas are real!" Ethan exclaimed in excitement, and earned several looks. "I knew it!" he said happily, before Connor grinned.

"My brother taught me some of his moves. Watch!" Connor stepped back, before firing several punches before kicking a computer and causing it to spark.

"I'm thinking, he didn't teach you to watch what you're attacking" Electra muttered, before looking back at the screen.

"And I think we just lost our last hope of finding Tommy" Hayley breathed, and the others stared at her.

1-2-3-4-5

"Anything?" Connor asked hopefully after a few minutes of silence as Hayley worked even faster than before, if that were possible.

"Got it!" she exclaimed finally, and the screen changed.

"We are so lucky you're a genius" Ethan grinned, and Connor sighed in relief, having been blaming himself for losing their chance.

"Even geniuses need help sometimes" Hayley grinned brightly. "That little jolt must have done something to the wiring, because I'm getting something" she smiled.

_"With the return of Mesogog, it became necessary to invoke the power of the Dino Gems. Should anything happen to me, these four are in charge of protecting the planet"_

"It's us" Kira breathed as she saw clips of the four receiving their powers not that long ago.

"He really trusts us" Connor mumbled.

"He does" Hayley nodded, smiling encouragingly up at them.

"We have to save him. We owe it to him" Ethan stated.

"The whole world owes him" Kira nodded.

"A couple of times over, I say" Electra grinned, before the computer beeped.

"It worked!" Hayley exclaimed happily. "I've got a lock on an Invisiportal" she got its location, and Connor clapped his hands together.

"Time to go save our teacher" the red ranger decided.

"Your teacher" Electra grinned again, making Connor roll his eyes.

"You're getting it later for not letting on about being a ranger" Kira warned, but Electra just shrugged, tracing her tattoo. "But it explains why you threw a tantrum over receiving the colour Crimson" she smirked, and Electra blushed.

"If he finds out, I'll never live it down. I'm screwed!" she exclaimed, and the others grinned lightly.

**Hope you liked it! I'll probably not update for a while, since I've got two essays and an essay plan to hand in soon!**

**And yeah, I've merged my Olympian Storm fanfictions with this universe, and they will make a comeback soon!**


	5. Back in Black

**Wow, I actually got this done in a day XD**

**I shall update as soon as possible!**

Chapter 5: Back in Black

As Hayley locked onto the co-ordinates for the Invisiportal, the four rangers nodded to each other and walked off to save their mentor.

"Remember, you have to reach a speed of 536 miles per hour upon entry, otherwise you'll never make it past the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces!" Hayley called, making them all freeze instantly and look around.

"I'm sorry, but _what _the hell did you just say?" Electra gaped at the red-head, who smiled weakly.

"Did I not mention that before?" she asked, and the blank looks the four rangers gave her were enough to answer her question. "I take that as a yes..." she gulped. "Never fear, I have something for just such an occasion" Hayley then smiled and pressed a button.

A wall rose up to reveal four bikes, designed to suit each of their ranger colours. Much like her suit, Electra's was crimson with black stripes, while Kira, Connor and Ethan had silver stripes in addition to their respective colours.

"Woohoo! A new bike!" Electra cheered, bouncing over and examining the new bike.

"So which one is mine?" Connor asked, earning three looks. "I'm kidding" he told them, but Ethan shook his head with a laugh.

"You so weren't kidding" he said.

"These are your new raptor cycles" Hayley informed them as she paced in front of the bikes. "They should have you to the portal coordinates in approximately 92.75 seconds" she smiled proudly, and the 4 looked impressed.

"And when we get there?" Kira asked.

"You should use your gems to access the hyper drive" Hayley explained. "Then head straight through the portal to Mesogog's Island Fortress" she told them. Immediately the colour drained from Connor's face, and he swallowed.

"Wait, did you just say...'island fortress'?" he almost whimpered.

"Yes...why?" Hayley frowned at his behaviour.

"Well...islands...they're...surrounded by water" he muttered. The other three raised eyebrows at this statement as Hayley nodded.

"Usually" Hayley nodded, and Electra's eyes widened.

"Are you...?" she asked as Ethan started to laugh. Connor blushed as Electra tried to hide her smirk. "Can you not swim?" her voice quivered with laughter as he looked at her quickly.

"I didn't say that" he snapped quickly, and Electra's smirk grew.

"But it's true. You can't" she giggled.

"The Invisiportal will take you _directly _to the island" Hayley interrupted them before a fight broke out. "You'll never have to get wet" she smiled at Connor, who smiled in both embarrassment and relief.

"You can't swim" Ethan chuckled as Hayley walked away.

"Whatever dude" Connor brushed him aside, and looked to Kira and Electra, who managed to hide their laughter better than Ethan. "You guys ready?" he asked, and they nodded. The four turned around and changed their bracelets into their morphers.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" they morphed and climbed on their Raptor Cycles, speeding off on their way to find Tommy.

1-2-3-4-5

As they drove along a beach, the bikes suddenly stopped, much to the rangers' surprise.

"Whoa, it just stopped" Ethan murmured, looking down in confusion at his bike.

"What's up with that?" Connor mumbled. All four climbed off their bikes, and Kira moved ahead to look around as the others stared at their bikes.

"This must be where Hayley programmed the coordinates" she mumbled, and as if to answer this statement, an Invisiportal appeared in front of her. "Look, there's the Invisiportal!" she called, pointing at it as the three looked up. "I sure hope Dr O is on the other side" Kira mumbled.

"Only one way to find out" Connor stated as he, Ethan and Electra walked up beside the yellow ranger. "You guys ready?" he asked. They nodded, and headed back to their bikes. As soon as they got back on, the portal opened and a mass of Tyrannodrones, as well as Elsa and Zeltrax appeared in front of them.

"Of course they'd be here" Electra growled as she gripped the handles of her bike tightly. "No-one invited you to the party!" she yelled at them, making Elsa smirk.

"I'm crashing!" she told them. "And I brought a few friends" she indicated to the monsters around her. "Is that rude?" she questioned.

"A little, yeah. We'll show you what we do to party-crashers" Electra smirked, ready to fight them.

"You're not getting through that portal unless you're in chains" Zeltrax told them roughly as he stepped forward.

"Ohoho, these guys are cocky today" Electra smirked, looking to her three students. "Who else thinks we should take them out?" she asked.

"I vote we go for it!" Connor nodded in agreement. The other two voiced their agreement, and all four rangers sped towards their enemies on their Raptor Cycles. The monsters rushed to meet them, and Electra blasted the ones in her path. She easily wiped out any Tyrannodrone that got in her way, adding in a couple of blasts of crimson and black darkness when they got too close.

While Connor took on Elsa and Zeltrax, Ethan, Kira and Electra finished off the Tyrannodrones and the extra monster they had brought. Electra leapt off her bike as it flew through the air, blasted more with her powers, before disappearing in a flash of black and red. She reappeared on her bike, and slowed to a stop.

"I totally meant to do that" she laughed, resting an elbow on her bike. Finally all four regrouped in front of the portal, and Ethan gulped.

"Guys, hurry! The portal's still open!" he called, and they nodded. They sped towards it, and flew through the air as Elsa blasted at them. As they called on full speed, they shot through the portal.

Reappearing, they looked around and climbed off their bikes as they examined the dull walls of the fortress.

"This way!" Kira called as they demorphed and ran towards the lab. "It should be this way, I think! At least we still have the element of-" she tried to remember the last time she had been in the fortress, before Mesogog stepped in front of them and forced all of them to skid to a stop.

"Welcome" Mesogog greeted. "We've been expecting you" he told them, almost smirking at the teenagers.

"Surprise" Kira finished, gulping as they backed away.

"You remember me, I trust?" Mesogog asked as the doors behind the rangers shut, trapping them as the villain advanced on them.

"Like I could forget that face?" Kira retorted, and Ethan glanced at her quickly.

"Uh, what part's his face?" he asked as they looked at the door, hoping to get it to open for them so they could get away.

"Obviously, you are in need of some discipline" Mesogog told them, and Electra shrugged.

"My teachers have always said that to me when I trained. Something to do with never listening to them" she stated, before gulping as Mesogog fired a strange laser from his forehead. However, before it could hit them, Zeltrax, Elsa and the monster appeared in front of the rangers, taking the hit in their place.

"Come on!" Kira called, leading the way as the villains cried out in pain. The rangers sprinted through the corridors, with Elsa, Zeltrax and the monster close on their heels. Finally they found the lab, and spotted Tommy bound to a table.

"Good timing" Tommy smiled as Connor and Kira helped to free him. They looked up as the monsters arrived at the room. Electra smirked, rolled up her sleeves and allowed the black aura to surround her.

"Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Jackal!" she called. Her animal spirit rose from her stance, and with a howl lunged at the Tyrannodrones. As she batted Elsa aside, Electra noticed that now the Jackal's aura had traces of crimson blended in with the black. She had no time to react, as the Tyrannodrones fought back, and caused the animal to disappear.

"Hit the red button on the panel!" Tommy yelled, and Ethan snapped out of his amazement to do as he was told. The doors shut, and Tommy rushed over to the panel. "I should have known you'd try and rescue me" he mumbled, and Ethan looked up at him.

"Is that your way of saying thank you? Cause if it is, it needs some work" he replied, and Tommy looked at him.

"I'll thank you for real when we get outta here" he told the blue ranger, before pressing a button. "We can use the main Invisiportal network" Tommy looked around as the portal appeared. "Hayley gave you the raptor cycles, right? This way" he went to walk off, but they stopped him quickly.

"We need to talk" Ethan told him, pulling him back.

"Go! I'll explain later!" Tommy told them quickly.

"We already know everything!" Connor exclaimed, and Tommy looked to the rangers quickly.

"We found the video diary" Kira explained.

"They know about me. We know about you" Electra added in.

"We know you're a power ranger" Ethan finished. Tommy sighed deeply, shaking his head.

"_Was _Ethan" he corrected the blue ranger. "Not anymore" he said, before the doors opened and the Tyrannodrones flooded in.

"Ranger or not, you're mine" Mesogog told them as he walked up with Elsa.

"I hate when he gets like this" Tommy mumbled as the four Dino rangers stepped forward.

"We'll take it from here Dr O" Connor told him. Tommy nodded and stepped to the side as they called on their morphers again.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" they morphed, and rushed forward to meet the Tyrannodrones. Electra leapt over the ones that lunged at her, and used her sabres so slash across their backs. She blocked an attack and then disappeared through a portal of darkness, before reappearing near to them and continuing to fight.

She looked up as Mesogog threw Tommy into a wall and the veteran ranger slid to the ground while Mesogog snarled at him.

"Doc!" she yelled, going to help him.

"No! All of you, go through the portal! I gotta get something!" Tommy ordered. Electra hesitated, as did the other three, to do what he said. "Hurry!" he yelled, and the four reluctantly headed through the portal.

They reappeared near their bikes, and with a grumble Electra climbed onto hers. As the others did the same, Tommy reappeared next to them, holding what looked like a giant crystal.

"Do you really need a souvenir?" Connor asked as Tommy got to his feet.

"This one we do need" he told them, before Elsa and her minions appeared, heading straight for them. "Go!" Tommy yelled to the teenagers. "I'm right behind you!" he promised, and they sped through the portal before they could be stopped.

Reappearing in the city, the rangers looked around as Tommy also appeared, bringing with him Elsa, Zeltrax, and other monsters. Zeltrax fired an attack, and Tommy blocked it with the crystal. There was a bright light, and everyone was thrown back by the shockwave. When the light faded, all that was left was the shattered fragments of the crystal.

"No..." Electra put her hands to the front of her helmet to block the sight in front of them.

"It's not possible" Ethan breathed as Kira fell to her knees in horror.

"Such negativity. Haven't you learned that in our world, anything's possible" Elsa smirked in triumph.

"Even the destruction of the great Doctor Tommy Oliver" Zeltrax added in, before a voice spoke up.

"I heard my name" the rangers looked up in shock to find Tommy appear in front of them. "You missed me, didn't you Zeltrax?" he smirked as he clenched a fist tightly. The rangers rushed up to their mentor with cheers of happiness, before whatever he held in his fist began to glow.

"Hey...what's this?" Connor asked curiously, lowering Tommy's hand. The teacher opened his hand to reveal a black gem that was glowing gold in some parts.

"A black dino gem..." Ethan breathed.

"Dude that so should have been mine" Electra joked as they stared at it. "With the power of invisibility" she figured, and Tommy nodded as he looked at her with a smile.

"Looks like it" he told her, looking to his rangers happily.

"That gem belongs to my master" Elsa called out to them, and the rangers narrowed their eyes at the villains.

"There are two things you guys gotta learn about dino gems. One: You can't choose them. They choose you" Tommy smirked, and Elsa raised her head to glare suspiciously at him.

"What's the second?" Elsa asked, and Tommy raised his wrist to reveal a black dino morpher, his smirk growing by the second.

"They go real well with Dino Morphers" he told her. He then merged the glowing gem with the morpher, so the morpher began to glow. Elsa scoffed at him.

"Aren't you a little old, _Tommy_?" she drawled, but Tommy didn't seem affected by her jeering.

"I may be old, but I can still pull it off" he told her. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" he morphed into a black suit that was lined with gold spikes. "Dino Thunder! Black Ranger!" Tommy called, and grinned. "Just like riding a bike" he told them.

"One more makes no difference" Zeltrax stated. "Attack!" he ordered his Tyrannodrones, who raced forward. Electra took on the Tyrannodrones while Kira and Ethan took on the monster, Connor fought Elsa and Tommy fought back Zeltrax.

"Foot soldiers, foot soldiers, foot soldiers" Electra grumbled, slashing with each word she said. "They're all I seem to fight!" she spun in a circle and took out the Tyrannodrones who surrounded her. "I totally blame Mao for sending me to Reefside. I could have done without this" the crimson ranger sighed. She finished off the last foot soldier and threw him out of the way, before hurrying over to Kira and Ethan as Connor rejoined them.

"You guys ok?" Kira asked, and they nodded.

"Better than this guy" Connor noted as they saw the staggering monster.

"Let's put them together!" Ethan decided, and the others nodded. They called on their weapons and combined them, aiming at the flower like monster.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" they called, and fired their attack at him. The monster cried out, before exploding.

"Can I go home yet?" Electra whined, letting out a yawn. However, the flower monster grew, and the rangers regrouped with Tommy as they looked up at the giant flower. Suddenly, Tommy's morpher beeped.

"Hayley?" he asked curiously.

"_Welcome back. I've got a little homecoming present for you_" the red head told him. "_I found it on the north side of the forest_" Hayley explained, and they all looked up as another Dino Zord appeared. "_Meet the Bracheo Zord. Retrieving the black gem must have awakened him_" she explained as they breathed out their amazement at the massive Zord. "_Wait till you see what's inside. I think you can handle it from here_" Hayley cut off the communication as the Bracheo stopped and began to open, revealing the other four Zords.

"Oh yeah!" Electra grinned, and leapt into her Zord with the others. The zords then combined into the Thundersaurus Megazord. As they went to attack, the flower restrained them and electrocuted the Zord, making the four rangers cry out in pain.

"We're getting rocked!" Connor groaned.

"Enough with the terrible jokes!" Electra shouted as her head pounded.

"We could use some reinforcements" Ethan mumbled.

"Hayley? You got any more surprises?" Kira asked hopefully.

"_Sure do_" the genius smiled. "_Try the Cephala Zord_" she told them, and the Bracheo Zord opened to reveal another Zord, that bounced towards them.

"So cuuuute" Electra grinned, and the Zord fought off the monster.

"The Cephala Zord can link up with your Megazord for even more power!" Tommy explained, and they combined the new Zord to face the monster.

"Cephala Power Punch!" the rangers called, and with one jab they sent the monster flying. It exploded, and they cheered at yet another victory.

1-2-3-4-5

The rangers sat in Hayley's Cyberspace, relaxing after a long day.

"What a day" Ethan grinned excitedly. "New bikes, new zords-"

"New ranger?" Connor grinned, and the others looked a little amused. "Well, sorta new" he told Tommy, and Electra grinned as Tommy laughed.

"I like the word renewed" the crimson ranger told them, and Tommy laughed even more.

"Doctor O? Are you gonna tell us how you had that morpher ready?" Kira asked curiously, and Tommy leaned forward.

"Right after you guys became rangers; I got an energy reading on the tracking system. I had a good idea it was another gem" Tommy explained. "So I had Hayley build the morpher, just in case" he told them as Hayley smiled at them.

"And the day of my gig?" Kira asked.

"I was coming to tell you guys the energy had moved, and we needed to investigate"

"When you were nabbed by the goon patrol" Connor figured, nodding. "Brutal" he voiced his sympathy, making Tommy smile.

"Yeah, but it all turned out ok" he said as he stood up. "Well, I better get going" the new black ranger voiced, making Hayley frown in confusion.

"Going? Where are you going?" she asked, and Tommy leaned on the sofa.

"Shopping" he grinned. "I checked my closet this morning, and there's a serious shortage of black in there" he explained, making the others laugh.

"Well I'm sure Electra could point you to some good places, seeing as she used to be the black ranger and all" Electra rolled her eyes at Kira's words.

"I said I was sorry for not telling you! Besides, you're not picking on Tommy for not telling you!" Electra grumbled, much to their amusement. Tommy laughed as he left, and they called their goodbyes before resuming picking on Electra, who groaned and just let the abuse flow, knowing it would eventually die out.

She hoped.

**Tommy totally stole Electra's colour :O**

**Hope you liked it!**


	6. Diva in Distress

**Yay! I'm not dead!**

**My apologies for a late update, but I was stuck in Wexford and Dublin because of snow for a week, plus I had 3 weeks of assignments to do, plus I got a little addicted to Persona 3 again, so yeah...**

**Anyways, hope you like it!**

Chapter 6: Diva in Distress

Electra rested her head in her hand as she closed her eyes, attempting to pay attention to Kira's singing at the same time. Noises from all around tried to drown out the yellow ranger's music, but Electra managed to work her way around the distractions, one benefit from training her entire life.

"Electra?" Electra jolted awake as a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up blearily as Tommy looked at her in concern. "Are you ok? You've been falling asleep a lot lately" he commented. Electra huffed a sigh, and nodded.

"I've not been sleeping well lately. I've been having weird dreams lately. Mainly about..." Electra trailed off. She hadn't told them about the mysterious girl in her dreams that looked like her.

Anya. The only thing she remembered when she became unconscious back when Lothor attacked Ninja Ops was Anya. And since then, she had been in and out of Electra's dreams.

"About what?" Ethan looked at the young teacher as she looked down at the table. Electra frowned. There was one other main feature to her dream.

"Lizard monsters. Kinda like..." she looked around to make sure no-one else was listening. "Tyrannodrones, only...like, skinny and stuff" she shrugged. "With helmets and armour" the crimson ranger explained.

"Sounds to me like you've been hanging out with Ethan too long" Connor chuckled, earning glares from both Electra and Ethan.

"Lacerta? There's no way" all three looked at Tommy quickly, and saw his thoughtful frown.

"What the heck is a Lacerta?" Electra asked curiously. He seemed to recognise the description of the monsters in her dream.

"Greek monsters. They were the foot soldiers that the Olympian Storm rangers fought." Tommy surveyed Electra's blank expression. Frowning as he fell into thought, Tommy looked away, much to Electra's confusion. Looking up as Kira finished her performance, they all applauded, and she gave a weak smile before walking over with her yellow guitar.

"Nice one Kira, that was awesome" Electra smiled, changing the topic so the attention was off her.

"Yeah, is that something new?" Connor asked, and Kira nodded shyly.

"Yeah, still working on the hook, but, I think there's something there" the yellow ranger told them as she sat down.

"I'm telling you, if the superhero gig doesn't work out, you _definitely _have a musical career to fall back on" Ethan told her with a bright smile. Kira smiled, but didn't seem so sure.

"It's kinda hard to have a musical career when you can't even get anyone to listen to you play" she told them as Trent set a drink down in front of her and glanced at her quickly.

"I was listening, and I think you rock" he told her, and Electra smirked, catching a glimpse of his picture as Kira looked at him and smiled.

"No-one appreciates good music anymore. All you hear on the radio is that pop garbage" Tommy shook his head in annoyance.

"Here here" Electra laughed, raising her drink in agreement.

"Yeah, like...what's her name? Kylie Styles" Hayley remembered the name of the new pop sensation that was sweeping the country.

"Hey, Kylee Styles has some good music, Doctor O" Connor defended, and Tommy looked disgusted as Electra rolled her eyes.

"I knew you had terrible taste, but really?" Connor glared at her, and Ethan smirked.

"He just thinks she's fine" the blue ranger quipped, and Connor rolled his eyes at Ethan's translation.

"No I don't" he attempted to lie, but he was smiling all the same. "Ok, I do, but that has nothing to do with it" Connor tried, before Kira spoke up.

"She used to be a _really _good songwriter. She was really sweet too...now she's all about image" she muttered, earning everyone's attention.

"You say that like you two are friends" Ethan frowned.

"We used to be" Kira shrugged, but Ethan and Connor just exchanged looks. "What? It's true!" she exclaimed. "We were in a band together" Kira leaned back in her chair, looking a little sad as she remembered the past. "Then she got discovered by this agent and now she's this huge pop diva" Kira rolled her eyes, and Connor smiled.

"Come on, you don't expect us to believe that, do you?" he asked, and Kira rolled her eyes.

"Believe what you want, it's true" she said, and Tommy smiled.

"No matter what these two think, I believe you Kira" he told her, and she smiled in thanks at the science teacher.

"Me too. I believe you" Electra voiced before letting out a wide yawn.

"Ahh, here's your chance to prove it" Ethan grinned as he looked at his laptop. "According to her fan site, she's going to be in town to promote her new CD" he explained, and Connor's jaw dropped as his eyes lit up.

"Oh we are so there!" he exclaimed.

"Pass" Electra yawned once again, looking amused as Connor glanced at her.

"What, do you have something more important to do?" he asked, and Electra rolled her eyes at the red ranger.

"I could make something up on the spot and it'd be a higher priority on my list than going to see some vain pop-star" she told him. Tommy tapped her shoulder and muttered in her ear, and Electra groaned, looking irritable as she nodded.

"Well Kira, it's just us then" Connor grinned at the yellow ranger, who didn't seem so keen with the idea. "And since you two are such good buddies, you can hook me up" he told her as Trent waved to someone just coming in the door. Kira rolled her eyes as Tommy looked around, and all the colour drained from his face. Electra and Hayley frowned as they noticed this, and Tommy walked off, towards the man.

"Yo, Earth to Doctor O, you in there?" Connor called, but Tommy didn't reply.

"Who's that guy?" Kira wondered, but the others shrugged, not knowing either. Electra finished her drink as Tommy spoke with the man, and Ethan looked at the history teacher.

"So what does Doctor O want?" he asked, making Electra sigh.

"He wants to talk about my dreams. I guess he thinks they're important or something" she shrugged. She didn't want the attention, especially when it didn't seem that important to her. When the man walked away from Tommy, Electra stood up. "I gotta go, I'll see you guys later" she waved and walked over to the black ranger, before frowning. "Hey, you ok?" she asked, putting a hand on his arm and making him jump.

"Yeah, I guess" Electra frowned, but the look on his face told her he didn't want to talk about it. "Come on, I want to know more about your dreams" Tommy lead the way out the door, and the crimson ranger sighed before following him.

1-2-3-4-5

"Alright, I guess I'll start from the beginning" Electra sat on the cold stone steps as Tommy sat in the chair in front of the computer. "Back when I was still the Black Monochrome Ranger, I was nearly killed when Lothor, Marah and Kapri invaded Ninja Ops. I blacked out, and all I can remember was a woman who looked almost identical to me" she explained to Tommy, closing her eyes.

"_Almost_?" he pressed, and she nodded.

"Yeah, she had really long silver hair, and these glowing gold eyes, that were kinda-" Electra was cut off as Tommy leaned forward to stare at her.

"Gold eyes?" he asked quickly, and Electra nodded. "Continue" he shook his head, as if dismissing a thought.

"Ever since then, I've been dreaming off and on about her, and she's talking, but I can't hear what she's even saying" she explained, keeping her gaze on the ground. She didn't like the attention. "But then the dream changes, and it's dark, and the lizard creatures appear" she explained.

"The Lacerta. I don't get why you're dreaming about them" Tommy mumbled, and looked at her. "Have you ever seen them before?" he asked, but Electra just shook her head. She had been too busy being isolated in the mountain temples to pay much attention to the outside world.

"I'm sure it's nothing, so don't worry about it" Electra got up and dusted her jeans off, before stretching as she tried to avoid Tommy's concerned look. "Look, if the dreams get worse, I'll let you know, ok?" she asked, and her mentor reluctantly accepted that as the best he was going to get.

Before he could say anything, the alarms went off and they both looked at the computer.

"Doctor O!" Electra looked around as Connor ran in, before looking back at the computer, surveying the new monster as it ran around town. "Kylee was attacked by-oh" he stopped as he saw the screen.

"Maybe we should call Ethan. Where's Kira?" Electra looked to Connor as Tommy contacted Ethan.

"With Kylee" Connor sighed, and Electra frowned, sensing he wasn't telling the entire story. But she kept silent, deciding to wait until Ethan arrived to press him.

1-2-3-4-5

"A doggie that can extract the _youth_ out of people?" Ethan stared at the screen in shock before spinning around in his seat. "That is wrong in so many ways" he determined.

"Mesogog has probably found a way to convert youth into energy" Tommy sighed. "We have to figure out a way to fight it" he stated, before looking at Connor. "Where's Kira?" he asked.

"She's taking Kylee to the Cyberspace" the red ranger explained. "I think she's having a meltdown; she's all old and shrivelled up" Connor grimaced as he looked at the other rangers. "I gotta admit...it was kinda brutal" he shuddered, and Electra face palmed while Tommy shook his head.

"We'll talk about respect for your elders later" he told the jock, before glancing back at the computer. "But right now, there's something we need to take care of" he determined, and the four moved away into a wider spot.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" they morphed and headed off to fight off the monster.

1-2-3-4-5

"I just wanna say now, the first person to make a canine joke will die" Electra promised as she, Connor, Ethan and Tommy faced the monster. They then rushed at it and started bombarding it with punches and kicks. As Ethan was floored, Electra blocked a kick and delivered a double punch to the dog monster's stomach. Before she could pull back and launch another attack, it tripped her and Electra hit the ground hard.

"Come on!" Tommy blocked the punch aimed at Electra's stomach, and the crimson ranger leapt to her feet, nodding her thanks before continuing to fight.

"Where's Kira?" Ethan cried as he and Connor were floored.

"I called her, but she didn't answer!" the red ranger exclaimed, getting to his feet to continue the fight. Electra growled in annoyance, before looking around as Cassidy and Devin rushed over, trying to interview the monster.

"The hell? Get out of here now!" Electra shouted, but was swept aside as the monster started talking, before blasting them with his youth drainer and turning them into old people. "Call Kira again!" the master yelled at Connor as she blocked an attack meant for the red ranger.

"Hold on Electra!" Tommy called as Electra struggled to keep the monster back, but was side-tracked by Zeltrax. While the black ranger took on Zeltrax, the teenage rangers fought the monster.

"Why must there always be a dog faced creep like you!" Electra snarled as she called on her Masto Blade and sliced down his chest. It stumbled back before recovering and looking up at her.

"Now that's just rude!" it yelled, and proceeded to punch her several times in the stomach. Electra rolled back, and Ethan and Connor stepped in front of her.

"We've got you cornered!" Connor yelled, but the monster's eyes started to glow.

"That's what you think!" it laughed, firing attacks at the two and flooring them. "It's over rangers!" it roared with laughter as Electra, Ethan and Connor tried to get to their feet, but fell to their knees.

"This guy is brutal!" Connor groaned.

"You said it!" Ethan agreed, before a high pitched screaming echoed around, causing the monster to go flying as the three rangers clamped their hands to their heads. They looked up as it stopped and saw Kira standing nearby.

"I think you may have punctured my eardrum Kira" Electra whined as she stood beside the yellow ranger. Kira looked guiltily at her friends.

"Sorry guys, I should have given you a heads up on the Ptera-scream" she smiled weakly, and Ethan looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Y'think?"

"Excellent! More youth for me!" the monster recovered and got to his feet, growling in anticipation. Kira just smirked at it.

"I don't think so" she told it, raising her arm so her bracelet changed into her morpher. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" she morphed into her yellow suit. "Ptera power, yellow ranger!" The four then called on their Thundermax sabres and attacked, but it blocked and knocked them all flying.

"Man I am sick of being knocked on my ass!" Electra stood up and summoned her black and crimson aura. "Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Jackal!" she yelled, calling forth her animal spirit at the same time Kira shot tennis balls at the monster.

"Let's put them together guys!" the yellow ranger instructed, and they combined their unique weapons to form a blaster that they aimed at the monster. "Z-Rex Blaster!" the four yelled, "fire!" the blast hit the monster and caused it to explode.

Their celebration was short lived as an unnatural cloud appeared overhead and rained on the pieces of the monster, causing it to regenerate and grow. "Doctor Oliver, this might be the time for some heavy metal!" Kira spoke into her morpher, and the black ranger summoned the Bracheo-Zord, which released their Dino-Zords.

They combined and faced the monster, who immediately fired explosives that hit and stunned the Megazord, allowing the monster to hit them with his youth draining beam. However, as it got too close, the Tyrannosaurus head bit the monster, causing it to leap back in shock. "Ptera-Rang!" Kira called, throwing the Pteradactyl wings. They hit the monster and stunned it, leaving it open to attack from the Dino-drill. As the spinning tail caught the monster in the gut, it collapsed and exploded, earning the rangers yet another victory.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra sat at the bar in Hayley's Cyberspace, for once free of marking, when she noticed Trent holding a picture.

"What's that?" she asked curiously, and the young man showed her. "Kira, huh?" she hid her smirk, and looked up, looking impressed. "You're an amazing artist Trent, ever thought of making a career out of it?" Trent blushed and tried to put the picture away, before Hayley caught sight of it.

"Wow Trent, that's great" she smiled. "You've gotta let me put it up" Trent attempted to protest, but Hayley took the picture from him, making Electra laugh.

"Bad luck Trent, you'll never manage to persuade her to give it up now. And for good reason" Electra sat back down and flicked through the book she was reading, allowing Trent to get back to work. Electra skimmed each line briefly, hoping to find some reference to the woman in her dreams in the book of Pai Zhuq history she had borrowed from the temple.

The crimson ranger didn't notice as Kira walked in, until she began to sing. Electra blinked and watched as Kira played the guitar and sang gently, closing her book over. Everyone began to cheer as Kylee walked on stage and sang alongside her old friend, smiling at Kira, clearly showing she had learnt something from her time as an elderly woman. Electra glanced at her book and slipped it into her bag, knowing that there was always time to read later.


	7. Game On

**YAY I FINALLY UPDATED :3**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 7: Game On

_Electra walked through a quiet field of flowers carefully, changing the direction she was looking in with each step._

_"You're very suspicious, Noa" the jackal master looked up and saw a young woman with brown hair, golden eyes and the silver robes of a high ranking Pai Zhuq master._

_"No offence Anya, but everytime I dream I'm here, monsters attack" the smile on Anya's face faded to become serious._

_"You will come to understand these monsters soon. Noa, a great danger is heading in your direction" Electra rolled her eyes and raised her left arm to show her bracelet that held her crimson dino gem._

_"In case you didn't realise, Mesogog has already revealed himself. I'm prepared to fight him" she told Anya confidently. However, the strange woman who bore a resemblence to the young master shook her head._

_"No Noa, this danger is much greater than you realise. This one is a different enemy, not one who wishes to restore dinosaurs to the world" Electra frowned, but remained silent. "They are approaching. Be careful" Anya warned, before fading out of sight._

_Electra frowned, noticing that Anya liked to bring up her real name often. She also noticed that the mysterious woman never gave a straight answer. Before she could ponder what Anya meant, the sky went dark and the scene changed to Reefside. Automatically Electra fell into her fighting stance, just as dozens of what Tommy had called Lacerta surrounded her, snarling and hissing as they prepared their weapons._

Electra woke to the sound of beeping, and blearily she sat up, trying to shake the dream from her mind. It took several moments for her to realise that her morpher was beeping.

"What's up?"

"_You forgot about training, didn't you?_" Tommy's unamused voice made Electra's brain defog immediately. She leapt out of her bed and nearly fell as she stumbled across her messy room that was cluttered with books of all sorts.

"Of course not, I'm totally out of bed and getting ready for the day" which was true, now. Electra heard Tommy chuckle as she grabbed her clothes and raced across her living room, almost tripping on her kitten Mozart.

"_Yeah, now. Just get here as soon as possible_ _please_" the science teacher told her. Electra raced around, getting a shower and rushing around even more, grabbing some leftover pizza from the previous night before raising a hand, hoping not to summon electric-like darkness, and called on a portal of darkness to walk through.

1-2-3-4-5

As soon as Electra reappeared, Connor walked into her and knocked the teacher over. He stumbled back into Kira, who also nearly fell over.

"Could you not like, appear out of nowhere?" he grumbled, earning a glare from the crimson ranger on the ground.

"The correct words are 'sorry about that'. And you say you're good with women" Electra growled, getting to her feet and brushing the dirt from her jeans.

"Where's Ethan?" Tommy asked as they stood beside their Raptor Cycles.

"We shoulda grabbed him from the Cyber Cafe" Kira muttered as she stopped glaring at Connor long enough to look at the science teacher. "Sorry Doctor O" she apologised as Tommy shook his head, looking away.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Connor asked. "It's just practise" he stated, and Electra rolled her eyes as she leaned on her crimson and black bike.

"What if it was soccer practise? Would you skip that just because it's practise?" she challenged, and Connor opened his mouth to argue, before realising she was right. He wouldn't.

"Training is just as important as the real deal. You never know when you might be attac-" as if on cue, a black blur rammed into Tommy from behind and knocked him into the three teenagers. "Well, I couldn't have planned that better" the black ranger said as Zeltrax and a crowd of Tyrannodrones gathered in front of them.

"Attack!" Zeltrax ordered, and the Tyrannodrones rushed forwards. As Tommy took on Zeltrax, the other three fought off the Tyrannodrones. Electra found herself surrounded by them immediately, and smirked. She ducked as one launched a punch, before performing a sweep kick and knocking several down. She backflipped to avoid more attacks, straightening up and catching a fist. She pushed it back and blocked several more, before jumping over to her bike.

"How do you feel about a ride in the country?" Kira called as she was knocked into her own yellow bike.

"Great day for it!" Connor agreed.

"I couldn't agree more dude!" Electra nodded as she blocked more and more attacks, which was wearing her down. Tommy nodded as he caught his breath, and the four changed their bracelets into their morphers.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" they morphed and while Tommy fought off Zeltrax, Kira, Connor and Electra climbed onto their bikes and sped towards the Tyrannodrones. Electra fired lasers that sent the foot soldiers flying through the air. She blasted ones that leapt at her, before pulling up beside Kira as they all disappeared.

"Is it just me, or did that seem a little half-assed?" the master asked the other rangers as they regrouped.

"It was probably a diversion. Go to the cafe and get Ethan. Meet me at the lab" Tommy instructed.

"I'll get him, it'll be faster" Electra told them, before disappearing.

1-2-3-4-5

Reappearing inside of Hayley's Cyberspace, Electra looked around and sighed and walked over to where Ethan sat, hooking a strange machine up to the computer he was parked in front of.

"I didn't peg you as a guy who cheats at games" the blue ranger almost leapt out of his seat as Electra seemed to materialise behind him.

"I hate when you do that" he muttered, making her chuckle and lean on his chair. "I'm so close to getting the last code. I _have _to get it" Ethan returned his attention back to the computer as a blue box appeared on screen and numbers began to appear.

"You do realise that no matter the outcome, Dr Oliver is gonna kill you for skipping training?" Ethan shrugged and Electra twitched, trying not to get mad at him. Suddenly the machine exploded, and both rangers jumped, before a strange fog came out of the computer screen. Before they could react, they were sucked into the computer.

1-2-3-4-5

Crashing to the ground, Electra leapt to her feet almost immediately, looking around the strange forest they had appeared in.

"Ok...that was freaky" Ethan determined as he slowly got to his feet, adjusting his hat. Electra scanned their surroundings, hoping that she was just dreaming and that they _hadn't _just been sucked into a game.

"Name your business, young knights" a strange voice made them jump and look around quickly. A man wearing a purple pointed hat and odd clothes stood nearby, and he pulled out a stick. "Or perish, where ye stand!" he shouted.

"What are you going to do, poke us to death?" Electra growled, moving slowly into a fighting stance on the off chance he attacked them. Ethan grabbed her arm and pulled her back, smiling weakly at the man.

"This is all just a little understanding, dude" Ethan said quickly.

"Dude?" the man looked about in confusion. "I see no 'dude' around here!" he exclaimed. "Only _Beldorf_! Wizard of Goldor!" his voice echoed around, and Electra sighed, yanking her arm free of Ethan's grip.

"Look, whatever the hell your name is. We're not from around here, and we just want to-" she was cut off as the wizard danced closer.

"A _woman _speaking such foul words!" the crimson ranger groaned and clapped her hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"Next time you ditch training to play a game, I'm not going after you. _You _deal with this moron" she told him in a frustrated tone. Ethan smiled weakly, and the Wizard stared at them.

"You must be from the west! You have come to _steal _my _secret code_!" the Wizard pointed his wand in Ethan's face, making the blue ranger bend backwards.

"Well...sort of?" he offered. The Wizard straightened up and jumped away.

"Away with thee!" he shouted, much to Ethan's confusion. "Get thee as far away from my eyes can see!" the Wizard raised his wand as if to attack, but Electra was close in an instant, her crimson and black aura surrounding her as she called her animal spirit to the surface. The wizard yelped and stumbled back even farther.

"On second thoughts, I will away myself!" the Wizard turned around before raising his wand to the sky. "And we will battle another day!" he ran off.

"Why'd you scare him off? I just wanna get outta here!" Ethan yelled, and Electra sighed, shaking her head.

"Come on then, we'll follow him" Electra started walking after the Wizard, who pranced away. "Hey! Dude stop!"

"My name isn't Dude! I have no idea who that is!" he called back, making the crimson and blue rangers groan as they increased their speed to catch up to him.

"Wait!" Ethan yelled. "Would you slow down?" he called, but Beldorf didn't acknowldge him in the slightest. "We just wanna know how to get outta here! Please!" Ethan pleaded, but the Wizard just went into his house and closed the door. "Beldorf!" the blue ranger shouted.

"Go away, we don't want any!" was his muffled reply.

"Come on, all we want is to go home! I don't want your stupid code!" Electra banged on the door, and it suddenly opened. Beldorf pointed to a sign which read 'No gamers allowed'.

"You won't get very far in life, young knights, if you don't learn how to read" the wizard told them, before laughing and closing the door with a loud slam.

"Ok, I don't care who this guy is, I'm doing this my way" Electra went to kick the door down, but Ethan stopped her.

"Do run along! These woods are not safe!" Beldorf called mockingly from his house, and Ethan had to pull the history teacher away before she did something reckless. Suddenly she froze, and they looked around, sensing as if they were being watched. Before they realised it, strange creatures had snuck up on them, and launched themselves at the pair.

"Whoa!" Electra rolled under the attack and kicked up as she leapt back to her feet. She dodged the attacks which kept coming, before she was able to kick one in the chest and knock it back. "What the hell are these things?" she called to Ethan before twirling in her attempt to avoid their attacks. She leapt up and kicked two of them, before back-flipping and punching more of them. However, they just kept coming, and Electra felt pain spread rapidly through her body as she recieved a blow to the back. She rolled into Ethan, before there was another cry and Kira crash landed beside them.

"Huh?" Kira blinked as she looked at the two.

"Welcome to my world" Ethan told her as they got to their feet.

"I don't suppose you know how to get outta here?" Kira asked as they looked at the creatures who slowly advanced on them.

"We're still working on how we got in" Electra shrugged, before the creatures continued to attack. Electra blocked their attacks but more just kept coming, not even giving her enough time to call on her Jackal spirit to help out. Two suddenly grabbed her arms and threw her into Kira, and the two fell back as Ethan rolled over to them.

"Have you tried to morph?" Kira asked, but both of them shook their heads.

"What good will that do?" Ethan asked.

"Keep us alive long enough to figure a way out?" Kira suggested, and they nodded in agreement.

"Good enough for me" Ethan decided, and the three changed their bracelets into their morphers quickly.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" they morphed and immediately began to overpower the strange creatures, working together to fight them off as they got too close. Before they realised it, they were back in Hayley's Cyberspace, along with the weird creatures.

"What is going on?" Connor demanded.

"Less gawking, more fighting!" Electra shouted as she threw one away, and it crashed over the bar. "Oh shit. Hayley's gonna kill us" she gulped.

"Connor! Meet us outside!" Kira shouted to the red ranger, who nodded. While he morphed, the others moved the fight outside, to lessen the damage done to the cyber cafe. They took on the monsters, while Connor fought off a monster that was lurking around the street.

Suddenly the monster bailed, and the others regrouped after the other creatures had been defeated.

"Come on, we gotta check out that game" Connor decided, and the others nodded as they ran back inside.

Electra, Connor and Kira gathered around the computer as Ethan worked at the game.

"Ahh, it's doing it again!" Ethan exclaimed in annoyance as the wizard disappeared off the screen.

"What's going on?" Connor asked. Ethan looked around, shrugging.

"I kinda don't know where to start..." he said, before another voice echoed around.

"The truth is always best told from thine heart" Beldorf told him, grinning as he leaned against the wall, wand out and all. Electra groaned as Ethan frowned as they looked at yet another problem.

1-2-3-4-5

"I'll see if I can get access by linking it to our main power supply" Hayley worked at the computer beside Tommy, who turned to face the rangers.

"So let me get this straight. You were so caught up in a video game, that you let a monster sneak up behind you" Tommy glared at Ethan, who straightened up in his chair.

"It's a pretty tight game, Dr O! And Electra was there too!" the blue ranger whined, only to recieve a smack to the back of the head that knocked his hat off. "Hey!" he yelped, grabbing his hat as Electra glared at him.

"Don't make me use the teacher card on you" she warned.

"Ethan, you have to keep your head in _this _game at all times" Tommy told the blue ranger. "I know it can be hard, and really dangerous too, but that's why you must-" he was cut off as suddenly his mouth disappeared, making the rangers stare at the shocked black ranger.

"Beldorf! Give him his mouth back!" Ethan scolded, while Connor grinned.

"Can you wait until after midterms?" he asked, and also recieved a slap to the back of the head from Electra.

"Do it now Wizard, or I will hurt you" Electra warned, and Beldorf glared back at her.

"Killjoy" he muttered, reversing the spell.

"Ok? Let's not do that again" Tommy finished, as if not even realising that his mouth had temporarily disappeared.

"I'm really sorry Doctor O" Ethan apologised.

"I know you are Ethan" Tommy nodded.

"I've definitely learnt my lesson" the blue ranger continued, before Hayley turned around in her seat.

"Y'know, this might not be a total loss" she told them, and Tommy looked around in confusion at her.

"What do you mean?"

"The creature's energy left a residual power pulse. If I recalibrate the settings, I might be able to use this _thing,_" she looked at Ethan's machine in distaste "to send Beldorf back" Ethan suddenly broke into a large grin.

"You mean...I did something right?" he asked in excitement.

"You may have gotten lucky" Tommy told him sternly. "Right now we have to deal with that creature on the loose" the black ranger decided. "Kira, check the monitors and see if you can find him" the yellow ranger nodded and hurried off.

1-2-3-4-5

The alarms started blaring around the underground lab, summoning everyone together.

"Looks like Mr Magnetic Personality is back" Kira announced as they looked at the screens.

"Ok" Tommy headed over, before looking at Beldorf. "You stay put till we figure out how to send you back" he told the wizard, before looking to the students and Electra. "Kira, Ethan, you stay here and keep an eye on him. Connor, Electra, you're with me" he instructed. Electra cheered and followed Connor and Tommy to a clear area. "Ready?" he called.

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" they morphed into their respective colours and headed out to find the monster wandering around the town.

1-2-3-4-5

"Hey, not so fast!" Connor shouted as the magnet monster planned to knock the bridge down. Before the monster could react, the three rushed at him and attacked, slicing down his front with their sabres.

"Come on guys, let's get him!" Electra launched forward and lashed out with her sabre, only for him to catch it and throw her back. "Ow..." she groaned as the two males helped her up.

"You ok?" Connor asked, and she nodded.

"Underestimated his speed. I gotta stop that" she muttered, when suddenly Ethan and Kira blasted the monster and leapt onto the scene. The monster retaliated, forcing them to split up, but each of them called on their unique weapons.

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Tricea Shield!"

"Masto Blade!"

"Ptera Grips!" the four teens attacked the monster before combining their weapons to form the Z-Rex blaster. "FIRE!" they called, and the blast destroyed the monster instantly. However, their celebrating was short lived as the unnatural clouds appeared above, raining and causing the monster to grow.

"I'm back!" he yelled at them.

"I'll handle this joker!" Tommy leapt up at the monster and caught him once, before being knocked back to the ground. "Hayley, we need some backup" the black ranger groaned. The Bracheo-Zord appeared and released the four Dino Zords, allowing Connor, Kira, Ethan and Electra to form their Megazord.

"Online!" they called. As the magnet monster launched himself at them, the rangers easily knocked him back.

"Try to keep up!" the monster yelled, spinning before disappearing underground.

"Where'd he go?" Connor shouted as they looked around, before they were attacked from the side. The monster leapt over their heads and attacked again, before reappearing in front of them.

"This is fun!" the monster cackled, before disappearing once again.

"Activate the seismic reciever!" Connor instructed. The others nodded, and they scanned the city for the monster. "I've almost got a lock..." the red ranger breathed, and loud beeping told them they found their target. "Firing Tyranno Tail!" the four yelled, and there was a huge explosion as the monster was caught and destroyed.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra shifted uneasily as a cold breeze blew by. She looked around, feeling instantly on edge. She increased her pace and stepped into the warmth of Hayley's Cyberspace, where Ethan, Kira and Hayley stood, watching as Cassidy sobbed and Devin tried to console her.

"The heck happened to her?" she asked, and they shrugged. "Where's Doc O?" Electra noticed that the science teacher was missing from their group.

"He's meeting some old friends. We were just sending Beldorf back where he belongs" Hayley smiled, and Electra breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank GOD! I couldn't stand him for much longer" she laughed weakly.

"So what's the deal? Did you get the secret code and win the game?" Trent asked as he and Connor walked into the room.

"Not exactly. Better get me a tall smoothie. It's gonna be a long day" Ethan grinned, making the others laugh.

**I'm sure you're sick of my many excuses as to why my updates are so infrequent. Blame AkumaKon, all night gaming, and Persona 4.**

**Hope you enjoyed it anyways!**


	8. Saving the Olympians Part 1

**Yay! I live! And managed to tear myself away from my new Xbox and Bulletstorm to actually update!**

**This is the first of two chapters that merge my original team, the Olympian rangers from my story Olympian Storm, with the Dino Rangers. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 8: Saving the Olympians Part 1

Electra woke with a jolt, sitting up straight as her dream played back in her mind.

"They're here...who are here?" she whispered, looking at her shaking hands. The crimson ranger jumped as her phone rang, and she fumbled around in the poorly lit room to find it and answer. "Hello?" Electra answered.

"_Sorry, did I wake you_?" Hunter's voice was on the other end, and Electra smiled softly, comforted by the sound of his voice.

"Naw, I'm awake" she replied, hoping her voice wasn't as shaky as she felt. She ran a hand through her sleep-tangled brown hair, pushing it out of her eyes.

"_Well I'm in Reefside for the day, if you wanna meet up_" Electra rolled her eyes.

"No thanks, I think I'll stay inside today and mark some homeworks" she retorted in a flat voice, making Hunter laugh on the other end.

"_Just get your ass to the park_" he told her. Electra laughed and slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb Mozart any more than she already had.

"Fine, fine. I'll be there in half an hour, your highness" Hunter chuckled before saying bye and hanging up. Electra's smile faded a little as she thought about her dream, before she headed to the shower.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra hummed to herself as she wandered down the street towards the park. She shoved her hands in her pockets and kept her gaze down as her mind kept returning to Anya's words.

_"Noa, they're here. You can't avoid it anymore. It's time for you to know the truth"_

Electra was jolted out of her daze as someone collided with her shoulder.

"Sorry" she muttered, looking around. She swallowed as bright blue eyes pierced her, before softening.

"Sorry, it was my fault" the man, who looked around Tommy's age, apologised. He then turned and moved off quickly, while Electra frowned. There was something familiar about him, but she just couldn't place the baby blue eyes and fluffy blond hair. She was jolted from her confused thoughts as she sensed Hunter's presence.

"What are you doing spacing out in the middle of the street?" Hunter asked with a light laugh. She looked around and smiled as he grinned at her, before his grin faded. "What's wrong?" he asked, and Electra gulped.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why I found that guy so familiar" Electra looked over her shoulder at the man who was fading into the distance. Hunter glanced up at him, before shrugging and looking back at Electra.

"I dunno. Come on" he took her hand and the two began to walk into the park. "Something else is bugging you, isn't it?" Electra looked away, but her cheeks turned pink as the ex-ranger looked at her.

"It's nothing important, just dreams getting to me" Hunter frowned, and pulled her onto the grass, under the shade of a tree.

"What kind of dreams?" he asked quietly. Electra sat down, and Hunter followed, leaning against the tree as he pulled her closer. Electra explained her recurring dreams and Anya to him, and Hunter leaned his head on hers as she spoke. "Wanna talk to Sensei?" Hunter asked in a whisper Electra had to strain to hear.

"Nah, he's busy. I was talking to a friend about it, but honestly, I don't think it's important" she replied.

"You're clearly worried. You're never this quiet" Hunter commented. Electra blushed, but shook her head, frowning a little.

"I can handle it. I've just never been good with nightmares" she told him. Her ears pricked as they heard screams nearby, and both looked up quickly.

"Man, we can never have peace, can we?" Hunter growled as they were surrounded by Tyrannodrones. Electra hissed a curse and the pair slowly got to their feet.

"Um...Hunter?" she grabbed his sleeve lightly, looking up at her boyfriend, nervous as to what she was doing. "There's something I gotta tell you" she told him.

"Later, we've gotta stop these things" the blond told her, and rushed forward to fight them off. Electra groaned, and followed him into the fight.

"Hunter listen to me! It's important!" she called as they started fighting off the Tyrannodrones. Hunter didn't reply as he flipped one, before being tripped. "Dammit! They have a weak spot right here!" Electra yelled in frustration, and Hunter looked at her quickly as Electra punched the shoulder of a Tyrannodrone and flipped it.

"How do you know that?" Hunter asked slowly, before turning and kicking one away.

"It's what I need to tell you. I'm a Power Ranger. Again" Electra stood in front of Hunter as the Tyrannodrones lay defeated. He stared at her, before lowering his head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I didn't..." Electra blushed. "I didn't want you to get hurt if you were involved" she muttered, not meeting his stare.

"Man, you really are an idiot sometimes" Hunter muttered, leaning closer and kissing her gently. Electra pulled back in shock, her eyes wide as she was completely confused. "I don't mind. Just now I'm gonna panic every time I see you guys on the TV or when I hear my students talk about you" he told her.

"Don't make me feel bad!" Electra whined, pouting as he rested a hand on her head. Suddenly there was another gust of wind, and Electra froze as she heard a low hissing sound. "Impossible...they can't be..." she breathed, looking around slowly. Her heart leapt into her mouth as she took in the sight in front of her and Hunter.

Lacerta, the monsters in her dreams, skuttled in front of the pair, hissing and dragging their weapons. "Hunter...run now" Electra said, but Hunter ignored the terrified master and moved into a fighting position. "Hunter" the crimson ranger pleaded, but Hunter just narrowed his eyes. With a sigh, Electra looked to the creatures and glared. "I don't know what you're doing here or what you want, but I'm going to stop you" she shouted, changing her bracelet. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" she morphed into her crimson suit and called on her Masto Blade. She glanced around at Hunter, whose eyes were wide in shock as he took in her new suit. "Don't say a word" she warned, before looking around.

"Not even one?" she could hear the amusement in his voice, but ignored it as the Lacerta finally launched forward.

"No!" Electra shouted back at him before swinging her weapon and blocking the blade of the lizard creature. "Why did I dream about you freaks? What are you doing here?" she whispered, before spinning as she raised her weapon to knock several back. However, she felt a foot catch her in the back, and Electra was forced to roll out of a fall.

"You alright?" Hunter called as he threw one aside and blocked a blade with a stick. "Crap!" the ninja cursed as the stick broke and he was forced back. He ended up back to back with Electra, both breathing heavily.

"I don't like this at all" Electra gripped her naginata tighter and raised it quickly to block another attack.

"Can't you like, call for backup?" Hunter asked as he pulled her down to avoid another swing.

"Yeah yeah, doing it-" Electra stopped as black clouds appeared over each of the Lacerta, blasting them with lightning, so each of the lizard monsters turned to dust. The man from before rushed up to the pair, alongside a woman who looked almost identical to him.

"Are you two ok?" the woman asked, and they nodded slowly. "You know Tommy, don't you?" Electra froze, and slowly nodded. "Good, demorph and let's go" she said, and Hunter turned to face them properly.

"Hold up, who are you two?" he demanded. The woman looked to the much taller male standing beside her, and he nodded lightly.

"I'm Elle DeSantos, and this is my brother, Dimitri Archer. We used to be Power Rangers, and we worked alongside Tommy" Electra's eyes widened in shock. So that was why he had been so familiar. She had seen footage of him back when Tommy had been kidnapped.

"Why should we believe you?" Hunter challenged, but Electra stopped him and demorphed, taking his hand.

"They're telling the truth. I've seen them before" Hunter and Elle both looked confused, and Dimitri cleared his throat.

"Tommy still has footage of our team" Elle cursed and stomped her foot.

"We told him to get rid of that! Faye'll kill him!" the ex-pink ranger exclaimed childishly, ignoring the stares from Hunter and Electra. "Urgh. Come on, let's go find that lying son of a-"

"Elle" Dimitri cut her off with a quick word. Elle shrugged, and Electra raised a hand. A portal of darkness opened, and she waved her hand.

"Come on then" she walked towards the portal, pulling Hunter along as he protested. "Don't be a baby. I know how to control them" she ignored him as Elle and Dimitri looked at each other before following her through the portal.

1-2-3-4-5

As soon as they walked through the portal, Electra was surrounded by her team; the three students babbling all at once so Electra had to whistle loudly to shut them up.

"Electra, what happened out there?" Tommy asked as he walked over, before he saw the three blonds standing with her. "Elle! Dimitri! What are you doing here?" he asked, embracing them both in hugs.

"The Lacerta are back Tommy" Elle told him, and the black ranger frowned as he glanced to Electra, who was looking at the ground.

"Faye and Nova are in town. I'll give them a call. Do you want to contact Leon?" Elle pouted but nodded at Tommy's words.

"Doctor O, what is going on?" Kira asked the science teacher as he walked past to contact the other ex-rangers.

"And what is he doing here?" Connor asked, looking at Hunter.

"He knows. I had no choice when the Tyrannodrones attacked" Electra stated in a cold voice, not liking the red ranger's attitude. "But that is hardly important right now. What I want to know is why those _things _have been haunting my dreams since I moved to this damn city and why they're here now" the crimson ranger exclaimed.

"You've been dreaming of the Lacerta?" Dimitri asked curiously, and Electra turned to the elder twin as Elle made a phone call in the corner. She nodded slowly. "And you've never seen them before?" Electra then shook her head.

"Maybe psychic visions?" Elle offered as she walked back over, having heard their words. "Leon'll be here in 20 minutes or so" the woman told them. "As for you...has this ever happened in the past?" she asked.

"Not since I was nearly killed a few months back. That's when the dreams started roughly" Electra shrugged. Hunter's face darkened as he remembered when they had thought Electra had been killed. When he felt their connection for the first and only time.

"You said that you've been dreaming of a woman too. With golden eyes" Elle and Dimitri's heads snapped up to stare at Tommy, and Electra narrowed her eyes.

"Alright, why have all three of you reacted that way to Anya's description?" she demanded. Elle and Dimitri looked confused for a moment, before relaxing.

"This woman doesn't have black hair, does she?" Elle asked, but Electra shook her head.

"Nope, brown. She looks like me, only older and with golden eyes" she explained. "Do you know someone else with golden eyes?" the crimson ranger questioned curiously. She was determined to get to the bottom of the secret of the mysterious woman and her dreams.

"Yeah, and she's on her way here now" Tommy stated. Elle smiled slightly as Electra sighed and walked off to sit down.

"Doc, what is going on?" Connor demanded as Hunter followed his girlfriend away.

"This is Elle and Dimitri. Friends of mine and ex-rangers" Tommy introduced the pair, who smiled at the three students. "As for what is going on, your guess is as good as mine. All I know is, enemies that should be long gone are back and it seems with a vengence" he told them. Kira, Ethan and Connor looked to each other slowly, before they heard Hunter cry out.

"Electra!" everyone looked over as Electra had stood up, swaying, before passing out. Hunter caught her and lifted her up, muttering about having to do that a lot.

"What happened?" Kira demanded as she shot over, concerned for her friend.

"I don't know. She just said something about a seriously strong spirit, then her head started hurting and she passed out. She reacted kinda like this to the Abyss of Evil" Hunter stared down at the unconcious teenager, before hearing another voice.

"Since when does the great Tommy Oliver work with Pai Zhuq?" the voice was strained, and familiar to the older rangers. They all looked over to see Nova and Faye, with Faye holding her best friend up.

"Nova!" they rushed over to the weak looking woman, while Faye rolled her eyes.

"And Faye" she muttered, making them smile at her before returning their attention to Nova.

"Nova, what happened to you?" Elle asked.

"I wasn't expecting a Pai Zhuq master to be hanging around. Their animal spirits tend to overwhelm if I'm not expecting it, since they're trained and much more powerful than usual" Nova explained.

"And how do you know about Pai Zhuq?" Hunter asked as he carried Electra over, who was beginning to stir.

"Hunter...?" Electra blinked up at him, before jolting and blushing. "Let me down, I'm ok!" she struggled, but he didn't let go.

"You just passed out. Give your body a chance" he told her, before looking back at Nova, who was staring at Electra.

"There's no way...Lady Anubis?" the woman whispered. Electra raised an eyebrow and looked at Nova, taking in her golden eyes.

"Do you mean Anya?" Nova blinked before laughing lightly. "You know her? How?" Electra asked quickly, struggling until Hunter finally let her down.

"She's a legend where I come from. And, she's the reason they hate humans" Tommy, Elle and Dimitri stared at her. They had always wondered why the people of Cerridos hated humans so much. But Nova had never told them, saying it was a complicated story she didn't want to get into. "You see, Lady Anubis - Anya - she was always fasinated by humans, kinda like me. So, she went to Earth, and discovered people communicating with their animal spirits" Nova leaned against the wall as she tried to remember the story.

"Pai Zhuq" Electra breathed, looking down at the tattoo on her lower arm.

"Yup. And she helped create their Order of the Claw and defeat that crazy dude, Dai Shi or something" Electra nodded as Nova looked at her, hoping she was right. "But there were people who didn't like the idea of animal spirits, and killed her in hopes that Pai Zhuq would die with her" Nova opened her eyes to glare at the floor. "And so, the people of Cerridor have hated humans ever since" she shook her head and looked up.

"But why is she appearing to me? I'm human...I think" Electra frowned, making Nova laugh lightly.

"My guess, is that you're Anya reincarnated" Electra stared at Nova, who shrugged. "It explains why you look like her, why you dream about her, and why you have the same animal spirit" Electra looked away as she processed this, before looking back at Nova quickly.

"You can sense animal spirits too?"

"Well yeah, it's something all of us can do. I'm guessing you can too?" Electra nodded, sitting down where she stood as she processed it.

"What about Hunter? Can you sense his animal spirit?" she asked. Nova nodded, looking to Hunter. Her eyes lit up in recognition, and she looked back.

"Yeah, that was something I'd wondered about myself when I was little. The one flaw to our powers, we can never sense the animal spirit the same as our own" Electra thought about what she just said, before it clicked.

"My animal spirit...is a jackal?" Hunter asked, raising an eyebrow. He yelped and moved away as Electra punched him, standing up.

"And what exactly is wrong with that?" she asked in a warning voice that made the others shiver.

"Nothing!" he said quickly. Electra glared darkly at him, before looking back at the others.

"Would it...would me being reincarnated from Anya...would it make me like, vunerable to the presence of pure evil?" Electra asked, and Nova shrugged.

"I dunno, probably. If there was a serious amount of it" Electra nodded and looked to Hunter, who seemed a little confused.

"It would explain why I collapsed at the Abyss of Evil a little while before it opened" she told him, and Hunter recalled her strange behavoir at the Action Games when Cam's amulet had frozen over. Electra sighed, before shaking her head. "Now that that is over, what about these Lacerta? What are they doing back?" she asked, before there were footsteps and everyone looked at the steps. Suddenly Leon fell through the door, covered in blood.

"Leon!" Elle screamed as she and everyone else crowded around the ex-blue ranger.

"Don't scream moron" Leon groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "Damn that was embarrassing" he muttered, looking around. "We have a major problem. I found out why the Lacerta are around again" Leon wiped the blood from his face. "Cronus. He's back"

**Yay! I actually revealed stuff about Electra! I shall update soon, so hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Saving the Olympians Part 2

**Yay I remembered to update! I finished Bulletstorm and got a little addicted to Fable 3 but yeah, here's part two of Saving the Olympians!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Saving the Olympians Part 2

The elder rangers sat in stunned silence as they took in this news while the five teenagers exchanged confused looks.

"Hold up, do you mean the Greek Titan of time? The one that you guys defeated like, years ago?" Ethan questioned, and Leon looked at the newest blue ranger. His eyes darted up and down, surveying the latest of his successors, before he nodded briefly.

"Maybe Mesogog has something to do with it. Those lizard things-"

"Lacerta" Faye cut Connor off shortly, and the red ranger sighed in annoyance.

"Whatever. They appeared like, straight after the Tyrannodrones, right?" he looked to the crimson ranger, who nodded. "Maybe they're working together?" he offered.

"Connor brings up a good point. Mesogog may have found a way to revive Cronus" Tommy said, before Faye let out an angry yell and stormed off up the stairs.

"Let her go" Dimitri caught Nova's wrist, and the woman looked at him quickly. "She's not over it completely" Nova yanked her wrist free, glaring at the blond.

"None of us are, idiot! But if Faye runs out there, she's going to get hurt!" Nova ran off after her best friend, while Dimitri stood there stunned. Nova had never yelled at him like that. Because they had been possessed by twins, they had always felt bonded, with respect for each other.

"S'okay Dimitri. She's just upset" Elle soothed her elder twin, before looking to the younger rangers. "We don't have our ranger powers any more, so it's up to you to stop Cronus before anyone else gets hurt" she told them, and they nodded. Suddenly the alarms blared, and everyone looked over to the monitors.

"Looks like nows the time" Kira muttered as they saw Lacerta running about the city, chasing screaming civilians.

"Be careful" Hunter whispered to Electra, who smirked as she looked at him.

"You sound like Sensei worrying over Cam" she teased, hurrying up the stairs with her team. "And you're still not allowed to comment on the colour!" Electra called, making the ninja smirk as Elle, Dimitri and Leon looked confused and the Dino team laugh at her.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra looked around, forcing herself through the chaos as people fled screaming. The loud hisses of the Lacerta allowed the crimson ranger to chase them down.

"Alright you freaks, time for you to disappear!" Electra summoned her black and crimson aura, and smirked. "Call to the beast inside! Unleash the jackal!" she sent the jackal out with a howl to knock the foot soldiers away from the people they were chasing. However, she felt the odd sensation that she had felt before, when her Jackal came into contact with Tyrannodrones. "Crap! Tyrannodrones too!" she hissed, raising her hands and blasting them with the darkness.

"You bastards!" another voice screamed, and Electra looked around for the owner of the voice.

A young girl, around 14 years of age, was fighting off the Lacerta as they surrounded her. She had sandy brown hair, and her clothes made Electra gasp in shock. For one thing, they were the standard uniform of a Pai Zhuq student; one who had been a student for 3 years. And the other thing was, they were covered in blood.

"Look out!" Electra raised both hands and sent the lightning-like energy at the Lacerta. The girl looked up as the Lacerta were all sent flying by the darkness, dissolving into dust. "Are you ok?" Electra rushed up to the girl, whose blue eyes began to tear up.

"It's not my blood" she managed to choke out.

'_Electra, we need you over here_!' Connor's voice echoed out of her morpher, and Electra cursed.

"Go to Master Mao, tell him what happened here" the girl stared at her, shocked that Electra knew about Pai Zhuq. Her eyes travelled down and she spotted the tattoo on the elder teenager's right arm, and her eyes widened even more. "Go now!" the girl nodded and ran off. "I'm on my way now Connor!" Electra began to sprint towards where the others were fighting, wiping out every Lacerta or Tyrannodrone that got in her way.

Electra leapt up onto the higher path as she spotted Connor, Kira and Ethan facing a tall man with long raggedy black hair and even darker eyes who held a long scythe. "Cronus, I presume?" The man smirked at her, as if it answered her question.

"Man, the years have not been good to you" Tommy commented as he arrived, and Cronus looked at him.

"I could say the same to you" he commented in a low voice that made them shiver.

"You've met this dude before?" Connor looked at Tommy, who nodded.

"Once. A long time ago" he muttered, making Cronus laugh. "You're going down Cronus!" the black ranger yelled.

"I can't wait to see this" Cronus moved fluidly, raising his scythe as the 5 lined up.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" they morphed and called on their weapons, but Cronus just kept smirking as he examined their colours.

"Two reds now? You rangers must be struggling if you need two of the same colour" he taunted, and Electra let out a low growl as she rushed forwards.

"It's crimson, and it's not like I _chose _this damn colour!" she slashed at him with her Masto-Blade, but Cronus easily blocked her attack, before moving so quickly Electra didn't even see the kick that sent her flying through the air. She twisted, trying to ignore the pain in her side, and landed a small distance away, skidding back as she tried to slow herself down. Electra then raised her hands and fired darkness at him, but Cronus just disappeared. A shiver ran down Electra's spine, and she disappeared, reappearing beside her friends just as Cronus slashed down where she had been standing.

"Ohhh, you're full of tricks" he smirked, and Tommy rested a hand on Electra's shoulder.

"Calm down, you're just rising to his bait" he warned. Electra looked at him, before forcing herself to relax a little.

"You're no fun, now are you?" Cronus spoke from behind them. The five spun around, raising their weapons to block any attack he may have unleashed. However, they were all too late, as he lashed out with his scythe. The rangers crashed to the ground, groaning as Cronus surveyed them. "Well, at least the suits are stronger than the last time I used this" he chuckled, before hearing a low roar.

"Cronus!" the titan looked around to see Faye flying towards him, her scaled dragon wings flared as she swung a open hand. The ex-ranger flipped over his head and landed as golden blood dripped down Cronus's cheek from 3 slashes caused by Faye's claws.

"Now this is more like it" Cronus chuckled, turning to face the woman, whose glare rivalled Electra's. "It's been a long time, Faye. Once upon a time you were the host for Athena, and it seems that even now you still have her temper" he taunted, and Faye let out an angry yell.

"Shut up! Shut up!" she launched herself at him again, but Cronus just disappeared.

"Oh yes, the last time you saw me, I killed your precious Jack, didn't I?" Faye screamed angrily, lunging for him as Cronus prepared for the next strike. However, a wolf connected with him from the side, knocking the titan flying. Nova changed back into human form and grabbed Faye, restraining her friend.

"Hurry up and defeat him already!" she yelled, pulling Faye back as the ex-purple ranger struggled against her. The Dino Thunder rangers got to their feet as Cronus righted himself, no longer smiling as he brushed off his black robes.

"It took the powers of the gods to defeat me last time. Somehow I don't think that 4 kids and a ranger past his prime can match that" he told them. Electra stepped forward as a black and crimson aura began to surround her again, and she smirked under her helmet as Cronus frowned, not understanding what she was doing.

"Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Jackal!" Cronus was knocked back as Electra's animal spirit launched herself at him with a howl. "We may not possess the powers of the gods, but I don't think we need them" Electra called as Kira launched forward to slash at Cronus as he was stunned. He attempted t block her attacks, but Ethan and Connor caught his wrists and left him defenceless as Kira slashed at him with her grips.

"Looks like you're not as all powerful as you think" Tommy stated as he got a few blows in. The rangers leapt back as Cronus managed to throw Connor and Ethan off. The titan breathed heavily as he hunched over slightly, his golden blood dripping from his ragged cloak.

"You arrogant _fools_!" he suddenly roared, and a shockwave sent everyone crashing to the ground. "You honestly believe that you can defeat me?" Cronus seemed to grow in size and power as his eyes glowed golden. While not the size of a building, he now towered over them. Nova and Faye stared at the one they had once defeated, just as several Lacerta and Tyrannodrones appeared, alongside Zeltrax.

"I should have known you'd want a part in this" Tommy growled as he glanced to his rival, who chuckled at the sight of the 5 on the ground.

"Against the power of a Greek titan, even you can't survive, Tommy Oliver" he taunted. Connor let out a frustrated yell and pushed himself to his feet, clenching his fists.

"You haven't beaten us yet Zeltrax!" the red ranger shouted as he called on his Tyranno Staff.

"And you're not going to either" Kira nodded as she got to her feet with Ethan.

"Let's go guys!" Electra leapt to her feet and rushed at the Tyrannodrones and Lacerta, calling on her Masto Blade as they ran forward to meet her. Tommy grinned under his helmet and got to his feet too, meeting Zeltrax for yet another fight.

Electra flipped the first Lacerta that met her, twirling to avoid more attacks as she raised her naginata style weapon to block a Tyrannodrone's path. She kicked up and threw one more into the group. Finally they were all gone, leaving Zeltrax and Cronus.

As Zeltrax was thrown to the ground by a well placed kick on Tommy's behalf, Cronus let out an angry shriek.

"You and your army are _useless_!" he roared at Zeltrax, raising a hand as the general got up, only to be thrown into a wall. "Our alliance is over! Return to your master with news of your failure!" Zeltrax growled, but disappeared through an invisiportal.

"Bad move Cronus. You could have used the help" Connor called to the furious titan, who raised his hand again. However, Connor blocked the attack with his staff, before looking to his friends. "Let's put them together guys!" he instructed, and the other 3 teenagers combined their weapons with his staff. "Z-Rex Blaster!" the four shouted, aiming it at Cronus. "FIRE!" the blast caught Cronus in the chest, causing him to roar with pain. His eyes dulled to their normal black as he began to shrink down, clutching at his chest.

"No! I will not...be defeated again!" he shrieked, but it was too late. Slowly he began to turn to dust, and he looked to Nova and Faye as they watched from the sidelines. "I will be back. And next time, I will destroy you" he promised, and an evil smirk showed on his face before he turned completely to dust and a strong wind scattered the pile of dust.

1-2-3-4-5

As everyone gathered in Tommy's basement afterwards, everyone relaxed as the threat was over for now. They looked around as there was an angry shout and Hunter fell to the ground at the base of the steps.

"For the last time thunder boy, don't mention the colour!" Electra stomped down the steps and shoved Hunter back down with her foot, glaring down at the laughing ranger.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you truly appreciate my colour, apparently more so than your own" Electra let out a frustrated yell and stomped over to where the others were gathered, laughing at the antics of the crimson Dino ranger.

"There's been no trace of Cronus or any of his army. If any of the Lacerta had survived, my guess is they disappeared when Cronus was defeated" Hayley explained as Electra slumped down in a chair beside Kira.

"That's a relief" Nova leaned back in her chair lazily. "I'm so not going to wander the world again to wipe them out. I've got Gwen to think of!" the others smiled as she thought of her daughter.

"Not to mention you're definitely not in the shape to defeat anything" Leon taunted, and the Cerridor Wolf twitched.

"I'm sorry, but who was the one who collapsed in here covered in blood?" she growled, her golden eyes ablaze. "And did you see that tackle I did to Cronus? He totally didn't see it coming!" Nova smirked proudly as Leon flushed in embarrassment.

"Alright you too, enough fighting. I think it's time we headed back to Angel Grove" Faye got to her feet and embraced Tommy in a hug. "We'll catch you later rainbow ranger" Tommy rolled his eyes at her taunt, before hugging Elle and Nova.

"Yeah, and if you have any more dreams about the Lacerta, let us know, ok?" Nova told Electra, who nodded as Hunter sat down beside her.

"Will do, but I have a feeling I won't be seeing them any time soon" she smiled at the woman who had answered so many questions for her. "Thanks for everything" she told them, and the ex-Olympian rangers nodded before waving and leaving.

1-2-3-4-5

"Finally, some time to relax" Electra stretched as she and Hunter relaxed in the park. The pair lay in the grass with Electra resting her head on the ninja's stomach, enjoying the rest of their day. "Although..." Electra started, but Hunter covered her mouth.

"No, you're not going to worry about anything else, at least not until tomorrow" he told her, and Electra removed his hand with a small laugh.

"Alright" she giggled. "It can wait until tomorrow" she then sat up, moving up so she was lying beside him. "Oh, and do me a favour?" she asked, looking to him as the blond looked up at the sky. He glanced down at her quizzically. "Don't tell the others. I don't want them in danger. Or pissed at me" Electra sighed. The fact that Hunter knew put him at risk from Mesogog, and she hated that.

"Alright, I won't tell the others" he reached over and took her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. "But I know they'd find it just as funny that you're my successor" Electra blushed and yanked her hand from his, sitting up and pulling her knees in close to her chin. "You're cute when you're embarrassed" Hunter whispered as he sat up and pulled her close, while Electra's face just turned redder by the second. "But you gotta admit, it's pretty funny that you're bonded to a crimson gem" he taunted.

"Dammit! Leave me alone!" Electra pushed him to the ground and leapt to her feet, before running off as Hunter laughed at her actions.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I will update as soon as I can! Let me know what you thought of it :3**


	10. Beneath the Surface

**Wow, it's been a while hasn't it. Can't really make any excuses other than exams and other fics taking priority. Sorry guys!**

Chapter 10: Beneath the Surface

Electra sat in her flat reading a book on history as Mozart curled up on her knee, sleeping the day away as Electra planned out her next few lessons. Electra resisted a yawn as she turned the page and scribbled down notes. She blinked, snapping out of her concentration as she heard her phone start to ring, and pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Hello?" she answered as Mozart leapt off her knee, going to find a less twitchy place to sleep.

"_Hey Electra, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow_" Tommy spoke, and Electra frowned.

"Yeah, school. You do too" she replied flatly, making the veteran ranger laugh.

"_Alright, do you want to go on a dig with the science class?_" he asked. "_I need another teacher and I figured you'd like to get out of class just as much as any student_" Electra grinned, leaning back in her seat.

"You know Tommy, you are seriously awesome" she told him, and Tommy chuckled on the other end.

"_I'll take that as a yes_" he laughed. "_I'll see you tomorrow, come to my classroom_" Tommy instucted.

"Shall do. See ya then Doc!" Electra hung up and grinned, abandoning her book to jump onto the sofa and disturb Mozart once again. The little kitten gave her a disgruntled look, making Electra chuckle. "Mao wanted me to be a teacher, but I really am more of a student, aren't I?" she asked, but Mozart just leapt off the sofa and walked into the bedroom. "Ouch, cold shouldered by my cat. I see why I'm not a cat person" the crimson ranger laughed, lying on her back and closing her eyes as she looked forward to the next day.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra sat on Tommy's desk as he finished telling his class about the field trip. She leapt off and lead the way out of the room. She stopped abruptly as she saw Principal Randall dressed up in archeological gear, complete with a trowel and hammer.

"Doctor Oliver, _Miss _Davies" Electra bristled at the smirk Randall gave her.

"Principal Randall?" Tommy stared at the woman. "Are you in a play?" he queried as she walked into the room. Electra tried to hide her smirk as she fought not to laugh at the woman's attire.

"No, I'm here to join you on your field trip" she told the confused science teacher.

"I didn't realise you were interested in dinosaur bones" Tommy stated.

"You'd be surprised at what interests me" Randall smirked, and Electra looked away.

"More like scarred for life" she muttered, and tried her best to look innocent as Randall glared at her and Tommy tried not to laugh.

"What, are you interested in dinosaur bones as well, Miss Davies?" Randall continued to glare, and Electra shrugged.

"Just trying to broaden my horizons and whatnot" she stated with an innocent smile.

"Shall we?" Randall looked around at Tommy.

"Sure...the bus is right outside"

"You can dazzle me with some fascinating fossil facts on the way!" Randall walked off, and as soon as she was out of the room Electra looked at Tommy and couldn't contain her laughter. The black ranger rolled his eyes and walked out of his classroom.

"Oh Doctor Oliver! Dazzle me with some fossil facts too!" she teased, making Tommy sigh as he walked with the laughing ranger to the bus.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra watched in amusement as Kira dug through the dirt in hopes of finding something prehistoric. The rockstar occasionally made noises of disgust, which made Electra chuckle.

"Oh shut up Electra!" Kira pushed her hair out of her face as she glanced around at the crimson ranger. "I'd like to see you do better!" she challenged.

"Hey, it's Miss Davies to you" Electra winked. "And I'm here to supervise, not dig up the same stuff we see in Doctor Oliver's lab every day" she shrugged, looking up at the sky as Kira rolled her eyes and returned to her digging. "So, have you noticed Randall's embarrassing attempts to get close to the Doc?" she asked, and Kira looked over to where Randall was wiping dirt from Tommy's face.

"Wow, that is embarrassing. I wonder what her motive is?" Kira returned to digging as Electra laughed.

"I knew she couldn't be capable of any emotion like that" she nodded in agreement to Kira's words, before hearing Ethan call out.

"Hey guys!" the blue ranger shouted from nearby. Connor and Kira abandoned their own little digging spots and the three hurried over to where Ethan was digging. "Check this out!" he exclaimed in excitement, showing them what looked like an egg.

"I'll go get Doctor O" Kira straightened up and ran off.

"A dino egg huh? It looks like the ones that hatched into our Raptor Riders" Electra muttered.

"What have you got?" Tommy called as he and Kira returned.

"I think it might be a Dino Zord egg" Ethan held it out for Tommy to take, and the science teacher gently took it, examining it.

"Ohhh, a discovery, how exciting!" Randall's voice made them all look up quickly. Electra frowned as she felt the strange haze enter her sensors again. Before she had always assumed it was Tommy, who possessed both Dino powers and had unlocked his falcon spirit so it felt stronger than normal people, but Randall's spirit seemed off.

"Uh, no, we're not sure what it is" Tommy said quickly, hoping Randall would lose interest and wander off to terrorise some other students.

"It looks like a prehistoric egg" Randall replied, holding out her hand. "May I?" she asked, and the four teens looked to Tommy quickly, hoping he could come up with something. "Don't worry, I won't drop it" she smiled eagerly, and the science teacher reluctantly held out the egg for her to take. As she surveyed it, Tommy stepped forward.

"I should really take that back to the school lab and examine it" the ranger told her, and Randall looked up again.

"But of course" as she held it out to him, Electra felt a shiver run down her spine and looked around quickly, just as a hoard of Tyrannodrones appeared out of nowhere and chased off the screaming students. Tommy nodded to his students and Electra, and the four rushed off to fight off the foot soldiers.

"You guys seriously have the worst timing!" Electra tripped one up and leapt into a hole and floored one with a punch to the shoulder. "I should have just stayed in school" Electra teleported out of the hole and ducked to avoid a kick to the head, and the Tyrannodrone hit another and sent it tumbling into the hole. As Electra tossed the other one in with it, she heard Tommy cry out.

"The egg!" she looked around quickly to see Randall falling and Tommy running to catch her as the egg soared through the air. Electra caught Tommy's eye and disappeared in a flash of black and reappeared in the air. Electra reached out and grabbed the egg, before disappearing before she hit the ground. She reappeared behind a mound of dirt, just as Randall looked over. She could have sworn, after the initial look of surprise, that there was a glimmer of anger in Randall's face.

"Electra, you ok?" Tommy ran over and Electra straightened up with a grin.

"Yup, and I got the egg" she smiled, feeling the warmth radiating from the egg as she held it out for Tommy.

"That's excellent Electra, nice work" Tommy gently took the egg and brushed it gently, hoping it hadn't been damaged in the skirmish. "We better get back to school" Tommy decided, and as Connor, Ethan and Kira went to hurry past, Randall caught them.

"Do you mind explaining to me where you learned to fight like that?" she demanded.

"Uh, karate club" Connor said quickly, and the three quickly rushed off.

"Do we even have one of those?" Randall asked Electra and Tommy, who looked at each other and shrugged.

"I dunno" Electra blinked innocently.

"We're still new here" Tommy added, and the two hurried off to the bus as Randall glared at Electra angrily, her plan ruined.

1-2-3-4-5

"So what's the verdict?" Electra questioned as Ethan scanned the egg, now cleaned up and resting upright.

"I dunno, there's something kinda off with it" Ethan muttered.

"That's weird, cause I swear that's a Dimetrozord egg" Tommy stated, and the four looked to their mentor and fellow ranger in confusion.

"Dimetrozord?" Connor questioned.

"It's developed from a Dimetrodon, it's really amazing" Tommy explained shortly, and Electra leaned on the table and watched the egg.

"It explains why the Tyrannodrones were after it" she stated, but then looked up. "But if Mesogog wanted it really badly, why didn't he sent Zeltrax or Elsa or one of his mutant freaks to get it?" Electra asked, and Tommy frowned, not knowing the answer to that question.

"Oh Crimson Ranger!" Electra frowned, before straightening up and looking at the computer screens. "I have a bone to pick with you, come out here!" Elsa yelled, and the others looked at Electra quickly.

"Don't look at me! I dunno why this freak has decided to take a liking to me!" Electra sighed. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry, I can handle her" the master disappeared off to face Elsa, while the other four rangers looked at each other in confusion.

1-2-3-4-5

"Alright, what seems to be the problem here?" Electra stepped out of her portal and folded her arms as Elsa turned around and glared. The familiarity of the heated stare sent a shiver down Electra's spine, but she couldn't place it.

"You messed up my plan, Lord Mesogog isn't pleased with me" Elsa stated, and Electra was unable to contain her snort of laughter. "However, you teleported with the egg, didn't you?" she smirked, and Electra raised an eyebrow.

"I may have" she stated, and Elsa started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Electra demanded.

"You don't realise that your powers have tampered with the egg" Elsa smirked at her. "What I was going to do to the egg pales in comparison to what you've just done" there was a loud explosion and Electra spun around to see the Dimetrozord appear, and let out a loud roar.

"No!" Electra went to run off, only for Elsa to grab her wrist and flip her to the ground.

"I don't think so" Electra let out a low growl as she looked up at Elsa. "Your friends will face their demise to what they believed to be their ally, while you will perish here!" Elsa went to stomp on Electra, but the Pai Zhuq master rolled out of the way and leapt to her feet.

"Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Jackal!" Electra sent out her animal spirit and it rammed into the woman, knocking her back. As the Jackal disappeared, Electra raised her wrist. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" she morphed into her crimson and black suit, and called on her Masto Blade. In the distance she could see her friends' Zords fighting off the Dimetrozord, but with little success. "I'll have to make this quick" Electra muttered, rushing forwards and meeting Elsa's attacks evenly.

"Like you're going to survive!" Elsa yelled, kicking Electra in the stomach. Electra grabbed her foot and threw her back, before planting her own kick in Elsa's stomach.

"Stop being so full of yourself!" Electra shouted back, raising her hands and blasting Elsa with darkness so she went flying back before disappearing. "I wonder how I messed up her plan..." the crimson ranger wondered, before summoning a portal and disappearing to where her friends were.

1-2-3-4-5

"Come on Tyrannozord!" Connor shouted as Electra stepped through the portal and summoned her own Zord to join the fray. The four looked surprised as the crimson Mastodon rammed into the Dimetrozord and knocked it to the side.

"Surprise?" Electra offered with a chuckle as they looked around. "Elsa was just being her usual ratty self. Are you guys ok?" she offered, and they nodded.

"Doctor O noticed it was gonna blow, so we got it outta the lab just in time" Ethan explained as she looked up at the recovering Zord.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that" Electra looked away, rubbing her arm as the others looked at her quickly. "I teleported with the egg. Elsa said that turned the Dimetrozord evil" Electra explained, and Tommy rested a hand on her shoulder.

"If that was it, then it wasn't your fault. You didn't know it was going to happen, you were trying to save the egg" he assured her, and Electra managed a smile under her helmet, but her fears were beginning to come back to her. She let out a gasp as the TyrannoZord was sent flying, along with the other Zords, except the Mastodon. The Dimetrozord let out a roar and buried deep under the ground, just as the ground began to shake and one of Megogog's mutants appeared, towering over the others.

"Dino Zords!" Connor called, and the four Zords quickly got to their feet and rushed towards the monster.

"Go, I'll look for the Dimetrozord" Tommy told them, running off. The four teens jumped into their Zords, and combined them before facing the monster.

"Do it Kira!" Connor shouted.

"Ptera-Rang!" Kira called, and the Megazord pulled the wings off the front and tossed them at the monster, only for it to be deflected.

"Tricera-Fist!" Ethan tried, but the monster caught the attack and started to attack them, quickly overpowering the Megazord.

'_I don't think the Thundersaurus is strong enough. You need something that is powerful enough to break through his armour_' Tommy determined as the Megazord staggered back.

"Like what?" Connor asked.

'_Like a blade...or a saw...wait a minute!_' Tommy realised. '_You've gotta use the Dimetrozord!_' he explained.

"In case you didn't realise, that thing doesn't really play nice with our Zords" Electra stated as she shook her head.

'_No, didn't you see! It didn't touch your MastoZord! I think it might be connected to you, because of your powers!_' Tommy exclaimed. Electra frowned and looked to the others, and despite their helmets hiding their expressions, she knew they doubted it as much as she did.

"So you think that the Dimetrozord will see me as it's _mother_?" she questioned incredulously.

'_I know it sounds impossible, but try calling it!_' Tommy told her. Electra groaned, before closing her eyes and putting a hand to her morpher. The eyes of the Mastodon shone brightly for a second, before the Dimetrozord reappeared, and floored the Megazord.

"Yeah...that worked" Electra stated sarcastically, before the monster kicked the Megazord while it was down.

'_It may not recognise you! Try detaching!_' Tommy suggested.

"Why do I always end up following these stupid ideas?" Electra whined, before the Thundersaurus Megazord detatched and the MastoZord waited in front of the Dimetrozord, who paused like it was going to pounce. Finally, it started to glow, and Electra's morpher changed to the head of the Dimetrozord.

The blue dinozord roared again, and leapt through the air, but this time attacking the monster instead. "It worked!" Electra stared in shock as the monster roared in pain. "Come on guys, let's combine once more!" the crimson ranger called, and they combined their zords, only this time the tail of the tyrannozord disappeared and was replaced by the Dimetrozord saw. The rangers then rushed towards the monster, and sawed his swords off, before slamming him with the saw and knocking it back.

"Let's finish this!" Connor shouted, and they blasted the monster. "Dimetroblade! Full power!" the monster screamed as it was destroyed, and the rangers cheered.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra hummed as she walked through the corridor after lunch, heading back to her classroom to start her next class. She stopped as she saw Connor, Kira and Ethan peeking around the corner, and walked over to them.

"What are you doing?" she asked, before peeking out and seeing Randall snap at Tommy before stomping off. "Ohh, ouch Doc, you alright?" Electra asked as the four emerged from their hiding place.

"Man, that woman is cold blooded" Ethan chuckled.

"Yeah, but remember that Doctor O's got a thing for dinosaurs" Connor smirked.

"Don't even start with me Connor" Tommy warned as the five began walking down the corridor.

"Though he does seem to value her over that dino egg, considering I had to go catch it while he caught Randall" Electra smirked, earning a glare from the science teacher.

"I think it's a perfect match" Kira smiled innocently.

"Aren't you guys late for your next class?" Tommy asked in exhasperation, trying to get away from the four.

"Yeah, we were kinda hoping you could write us a note or something?" Connor asked hopefully.

"Dream on!"

"Hey! That's my class you're late for!" Electra realised, making the others laugh.

"Exactly, we don't want to exhaust the new dino mother any more than she is!" Ethan teased as Electra face-palmed.

"I told you guys to stop calling me that!" Electra chased the other three teens down the corridor as Tommy laughed at the sight.

**I'll update as soon as I can, which probably won't be for a while, due to several conventions coming up, so have to get my costumes made and stuff! Hope you liked it, I really liked writing this chapter!**


	11. White Thunder Part 1

**And I've finally gotten over my reluctance to write, sort of! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 11: White Thunder Part 1

People dodged out of the way as a small copper haired girl skated past at a rapid speed, calling out apologies to those who she nearly killed. Her hair was cropped short, hanging just above her shoulders and falling into her grey eyes.

She skidded to a stop as she almost rammed into Electra, who caught her arms and grinned at her best friend.

"Seriously Letha, you should watch where you skate. You've already been deemed a hazard to the civilians of Blue Bay Harbour" she teased, making Letha pout.

"That's totally exaggerating!" she exclaimed.

"You nearly killed Dustin when you were skating in Ninja Ops!" Electra pointed out, and Letha blushed as she remembered the event.

"Shut up! Now come on, I wanna hang out before I get called back to the Academy" Letha pouted, and Electra grinned, patting her head. Letha swatted her hand away, and the two began walking.

"So what's happening with the weird power surges amongst the newbies?" Electra chuckled as they headed to Hayley's Cyberspace, Electra's preferred hangout when she wasn't fighting crime.

"No-one has a clue what's happening. It's not affecting anyone specifically, and it even hit me when I was training alone" Letha frowned.

"Maybe it's the place?" Electra suggested as they walked in. Electra waved to Hayley, who smiled back as she served someone a milkshake.

"That's what Belle suggested" Electra tried not to let her smile fall. She and Belle didn't exactly get on. "We moved all the classes away from that area, but I was training just out of this mysterious powers range, and I got affected" Letha didn't seem to notice Electra's expression change.

"That is weird. Maybe it's you" the crimson ranger smirked, and recieved another slap for it. "Ow" she pouted, rubbing her hand.

"So how's the school life going?" Letha asked.

"Went on a field trip last week, it was...eventful" Electra chuckled. "Other than that, it's not actually too bad. Not what I want to teach, but I'll get there at the end of this year" she shrugged. '_If rangering hasn't killed me by then_' Electra thought to herself, before looking up as Hayley walked over. "How's it going Hayley?" she smiled.

"Not bad, thankfully it's not too busy yet" the red head told her, before looking to Letha. "White clothes, roller blades, you must be Letha" the ex-white ranger looked surprised as Hayley addressed her.

"Hayley's a super genius. She knows all dude" Electra chuckled as Letha glanced at her.

"Nice to meet you. I guess by the name this is your place?" she smiled, and Hayley nodded. As she went to speak, Letha's phone rang and the ninja sighed. "I guess my break's over" she muttered, and Electra smiled sympathetically.

"Hey, crash at my place tonight. It's been forever since we hung out properly" she told her best friend, and Letha smiled in excitement.

"Sure. I'll catch you later!" Letha hurried off, and just as she left, Electra's morpher beeped.

"Huh...that was lucky" Electra muttered, looking around to see if anyone was within hearing range, before raising her wrist to her mouth. "What's up?" she asked.

'_I need you to get to the forest, something weird is going on_' Tommy explained, and Electra sighed.

"Can't I for once have a day off?" Electra asked no-one in particular, making Hayley smile and pat her shoulder. "I'll be right there Doc" she cut off the communication and headed off to a quiet spot to teleport to where Tommy was.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra reappeared just in time for Connor to walk into her, knocking the crimson ranger to the ground.

"You have got to be more careful where you walk" the red ranger sighed, offering her his hand.

"Yet again Connor, you have got to work on your apologies" Electra grumbled, getting to her feet and brushing herself off. "Come on, let's see what has Tommy worried" the four then hurried over to where Tommy was scanning a smoking pile of rocks.

"We got here as soon as we could Doctor O, what did you find?" Ethan called, alerting the doctor to their arrival.

"Some sort of storage unit" Tommy frowned, turning off his beeping machine. "The energy readings are so intense, this meter can't register them..." he looked down at his device.

"What kind of energy?" Connor asked.

"The same kind that's in your morphers" Tommy sighed, looking around at them. Electra looked down, touching the gem in her bracelet.

"You're saying there's a dino gem out here?" Kira asked in surprise.

"Not anymore...but there was" Tommy said.

"I thought you had all kinds of things that would pick up if there was a gem out here"

"Someone must have hidden it, and when the cloaking device deactivated, the readings went off the scale" Tommy explained.

"So is this good news or bad news?"

"I guess that depends on who's got the gem" Tommy shrugged. Electra frowned and walked over to the stone pile.

"So there was another gem in there...who else would want them except us and Meso-" Electra suddenly stopped talking as she went pale and fell to her knees.

"Electra?" Tommy and the others rushed to her side, and helped pull the crimson ranger to her feet. "What happened? Are you ok?" Electra shook her head, raising a hand to press to her pounding temple.

"When I got close to where it was being stored...I felt like I was losing my energy...just like at the Abyss of Evil" Electra backed away and lowered her hand. "That gem is pure evil guys. I know it" she whispered as they stared at her.

1-2-3-4-5

"Electra? Are you ok?" The crimson ranger jumped as she heard Letha's voice. She had been sitting in the Cyberspace again, sent away till she felt completely better.

"Sorry Letha, yeah, I'm ok" Electra smiled weakly. She still felt a little drained, and she was a little pale. But she was more concerned about the missing Dino gem. If Mesogog got hold of such a power, they were screwed.

"Apparently I'm gonna be called back a couple of times to the Academy to try and figure this whole power surge thing out. So I'm just gonna stay there instead. Sorry Electra" the copper haired girl smiled sadly, and Electra patted her head with a smile.

"Don't worry, there's always next time" she told her best friend, who smiled. "See you later then" she told the ninja, who nodded and skated off as she called out goodbye. "Maybe some sugar will help..." Electra muttered, sipping at her strawberry milkshake in hopes her headache would go away. As her morpher beeped again, she sighed and leaned back in her chair.

'_Electra, we have a problem in the city. It seems Mesogog has decided to send in another of his goons. The others are on their way now_' Tommy explained.

"Alright...I'll head out too" Electra told him, leaving the Cyberspace and hurrying to a hidden area. "This better not take too long, I'm exhausted" she muttered, ducking behind a wall. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" Electra morphed into her crimson and black suit, and ran towards where a couple of people were screaming.

"Where are you..." the sunflower monster muttered, and Electra summoned her Masto Blade and sliced down it's back, causing the monster to cry out. "That wasn't very nice!" he shouted as Electra leapt out of it's way.

"Duh, you're a monster, I'm supposed to defeat you" she told it.

"You're not the right colour. I'm looking for White" the monster told her, just as the other three arrived. "Red...blue...yellow...none of you are the colour I'm looking for!"

"Dude, sorry to break it to you, but we may come in assorted colours, but this team is lacking a white ranger" Electra called as the other three were confused. The monster suddenly blasted at them, and the four backflipped out of the way. Just as they ran forward to attack, a white blur rushed onto the scene, attacking the monster.

"What's that?" Kira asked in shock.

"All I know is, I think that might be what he was looking for" Electra muttered as the monster was destroyed and the blur took off.

"You guys saw that, right?" Connor spoke into his morpher.

'_Yeah..._' Tommy spoke slowly, also confused by what just happened. '_We're still trying to figure out what it was_'

"We'll try and follow it" Connor said, looking to the other three. "Come on!" he called. The four then raced after the strange white blur. They stopped on a higher level, looking around the empty place. "It should be around here somewhere" Connor said as they slowed to a stop.

"I don't see anything" Ethan stated.

"Look harder" a deep voice spoke out, and the four spun around quickly. Electra's headache suddenly grew stronger and she staggered a little as they stared at a new Power Ranger. He wore white and had black spikes, much like Electra's suit did.

"This is the same one from the stone pile guys, be careful" the crimson ranger warned.

"Who is it?"

"And how come he gets the fat helmet?" Ethan whined.

"This guy a friend of yours Doctor O?" Connor spoke into his morpher again.

'_Never seen him before_' Tommy's voice was cautious; he knew there was something up.

"Ok!" Connor nodded and started running towards the white ranger.

"Don't come any closer" he suddenly warned, and Connor slowed to a stop. "You'll force me to do something I don't want to do" the White Ranger told him.

"What do you mean by that?" Connor growled.

"Let me show you." the new guy pulled his dagger, that resembled a feather, from it's sheath. "White Dragozord..." he waved it around and arrows appeared in the air. "Laser arrows" the arrows pointed towards the rangers. "Fire!" he called, and Electra teleported out of the way as they shot towards the others.

"Try this!" Electra raised her hand and blasted the white ranger with darkness, but he just seemed to absorb it.

"Nice try!" he laughed, and shot more arrows at her.

"Was that really necessary?" Connor demanded from the ground as Electra fell down.

"That was just a warning" he told them, before disappearing in a flash of white.

1-2-3-4-5

The four dino rangers arrived back to find Hayley and Tommy trying to analyse the DNA of the mysterious new ranger.

"Hey!" Ethan called as they jumped up to the computer.

"How's it going?" Kira asked, just as the computer beeped and the white ranger appeared on screen again.

"Can't we even have a break from this guy?" Electra complained. The evil radiating from the gem seemed to affect her when she got too close, but she had no choice, they had to stop him soon.

"You guys better get over there, make sure he doesn't go medieval on the civilians" Tommy told them.

"Good thinking!"

"Let's go!" the four hurried back out to the fight, only for Hayley to call Electra back.

"Guys, you go on ahead" the crimson ranger told the others, and they nodded before running off. "What's up?" Electra walked back to Hayley, who looked thoughtful.

"Tommy mentioned that you're sensitive to evil, right?" Electra blushed and looked away, but gave a short nod. "It's affecting your fighting against this White Ranger too" Electra gave another nod. Hayley really did know all. "I designed this machine, it should help you overcome that" Electra looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"My sensitivity to evil is because of Anya, what will that machine do to her?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing, it'll just act as a sort of barrier between you and what you're sensing" Electra considered this, before sighing.

"It's not like I have much of a choice" she stepped forward and took the machine from Hayley.

"Just press the button and it should work" Hayley told her. Electra gulped, and closed her eyes before pressing the button. She squeaked as a jolt ran through her body, doing a small dance before it faded and she slowly opened her eyes. "Sorry about the shock" Hayley smiled weakly as she took the device back.

"S'all good. Now to go test it out" Electra shrugged, and teleported to the fight already taking place.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra reappeared just as the White Ranger summoned more arrows and sent the three flying through the air.

"Weaklings" he scoffed as they got to their feet.

"Hey!" Electra rushed in and aimed a kick at his head. However, the White Ranger caught her ankle and barked out a laugh.

"I see you're no longer sensitive to my presence" he smirked, and Electra was unable to hide her gasp. He threw her back before slicing an X across her chest and zooming off to do the same to the others. "That's gotta hurt" the White Ranger laughed, skidding to a stop as the rangers were forced to the ground.

"Alright, what's the deal?" Connor asked as he got to his feet. "We're just trying to be nice, just extending a little ranger love, and this is what we get?" he demanded.

"I'm not here to make friends"

"Then what is it? What do you want?"

"That isn't something you need to know" the White Ranger shrugged, not looking at them as Ethan, Electra and Kira finally got to their feet. "All that's important right now is that there are four Rangers too many" he glanced over his shoulder at them, before turning around. "And I'm here to change that"

"Go for it" Connor challenged. The White Ranger readied his dagger, and ran at them. The four rangers ran to meet him, only to be sent flying. Ethan crashed to the ground and the evil ranger let out a laugh.

"That should do it" he said as they regrouped, staggering a little from the damage taken.

"Think we're just gonna walk away?" Kira snarled, and she and Ethan pulled out their blasters. Before they could even attack, they were floored by the White Ranger.

"You bastard!" Electra yelled. "Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Jackal!" she summoned her animal spirit and with a howl she launched at the White Ranger, only for him to cut through the Jackal and connect his knee with Electra's stomach, sending her rolling back.

"No!" Connor yelled as he saw his three teammates on the ground. "You guys" he rushed to their side to see if they were ok.

"Alright! Party time's over!" Ethan snarled, pushed Connor away and raising his blaster.

"Wait! Don't!" Tommy suddenly arrived on the scene, grabbing Ethan's blaster before he could attack.

"What's wrong?" Electra asked as she managed to stand, staring at the black ranger.

"We don't know what he's capable of" Tommy explained. "He's got powers we might not be able to deal with" he glared at the White Ranger as Electra rubbed her shoulder.

"He cut through my animal spirit like it was nothing" she stated nervously.

"We don't want to hurt you. Tell us why you're here" Tommy said to the White Ranger, who turned away.

"Why am I here?" he seemed to be thinking about it. "Let me see...to defeat you?" he mocked.

"That does it!" Ethan and Kira launched at him again, despite Tommy's shouts to stop. The two were thrown over the edge into a car park, and the White Ranger followed, landing in front of them.

"Nice flight?" he smirked as they pushed themselves up. They continued to try and fight him off, and as the others looked over, they saw Kira and Ethan thrown back as his dagger seemed to repel their weapons. As they crashed to the ground, both of them demorphed.

"Oh this isn't good" Electra muttered, looking to Tommy and nodding. They rushed down and the White Ranger smirked.

"Bring it!" he called. The pair landed hits with their weapons, but he didn't even seem to feel it. "I'll take yours too" the White Ranger seemed to lift the pair up as their suits started glowing. "Now go!" he slashed both across the stomach and they went flying. As they crashed to the ground, both demorphed.

"I never...liked that...demorphing" Electra groaned as she and Tommy got up. As Connor was defeated too, they hurried to him and pulled the red ranger to his feet.

"You alright?" Ethan asked him.

"Yeah, I think so"

"You've been warned, Power Rangers!" the white ranger called, pointing his dagger at them. "Stay out of my way, or be destroyed" he told them, before running off.

"Guys, we've got big trouble" Tommy muttered.

1-2-3-4-5

"It wasn't supposed to go this way...was it?" Ethan asked Tommy.

"And evil White Ranger? No" Tommy shook his head with a heavy sigh. "Of course, it's been known to happen" he reminded them, and Electra forced out a laugh.

"They are the reason I was a ranger before. Hunter is proof of that" she shook her head. "At least there's only one this time" she tried to make it look a little more optimistic, but failed.

"So what do we do?" Kira asked.

"How are we supposed to fight him if we can't get near him?" Connor demanded.

"He just absorbed my powers, and cut through my animal spirit" Electra muttered. Tommy looked at the exhausted teens, before standing up.

"We figure out who this is, and what he wants" he determined. "Before it's too late"

**I shall update soon, if I'm not distracted by games! Hope you liked it! Let me know what ya think!**


	12. White Thunder Part 2

**I'm finally starting to get back into this story! So yay!**

Chapter 12: White Thunder Part 2

Electra concentrated on the music playing in her ears as she marked homework in Cyberspace, trying to get her mind of the problem of the white ranger. When there was a tap on her shoulder, the crimson ranger jumped a foot in the air and spun around, pulling her headphones down as Hayley looked apologetic.

"Sorry Electra, I didn't mean to startle you" the red head apologised. "Have you seen Trent anywhere? He's late and it's unusual for him to be" Hayley seemed a little worried as Electra's heart rate slowed.

"Nope, sorry Hayley. Have you tried calling him?" she asked.

"I did, but there was no answer at his home" Hayley sighed.

"Maybe Kira and Ethan know, they're over there" Electra nodded to where the yellow and blue rangers were sitting at the bar.

"Sure, thanks" Hayley nodded, turning and walking over to the pair. As she began talking to them, Electra noticed Trent walk in, looking pale and a little sickly. Electra turned back to her work as they talked with him, still feeling unnerved by the appearance of the White Ranger. When her morpher beeped, Electra sighed and slid the small pile of work into her bag. She noticed the confused look Trent passed her way as Ethan and Kira looked to her and the three hurried out of the Cyberspace.

"If that's him, I'm calling a sick day" Electra determined, and the other two nodded in agreement.

1-2-3-4-5

"Hey Dr O" Ethan called as he and the two girls hurried down the stairs into the basement of Tommy's house. Connor and Tommy were already standing at the computer, not looking happy to say the least.

"We got here as soon as we could. Ethan was being a pansy so we had to take the long way here" Ethan shot a glare at Electra as she spoke, having not been willing to teleport with her.

"You guys gotta see this" Connor glanced around briefly.

"Please tell me you know who the White Ranger is" Kira breathed as she looked at the screen.

"Not quite, but look at this" Tommy indicated to the computer as one screen zoomed in on a white and red egg.

"It looks like it's ready to pop" Ethan breathed.

"It is" Tommy nodded, and Connor spotted something on another screen.

"What about that one?" he pointed at it, and they zoomed in on another egg.

"There're Dino Zord eggs all over the place!" Kira stared at the two eggs, knowing that this could only mean trouble for the 5 rangers.

"Hey, do you think this is what Easter was like millions of years ago?" Ethan asked with a grin, earning an incredulous look from Electra.

"I expected that kind of comment from Connor, not you" she stated, and the red ranger looked at her with a glare.

"Hey!" he protested. Electra just smirked at him, and Tommy sighed.

"Connor, Kira, Electra, you go to the warehouse" he ordered, ignoring their childish behavoir. Connor and Kira nodded and Electra saluted, chuckling as the three headed to the exit. "Electra!" Tommy called suddenly, and the crimson ranger skidded to a stop. "Don't use your powers around the egg. We don't know what could happen" Electra nodded with a frown and ran after Kira and Conner.

1-2-3-4-5

"This makes no sense!" Connor growled as he led the way through the warehouse, holding one of Tommy's scanners in his hand as he looked for the egg. However, it didn't seem to be finding anything.

"Are you getting anything?" Kira asked as she looked around, not liking the quiet of the abandoned warehouse.

"I don't know how to read this thing" Connor whined back, giving up in frustration. "Why didn't he give Ethan geek duty?" he complained. Electra rolled her eyes at his childish behavoir.

"Gimme" she took it off him, and almost immediately it started to beep. "Y'see? You just need a woman's touch" Connor scoffed, rolling his eyes as Electra chuckled, following the signal.

"Why does it always have to be a creepy abandoned place?" Kira mumbled as Electra led the way, humming to herself.

"Because it wouldn't be as fun without the dark, silent corridors with plenty of places for psycho killers to hide?" she offered, and Kira gave her a glare in return.

"Thanks for that" she stated flatly, making Electra chuckle as they turned the corner. Her chuckles faded as she noticed lights from around the corner, lighting up the darkened room. "Well, at least we know it's not abandoned" Kira determined, looking at the other two as Electra frowned.

"It really depends on who's inhabiting it" she muttered, walking out from behind the corner. She almost dropped the scanner as Connor yanked both she and Kira back.

"The White Ranger" he told them when they looked at him questioningly.

"You wanna try talking to him?" Kira asked, and Electra scoffed.

"Oh yeah, because that worked so well last time" she growled.

"Why don't we just morph, kick his butt and take his egg instead?" Connor suggested.

"Because that worked so well last time" Electra repeated, peeking around the corner at the White Ranger as he did something to the white egg in front of him.

"I like that better than talking to him" Kira determined, and the two jumped out from behind the wall, much to Electra's annoyance.

"I don't have time to play with you rangers" the White Ranger stated without looking up from his task. "I'm busy" he summoned up a mass of arrows. "Now go!" he sent the arrows at the three rangers, and they were thrown to the ground.

"We're not here to play" Connor growled as the three got to their feet. "Ready?" he called, raising his wrist.

"Ready!" the other two called as their bracelets changed into their morphers. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" they morphed into their respective colours, and ran at the White Ranger. However, he easily floored them, knocking them flying across the room.

"Best two out of three?" the White Ranger taunted.

"This is getting old" Kira growled as she got to her feet.

"I'm so sick of this guy!" Electra stood up as her black aura surrounded her. "Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Jackal!" she yelled, sending it at the White Ranger.

"Haven't you tried that already?" he smirked, cutting through the Jackal racing towards him. However, Electra shot at him as the spirit faded, and connected a kick to his side. When he swung a punch, the crimson ranger blocked it and launched her own, forcing him back a little. "Not bad, but not good enough" the White Ranger recovered faster than Electra could react and she was sent rolling back to Connor and Kira.

"Can't you use your power of darkness?" Connor questioned.

"No! For one thing, he absorbs my attacks, and another, if I use it too close to the egg, you know what will happen, and I do not want to be responsible for another Dino Zord gone bad" Electra exclaimed. Suddenly their morphers beeped, and Hayley's voice echoed through.

"Guys, you've got bad news headed your way" she sounded apologetic.

"Worse than this?" Kira exclaimed, just as the ceiling shook and dust floated down on them.

"That's all we need!" Connor whined, only to be sent flying as the White Ranger grew bored of their talking. Kira blocked his next attack, but was knocked aside by his next move. "You ok?" Connor asked as Electra was knocked on her butt beside them.

"This isn't even a challenge" the White Ranger muttered, "take a hike before you really get hurt" he told them.

"Not a chance!" Connor exclaimed angrily.

"We're not leaving without that egg" Kira told him.

"We can stay here and fight, but I thought you'd wanna save the city" the White Ranger smirked, casually swinging his dagger over his shoulder.

"He may be evil, but he has a point. We'll have to come back later" Electra opened up a portal and looked to the others. "Let's go!" they nodded, and Connor helped Kira up as they ran through the portal. As Electra went to follow them, she felt a grip on her wrist. Before she could even react, she was thrown into some boxes and the portal disappeared as she cracked her head off one of the boxes, and despite her helmet, she felt it.

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere" the White Ranger advanced on her as Electra struggled to get to her feet, summoning her Masto Blade and swinging it down.

"I thought you wanted us gone. Make up your mind" she growled, blocking his next attack.

"I did, but then I realised that I just wanted those two gone" Electra felt all the air in her lungs escape without her consent as his knee slammed into her stomach, and she fell to her knees as she demorphed, her naginata disappearing in a flash of crimson. "Your powers, I noticed it before. You control the darkness" the White Ranger smirked as Electra looked up at him, attempting to catch her breath. "You're going to help me hatch my egg"

"You think...I'd use it...for you?" Electra let out a laugh as she got to her feet. "You're stupid as well as evil" she taunted, only for him to grab her by the throat.

"You're not getting a choice in the matter. Even if it takes beating you when you're defenceless" Electra was tossed into some more boxes, and she let out a whimper as he advanced on her again.

1-2-3-4-5

While the Rangers were forced to fight without her and her Mastodon Zord, Electra was still being thrown about the warehouse. She had a gash on her head that was bleeding, and causing her vision to turn hazy, and she was staggering about trying to defend herself.

"This is getting ridiculous" judging by his change of tone, the White Ranger was getting impatient. "Hurry up and use your powers!" he yelled, rushing at her as Electra swayed.

"Never!" she yelled, summoning her animal spirit. However, he shot straight through it and Electra was thrown into a wall. As her head cracked against it again, she sank to the ground and coughed, feeling like she was going to be sick. "I'll die before I help you!" she managed to shout, getting to her feet again.

"You've endured a lot, I'll give you that. But if you don't obey me, then your wish will be fulfilled!" the White Ranger lunged at her, only to be hit from the side and knocked almost off his feet.

"You're going to regret that" Hunter growled as he stood in front of Electra, who stared up at him. "Your friends were stuck fighting the monster out there, so Hayley called me" he explained shortly to Electra, before returning his gaze to the White Ranger. "Try me out, if you're so tough" Hunter challenged.

"You're not even a Ranger! You're even more defenceless that her" the evil ranger mocked, and Hunter revealed his ninja-sensei uniform, raising his fists as he didn't even smirk.

"We'll see about that" he tensed, ready to launch himself at the White Ranger.

"No!" Electra reached out to try and stop the ninja, but he ran at the White Ranger before she could. She watched as he fired attack after attack, but each of his moves was blocked. Hunter's legs were swept out from under him and he landed on his back, trying to get to his feet as the White Ranger stepped back and swept his dagger across, summoning more arrows.

"Nice try" he stated, and sent them at Hunter. However, Electra summoned a portal and Hunter disappeared, before reappearing beside Electra as she sent lightning-like darkness at the ranger, who flicked his wrist. The darkness curved away from him and hit the egg, much to Electra's horror. "Finally! And all it took was a couple of arrows" the White Ranger laughed as the egg began to glow and shake. "It's ready to hatch!" he laughed, and the egg exploded as a tiny Zord peeked out. "There you are, I've been waiting for you" he smirked, and the rest of the egg shattered as the Zord began to grow.

"Electra!" Tommy's voice made the girl look around quickly to the doorway, where Tommy stood as the Zord grew and the warehouse shook. "Come on!" Electra managed to push herself to her feet and pull Hunter to his, and the pair ran to the entrance.

"Thank you for your assistance!" the White Ranger laughed as the three escaped the warehouse, just as it fell apart. The large black and white Dino Zord shrieked as it freed itself from the warehouse.

"I don't believe it! The Drago-Zord!" Tommy breathed, and the White Ranger landed on it's head.

"I'm sorry, I-I couldn't...I used my powers" Electra whimpered as she leaned on Hunter for support, staring up at the Zord in front of them that faced the Megazord that had a new Zord instead of Electra's Mastodon.

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean it" Tommy rested a hand on her shoulder. "But now, we have an even bigger problem than just the White Ranger"

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what ya think!**


	13. White Thunder Part 3

**Yeah I've kinda developed slight writers block with this, but I'll try and update whenever I finally get inspired again!**

Chapter 13: White Thunder Part 3

The Dragozord roared loudly and flapped it's wings, destroying buildings and almost sending the Megazord flying. Electra stepped forwards, about to break into a run towards the Zords, when an arm wrapped around her waist and yanked her back.

"Don't even think about it!" Hunter scolded as she struggled in his grip.

"Electra, I'm sorry, but you'll just be a hinderance to them" Tommy told the crimson ranger as she continued to try and break free.

"I can't just stand here and watch the Dragozord beat them!" she yelled, looking up as the white Dino Zord shot into the air and attacked the Megazord. "They need help!" Electra looked to the Black ranger, who nodded.

"StegoZord! Activate!" Tommy called on another Zord, but as it ambled through the city, a bright light hit it and turned it white as well as red. "Oh no!" Tommy gasped as the White Ranger joined with it. The DragoZord merged with the StegoZord, creating the White Ranger's own Megazord.

"That didn't work out like it should have" Hunter didn't loosen his grip on Electra as they stared up at an even bigger problem.

"He was powerful enough _without _one Zord, let alone two in a Megazord!" the crimson ranger groaned. Without warning the White Ranger struck, slashing down the Megazord's chest and causing the Rangers inside to cry out. They managed to block the next attack, and used the Tricera-Fist to knock it back. They then detached their newest Zord to call on the Tryanno-Drill, launching forward to attack. However, the White Ranger easily countered, and the Megazord split apart, sending the 3 rangers inside flying.

"Connor! Kira! Ethan!" Tommy ran to their side, followed by Electra who had yanked out of Hunter's grip. "Are you guys alright?" Tommy helped Connor up as Electra helped Kira up.

"Yeah, but our Zords are seriously tweaked" Connor groaned.

"Electra! Thank goodness you're alright" Kira breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her friend, having been worried when she had not returned with them through the portal. Electra smiled and nodded, helping the yellow ranger to her feet.

"That was low" Tommy growled as he looked up at the Megazord standing above them.

"Since when do they have bad Power Rangers?" Ethan groaned as he too got to his feet, holding his head.

"Uh, since Power Rangers first came about? It pretty much comes with the territory dude" Electra muttered, raising an eyebrow at his statement. "We have two walking examples right here" she gestured to Tommy and Hunter, the latter of whom narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hang on" Tommy began pressing buttons on his morpher, much to the other's confusion.

"What are you doing?" Kira questioned.

"Trying to break the StegoZord away" Tommy explained, pressing another button before looking up. The Megazord began sparking, before the dino head on Tommy's morpher changed to the Stego, showing that he had regained control.

The Megazord still standing in front of them disassembled, and the Stego ambled off. The Dragozord flew off, and the rangers breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good save Doctor O" Ethan clapped Tommy on the shoulder as they watched the DragoZord disappear.

"Thanks, but I doubt if it will last. The White Ranger's power is too strong" Tommy sighed.

1-2-3-4-5

"Worst...day...ever" Connor declared as the rangers sat in the underground base, exhausted. The blood had been cleaned from Electra's forehead, and the only lasting damage was a slight concussion.

"Brutal" Ethan agreed.

"There's going to be a lot of days like this guys" Tommy sighed as he walked past.

"Uh, what happened to the is glass half full?" Kira asked.

"I miss those days" Electra sighed, leaning into Hunter's chest as her head felt fuzzy.

"Sometimes it's not" Tommy shrugged. "Sometimes it's empty" the four rangers sighed. "But that's when you gotta dig deep. That's when the qualities that made you guys rangers, become most important" the black ranger told them.

"You're right" Connor sighed, and looked up. "But what can we do?" he questioned.

"Go have a little fun." Tommy told them, much to their confusion. "Ethan, isn't there a new video game you wanna check out?" he asked.

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but...I have no desire to go near a computer" the blue ranger admitted.

"I know what you mean. I haven't picked up my guitar in days" Kira sighed in agreement with Ethan.

"Go on. Teacher's orders" Tommy told them. "Go" he said when they looked at him, all with expressions like kicked puppies. The five teenagers walked out, not seeing Tommy's worried expression as he feared for what was to come.

1-2-3-4-5

"Electra, shouldn't you like, be resting?" Hunter asked as Electra returned to the table in Haley's Cyber Space, two milkshakes in her hands.

"Hunter, for the last time, I'd get as much rest here as I would if I was lying down. Stop fussing already" Electra shoved a milkshake into his hands and sat down heavily.

"I wish you'd stop telling me to stop worrying" Hunter scowled as he looked down at his drink. "I hate feeling this helpless" he muttered, gripping the glass tightly. "You were almost killed today. Stop brushing it off" Electra smiled lightly, getting to her feet.

"Hunter, you're already a dark and brooding guy. You don't need to get any more brooding that you are" she ran a hand through his hair. "But..." Electra frowned. "I'm not enjoying just sitting here. I have to go back. There's got to be something I can do" she finished her milkshake and gave a sad smile. "I would tell you not to worry, but that's what you do best" Electra teased.

"Yeah yeah. Just don't push yourself" Hunter muttered, sighing as the crimson ranger headed back to the woods.

1-2-3-4-5

As she stepped through the portal into the lab, Electra spotted Tommy sitting at his computer, deep in though.

"Hey doc" she spoke quietly, hoping not to scare him too much. He looked around quickly, looking surprised. "It's not in my nature to ignore a problem running around the city" Tommy nodded with a smile.

"I figured you'd be like that. Being a ranger twice does that to you" Electra sat down in the free chair beside him, turning it to face the lab. "I am surprised that Hunter let you go though" Electra scoffed, a small smirk playing on her face.

"He knows he can't stop me" Tommy managed a smile before looking back to the computer as Electra's eyes darted around the lab that was all to familiar to her. She looked to the stairs as a shadow was cast, and Kira walked down.

"Hi" Kira greeted as she walked over to them.

"Kira" Tommy blinked, a little more surprised to see the yellow ranger.

"That whole kid-fun-thing? Kinda tough when the fate of the world is hanging in the balance" she pointed out, making Electra grin. Ethan walked down too, waving to Electra.

"I should've known you were going to have a tough time with that" Tommy sighed.

"She's not the only one" Ethan leaned on the desk as Tommy looked to him. Before anyone could say anything, the computer began to beep, earning all of their attention.

"What's this?" Tommy wondered, watching the screen as there was a flash and a monster appeared on screen.

"I'm bigger and badder and rougher and tougher! Hope you're ready, Rangers!" he taunted.

"Good timing guys" Tommy sighed. "Hope Connor isn't having too much fun" just as he said that, the computer beeped again, and the screen changed to Connor, who was already morphed.

"Hey, Dr O, I'm in trouble here!" he called.

"Hang on, Connor, I'll send you some backup" Tommy called to the Red Ranger as Electra stood up, frowning as she saw the White Ranger continue to attack Connor.

"I'm on in" Ethan determined.

"Ok Kira, Electra, looks like we're gonna have to deal with this one ourselves" Tommy nodded as he stood up and they all lined up. "Let's do it!" he called, and their bracelets transformed into their morphers.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" they all called, morphing.

While Ethan took off to help Connor fight the White Ranger, the other three hurried to stop the monster from attacking the city.

"Auxiliary Zords, online!" both Tommy and Electra summoned the other Zords, which emerged from the BrachioZord.

"Mamma Ranger is back" Kira teased, and Electra stuck out her tongue, an effort that was wasted due to the helmet over her head. The monster attempted to attack, but missed as the Zords rushed towards him. Each Zord got in their own hit, making him cry out and fall back as Tommy, Electra and Kira fired their blasters at him, their Zords too weak to fight after the fiasco against the DracoZord. Suddenly he disappeared, much to their surprise.

"Well that's just not fair" Electra rested her hands on her hips.

"Where'd it go?" Kira wondered.

"Something's not right" Tommy frowned. "Come on" they started running, seeing him appear in the distance.

1-2-3-4-5

"What the heck?" Electra questioned as they reached Ethan and Connor, and found the White Ranger chained up by Angor. They watched as the White Ranger broke free of the chains easily, and attacked Angor without relent.

"That's gotta hurt!" Connor flinched.

"Whoa!"

"Ow" Kira winced as Angor was destroyed, leaving the White Ranger standing in front of a flaming wreckage.

1-2-3-4-5

"I don't get it" Kira sighed as they stood in Tommy's lab. "One minute, the White Ranger's fighting us. Then the next he's blowing up Mesogog's freak" she shook her head, completely confused by the White Ranger's actions.

"Whoever he is, he could definitely use an anger management course" Ethan shrugged.

"So, Dr O, what was with that whole super-dino-power thing?" Connor asked, having filled them in on the strange burst of energy he had when fighting the White Ranger alone.

"Look, you guys have only begun to access your true potential" Tommy explained.

"I like the sound of that" Ethan grinned broadly.

"I'm going to the warehouse to get that fossil finder we left" Connor decided.

"No, you guys head home and get some rest" Tommy told them. "I'll get the fossil finder" he told them.

"Are you sure Doc? It'd take me only a minute" Electra spoke up. Though the idea of sleep was appealing, she knew there was more to be done.

"It's ok, you need rest most of all Electra" the Crimson ranger nodded, smiling a little at him.

"Thanks" Connor nodded, and they turned around, heading out of the lab. "I still don't know if Trent's alright" the red ranger muttered, a little concerned after having seen Trent not looking too well. "I left a message..."

"I'm sure he's fine" Kira soothed, but Connor sighed, still not convinced.

**Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!**


	14. Truth and Consequences

**Wow, I actually got a chapter done in one sitting. Just goes to show how productive procrastinating can be! **

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 14: Truth and Consequences

"Doc?" Electra called as she stepped from her portal, looking around the abandoned warehouse that was falling apart after the fiasco with the DragoZord. "Yo Doctor O, you here?" she walked down a corridor, looking around. Tommy had not returned from retrieving the Fossil Finder, and Hayley had become worried. She had tracked his morpher to the warehouse, but had not heard from him.

Electra closed her eyes, straining to pick up any noise in the warehouse, before picking up a flicker of the black ranger's presence. She followed it, and as she walked through a corridor, she let out a gasp, stepping back. "No..." horror settled in the pit of her stomach as she stared at Tommy, who had been completely encased in amber. "Guys, I need your help here" she called into her communicator, trying not to panic.

1-2-3-4-5

"Is he ok?" Ethan asked worriedly as Hayley scanned the block of amber that imprisoned their black ranger.

"This internal scan should be able to tell us more" the genius told the other rangers as they watched.

"What's the deal?" Kira asked. "Is he frozen or something?" she questioned.

"Not exactly" Hayley sighed as she looked at the information on screen. "It's more like he's fossilised. Fused into this amber-like substance" she summed up. Electra folded her arms, narrowing her brown eyes as she looked at Tommy.

"Can you get him out?" Connor asked, but Hayley's frown just deepened.

"Too risky" she shook her head. "He's able to stay alive in there, but I'd hate to think what would happen if I broke him out" all of them fell silent, the thought of what could happen on all their minds.

"The irony in this situation is unbelievable" Electra determined. "The White Ranger has a rather twisted sense of humour" she muttered, dropping her arms to her sides as she clenched her fists.

"Personally, I've had enough of him" Kira growled.

"Let's find out who this guy is and deal with him. Now" Connor decided. The others nodded, all determined to find out who the white ranger was.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra wandered the streets of Reefside as the other three went to Hayley's Cyberspace to see if she could come up with anything. She sighed, feeling responsible for what had happened to Tommy. If she had gone instead of him, like she had said she would, he wouldn't be trapped.

"Everything happens for a reason…I know that…but still" she kicked a stone as she shoved her hands into her pockets. "Who could be the White Ranger?" Electra wondered, looking up at the sky. "I can't even sense him; I can only faintly feel his presence when he's close" she sighed, before hearing an explosion nearby. "What now?" she ran towards the noise, and peered over some railings to find the White Ranger fighting Elsa and Zeltrax. "Guys, you better come quickly, we got trouble" she spoke into her communicator.

"On our way" Connor told her. Electra leapt over the railings, landing near the fighting villains as they looked at her.

"Mind if I crash the party?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, we do!" Zeltrax launched at her as Elsa continued to fight the white ranger. Electra smirked and raised her hand, blasting him back with her powers.

"Nice try" she flicked her wrist and her bracelet changed to her morpher. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" Electra morphed into her crimson suit and summoned her naginata, meeting Zeltrax's attacks.

"Hold it right there!" Connor called as he, Kira and Ethan rode up on their Raptor Cycles.

"Great. That's all we need" Elsa grumbled sarcastically as Electra pushed Zeltrax back.

"Whose side do we take?" Ethan wondered as they climbed off their bikes, hesitant to start fighting.

"Good point" Connor frowned.

"We'll make it easy for you!" Elsa called, and she and Zeltrax disappeared through an invisiportal. The white ranger turned to the Dino rangers, raising his blade.

"If you had any sense, you'd run too" he warned.

"Too bad I'm lacking in that" Electra smirked, and the four launched at the White Ranger. Electra felt a stinging sensation as he slashed across her stomach and threw her aside, before meeting Connor's attack and throwing him to the ground. He then pinned Kira to the wall.

"Had enough?" the white ranger smirked, much to Kira's annoyance.

"Hardly!" the small yellow ranger shouted. "Super Dino mode!" the others watched as Kira's suit changed a little, and she fought back, forcing the white ranger back. Kira then flew through the air, catching him and dragging him along.

"You'll pay for that!" the white ranger shouted from the ground after Kira dropped him. As she flew at him again, he launched a series of arrows that knocked her to the ground.

"Lasers, fire!" Connor, Ethan and Electra fired their blasters as they stood protectively in front of Kira. However, it did little to affect him.

"That's enough!" Kira growled, leaping at the White Ranger again.

"You're a little out of your league, don't you think?" he smirked as he grabbed her arm, forcing her into an armlock before slashing down her front and knocking her to the ground again. "See my point?" before the others could do anything to help, the White ranger fired more arrows at Kira, and she demorphed as she hit the ground.

"I'm getting really tired of this!" Electra swung her naginata at the white ranger, only to be thrown into Ethan as they tried to help Kira.

"Never did like the colour yellow" the white ranger smirked as he advanced on Kira, who was unable to move. "Well, yellow ranger, time to say goodbye" he grabbed her wrist and yanked her up, but before he attacked, he hesitated. "Kira?" he breathed, "I-I-" the white ranger started yelling as he put his hands to his helmet.

"You ready?" Connor called to Ethan and Electra as they got to their feet.

"Oh yeah!" Ethan nodded with a grin.

"Super Dino mode!" they all called, with their suits changing and developing spikes. They leapt at the white ranger as he staggered about, easily catching him with slashes, until he finally crashed to the ground. "Well it's about time" Electra grinned under her crimson and black helmet.

"I'll be back!" the white ranger shouted, running off before the others could stop him. They too demorphed, and hurried over to Kira, helping her up.

"You ok?" Electra asked in concern for her student and friend, who nodded, rubbing her wrist.

"I'll be fine" Kira told them, walking a little as she looked in the direction that the White Ranger had run off in. All of them were confused as to why he had hesitated, instead of hurting Kira.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra, Ethan, Connor and Hayley stood stunned as Kira told them what she had just discovered. That Trent was the White Ranger.

"Trent? Oh there's no way…" Ethan shook his head.

"Nice. Pretending to be our friend one minute, and then kicking our butts the next" Connor snarled angrily. "I can't believe I fell for it" the red ranger spoke as Ethan nodded.

"Hold up a second there Connor" Electra looked to their leader, keeping cool despite what they had just discovered. "Think about how he's been acting recently. Remember that when we found the place the gem had been hidden, it was completely overflowing with evil" she pointed out.

"Exactly! He can't help it!" Kira nodded. "The gem is too powerful!" she pointed out.

"Stop defending him" Connor told the two.

"I'm with Connor on this one" Ethan told them. "I mean look at what he did to Dr O!" he gestured to where the fossilised Tommy stood. Electra sighed heavily and slapped a hand to her head.

"What part of 'the gem is controlling him' don't you get?" she questioned in annoyance.

"Hayley?" Kira looked to the red-haired genius. "He needs our help" she pleaded.

"I don't know if there's anything I can do, but I'll try" Hayley told her, and Kira managed a small smile.

"Hey don't go without us" Connor told Hayley as she went to walk past him. "I got some stuff to say to that guy" he told her.

"No doubt" Ethan nodded, and Electra clenched her fists.

"Are you seriously this stupid?" she demanded, and Connor looked at her, a little surprised by her outburst. "The gem was hidden and fed negative energy for god knows how long. By bonding with Trent, it's transferred that energy to him!" Electra advanced on Connor, glaring up at the taller teen. "So therefore, it's _not his fault_" she summed up. "I thought you were friends with him? Why are you so quick to believe that he's actually evil and has been lying to us the entire time?" she demanded. Connor looked briefly off-guard, before he scowled.

"Just because you were a ranger before, doesn't mean you know everything!" Connor exclaimed. Electra looked away, the pain in her brown eyes visible only for a moment before she disguised it.

"I never _said_ I knew everything!" Electra shouted back. The others stared, not knowing how to react at their clash. "This is exactly why I didn't want you guys to know I was a ranger before!" she pushed past Connor and stormed off up the stairs. Kira shot the red ranger a look and hurried up the stairs to find Trent.

1-2-3-4-5

The rangers arrived by the lake to find the bench overturned, and Trent was no-where to be seen.

"He was supposed to wait right here!" Kira ran over and lifted his sketchpad, looking at it as the others caught up.

"There's a surprise. He lied to us again" Ethan rolled his eyes. Electra narrowed her eyes at him, moving over to Kira to study the sketchpad.

"Kira, I'm telling you, Trent can't be trusted" Connor repeated what he'd been saying the entire journey there. Electra ignored him, not having spoken to him since their argument, while Kira looked torn.

"Trent left his sketchpad. This thing is precious to him. He wouldn't just leave it behind" Electra looked at the ground, studying it while Connor and Ethan walked off.

"Come on Electra. There's no point staying here. He's gone" Electra looked up as she heard the sadness in Kira's voice, and sighed, following her.

1-2-3-4-5

"I'm picking up the White Ranger's signal!" Hayley called from Tommy's computer. The four rangers ran over to see the White Ranger summon the Dragozord and Stegozord, merging them together to make his megazord.

"Great. Major megazord action right off the bat" Ethan complained.

"This might be a good time to use a new dinozord" Hayley told them with a small smile.

"Let's do it" Connor led the way to the middle of the room, but before they morphed, he paused. "Wait" he then looked to Kira. "We've got to do whatever it takes to stop Trent" he told her. "You know that, right?" Kira gave a hesitant nod, and they activated their morpher.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" the four morphed and summoned their Zords.

"Here you go guys" Hayley sent their new dinozord. "Ankylozord!" she summoned it, and it appeared in a large explosion.

"A new dinozord, eh?" Trent spotted it. "I'll add it to my collection" his Zord grabbed it, at the same time as the dino rangers, causing a tug-of-war between the two Megazords. Of course, the Zord didn't appreciate being yanked about, and attacked both Megazords, knocking them down.

Getting up, the rangers continued to fight, with Trent easily overpowering the good rangers.

"Not good" Kira gulped as they were knocked to the ground again. Before Trent could attack again, the Ankylozord blasted him aside.

"What are you guys waiting for? The Ankylozord may be small, but check out his power" Hayley grinned as the Zord ambled towards them.

"Ankylozord weapon formation!" the rangers called, changing the formation on their Zord so their other arm was made up of the Ankylozord. "Formation complete!" they shouted.

"Lasers, fire!" Trent fired the lasers at them, only to be hit by them being shot back at him. The dino rangers launched at him.

"Thundersaurus Megazord, double drill attack!" they delivered several blows to the opposing Megazord, defeating it.

"Don't think this is over!" Trent warned, disappearing.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra sat in Hayley's Cyber Space, once again working. Even over her music, she could hear Ethan's excited talking about a game to Connor, who was sitting scowling at the table. Sitting back on the sofa she had taken up residence on, Electra looked up, thinking about the White Ranger.

When she glanced to the other two rangers sitting in the cyber café, she caught Connor's eye. Both frowned, and Connor turned his attention to Ethan, while Electra looked down at the work in front of her. After a moment, she sighed, grabbing the papers in front of her and sliding them into her bag. She pulled out her phone, quickly dialling.

"_Yo, what's up_?" Hunter greeted.

"Hey" Electra stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "You done with classes for the day?" she asked, glancing at Ethan and Connor as they glanced up at her briefly.

"_Yeah, finished a little while ago. What's up_?" Hunter asked slowly, a little confused.

"Mind if I stop by for a while? Things are getting a little crazy here" she sighed, leaving Hayley's Cyber Space.

"_That's cool. I'll meet you at Storm Chargers. That cool_?" he asked, and Electra smiled a little.

"That's cool. See you in a bit" Electra hung up and slipped her phone into her pocket. As she did, she bumped into Kira, and stopped her as she realised there were tears in the younger girl's eyes. "Kira? What's wrong?" she asked in concern, gripping her shoulders.

"Trent…he's gone…" Kira mumbled. "He left the city…said the gem's taking over. He won't let me help him" tears started spilling over, and Electra pulled her into a hug, letting the yellow ranger cry. She let out a heavy sigh. Everything was going wrong, and she had no clue how to make it right.

**Let me know what you think!**


	15. The Navy Light

Chapter 15: The Navy Light

Letha suppressed a huff as she sat on a rock on the outskirts of the light academy. She'd been looking for anything that would explain the unusual happenings, but nothing so far. It was driving her crazy.

"How the heck am I supposed to do anything with this…whatever it is…taking up all my time?" she wondered, looking around the small clearing. The ex-white ranger let out a heavy sigh and leaned back on the rock to look up. However, as she did, she felt the strange power boost again, and sat up straight, looking around quickly.

As she leapt off the rock, searching for something that would have caused the odd feeling, Letha heard movement nearby. Tyrannodrones emerged from the trees, looking around as Letha froze, momentarily not knowing what to do. Then she snapped to attention, and launched at them.

The Tyrannodrones were surprised by the small girl wearing white and black ninja gear, who spun through the air and sent several of the foot soldiers flying. She landed lightly in the middle of them, and grinned. A few minutes later, the Tyrannodrones were fleeing, and Letha was watching. "Geez, foot soldiers have gotten really lame…" she rested a hand on her hip, before looking around. One of the Tyrannodrones was sneaking towards the rock Letha had been sitting on. Until Letha's fist connected with it's head and it went flying.

Letha frowned as she looked at the rock. After a moment of debating with herself, she began pushing at the rock, and to her surprise it moved without any problems. Underneath, a small box was sitting with a the light academy's emblem on it. Curious, she opened the box to find a small dark blue gem. "What the…" she breathed, lifting it. As she did, it began to glow, and Letha's eyes widened.

"Never expect the Tyrannodrones to do a good job," Letha looked up as she heard a woman's voice, and saw Elsa walking towards her. The villainess stopped as she saw Letha holding the gem, and let out a low growl. "Hand that over," she demanded as she stormed towards Letha.

"Yeah…that's not happening," Letha took a step back, her eyes narrowed. Elsa scowled and started attacking, throwing Letha to the ground.

"Give me the gem!" Elsa ran at her, and Letha raised her hands. Elsa suddenly froze on the spot, letting out a snarl as she couldn't move. "What have you done?" she demanded. Letha got to her feet, staring at the paralysed Elsa, who had white sparks flying from her body. Letha was suddenly hit with the image of a dinosaur, and she blinked rapidly, before Elsa felt herself become free and leapt at Letha, who let out a cry.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra kept her eyes on her opponent as she lowered her fists in her fighting stance. As she studied his stance, a small smirk tugged at her mouth.

"I thought you were the head-teacher of the thunder academy Hunter," she spoke as they circled. "Yet you've still got the fighting stance from when we met" Hunter quirked an eyebrow as he wondered what the problem was.

"And your point is?" he asked slowly, watching her every move.

"I can see straight through it," Electra suddenly launched forward, swinging a kick at Hunter. The thunder ninja quickly broke his stance to dodge it, before ducking down to deliver a sweep kick. Electra jumped over it, and jumped backwards as he straightened up, throwing a punch at her.

"Your moves haven't changed much either," Hunter grinned as the two started circling again. Electra chuckled, and Hunter threw another punch at her. She sidestepped, moving in close and catching him on the side with a kick. Since they were going easy, Hunter barely felt the kick that normally would have forced him to the side.

"1 point to me," Electra smirked, bouncing backwards. Hunter faked a scowl and launched a couple of punches at her, and the final one caught her on the shoulder, making her stumble back from the surprise.

"And 1 to me," Hunter grinned. Almost straight after, he caught her again with a kick to the stomach. "2," he counted. Electra narrowed her brown eyes in concentration, ducking under his next punch to catch him with her own. However, he caught her wrist, and flicked her on the forehead. "And that makes three," Electra's eyes widened before she tackled him to the ground.

"You're such a loser," she laughed as he laughed from underneath her.

"I still won," Hunter grinned from the ground. Electra rolled her eyes and got to her feet, offering her hand to her fallen boyfriend. As he got to his feet, he pulled her close. "You feeling any better?" he asked, concern showing on his face. Electra had been visiting every day for the last 3 days, still angry with Connor and still worried about Kira.

"Yeah. I just needed some time away from everything, you know?" Electra sighed as she gripped at his shirt. "I'm totally just running away from the problem, but, well, I don't know what else to do" she shrugged in his grip. "Dr Oliver always sorted this kind of problem but…" the black ranger was still trapped in amber.

"Hey, it'll all work out. Just like last time," Hunter rested a hand on her head, and Electra quirked an eyebrow, looking up at him. He grinned at her, and Electra couldn't help but smile back softly. She reached up and kissed him, enjoying their peaceful moment together.

Until her morpher started to beep. Electra sighed, pulling away as she looked at her wrist in frustration. Hunter gave a soft smile as he dropped his arms to his side.

"Never a moments peace…" Electra grumbled as she opened the communications. "What's up?" she asked.

"The computers picked up a strange reading. I think it's another Dino gem," Electra's eyes widened at Hayley's news.

"You're serious?" she asked nervously. "Where?" she hoped it wasn't going to be another White Ranger fiasco. He was still a problem.

"It's near Briarwood, in the mountains," Electra tensed as Hayley spoke.

"That's where the light academy is," she and Hunter both spoke. Electra looked at the thunder ninja, worried. "Letha was talking about some kind of power surge. It must have been the gem. I'm going to check it out," Hunter nodded with a worried smile, and Electra disappeared in a flash of black and crimson.

1-2-3-4-5

As Electra reappeared at the Light Academy, she looked around at the training students who hadn't even noticed her arrival. With a small sigh, she wandered over to where she could see Sensei Hitari watching her students.

"Electra? What are you doing here?" she noticed Electra as she walked over and bowed lightly.

"Have you seen Letha? It's pretty important," the Dino ranger asked, concerned for her best friend.

"She was out looking for the source of the strange energy that's been appearing around her lately," Sensei Hitari pointed in the direction she had seen Letha disappear in. Electra nodded, thanking her before running off to find Letha.

Arriving in the clearing Letha had been in not that long ago, Electra frowned as she noticed the tell-tale signs of a fight. She crouched, and hissed a curse as she recognised the tracks of Tyrannodrones, before spotting the box Letha had opened.

"Oh no…" Electra's eyes widened as she ran over to it. She pulled out her phone, and called Letha, praying she would answer. "Letha?" she asked hopefully.

"Sorry, she can't come to the phone right now," Elsa's sneer on the other end made Electra growl and hang up, before disappearing.

1-2-3-4-5

"Hayley we have a problem!" Electra announced as she reappeared in their hideout, causing the red-haired genius to jump in shock, not expecting the crimson ranger to appear out of nowhere. "I found where the gem was. But it's gone," Electra walked over to Hayley, who had her hand over her heart.

"Next time, give some warning, would you?" Hayley frowned as Electra stood beside her. She gave an apologetic smile, before Hayley sighed. "Do you know where it is?" she asked.

"Letha found it. And Elsa found her," Electra ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "I'm going to Mesogog's island to get them back," Hayley's eyes widened and she grabbed Electra's wrist as the crimson ranger went to teleport.

"You can't go alone. I'll let the others know," Hayley told her, but Electra shook her head.

"No…don't," Electra pulled her wrist free. "They're still pissed about Trent being the White Ranger. Their heads aren't in the game," she told the genius, who raised an eyebrow.

"And yours is? Letha's your best friend, you're letting your emotions cloud your judgment," Electra looked away, clenching her fists. "Tommy's not able to give you the pep talk you need, so I have to," Hayley frowned, spinning around in her seat to look at Electra. "I will call Ethan, he will go with you. It's too dangerous on your own," she told her as Electra went to protest. "How do you think Letha would feel if you got hurt trying to help her?" Electra paused, before sighing.

You're right. Ok. Call Ethan, I'll wait for him. But if he protests in the slightest, I'm going without him," she told Hayley, who smiled and nodded.

"Ok. And just in case, take this," she held out a small box, and Electra grinned as she peeked inside.

1-2-3-4-5

"So there's yet another dino gem out there?" Ethan summed up what Hayley and Electra had quickly explained to him when he arrived. "And your friend has it?" Electra nodded, frowning as she grew impatient. "So we're going back to Doctor Creepy's island to get her back?" Ethan questioned.

"Yeah. Connor and Kira are still distracted by the whole Trent thing, so it's just us today," Ethan nodded reluctantly and Electra waved her hand, creating a black and crimson portal. "Let's go,"

"Good luck," Hayley called. Ethan just frowned as Electra gave a weak smile, both disappearing into the portal.

1-1-1-1-1

Letha struggled in the bonds keeping her tied to the chair, while Mesogog studied the navy Dino gem now in his grasp.

"What do we do with the girl now?" Elsa asked as she leaned against one of the machines, glancing to Letha as the ninja glared at her.

"She is bonded to the gem, we should just destroy her," Zeltrax exclaimed, drawing his sword as Letha froze, her grey eyes wide in fear.

"No!" Mesogog barked at his general, who looked to the villain in surprise. "She's friends with the crimson ranger. Use her to draw her out. Both of you. Do not disappoint me," Letha blinked in confusion. Crimson ranger? She didn't know anything about the new crimson ranger. She'd only been to Reefside once since the Dino rangers had appeared.

"Yes my lord," Elsa bowed and hurried off with Zeltrax.

"Maybe you're confusing me with someone else," Letha struggled in her bonds. "I don't know these new rangers!" she told Mesogog, who ignored her.

Electra peeked over the other side of the table Letha was tied to, making her jump and turn her head to stare at her best friend. Electra motioned for her to be quiet, and began to undo the bonds around Letha.

"Like I said, use the girl to draw her out," Electra looked up as Mesogog turned to look at her. Electra laughed lightly, straightening up. "But I didn't expect you to be so foolish in attempting a solo rescue mission," Mesogog smirked as he stepped away from his desk.

"I'm impressed with your senses Mesogog," she said, walking around Letha as she kept her eyes on the villain. "But not so impressed with your stupid idea of taking Letha," Electra launched herself at Mesogog, and the two began fighting.

As Mesogog's attention was on the crimson ranger, Ethan peeked over the bed, and Letha jolted again. He quickly began to finish removing Letha's bonds, and as soon as she was freed, she sat up, just as Electra blasted Mesogog with her powers, grabbing the Dino gem as he dropped it.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions. Of course I'm not alone," Electra chuckled as she grabbed the box from Ethan. "My friends are smart enough to not let me," she told him, waving her hand again. "Now it's time to leave," Electra grabbed Letha's arm and pulled her towards it, before Elsa stepped in the way.

"Not so fast," she smirked, making Electra roll her eyes.

"I really didn't want to have to do this today," Ethan whined, looking from Mesogog to Elsa, both of whom laughed as Letha looked worried.

"Me neither," Electra dropped the box into Letha's hands. "Only use it if you want to," she told the shocked Letha, who stared at the box's contents. "Ready Ethan?" Electra glanced to the blue ranger, who nodded.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" the two morphed into their respective suits as Letha's jaw dropped.

"You're a ranger, _again_?" she gaped, and Electra laughed before running at Elsa with Ethan.

"You're fools!" Mesogog told them as he stepped in, knocking Electra back. "Your gems will be mine," Ethan blocked his attack, but Elsa caught him with a kick.

"Yeah, because that's going to happen," Electra got to her feet and summoned her Masto-blade, blocking Mesogog's punch with it.

"You won't get a choice," Electra was grabbed by the throat and thrown into the wall, forcing her to drop her weapon.

"That's enough!" Letha, who had been standing on the sidelines, stepped in front of her best friend, dropping the box. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" she shouted, and both Mesogog and Elsa gaped as Letha became suited in a navy and black ranger suit, similar to Electra's. "Would have preferred white, but oh well," Letha smirked. "Plateo-Fans!" Letha called on her weapons, twin fans, and slashed across Mesogog's chest, before kicking Elsa back as she attacked Ethan.

"And with that awesome show of power, I think it's time to leave," Electra grabbed both Letha and Ethan, and they disappeared in a flash of crimson and black. Mesogog roared angrily, glaring at Elsa as she looked at him nervously.

1-2-3-4-5

The three reappeared in Tommy's basement, with both Ethan and Letha staggering, unused to the teleportation. Hayley looked around, and smiled as the three demorphed.

"Good to see you're all ok," she told them, and they realised Kira and Connor were standing nearby, not looking impressed.

"I thought I was team leader," Electra scowled at Connor. "So why are you making decisions?" he questioned.

"Letha was in trouble. She needed help. Nothing else to it," Electra then turned to her best friend, who was staring at the morpher on her wrist. "Sorry you got dragged into this," Electra smiled weakly at Letha, who looked at her, breaking into a broad smile.

"It's cool. Besides, now we're partners again!" she hugged Electra tightly, making the crimson ranger look uncomfortable. "So now. Explain everything," Letha pulled away and put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, we want to know too," Kira nodded, still frowning as Electra sighed. She'd expected this. But she couldn't help but smile, happy to have her friend on the team.

**Wow it has really been a while since I updated this. After staying up after 2am talking with my flatmate about Power Rangers, I really got back into the series (after downloading Jungle Fury to watch hehe) so hopefully my block should be over!**

**I hope you like it!**


	16. Leader of the Whack

Chapter 16: Leader of the Whack

Electra grinned as she watched Letha move into a fighting stance.

"Looks like you're learning even as a teacher," she teased, finding it much different to when they had last fought together. However, before Letha could even retort, Connor bumped into her and made her stumble. "Let's try that again," Electra rolled her eyes and waited for Letha to return to her stance as they both glared at Connor, who seemed oblivious.

Hayley stood nearby scanning the still fossilised Tommy, while Ethan played a game on his laptop seeming to grow more excited by the second.

"Hayley, just one more level till I break my record!" the blue ranger called out excitedly as Letha and Electra began sparring. "Connor!" they heard Ethan cry out in distress as Letha swung a kick at Electra, which was blocked.

"Sorry," Connor grinned as Ethan got to his feet.

"Now I have to start all over!" he complained.

"Yeah, there's this great new thing called the outdoors," Connor told him. "You might wanna check it out," Electra resisted rolling her eyes as she threw a punch that knocked Letha back. "You two might wanna be careful, who knows what you'll break in here," they heard the red ranger call out.

"Oh please, like you can talk," Electra called over to him, recalling when he had demonstrated a move taught to him by his brother, and kicked a computer.

"Besides, we're used to fighting in smaller conditions. Ninja Ops was way smaller than this," Letha grinned, knowing that they knew of their past as rangers.

"Tell you what - I'll check out the outdoors, when I see you checking out the library," Ethan returned to their conversation.

"You got about as much chance of seeing that as Kira at a fashion show. Or Electra taking it easy and not training every waking second," Connor smirked, and Kira looked up from her guitar as Electra dodged Letha's punch and looked up.

"Do you really wanna go there?" Kira warned.

"It worries me that you think training is a waste of time. Let's see who lasts longer against Mesogog's goons then, huh?" Electra challenged, making both Ethan and Connor smirk.

"Hey, any luck on defossilising Dr O?" Ethan asked, walking over to Hayley as she continued to scan the amber fossil.

"Not yet," Hayley shook her head, looking stressed. "I just can't find an energy source that can safely break the molecular bonds of the amber," just as she finished speaking, the computers began to beep, making them all hurry over, to find a satellite image popping up.

"That's weird. The satellite's picking up a strange reading in the forest," Hayley sat down, puzzled.

"Let's go take a look," Connor decided, leading the way out into the forest.

1-2-3-4-5

Upon reaching the location where the strange reading had been picked up, the 5 found three people they didn't expect to see.

"Trent?" Kira blinked in surprise, making Trent, Devin and Cassidy look up quickly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Trent stood up slowly.

"I might ask you the same thing," Electra rolled her eyes as Connor's hostile tone returned, as it usually did when it came to Trent. "Haven't seen you around for a while."

"Yeah, we really need to catch up," Ethan was equally as hostile, much to the confusion of Devin and Cassidy.

"Not now guys," Kira warned quietly.

"Yeah, knock it off," Electra told them, knowing that if they kept it up, Cassidy would start asking questions. Connor glared at the Pai Zhuq master, still not over their fight.

"Kira's right. Let's check this thing out," Connor decided to ignore her.

"Pardon me, but I don't think I'm supposed to let you do that," they all looked over at one of Mesogog's monsters, who was equipped with the usual team of Tyrannodrones. Cassidy and Devin instantly took off as the Tyrannodrones surrounded the rangers.

"Whose side are you on today, Trent?" Connor called, making the white ranger frown.

"You want my help or not?" Trent questioned, and Electra rolled her eyes.

"The pair of you stop this and concentrate on fighting _these guys,_" she told them.

"Not each other," Letha added in, frowning now too as she watched the Tyrannodrones warily.

"If it's all the same, I'll just watch from over here," the monster decided, and the Tyrannodrones launched at them, beginning to fight the rangers. Blocking the initial punch, Electra kicked one in the stomach and grabbed the wrist of another one, slamming it into more as Letha ducked and swept the feet out from under another Tyrannodrone. Not long into the fight, their morpher began to beep.

"_Guys, I'm analysing the radiation from that rock and it's really freaky. Get away from it,_" she ordered.

"It's a little late for that!" Kira called back as she tripped a Tyrannodrone. Suddenly, the monster slammed into Connor, knocking him to the ground.

"Come on you wimps! Put 'em up!" the monster roared at them as the others hurried to Connor's side, watching the monster carefully.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ethan questioned as Connor got to his feet.

"Ready?" Connor called as their morphers switched forms.

"Ready!" the others called out. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" the five morphed and ran forward, taking out more Tyrannodrones easily. Suddenly they were all hit by purple lights, which made them freeze as something strange ran through their bodies. They continued to fight, until the monster disappeared.

"Ok! Power down," they all demorphed and regrouped, still feeling odd. "Well that was a challenging altercation," Connor stated.

"I was just getting started! I wanted to annihilate that goon!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Ew. I got dirt under my nails," Kira stated as she examined her nails. "That's like, totally disgusting!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, where's Trent?" Connor asked, looking around.

"Who cares? Can we leave yet? This place is _boring,_" Electra yawned widely, not looking too concerned.

"Yeah, we need somewhere I little more exciting," Letha smirked, before their morphers began beeping.

"_Guys, head back to the lab. I have some news about the space rock,_" Hayley told them.

"Space rock?" all five asked, confused.

1-2-3-4-5

"It's actually a meteor fragment," Hayley explained.

"Fascinating! It must've broken off during some sort of intergalactic collision," everyone bar Electra spun around to look at Connor in shock, while Electra dozed in the corner.

"What?" Connor asked, noticing their looks.

"I'm just afraid coming in such close proximity to it might have some strange side effects," Hayley told them. "Do you guys feel ok?" she asked curiously.

"Well I for one, am going home," Kira decided. "If I don't soak my cuticles in an aloe bath, my nails will never grow out," she explained.

"I gotta hit the gym," Ethan decided. "I need to work on my pecs," he decided. Electra woke up and stretched, looking indifferent.

"I'm going home. My bed is calling my name," she decided.

"And I'm going to go do some training," Letha looked excited at the idea, while none of them noticed Hayley's confused expression.

"I wanna get home to watch that documentary on the great pyramids," Connor remembered "Looks fascinating," he stated in slight excitement, and they all headed off home.

1-2-3-4-5

The next day, Hayley found that things just got weirder and weirder. Ethan was lifting weights, and Connor arrived carrying several books.

"Good morning all. The weather is particularly pleasant today," Connor smiled as he walked over. "Excessively low humidity," Hayley stared at him, still unused to his weird behaviour.

"The stares I got today were ridiculous. Why did I come to this stupid place again?" Letha asked as she walked in, wearing her ninja gear rather than civilian clothes.

"Did you come in wearing that clothing?" Connor asked in surprise. "You said you're supposed to keep that hidden in public," Letha's eyes narrowed at the now geeky Connor.

"Are you trying to tell me what to wear?" she demanded, making him take a step back as she looked angry. "Do you want me to kick your ass?" Letha demanded as he stammered out an apology.

"Hello. Sorry I'm late," Kira arrived. "There was a sale and I just, well, you understand," she gestured to her bags.

"Yeah yeah, I know I'm late, whatever," Electra appeared in a flash of black and crimson behind them, making them jump and look around.

"Are you _trying _to scare me?" Letha demanded, stomping over to Electra, who just continued looking indifferent.

"Not on purpose," she shrugged.

"Ok, there were definitely side effects from you being exposed to the meteor," Hayley determined, making everyone look at her quickly. "We need to destroy that rock and get you guys back to normal," she decided.

"Side effects. I find that highly improbable," Connor dismissed the idea.

"Yeah. I feel like I can kick Mesogog's butt myself," Ethan agreed with Connor. The computer began beeping again, and they looked over to see the monster from before attacking the city.

"That's gonna have to wait. Look who's back," Hayley walked over to the computer, and Ethan, Kira and Connor all dropped their things.

"Ready?" Connor called as Kira fixed her hair.

"Ready!" all but Electra called. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" they morphed, and everyone looked at Electra. "Aren't you going to morph?" Ethan asked her, but Electra just scoffed.

"No. I'm not going out there. I've already helped save the world once, why should I have to go help again?" Electra just took a seat.

"You're a Power Ranger, Miss Davies," Connor told her. "You don't really get the luxury of saying no," Electra looked up, her eyes narrowing.

"Well guess what. No," she told him, until Letha stormed over and grabbed her wrist. "Let me go," Electra warned with a snarl, her black aura starting to surround her, a sign that her animal spirit was close to emerging.

"Electra, just do it this one time, then you can drop out and not have to help anymore," Hayley said quickly, sensing a fight about to break out right there in the lab. Electra looked over to her, and clenched her fists.

"Fine. But this is the last time," she warned. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" she morphed, and they all headed out to the fight.

1-2-3-4-5

"Let's devise a strategy of attack," Connor decided as they reached where the monster was attacking.

"I got a strategy! We crush 'em!" Ethan decided, cracking his knuckles.

"The lines on my suit are so completely wrong!" Kira exclaimed. "Why doesn't anyone make superhero costumes for petite?" she questioned.

"Forget that, let's just take this guy out!" Letha called with a smirk.

"The sooner we stop this guy, the sooner I can hang up my costume and go back to not caring," Electra told them, falling into a fighting stance.

"Colourful earthlings! Prepare to be destroyed!" the monster blasted Connor and knocked him to the ground.

"That was totally uncalled for! Kira, a hand?" Connor looked up at the yellow ranger.

"I just know I'm gonna have the worst helmet-hair after this," Kira didn't seem to hear him, and the rest of them were blasted to the ground.

"You're no match for me, silly suckers," the monster laughed. "Later posers!" he leapt into an invisiportal and disappeared.

"I told you! We should have thought this out!" Connor exclaimed angrily.

"In my business, you go big, or you go home," Ethan told Connor darkly.

"Well, I say we go to the mall," Kira decided.

"Have fun," Connor muttered.

"Whatever," Electra disappeared, and the others stormed off in different directions.

1-2-3-4-5

It didn't take long for Hayley to call the rangers back to base.

"Hey guys," she greeted as they walked in.

"What now?" Ethan demanded. "I was having a super-intense workout," he growled.

"And I was right in the middle of a very compelling biography."

"I was training to take on Mesogog's monster!"

"I guess _this _is the last fight I have to go through before I can call it quits?" Electra frowned, folding her arms.

"Is this gonna involve dirt?" Kira asked. "Cause if it does, I'm gonna have to say 'uh-uh'," she told Hayley, who rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I interrupted your busy day," Hayley growled at them. "I just thought you'd like to know, I think I've found a way to unfossilise Dr Oliver," all of them stared at her in surprise. "The meteor fragment. My theory is that it frees your inner self. That's why you guys are acting so weird," she explained.

"Of course! If you could harness it's power, you could free Dr Oliver from the inside out," Connor realised what she meant for once. "Although I do take offence at being called weird," he told her.

"Sorry. You're not being weird. It's just that the rock is allowing you to show a side of yourself that you don't usually show," Hayley told them.

"A recessive personality trait!" Connor exclaimed.

"You could say that. Like, Connor, there's a part of you that's intelligent, studious," Hayley told him. "Electra, you've had to sacrifice a lot to be a ranger in the past, you just want to live your life without the extra responsibility," Electra nodded in agreement.

"So that's why Trent helped us. There's still a part of him that's really good," Kira realised.

"I still don't get any of this," Ethan said.

"You don't have to," Hayley told them. "For now, just pull it together as a team. Trust me," she smiled.

"That sounds logical," Connor nodded.

"Alright, here's what I need you to do," she went to speak, only for the computer's alarms to start blaring again. "Oh, again?" she sighed in frustration. "First things first," she glanced to them, and they dropped their things again.

"Ready?"

"Ready! DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

1-2-3-4-5

"Hey mutant!" Ethan called as Connor blasted him in the back, earning the monster's attention.

"Not you again!" it yelled.

"Thunder Max Sabre!" Connor called on his weapon, running and slashing down the monster's front. "Most excellent!" he nodded in approval.

"I got something for you too!" Ethan called.

"Wow! Leave something for me!" Kira nodded in excitement. They ran forward, leaping onto Connor's shoulders and kicking Rojobot flying.

"Don't forget us!" Letha called as she and Electra ran forwards with their weapons, forcing the monster even farther back.

"Altogether now!" Kira instructed as they each pulled out their blasters and fired. However, he blasted back, knocking them to the ground.

"This creature leaves us no choice!" Connor exclaimed as they got back up. "SUPER DINO MODE!" they all called, switching forms so their suits grew spikes. They ran forwards, unaffected by the blasts shot at them, and slashed at him, before leaping back to avoid more blasts. After a couple more hits, they called on the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ready?" Kira called.

"Fire!" Connor pulled the trigger and the blast blew up the monster. Their cheers were once again short lived as the monster grew to the size of a building "It's Zord time!" Connor called, and they summoned their Zords.

"_Letha, I found this one a little while ago. I think it's for you_' Letha looked up and grinned as a Navy Plateosaurus Zord appeared. Merging it with the other four, they called on the Ankylozord.

"Take this!" the monster fired a blast at them, but the Ankylozord easily blocked it.

"That did it!" Ethan called.

"Catch you on the flipside!" the monster attempted to run away. "Stupid Megazord!" it grumbled, before stopping as another Megazord appeared in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" Trent asked with a grin.

"It's Trent! He came to help us!" Kira called with a smile as Trent floored the monster. Their own Megazord soon rejoined the fight, attacking and destroying it. Before they could stop him, Trent disappeared, ignoring their calls.

1-2-3-4-5

Upon locating the meteor, the 5 rangers sped towards it.

"Ok guys, lasers on full power!" Connor called, and they blasted the meteor, breaking it into little pieces. They clambered off their bikes, demorphing as they ran over to it.

"Do you think this'll work," Kira asked as she lifted one.

"These components should still have residual powers that can help Dr O," Ethan nodded.

"How do you know this stuff?" Connor asked, making Ethan raise an eyebrow.

"It's called education," Ethan grinned.

"Ok, that was kinda brutal," Connor muttered, seeming offended. "Hey, you sound like the old Ethan!" he realised.

"Hey, I do," Ethan grinned in relief.

"Thank you. One more second at a shopping mall…" Kira trailed off, making the others smile.

"Come on guys, let's go help Dr O," Electra grinned.

"I assume you're feeling back to normal?" Hayley asked as they arrived back at the lab.

"Thank goodness," Electra nodded as Hayley took the meteor from them and walked over to the computers.

"Hey, since the meteor changed Trent to good, couldn't we use it to fight the effects of the Dino Gem?" Kira asked.

"That might work, but let's try this first," Hayley placed it into a machine, and turned it on. Sparks flews out of the meteor fragment and hit the amber, and they watched as the amber slowly disappeared. Suddenly the machine exploded, making them all jump in surprise.

"The rock, it's fried!" Kira cried in horror.

"Yeah, but look!" Connor grinned, and they all hurried over to Tommy as they found he had been freed from the amber.

"Dr O!"

"Good job guys. Power down!" Tommy called out, but remained in his suit. "I said, power down!" he tried again as the smiles faded. "I think we might have a problem" he told them.

**I really should be working on my dissertation, but oh well! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think :D**


	17. Burning at Both Ends

Chapter 17: Burning at Both Ends

"Dr O…I know the suit looks good and all…but quit kidding around," Kira asked as the group watched the unfrozen ranger.

"I wish I could, Kira," Tommy frowned under his helmet. "When Trent froze me in that amber, somehow my Dino Gem and my morpher must have remolecularised," he explained, walking past them as he studied his morpher.

"In other words…?" Connor trailed off, not understanding.

"He's stuck," Hayley explained. The rangers stared at Tommy, unable to believe it.

"Wait a second…what are you doing here?" Tommy stared at Letha, recognizing her from his video.

"You've been amberised for a while Doc, Letha found the navy Dino gem," Electra explained, a hand on her hip. "She's a Ranger too now," Letha nodded, managing a small smile despite the situation.

"Speaking of Trent, looks like he's up to no good again," Hayley spotted the computer screen, which was showing Trent attacking the city.

"I guess destroying the meteor also turned him evil again…" Electra mumbled, having known it would, but wished it hadn't.

"I am so over that poser!" Connor exclaimed as Tommy turned to them.

"Go. I'll see what we can figure out here," he told them, and the five nodded.

"Ready?"

"Ready! DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" they morphed and headed out in their raptor riders to challenge Trent.

Spotting his Megazord, they fired their blasters at it, yelling for Trent to stop.

"It's Zord time!" Connor yelled, and they summoned their Zords and created their Megazord.

"Make your move," Trent challenged.

"What's he up to?" Letha questioned, watching his Megazord.

"I don't know, but we have to stop him!" Kira called back, only for Trent to create chains that wrapped around them, stopping them from being able to move.

"We need Dino-Zord help!" Connor called, and they summoned the Dino-Zords to help free them. However, as the two moved towards the battle, two lights shot from Trent's Zord and hit them, locking them in barrels.

"Let our Zords go _now_!" Electra yelled. She was bonded with the Dimetrozord, no matter how she hated being called its mother.

"Sorry, can't do that," Trent smirked under his helmet, which only angered Electra even more.

"Trent, you're out of control!"

"Looks more like I'm in control," Trent replied smoothly, before blasting their Zord. As they recovered, they looked up, and found that Trent was gone, and so were their Auxiliary-Zords.

1-2-3-4-5

"What's the situation Hayley?" Tommy asked as the Rangers returned from the battle.

"It's no good," the genius replied, shaking her head. "He's got them in some kind of force-field," she explained in annoyance, unable to break through it.

"It's not Trent's fault. The gem made him this way," Kira defended Trent as she saw the expressions on Connor and Ethan's faces.

"I don't care whose fault it is," Connor snapped back at. "We find a way to deal with them, or things are going to get ugly," he pointed out.

"Hold up," Tommy spoke up. "I was in his shoes once, and I wouldn't be here today if my friends had given up on me," he explained. "And I know for a fact that there are other rangers out there who were in the same position as Trent," he looked to Electra and Letha, who exchanged looks.

"Ok, so we don't give up," Ethan nodded. "But what do we do?" he asked.

"Go back to school," Tommy ordered. "Keep a low profile. Hayley and I will let you know if anything changes," he told them. The five nodded, and turned to walk out.

"I'd better get back to the Academy, I've missed too many classes lately," Electra nodded and gave her a weak smile.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra walked to school, her mind still on her trapped auxiliary Zord, and on Trent. They needed to figure out a way to break the gem's hold on him, without killing him.

"_Miss Davies_," Electra was jolted out of her thoughts by Principal Randall, who strode towards her with the ability to unnerve the master. "Have you heard from Doctor Oliver lately?" she demanded, and Electra shook her head quickly.

"Nope, not for a few days. I did hear he wasn't too well though," she lied, putting a hand on her hip.

"I should hope you are telling the truth, and that he is as well. I would hate to have to search for two replacement teachers," with that, she strode off, and Electra sighed, watching her approach Kira and Ethan to see if she could catch them out.

"Something tells me she wouldn't really hate it at all," Electra mumbled, walking off and not noticing Connor calling Kira and Ethan over.

1-2-3-4-5

"I still don't like this," Electra murmured as they drove to where Trent was waiting for them. After school, the three had explained to her what had happened. She hadn't been convinced. It was too good to be true, and the White Ranger was clever.

"You'll see, he's ok now," Kira was eager to believe it, which made Electra even more uneasy. They reached the warehouse, and found Trent sitting on a box. He waved to them, and got up as they climbed off their bikes.

"Hope you don't mind, I tagged along just in case," Tommy stepped forwards, not convinced either.

"Doctor Oliver, you're ok," Trent looked relieved as he shook Tommy's hand. Electra watched him carefully, finding his animal spirit fuzzy. Then again, she felt the same from her friends, since they were connected to the Dino Gems.

"More or less," Tommy nodded.

"I hate to get right to the point, but I don't see any Zords around here," Ethan pointed out.

"I thought we'd start with the peace-offering I promised first," Trent grinned, and pulled a sheet off a black and gold vehicle, taking them by surprise. "I figured it'd help in the fight against Mesogog," he explained as the three students voiced their amazement. "Who wants to try it out?" Trent asked, and as Ethan went to go for it, Tommy stopped him.

"Sorry Ethan, I think it's better if I try it first," Ethan groaned as Tommy climbed aboard.

"Nice…twelve-stroke engine?" he asked, which made Electra lift her head instantly. With her father being a pro-racer, she knew about engines.

"Sure is," Trent nodded, and Tommy looked up instantly.

"They don't make twelve-stroke engines, Trent," Tommy told him, his eyes narrowed behind his helmet. Trent smirked, and lifted his head.

"And Mesogog doesn't make monsters that turn people nice either," he stated, and kicked the back of the vehicle. It took off, and Tommy couldn't control it as it sped out of the warehouse. The rest of the Rangers dove out of the way before they were hit.

"You'll pay for that!" Connor yelled as they got back to their feet. Another vehicle drove up, and Trent smirked at them.

"Later, suckers," he leapt onto it, morphing into the white ranger as he did. He landed, and sped off, but before the five could follow him, the monster from before, and a collection of Tyrannodrones appeared.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"I'd love to see you stop us!" Electra called back as they got back on their bikes. Letha jumped on behind Electra, and they sped towards the advancing Tyrannodrones. They blasted each one as they passed them, before the monster blasted Ethan and Kira and knocked them off their bikes. Electra and Letha followed, and Connor was knocked off his shortly after.

"You guys ok?" Letha called as they regrouped.

"Yeah…" they nodded, getting back to their feet.

"Is that all you got?" the monster taunted, before the Rangers went into Super-Dino Mode, and went on the attack again. Electra sliced through each Tyrannodrone that attacked, punching one and tossing another into it. Before long, the foot-soldiers were wiped out and all that was left was the main monster.

"Your bikes are history! We're through here, bye!" as he went to flee, Tommy blasted him with his newly controlled bike.

"Go Doctor O!" Connor cheered as Tommy skidded to a stop in front of them and climbed off.

"Talk about a wild ride," Tommy shook his head, before the monster disappeared and Trent returned.

"I see my friends have been keeping you busy," he commented as he climbed off his bike. "Someone's been careless with their toys," he gestured to the four broken bikes lying around the warehouse.

"You're making a mistake Trent," Tommy warned him urgently. "Don't trust Mesogog!"

"Who says I do?" the white ranger scoffed. "I got what I wanted. Goodbye Rangers," he turned and got back on his bike.

"What about our Zords?!" Ethan yelled.

"Say goodbye to them too," Trent laughed, and sped away before they could stop him.

1-2-3-4-5

"Can we go over this again?" Connor asked for the fifth time. "Trent made a deal with Mesogog, pretending to let Insectrolite turn him back into himself, as a way of tricking us into taking the rigged ATV?" he summed up.

"I can't believe he made a deal with Mesogog…" Kira muttered. "That is a new low."

"And risky. Trent was supposed to beat us. Mesogog's not going to be happy," Ethan pointed out. Electra leaned against the wall, wondering just why he would make a deal with Mesogog when he wanted nothing to do with him.

"Lighting the candle at both ends? He's bound to get burned," Tommy spoke up, and Hayley turned around quickly.

"And I know how to get the fire burning," she grinned. "The light ray used by Insectrolite destroyed your energy shields. I bet if you could get that creep to aim his energy buster at the Zords…"

"We could bust open that force-field!" Letha caught on to what she was saying.

"Ok…small problem. How's Trent going to feel about all this?"

"Every trap needs it's bait," Hayley smirked, and the five Rangers looked at each other, knowing exactly what the bait was going to be.

1-2-3-4-5

"Trent!"

"We gotta talk bro!"

"You gonna show yourself?"

The Rangers looked around for Trent as they moved through the place where his energy reading had last been found. Before long, Trent showed himself, attacking instantly and knocking them all down.

"You wanted to see me?" Trent asked as he grabbed Connor.

"We wanted to make a little deal of our own," the red ranger replied.

"I don't make deals with posers," Trent snapped back.

"Take that back!" Connor yelled, releasing Trent's weapon to attack him. The white ranger dodged every attack, before kicking off Connor's back and leaping up to a higher spot.

"You just won't learn, will you?" he smirked as they gathered below. "The White Ranger _always _wins," he disappeared, and Tommy's morpher beeped as Hayley alerted them to Insectrolite's return on the other side of the warehouse. They rushed off to find him, and as they spotted him, they attacked.

"Sabers!" they called on their weapons, but were knocked down instantly by his blast. Tommy leapt up and threw an energy orb at Insectrolite, hitting him dead on.

"Let's help him out guys! Tyranno Staff!

"Tricera Shield!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Masto Blade!"

"Plateo Fans!" Letha tossed one of her fans at the monster as Ethan tossed him into the air. It slammed into his chest, before Electra leapt up and sliced down his back. Insectrolite cried out as he slammed into the wall.

"That got him," Ethan grinned.

"Yeah, help me load him up!" Tommy looked to them, and they tied him up and put him on Tommy's new ride.

1-2-3-4-5

The sun was setting as the Dino Rangers rushed to where their Auxiliary Zords were being kept. Tommy skidded to a stop as they reached the force field, and shoved Insectrolite towards it. However, before the monster could do anything, Trent blasted him.

"You're too late," Trent mocked, and there was a loud explosion underneath the force field, which faded. As they rushed towards it, Electra suddenly staggered and collapsed.

"Electra?" Letha kneeled beside the curled up ranger, and looked up as they saw the two Zords appear in the smoke.

"Check it out!" Ethan exclaimed happily.

"They survived!" Connor grinned, but Letha knew something was wrong. The ground began to shake, and they looked up to see Trent's Megazord approaching them. The two Auxiliary Zords suddenly attached to it, to everyone's horror. "Our Zords! They switched teams!" Connor cried in horror as Letha shook Electra, trying to wake her.

"Another trick," Tommy growled.

"I thought they'd make a nice addition to my collection," Trent smirked. "The starfish device was just to reprogram them to obey me," he explained.

"You're not gonna get away with this!" Tommy yelled. "Bracheo!" he summoned his Zord, which brought along the other five as well. "Leave Electra with me, go!" he ordered, and the remaining four leapt into the Megazord.

"Let's make him pay!"

"You can't afford it!" Trent attacked them, easily overpowering them with their Zords.

"He's too powerful with those!" Letha yelled as their Megazord fell to the ground.

"Now you're beginning to get it," the white Ranger replied. "Why don't you hand over the rest of your Zords to me?" he asked smugly, which only served to piss them off.

"If you think we're gonna do that, you're crazier than I thought!" Connor yelled as the Megazord turned over to face him.

"Then I'll take them," Trent used the Dimetroblade, but before he could hit them, another hit from behind caught his attention. He spun around to see the massive Insectrolite, who had been forgotten about. However, in one hit, he destroyed it, and disappeared.

1-2-3-4-5

Hayley scanned the unconscious Electra, who they'd managed to bring back to base. Letha sat next to her, watching in fear as the other three sat nearby, dejected and beaten.

"What's wrong with her?" Letha asked, looking up at Hayley as she stepped back.

"It's her bond with the Dimetrozord. When Trent took control of it, it did a number on Electra," she explained, looking down at the unconscious Ranger, who had demorphed shortly after the fight.

"But why? Why wasn't Tommy affected when the other ones were taken?" Letha hated seeing her best friend in such a state. She felt helpless, unable to help her.

"For the same reason it's bonded to her," Tommy frowned under his helmet. "When it was still an egg, she teleported with it and her powers connected to it," he explained, looking down at Electra, who was completely still, except for her light breathing.

"Will she wake up?" Letha asked softly.

"I don't know…it might take getting the Dimetrozord back," tears burned at the navy ranger's eyes as Hayley spoke.

"Then we're one ranger down again, and Trent is only getting stronger," Tommy frowned. "So whenever he attacks next, we had better be ready," the four younger rangers nodded, not seeing how they were going to be able to beat him.

**Decided to finally update! Hope you like it, let me know what you think! Not sure when I'll be able to update again, deadlines are coming up!**


	18. The Missing Bone

Chapter 18: The Missing Bone

A couple of days had passed, and Electra still hadn't woken from what was looking more and more like a coma. Letha hated leaving her, but she couldn't skip any more classes without her sister getting suspicious. Tommy had promised that she would be in good hands, and so Letha had reluctantly accepted.

The Black Ranger was still unable to demorph, and so couldn't leave his home either.

"You think we should call Hunter?" Tommy looked over at Hayley as he spoke. The genius was still trying to find a way to demorph him, as well as trying to free Electra from her coma at the same time.

"Probably. He'll find out regardless," Hayley nodded, walking over to lift Electra's phone. "You want to do it, or will I?" both knew of Hunter's temper, and mixed with his fierce protectiveness towards Electra, it didn't bode well for a good call.

"Uh, you better do it. You don't sound like your head is stuck in a bowl," Tommy tapped his helmet, feeling slightly relieved. Hayley shot him a glare, but didn't argue. She turned away as she found the number, and hit call.

1-1-1-1-1

"_Let me out of here_!" Electra yelled for what felt like the hundredth time.

"There's no point yelling Noa," Anya's soft voice nearby made Electra look up. Her past life was leaning against a tree, her expression sad as she watched her. The teacher was on her knees, at a loss for what to do. The last thing she remembered was an explosion where the Dimetrozord was trapped. Then everything went dark, and she woke up in what seemed like her inner world, and Anya was surprised to see her.

"Then what can I do?" Electra got to her feet, brushing the dirt from her jeans. "How can I go back?" she walked over to Anya, who sighed.

"I don't know," she admitted, which was really not what Electra wanted to hear. "I believe you have fallen into a deep sleep, because the Dimetrozord has fallen to the side of evil," Electra lifted her head and stared at the woman who looked identical to her.

"What?" she couldn't believe what was happening.

"The White Ranger reprogrammed your Dimetrozord to obey him," Anya explained. "It has unbalanced your connection with it, and so has thrown your spirit into turmoil," Electra let out a snarl and her fist slammed into a tree.

"Oh, he's lucky he's been taken control of by the white Dino gem," she growled, shaking a little in anger.

"Seems the other rangers were right to call you the Dino Mother," Anya couldn't help but say as she stepped forwards and put her hands on Electra's bloody fist. Within seconds, it was completely healed.

"Thanks," Electra mumbled, rubbed her fist awkwardly. Both looked up quickly, and Electra closed her eyes.

"It seems someone has informed Hunter of your situation," Anya commented. Electra didn't trust herself to speak as tears burned at her eyes. "Have faith in your friends, Electra. You will be alright," Anya smiled, and Electra nodded.

"You can sense Hunter too. Why is that?" she opened her eyes and looked at the Cerridorian.

"I connected with him once, remember?" Anya played with the jackal symbol that hung from her neck. Electra nodded, remembering when she had almost been killed trying to save Cam from Lothor in Ninja Ops. It was the first time she had met Anya.

"How did you connect with him? Do you know why I feel that connection between us?" Electra asked, always having wondered it. Nova had explained why she couldn't pick up on his animal spirit, but not why she could always sense when he was around. When she wasn't focused on anything in particular, anyway.

"Everything will be explained in time, Noa," Anya refused to meet her gaze, and there was a pink haze spreading across her cheeks.

"We have plenty of that, it seems. So tell me," Electra folded her arms, frowning.

"It is not time, be patient," Electra resisted the urge to punch her past self.

1-2-3-4-5

School had ended for the day, and Kira returned to their base to help Tommy with inventory, having had nothing better to do.

"Hey Doc, I got some news!" Kira walked down the steps, and stopped as she found Letha standing between Hunter and Tommy. "Uh…bad time?" she asked, blinking rapidly.

"No, perfect timing," Letha was struggling to push Hunter back. "Help me out here," Kira didn't move, not liking the glare on the ninja's face. Hunter stepped back before she could do anything, and his fists clenched tightly.

"What is going on?" Kira walked over, looking at the three. Hayley was by the computer, shaking her head. "Is this about Electra?" she asked, glancing over at her teacher, who was still out.

"Yeah," Letha answered, not moving from where she stood, just in case. "Hayley thinks that the only way to wake her is to get the Dimetrozord back," she explained. Kira frowned, knowing that the only way to do that, was to beat Trent. And he was far too powerful.

"Then go do it!" Hunter growled, about ready to go fight Trent himself.

"It's not that easy," Tommy told him again. "Trent is far too powerful, and with three of our Zords he's even more so. We can't just rush in recklessly," he pointed out.

"Hunter, we're going to beat Trent, but Tommy's right. If we charge in blindly, he will wipe us all out," Letha tried to soothe him, but Hunter just seemed to get even more annoyed. However, instead of speaking, he just turned and walked over to Electra and sat down.

"Anyway Kira, what's this news of yours?" Tommy turned to her, and Kira explained that Anton Mercer had taken Tommy's place as their teacher. "That's great!" Tommy exclaimed as he continued moving bones over to the desk, which he had been doing before Hunter had burst in.

"You're kidding, right?" Kira stared at him as she took a seat.

"No," Tommy grinned. "I know you think Anton is a little strange…"

"Yeah, and Justin Timberlake is a little cute," Kira scoffed, which made Tommy laugh.

"Alright, so he's a lot strange. But he's brilliant," Tommy told her. "He taught me a lot of what I know, he'll be great," Kira didn't look so convinced.

"If you say so…" she muttered as they looked back to the fossils in front of them.

"He really is an amazing person," Tommy insisted. "Once you get to know him," he added. Kira didn't respond, instead looking at the bone she had just lifted.

"Hey where does this go?" she asked.

"Oh, give me that," he took it quickly.

"What is it?" Letha asked curiously, having been watching quietly.

"Just a bone," Tommy shrugged, but neither of the girls' curiosity was dulled.

"Yeah, but why is it so important?" Kira asked.

"It needs to be kept safely in my hands," Tommy told them vaguely. "Let's just put it away," he hid it inside a box, and put a padlock on it. Letha raised an eyebrow, but didn't probe it any further.

1-2-3-4-5

The next afternoon, Letha returned to their base after her classes had ended. She had explained to Sensei Hitari and Belle that Electra was ill and she wanted to make sure she was ok. They'd accepted it, but Letha felt bad for only giving a half truth.

"Hey Doc, any luck with either problem?" she called as she walked in, but Tommy shook his head, sitting at the computer.

"Nothing. Hayley had to get back to work as well," he told her, and Letha sighed. She looked over to where Electra was still out for the count, and found Hunter sitting with her. "He got here about five minutes ago," Tommy noticed her looking over, and Letha sighed. She walked over, and put a hand on Hunter's shoulder, making him jump.

"Hey, you need anything?" she asked carefully, knowing how he felt. She was worried about her best friend too, and hated having to wait around doing nothing. Hunter shook his head, and Letha took a seat beside him. "We're gonna get her back, you know that right?" she asked softly.

"I know…I just hate it," he muttered. "Last time, it was a little better if Electra or Blake or any of you guys got hurt, 'cause I could actually do something about it. Now there's nothing I can do," Hunter put a hand to his face as his irritation boiled up again.

"I know…" Letha looked down at her hands.

"Hey, tell Doctor Oliver I'm sorry, would ya? I shouldn't have snapped like I did," Hunter glanced to Letha, who managed a grin.

"What, the mighty Hunter is actually apologising?" she teased, and Hunter frowned at her.

"You're still a brat," he muttered, and Letha couldn't help but laugh. They both looked up as Kira contacted Tommy.

"Doctor O, are you there?" her voice echoed around. "It's Kira."

"Yeah? What's up Kira?" Tommy asked, looking up.

"I was out running just now, and I think I saw something by the edge of the old forest by the lake. It might be a Dinozord egg," she told him. "Could you check it out for me? I gotta get home," Kira explained.

"I'm on my way," Tommy got up, and looked to Letha. "You coming along?" he asked, and she nodded, getting to her feet. Letha grabbed Electra's bike, and Tommy took the ATV, and they shot out of the base and headed towards where Kira told her.

Hunter looked up when he heard the doors open again only moments after shutting. He stood up, and walked around, just in time for Kira to use her ptera-scream to smash open a padlock. She smirked, and walked over to the box.

"What are you doing?" he alerted her to his presence. Kira froze, and looked around.

"Oh…you're here…" she frowned, and tensed. Hunter reacted faster, and leapt out of the way of another ptera-scream.

"Ok, something's seriously wrong with this picture," he fell into a fighting stance, and Kira launched at him. She was more powerful than she should have been, and Hunter couldn't tell if it was because she was a ranger, or if because something else was at play. Her eyes flashed blue, and she landed a kick to his stomach, knocking him back. Hunter recovered quickly, switching from his civilian clothes to his ninja gear, and returned to the fight, easily countering her moves as he focused. She was a Power Ranger, but he'd been training for more of his life. He had the advantage.

Until Kira opened her mouth and let loose a powerful scream, this time hitting him dead on. Hunter was slammed into the wall, and hit the ground hard. He'd managed for forget about her power. Kira scoffed, and walked back over to the box, opening it and lifting out the bone from before.

"_Kira, it's me_," Hunter groaned as he looked up at Kira, who had paused as Tommy's voice echoed from her morpher. "_I couldn't find anything out here_," he told her, sounding confused.

"_Are you sure you saw something_?" Letha spoke up, not having found anything either.

"Oh…wow, I must have been wrong. Thanks for checking it out, Doctor O," Kira spoke into her morpher, her hand wrapped around the bone.

"_No problem_," Tommy cut off the communication, and Kira glanced to Hunter, smirking. She walked towards him, her eyes glowing pale blue again, but as she stood over him, they heard a loud howl. Kira looked up to see Electra's Jackal spirit rising from the unconscious master, and launched at the possessed Dino Ranger. It slammed into her, and Kira was thrown backwards. She managed to keep hold of the bone, and she looked up to see the large jackal spirit, cloaked in black and crimson, stand over Hunter. It snarled at her, and Kira turned and ran. Hunter groaned as he looked up, and the animal spirit let out a whine before he passed out.

1-2-3-4-5

"So you think Kira's been acting kinda strange," Tommy was listening to Ethan and Connor's complaints as he returned to his home. Hayley had even said that Kira was acting odd.

"We just don't know what's wrong with her!" Connor exclaimed in annoyance. "I mean, I didn't say anything to make her mad…"

"Makes a change," Letha smirked.

"Are you sure?" Ethan grinned. "Sometimes you say something you don't think is gonna get people angry, next things are getting thrown at you," he pointed out.

"Dude, I promise-"

"Hunter!" Letha interrupted him as she spotted the unconscious ninja lying nearby.

"We've got a bigger problem," Tommy noticed that the box he had locked had been broken open, and its contents were missing. "This box contained the final bone to a creature that was created by Mercer and me, years ago," he explained, holding out the empty box.

"What kinda creature?" Connor asked.

"Fossilador. We were trying to create a dinosaur one time that had the power of mind control. We scrapped it when it got outta hand," Tommy explained. "As long as I had the main support bone, it could never come to life," he set the box down as Connor slowly figured it out.

"And that's what was in that box," he summed up.

"But who took it?" Ethan asked.

"Kira did…" Hunter groaned as his eyes opened. He pushed himself into a sitting position with Letha's help, and put a hand to his head. "She showed up just after you guys left, acting weird," he told them, pushing his blond hair from his eyes. "Used her powers to knock me out…urgh," Hunter's head was pounding.

"Why would she do that?" Ethan questioned.

"Mind control, I'm guessing," Tommy reminded him of the creature's power, just before the computer beeped and the screen showed a giant creature attacking Reefside.

"I'm gonna take a wild stab and say that's your fossil monster?" Ethan frowned as Tommy hurried to the computer.

"Unfortunately, it is," Tommy nodded.

"Any word from Kira?" Connor asked, looking over to Hayley.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "But I've been trying."

"Guys, where did she start acting weird?" Letha asked as she helped Hunter to his feet.

"The museum!" Connor realised instantly. "We went on a field trip with Doctor Mercer," he explained as Hayley looked confused.

"Yeah, and she disappeared for a while, and when she came back, that's when she started acting all weird," Ethan remembered.

"Hayley, you go to the museum and look for Kira. We'll try to hold this thing off," Hayley nodded, and hurried off. "Better take the raptors," Tommy looked to the two students, and Letha joined them.

"Don't have to convince me," Connor grinned. "Ready?"

"Ready! DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" the three rangers morphed, and they used their raptors to rush out to the fight.

As they reached it, something blasted all four off their raptors.

"You're not going anywhere!" Zeltrax called on the Triptoids, who appeared out of nowhere and rushed at them.

"You guys go on!" Tommy yelled to the younger rangers. "I'll deal with Zeltrax!" they nodded and rushed off as Tommy called on the Zords; however the fossil monster knocked them down. As they recovered, Connor, Ethan and Letha jumped into them, forming a smaller Megazord than usual.

"Oh man…take a look at that guy!" Connor exclaimed as they stared at the monster.

"This won't be easy guys," Letha frowned under her helmet.

"You read my mind," Ethan nodded, but they charged ahead regardless, attacking Fossilador.

"You can't stop me!" it roared, knocking them back.

"Any word from Kira, Doctor O?" Connor called.

"_Nothing yet_! _Just hang on a little longer_!" Tommy called back. However, it didn't seem possible as Fossilador knocked them about. As they were pushed back again, they heard a familiar cry.

"Hang on guys!" Kira called as she stood on top of her Ptera-Zord. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" she morphed and attached her Zord to the rest of the Megazord.

"Good timing Kira!" Ethan grinned.

"We need all the help we can get," Letha told her.

"Don't sweat it guys, let's blast that bonehead!" Kira cheered. "Fire lasers!" Fossilador was knocked back by the sudden attack. "Ptera-rang!" the Megazord then tossed its weapon at Fossilador, but he just laughed, despite the attack breaking off a part of his body.

"Nice try!" it grew back, and blasted the Megazord with strange fog.

"That was nasty," Connor groaned, and Fossilador ran at them, grabbing the Megazord and attacking it from up close.

"Kira! Aim for the spot where you put his missing bone!" Tommy yelled up to them. "That's where he's most vulnerable!"

"You got it!" Kira nodded, and they used the Tyranno-Drill, hitting dead on and destroying him.

1-2-3-4-5

"So glad you're back to normal Kira," Ethan grinned. "You were pretty scary for a while," he admitted as they walked down the stairs.

"I'm so sorry I was mean to you guys," Kira apologised again.

"Don't worry about it," Ethan dismissed it.

"Yeah, we're kinda used to it," Connor grinned, not realising what he said. Kira's smile dropped and Ethan rolled his eyes.

"See? That would be one of those things you say from time to time," the blue ranger pointed out.

"Ah right…sorry," he apologised.

"See? That's how he learns," Letha smiled, clapping Connor on the shoulder as she passed.

"It's alright. Kinda weird though…"

"What's that?" Tommy turned around at Kira's comment.

"Anton Mercer," Kira stated. "That thing was stored in his museum…why?" she questioned, and everyone fell quiet, not knowing how to answer such a question. It was definitely odd. Tommy didn't like it, not in the slightest.

**Ok this is seriously the last chapter I'm going to be able to post for at least a week. Just discovered I have two essays due on Thursday, along with another thing so I'm going to be dying for the next week.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this all the same!**


	19. Copy That

Chapter 19: Copy That

"You know, this is getting pretty damn boring," Electra commented to Anya as she practised her forms. Her past self just smiled from where she sat. Several days had passed and Electra had still not been freed from her comatose-like state of sleep. Electra had spent it either lying around or training, and she had gotten bored fast.

"Unfortunately Noa, only when the gem's hold on Trent is broken, will you awaken," Anya told her, playing with her necklace again. Electra had quickly realised where she had seen a similar looking necklace. Nova, the silver Olympian ranger, had worn one of a wolf. Anya had told her that all from Cerridor wore them, but wouldn't say why.

"I know...but I'm really bored," Electra complained, dropping her stance. Anya smiled, and stood up.

"Then perhaps an opponent would help quell your boredom," she walked over to Electra, who smirked and raised her hands as she fell into her fighting stance.

1-2-3-4-5

Letha returned to their base after her morning class, having finally returned to the Ninja Academy to avoid suspicion.

"Hey Doctor O, any news?" she called, looking around as she walked in.

"Nothing, sorry Letha," Tommy was sitting at his computer. "Hayley had to get back to work," Letha nodded and stood beside him.

"I understand, she's been pretty short-staffed after Trent quit," she commented, and Tommy nodded. "Any luck on breaking free of that suit? That crazy principal must be going nuts," Letha folded her arms, and Tommy let out a light laugh.

"Electra's been telling you all about her, huh?" he looked up, and Letha nodded, managing a grin. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to get me back to normal, and wake Electra up," Tommy spoke confidently, before the computer started to beep. "Come in rangers! We got a situation," he contacted the other three rangers. "I need you over at the city centre right away!"

"_We're on our way_!" Connor answered as they left Hayley's Cyberspace.

"I'll head out now," Letha grabbed Electra's bike again and Tommy nodded, looking around at her.

"I'll join you soon!" he called, and Letha sped off out to join the battle.

1-2-3-4-5

After hearing that the monster had run off, Letha had followed the signal that had been sent to her, and had changed direction to find the monster.

"Hey guys!" she caught up with the three already morphed rangers, who were speeding down the road on their own bikes. "So what's the deal with this guy?" Letha asked as she matched their speed, thanking Dustin for the insisted bike lessons.

"This guy copied our weapons!" Kira exclaimed, and Letha's eyes widened.

"What? How?" she questioned.

"That's what I'd like to know," Connor growled under his helmet. "He used our own weapons against us," he told her.

"We need to be careful then," Letha nodded. "Be prepared for anything that we do to be copied by this freak," she warned, and they nodded.

"His signal is coming from right around here!" Connor called, and they slowed their bikes to a stop and clambered off. They looked around, but there was nobody about.

"Then where is he?" Kira wondered.

"Looking for me?" they spun around to see the monster standing there. "I was picking peppers!" he hurled massive peppers at them, and the four rolled out of the way.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" Letha morphed into her navy suit as she stood up.

"Careful! Remember, he can copy our weapons!" Ethan warned.

"Then how do we fight him?" Kira asked, not knowing what to do.

"I got it!" Connor exclaimed, "We close up the head of the Z-Rex Blaster, he makes a copy, then he fires it, and it explodes!" the other three looked at him quickly.

"That might actually work," Letha commented. "Let's try it!"

"Are you done with your meeting over there?" the monster called.

"Just a minute!" Connor shouted back. "Z-Rex Blaster!" they combined their weapons, with Letha's fans taking the place of Electra's weapon. "Get ready!"

"Copy!" the monster yelled, and created his own. "Oh wait, I almost forgot!" he opened the head of the T-Rex at the end. "Now it's ready! Fire!" he blasted the four with the blaster, throwing them into the stream.

"That didn't work...never letting Connor come up with a plan again!" Letha burst out, demorphed, before spotting Trent. She let out a growl and shot after him.

"Hey wait! Letha!" Kira spotted her, but the monster had already reached them.

"What's this? Do I have a challenger?" Trent smirked as he spotted Letha running towards him. She pulled off her soaked clothes to reveal her ninja gear, and leapt at him. He caught her punch. "Nice try, but there's no way you'd be able to beat me," he mocked, and Letha pulled her fist free and caught him with a kick to the stomach.

"I'm going to break that damn gem's hold on you. Electra's relying on me," she swung another punch, but Trent recovered and caught it.

"The White Dino Gem is making me stronger everyday. Soon, not even Mesogog will be able to stand up to me!" he told her, tightening his hold on her wrist as she struggled. Something behind Trent caught Letha's attention, and she looked up. Her eyes widened as she saw Mesogog's claw emerging from a portal, and Trent noticed it too, but it was too late. It grabbed him, and yanked them both through.

1-2-3-4-5

"Traitor..." Letha woke up as she heard the familiar growl of Mesogog's voice. She opened her eyes, and found that she was back in his lab, chains around her wrists. Trent was tied down to a chair similar to the one she had been tied down onto when she had first received the navy Dino gem, and Mesogog was standing over him. "You'll regret double-crossing me," he told Trent, who looked confused.

"Traitor? What are you talking about?" the white ranger demanded as he struggled. Mesogog lowered a device that was pointed straight at him, and Trent's eyes widened.

"You cannot be trusted...and therefore...must be eliminated," Mesogog told him.

"No! You're making a mistake!" Trent pleaded with him as Letha watched. She didn't understand what was going on.

"Goodbye, White Ranger," Mesogog spoke, and hit a button that activated the device. Trent let out a cry as white surrounded him, and Letha struggled against her chains. She knew that Trent wasn't truly evil, and even then nobody deserved what was happening to him. "You will be next, Navy Ranger, so just remain still," Mesogog slammed her with the laser from his forehead, and Letha cried out as immense pain hit her, feeling like her head was being crushed. When it faded, she was slipping in and out of consciousness, and barely heard strange noises nearby.

"Take the girl, help the other rangers," Letha heard another voice, before something close to her. Her eyes opened, and she shot back as she stared at Trent.

"It's ok, I'm gonna help you," he whispered, and Letha relaxed as she could see that he was telling the truth. The evil was gone from his eyes, and there was a strange sadness that replaced it. The chains fell from Letha's hands, and Trent caught her.

"How...can I trust you?" she groaned as she pushed him back.

"You'll just have to. That device shattered the gem's hold on me. Now come on, we need to help the others," Trent hissed, and grabbed her. Letha attempted to look back, but Trent dragged her out before she could.

1-2-3-4-5

Connor slammed into a tree, and hit the ground with the other three rangers.

"How's the dirt taste?" Copyotter mocked, and as the rangers got back up, something blasted Copyotter. The White Ranger rode up, with Letha behind him.

"Looks like you could use a little help," Trent commented as Letha jumped up and ran over to her friends.

"Letha, are you ok?" Tommy asked as she reached them. The last thing they had seen of her was her being pulled through an Invisiportal with Trent.

"I'm fine. Bit of a headache, but fine. Something happened to Trent though," Letha looked around as Trent fought the Copyotter with ease.

"Let's see how you like it!" the monster used Trent's own moves against him, and the White Ranger hit a tree before falling to the ground.

"Whose side is he on now?" Connor demanded, before they heard a howl, and a huge black spirit shot through the trees and slammed into Copyotter.

"No way," Letha's eyes were wide as she stared at the familiar jackal spirit.

"You guys miss me?" Electra, already morphed, walked into view, smirking as she looked over at the Dino Rangers. "That's the only help you're getting," she glanced to Trent as he got to his feet.

"I didn't even need it," he replied. "SUPER DINO MODE!" he switched forms, and the spikes of his suit stuck out, looking lethal.

"He's got super dino mode!" Connor yelled.

"And I like it," Trent commented, and blocked Copyotter's next attack. "We're not done yet!" he called, flying through the air. He grabbed the monster and pushed him back.

"I thought we were on the same side!" it yelled.

"Not anymore!" Trent told him.

"Is this another trick?"

"Weird..."

"Trent?" the rangers were confused as Trent finished off the monster easily, but as he walked away, the monster grew.

"Copy this, rangers!" he yelled down at them.

"Brachio!" Tommy yelled, and the BrachioZord arrived, opening up to release the other Zords. The five leapt up into their Zords, combining them.

"I'm ready for you rangers!"

"Oh, how I missed this!" Electra grinned as they fought Copyotter off.

"Ankylozord!" Connor summoned one of the Auxiliary Zords to help out. "DOUBLE DRILL ATTACK!" they called, destroying the Copyotter easily.

1-2-3-4-5

"All seems to check out, you're fine," Tommy told Electra after examining her.

"I coulda told you that," she chuckled, standing up and stretching. As she did, Letha tackled her in a hug. "Ok, now I'm not so fine," Electra groaned as she tried to push Letha off her.

"I was so worried!" tears stung at her eyes as Electra managed to sit up.

"Hey, I'm fine now. Can I stand?" she asked her best friend, who sniffed and let her go. When Hunter walked over, Electra smirked at him. "Don't tell me you're gonna get emotional thunderboy," her smirk dropped when he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. Letha made a disgusted noise and ran off.

"You've gotta stop scaring me like this," he muttered as he pulled back. Electra chuckled, shaking her head.

"It's not like I do it on purpose. But I'll try. And sorry, for just running out earlier," she apologised. When she woke up, she had scared the crap out of Hunter, but before he could do anything, Electra had seen the computer screen showing the battle going badly, and she had run off to help. Hunter just rolled his eyes and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

As they moved apart, the wall opened up and Connor, Ethan and Kira walked in.

"Hey guys," Trent smiled weakly, and the three instantly fell into fighting stances.

"How did you get in here?!" Connor demanded angrily.

"I let him in," Tommy told them as he spun around in his chair.

"But he's-"

"Good now," Electra's voice made them jump.

"Yeah right...everytime we hear that, he burns us," Ethan grumbled. "Why should we believe him now?" he demanded.

"Hey, I wouldn't be awake if he wasn't, would I?" Electra pointed out as she walked over with Letha.

"And he saved my life," Tommy told them.

"Is that true?" Connor looked around at him, and Trent nodded.

"Yeah. I'm in control of the Dino gem now," he told them. "I wanna use it to fight with you," he said.

"I wouldn't have brought him here, if I didn't think he was telling the truth," Tommy pointed out. "But only you can decide whether or not you can trust him," he told them softly, and they looked back at Trent.

"Well I guess if Doctor O's on board with it..."

"I guess we got no choice," Connor nodded. "Considering I'm kinda tired of fighting you," he stated, which made Trent smile slightly before he turned to Kira. Letha and Electra exchanged amused glances.

"Look, I know I got a lot to make up for, but I promise, this time I won't let you down," Trent told the yellow ranger, who managed a smile.

"Well I guess everyone deserves one last chance," Kira told him. "But isn't there a rule that says every newbie ranger has to wash all the zords?" she looked at the others and smirked.

"Hey, I forgot about that rule," Ethan grinned.

"We used that on Cam, didn't we?" Letha looked to Electra and Hunter.

"Tried to, he just told us that we missed a spot and keep cleaning," Electra reminded her.

"The Zords?! But they're gigantic!" Trent protested as the other three dumped cleaning supplies in his arms.

"Yeah they are," Connor nodded. "So, you better get started," he stated.

"Oh and watch out for the PlateoZord, she's kinda ticklish," Letha called as he walked away, before she and Electra burst out laughing.

**Managed to somehow get both essays written in two days, just some seminar assessments to do tomorrow, so I decided to write another chapter. Took a bit longer than it should have, as my laptop hates me and crashed while I was working.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this! I just kinda skipped the filler as they weren't too important to the story!**


	20. Tutenhawken's Curse

Chapter 20: Tutenhawken's Curse

'_Save me...please, I'm dying of boredom_'

'**Sorry partner, you're the one who signed up for it. Besides, it's history, you should be interested!**'

Electra scowled at Letha's reply, before she heard the tour-guide clear her throat.

"I'm afraid there are no phones allowed on this tour, teacher or otherwise," Electra rolled her eyes and put away her phone, while the students around her sniggered. She shot them glares, and they shut up instantly.

"That's called being a bad influence, Miss Davies," Ethan smirked, and Electra's glare turned on him. "If the teacher has her phone out, why shouldn't the students?" her glare intensified, and she walked on, catching up with Kira.

"You know she's going to get you back for that," Trent warned as Ethan laughed quietly.

"So worth it," he replied, still grinning.

"And this is the Sarcophagus of the ancient Pharaoh, Tutenhawken," the guide announced as the class walked up to the large statue. "He was a feared leader, who was believed to have mystical powers," the class wandered around the exhibit as Electra stared up at it.

"Whoa, check out these hieroglyphics!" Ethan exclaimed in excitement, and Electra joined the other rangers to examine it.

"Weird...what's it say?" Connor frowned as he peered over Kira's shoulder at it.

"The legend says that Tutenhawken was able to put hexes on his enemies," the guide told them as she heard his question. "The exact translation is unclear, but these writings are believed to be some sort of curse," she explained.

"That is beyond cool," Ethan was smiling excitedly as he opened a small book. "I gotta get this stuff down," he started tracing the hieroglyphics as Trent looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked.

"So I can decipher it!" Ethan looked at him like he was crazy. "It'll be like cracking an ancient computer code!" he explained, and returned to drawing.

"Oh, there's computer geek Ethan! He hasn't made an appearance in the last ten minutes," Electra smirked, and clapped him on the shoulder. "If you're so interested in hieroglyphics, you can write me an essay on them, due Monday," she winked, and walked away.

"Oh come on! Why only me?!" Ethan looked up as his jaw dropped. Electra just laughed, and Trent shook his head.

"I told you that she'd get you back," he told the blue ranger, who just groaned and finished the hieroglyphics.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra sat at the bar in Hayley's Cyberspace, marking more homework as she drank a smoothie.

"So much stuff to mark, I'll never be done," she mumbled, and looked up as Trent refilled her drink. "This is your fault you know," Electra told him, and Trent frowned, not understanding why she was blaming him for her work. "If I hadn't...had to take time off, I wouldn't have so much work to do," she grumbled, and Trent looked guilty. "Ah I'm just messing with you Trent, I don't blame you," Electra laughed lightly, and went back to marking her student's work.

"Thanks Electra," he spoke dryly, putting the smoothie down in front of her, but he knew she wasn't being serious about blaming him for falling into a coma.

"You're welcome," Electra grinned, looking up as he rolled his eyes and went to serve another customer.

"Electra!" the master looked up and around as she heard a familiar voice. Dustin had just walked in, and was waving at her as he walked over.

"Hey Dustin, what are you doing here?" she asked as he sat down beside her.

"Meeting Letha here," the Earth Ninja sensei grinned. "We've both been pretty busy, but I got some time off and she told me to meet her here," he explained.

"Ah, right," Electra nodded. "Hey Trent, can I get another smoothie over here?" she called, and he looked around.

"Only if you stop with the guilt trips," he told her, and Electra's grin widened.

"I'll stop when you get the highest score in the class," she replied, and he rolled his eyes. He brought over a smoothie, setting it down in front of Dustin.

"Just keep marking those, and we'll see," the white ranger smirked at her, and walked away.

"That's gotta be like, abusing your powers as a teacher," Dustin laughed as he took a sip.

"Like you don't do the same to your students," Electra replied. "Besides, the smoothie is totally worth it," she took a drink of her own as Dustin nodded, having to agree. "Oh, and that's Connor, Ethan and Kira, a couple of my students who seem to like me and follow me around," she gestured to the three, and Connor raised an eyebrow.

"Please, if anyone's following anyone, it's you who won't leave us alone," he told her. "Understandable, you've fallen to my charm," Dustin choked on his smoothie as he started laughing.

"So close...only a few more symbols to translate," Ethan grinned as he typed furiously at his computer.

"Are you getting extra credit for this or something?" Connor asked as he and Kira stood watching.

"No, it's a personal challenge," Ethan shook his head.

"What about the essay?" Electra asked, and Ethan smirked.

"Already done," he told her, and looked back at his computer. "Tutenhawken may have been the king of Egypt, but I'm the king of codes," he continued translating, and Kira looked nervous.

"Mrs Porter said there might be a curse, maybe you should-"

"This is about technology, hard facts!" Ethan exclaimed, looking sceptical. "Not some crazy legend," he told her, and his computer beeped. "Yes, I got it!" he cheered.

"What's it say?" Connor asked as Ethan read the translation.

"To the defilers of my tomb, I now bestow a eternal doom. Woe to you who read this first, upon you is the Pharaohs curse..." Ethan's excitement died down as he read it aloud.

"Dude, you're cursed!" Connor laughed. "Get away from me before it rubs off," the red ranger warned him.

"Very funny..." Ethan's grin was gone and was replaced by worry.

"Seriously though, what's going to happen?" Connor asked. "You going to like, turn into a cocker spaniel or grow an extra head or something?"

"You don't know much about curses, do you McKnight?" Electra was watching them, finding their reactions much funnier than doing her work.

"These warnings were put on the tomb to scare off grave-robbers and thieves, that's all it is," Ethan insisted, but Connor didn't look convinced. "Back me up here Kira?" he looked to the Yellow Ranger for help, but she just raised her hands.

"Hey, I said you shouldn't read it," she reminded him. "Don't blame me if all your hair falls out," she smirked, and Ethan looked up at Electra, his last hope.

"Electra, you've seen all kinds of weird stuff. Tell them that curses aren't real," he pleaded, and Electra shrugged.

"I've never encountered one, but that doesn't mean they're not true," she told him. "Stranger things have happened," Electra told him as he frowned. Dustin nodded in agreement.

"You guys, nothing is going to happen from reading that curse," Ethan insisted, but the others looked sceptical. His watch suddenly started to beep, and he looked down. "5:30?! I told my mum I'd pick her up at work!" he cried, grabbing his laptop, only for it to slip through his fingers and hit the ground hard. Sparks started flying from it, and it started to smoke. "I don't believe it..." Ethan whispered as he lifted it.

"Your new laptop!" Kira stared at the wreckage.

"My games...my finals...my life..." Ethan whimpered as he held it close.

"I don't suppose you printed out that essay for me, did you?" Electra asked, and Ethan whimpered again. "Like I said, stranger things have happened," she shrugged. "Looks like the curse has started."

"Would you quit it about the curse?" Ethan growled. "There's no such thing," he walked off dejectedly as the others watched him.

1-2-3-4-5

"A curse? Really?" Letha asked sceptically as she skated through Reefside, on the phone to Electra.

"_I was kinda sceptical at first, but seriously, just after he read it, he broke his new laptop. And he's late to pick up his mum_," Electra told her, and Letha laughed.

"That doesn't mean it's a curse. I'm almost there, I'll talk to ya when I get there," Letha told her, and after Electra said goodbye, she hung up. "Curses. I know I've seen some crazy stuff, but I draw the line at curses," she shook her head, before spotting Devin and Cassidy staring at a strange monster. "Hey!" Letha yelled, and skated over. "Get out of here," she told the two, and they nodded, running off.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" the monster demanded as he got up. "Do you know who I am?" he asked as Letha raised her fists.

"Does it look like I know?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're just going to try and hurt innocent civilians," he took a step forwards, and Letha tensed.

"I have no intention of hurting anyone," he told her. "You are fierce, and honourable. I have never laid eyes on such magnificent beauty," stunned by his words, Letha dropped her fists slightly, before shaking her head. "Your loveliness makes Cleopatra look like a homely peasant. Come with me, and be my queen," he walked closer, and Letha raised her fists again.

"That's really nice and all, but I have a boyfriend," she told him. "And I haven't much desire to be a queen," she added, and he sighed.

"I will have you, my queen," the monster told her, and Letha laughed under her breath.

"You need to learn the word no," she skated towards him, but he blasted her with strange smoke, and she slowed to a stop. "I would be honoured to be your queen," her eyes flashed gold, before returning to normal.

1-2-3-4-5

"Letha said she was almost here," Electra frowned as she looked at the clock. "That was like 20 minutes ago," something wasn't right.

"Maybe she got distracted?" Dustin asked as he finished off his second smoothie.

"She's not as bad as you Dustin," Electra teased, and he shot her a weak glare. Ethan suddenly burst in, and the smell of fish reached the two sitting at the bar. "Whoa," Electra put a hand to her nose.

"Guys listen, I think you're right," Ethan declared. "Tutenhawken's curse is real!" both Kira and Connor recoiled as he walked up to them and the smell of fish hit them.

"You wanna tell us from over there?" Connor choked. "You smell of week old fish sticks," he pointed out.

"All this week stuff has been happening to me, there's no other explanation," Ethan told them frantically, before the door opened again and Letha walked in, wearing strange clothes.

"What the heck is she wearing?" Electra stared at her best friend, who was wearing a long navy dress, and gold jewellery.

"Don't you think it's a little early for Halloween, Letha?" Kira asked, and Letha turned to her.

"You shall address me as Queen Harmony," she replied as she walked past.

"Harmony?" Electra and Dustin exchanged looks. "Dude, you never use your real name," Dustin jumped up and walked over to her.

"You will not refer to me as 'dude'. In fact, you should not refer to me at all," Letha took a seat, looking at her rings.

"Letha, what is going on?" Dustin crouched in front of her, trying to meet her gaze.

"My name is Harmony!" Letha snapped. "And what is going on, is that I have found someone that appreciates me, Waldo," she told him. Electra choked, and would have started laughing, had Letha not just stunned them both with her words. "I am his queen, and I am to be referred to as such," she said coldly.

"Who is this guy?" Electra demanded as she walked over. Dustin was at a loss for words as he stared up at his girlfriend, and Electra put a hand on his shoulder.

"That is none of your business Noa," Electra twitched at the use of her name. "Neither of you have the right to speak with me, now leave my sight," Letha told them, turning away. Electra walked over to the others, and leaned close, ignoring the smell of rotten fish.

"This has to do with this Pharaoh nonsense," she told them quietly.

"There's gotta be a way to break this curse," Ethan glanced around at where Dustin was still trying to get through to Letha.

"Maybe there's something we missed at the museum?" Kira suggested.

"A counter-spell or something," Electra nodded.

"Kira, you go back to the museum and see if you can find anything," Connor decided. "Ethan, I think we should go find Doctor O and fill him in on the situation," he turned to the blue ranger, who nodded.

"I'll stay here with Letha," Electra told them. "We better hope Mesogog doesn't send any goons, cause we're a ranger down and with Ethan's bad luck, we'll be even more at risk," she muttered, and they nodded, standing up and heading off.

"Where are they going?" Dustin asked as he gave up trying to talk to Letha.

"I just reminded them that they have homework," Electra shrugged, glancing at her best friend. "We should be more focused on snapping Letha out of whatever it is that's wrong with her," she commented, resting a hand on her head.

"There is nothing wrong with me!" apparently, there was nothing wrong with her hearing. "And it's Harmony, how difficult is that to grasp?!" Letha demanded. "And will someone please remove this piece of tacky jewellery? Bracelets do not suit me," she hurled her morpher away, and Electra caught it.

"What is that?" Dustin asked as Electra pocketed it.

"A bracelet I got her for her birthday," she lied, not looking at him. Lying to Dustin was like kicking a puppy, and she'd done it twice in the last two minutes. She was thankful that she usually wore long sleeves to hide her tattoo, and so her own morpher was hidden. She shook her head, wondering just what was going on with the navy ranger.

1-2-3-4-5

"I know I've not been part of the team very long, but has Letha always been this...uh...violent?" Trent asked, just before a glass shattered over the bar. "Hayley is going to kill all of us for this," he mumbled. The rest of the customers had quickly left when Letha had started to throw things.

"There's something wrong with her, I don't know what," Electra peered out and found Letha shouting at Dustin again. Their morphers started to beep, and the two rangers looked down at their wrists. "What's up?" Electra spoke quietly as Trent peeked out.

"_That Pharaoh, Tutenhawken, came to life when Ethan activated that curse_," Tommy reported. "_It attacked Kira at the museum, Connor and Ethan went to help, but they need backup_," he told them.

"Trent'll go help, I need to keep an eye on Letha. That Tutenhawken did something to her," Electra told Tommy, and ended the communication. "You better go help your girlfriend, let me know if you need me," Trent went scarlet at his teacher's words.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he hissed, and Electra smirked.

"Yet," she earned a glare from him. "Ohh, that's the kinda look I'd expect from evil Trent," Electra taunted, and he rolled his eyes before running out.

"What did you do? You scared off the only help we're gonna get," Dustin ducked behind the bar as Letha sat down again.

"_I_ scared him off? Your girlfriend is the one yelling and throwing things," Electra hissed back, and sighed. "Let's hope this doesn't take long," she muttered, peeking out again.

"Hey! Where's my milkshake?!" Letha demanded, and Dustin groaned, getting up again.

"You're catering her now? Where's your backbone?" Electra demanded, and he sighed.

"You face that, and then we'll talk. She's scarier than Kelly when I mess up inventory," Dustin went off to make the milkshake, and Electra rolled her eyes.

"So much for the mighty yellow ranger," she murmured, looking down at her morpher.

1-2-3-4-5

"I am _bored _of this tacky place," Letha announced, several milkshakes later. Dustin was collapsed in a chair, exhausted, and Electra had dozed off behind the bar. "Later, peasants," she stood up and breezed out, and Dustin attempted to get up, only to fall to the ground.

"She's gone?" Electra pushed herself to her feet and looked over at the earth ninja. He just let out a groan, having been making sure Letha didn't scream at him again. "Come on, we need to follow her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble," Electra ran out of the café and after a moment, returned. "Following her means getting up Waldo!" she grabbed his arm and yanked him up.

"But I'm tired...teaching ninja students isn't even this tough," he whined.

"Just imagine what Sensei went through dealing with you, Shane and Tori!" Electra pulled him outside, and they spotted Letha in the distance.

"You're so mean..." Dustin mumbled as they followed at a distance, making sure Letha didn't spot them. They followed her all the way back to the museum, and as they reached the Egyptian exhibit, Dustin grabbed Electra's arm and pulled her behind the wall. "Listen," he hissed, and Electra heard another voice.

"My queen! Come, make yourself comfortable!" the voice echoed through the exhibit.

"Tutenhawken," Electra whispered, narrowing her eyes.

"My queen, you deserve all the riches you desire," Tutenhawken told Letha, who was sitting in a throne beside him, brushing her hair from her face. "Once I destroy the defenders of this city, everything will be ours for the taking!" he exclaimed, and Electra's eyes widened.

"Not if I can help it," she hissed, and ran out before Dustin could stop her. "Oi, you got a problem with the Power Rangers doing their job?" she called as she stood in front of the two.

"Not you again," Letha rolled her eyes, looking bored.

"How dare you speak to royalty that way? Impudent girl!" Tutenhawken growled.

"Let Letha go, now!" Dustin stepped out, his brown eyes narrowed as Tutenhawken stood up.

"These are private chambers, get out before I destroy you!" he yelled, but Electra just scoffed.

"I would like to see you try," she mocked, lifting her fists. "Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Jackal!" she summoned her animal spirit, which rose from her with a howl and leapt at Tutenhawken.

"What is this sorcery?!" Tutenhawken stumbled back as the jackal spirit slashed at him. He then launched forwards, and knocked Electra flying through the exhibit, crashing through a statue before rolling out the door.

"Ow...that guy packs a punch..." Electra groaned as she rolled onto her back. She looked back inside to find Dustin fighting off Tutenhawken, before he was thrown through a statue.

"Dustin!" Letha's voice echoed through the exhibit as she stood up. Her eyes flashed gold again, before she ran at Tutenhawken and hit him with a kick to the chest. As he tumbled to the ground, Letha turned to Dustin. "Are you ok?" she knelt beside the injured ninja.

"Why are there two of you?" he groaned, before blinking several times. "Hey, you're back to normal dude!" he realised, and she nodded. Tears burned at her eyes as she looked up.

"You'll regret hurting Dustin!" she yelled as the Pharaoh recovered.

"My queen? Why have you betrayed me?!" he demanded.

"I'm not your queen!" Letha yelled back. "You made me do horrible things to Dustin and Electra, and loads of other people too! You're just another monster!" she told him angrily.

"The Pharaoh will not be mocked!" Tutenhawken roared. "I shall tear this entire city apart!" he promised, and Electra got to her feet.

"That's where I step in," she activated her morpher. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" Electra morphed into her crimson suit and summoned her naginata, before running at Tutenhawken.

"You are not one I have seen before!" the Pharaoh caught her blade. "But I will destroy you first!" he told her as they struggled.

"Get out of here!" Electra turned her head to Letha and Dustin. Letha nodded and pulled Dustin up, before dragging him out. "I was pretty worried about revealing myself in front of Dustin, but you helped me out there," Electra broke free of his grip. "Thanks for that," she slashed across his chest, and took off in the opposite direction to lure him out. "Doctor O!" Electra called into her morpher as she ran outside. "I found Tutenhawken, and he's not happy!" she told him.

"_You can't defeat him Electra, just hold him off for now_," Tommy's words made Electra stop dead.

"What do you mean I can't defeat him?" she demanded, before diving out of the Pharaoh's way.

"_I mean he has to be defeated in the air, and Ethan has to be the one to do it_," Tommy explained as Electra got back up and blocked Tutenhawken's attack. "_Trent, Kira and Connor are on their way, just hold him off until Ethan and Hayley finish the modifications they need_," he told her, and Electra groaned.

"God, I really hate you sometimes," she grumbled.

"_Hey, don't blame me_," Tommy chuckled.

"Yeah yeah..." Electra back-flipped to avoid Tutenhawken's next attack. She summoned her jackal spirit again, and as he fought her off, Electra ran at him and planted a kick to him gut.

"Urgh, you are persistent and annoying!" Tutenhawken yelled, and blasted Electra back. She rolled back through the dirt. "But I will end you!" he told her, and she got up just in time to avoid his next attack.

"You're full of empty threats! You will be beaten, even if I'm not the one to do it!" Electra told him, lifting her Masto-blade to block his next attack.

"FIRE!" Electra leapt back to avoid the three attacks heading for the monster, but Tutenhawken spun around and reflected them so they hit the three rangers. They crashed to the ground, and Electra ran over to them.

"You guys ok?" she asked as she helped Connor up.

"That was brutal..." the red ranger groaned. "We gotta go Super Dino!" he called, and the four switched forms, but before long they were all floored again. As Electra rolled onto her stomach, she spotted Elsa appear through an Invisportal.

"We meet again, White Ranger!" she called as she drew a sword, and Trent pushed himself up, running at her. As the others tried to get up, Tutenhawken flew through the air and blasted them again so they hit the ground, and Trent was thrown into them after a moment.

"Trent!" Kira cried as she caught him.

"It's over rangers!" Tutenhawken called from the sky, as Elsa returned her sword to her side. The four pushed themselves back up onto their feet, and Elsa looked up at the Pharaoh.

"Finish them!" she called up, and he fired blasts that floored them once again.

"Man, that was harsh!" Connor groaned as he clutched at his chest.

"When did they hook up?" Kira demanded.

"And why is he taking orders from her?" Electra asked as she sat up. Elsa laughed, before something hit Tutenhawken and knocked him out of the sky. Ethan rode up on his new bike.

"Hovercraft Cycle to the rescue!" he called with a grin.

"Hey, I want one of those too!" Connor called as Ethan rode past. Elsa attempted to attack him, but all of her moves missed his speedy bike. Finally, he drew his blaster and caught her midair, knocking her to the ground. As he slowed to a stop, Tutenhawken's attack narrowly missed him.

"Goodbye!" the monster called as he flew overhead.

"I don't think so!" Ethan drove after him. "HOVER-MODE, ACTIVATE!" he called, and his bike transformed into a hovercraft. "Thrusters!" he called, and shot after Tutenhawken. "FIRE!" he blasted at Tutenhawken, who avoided the attacks and shot a counter attack at Ethan. Eventually Ethan caught him with a blast.

"You will never defeat the curse!" Tutenhawken yelled as he faced the blue ranger.

"Never is a long time!" Ethan yelled back, and blasted him several times, defeating him.

"Well it's about time," Electra chuckled, and she, along with Connor, Trent and Kira, ran over to Ethan as he landed.

"You broke the curse!" Kira exclaimed excitedly.

"I sure hope so," Ethan grinned, before Tutenhawken reappeared, growing to a massive height.

"Oh come on! He's not even one of Mesogog's monsters!" Electra complained. They looked around as Elsa walked towards them, and Electra groaned again. "Really? Not you too," Elsa glared at them.

"I'll handle Elsa," Trent told them as he faced her.

"Better you than me," Electra told him. "Come on guys!" she looked to the others.

"Let's try some Triassic Power!" Connor called on his Shield, and the other three summoned power to create his empowered mode. They summoned their new Zord, and Connor placed his Shield down on it. "Mezodon Rover, online!" they attacked Tutenhawken, and defeated him easily, while below, Trent chased off Elsa.

1-2-3-4-5

"Shouldn't you lot, you know, be working?" Electra called from the bar as she watched Kira, Ethan and Connor playing.

"Shouldn't you?" Connor called back, and Electra stuck out her tongue. She'd abandoned her work a while ago, and was just relaxing after a tough battle. As Connor and Kira beat Ethan, the doors opened, and Letha walked in with Dustin.

"Electra!" Letha ran over and nearly knocked her best friend off her stool.

"Will you please stop trying to kill me?" Electra squirmed out of her grip. "And since you're calling me Electra, you really are back to normal," she frowned, and Letha nodded.

"I'm so sorry for everything, I don't know what happened to me," she apologised, and Electra pulled her morpher from her pocket.

"I'll explain later. Let's just say, curses are real," she grinned, glancing over at Ethan. Letha giggled, and returned the bracelet to her wrist.

"What happened to you earlier?" Dustin asked as he slumped down on a seat. "You kinda just disappeared from the museum, dude," Electra paused, before shrugging.

"That weirdo hit me pretty hard, I was kinda out of it. Just started walking away," she told him. Dustin didn't look convinced, but Letha sat down beside him and grabbed his hand.

"What does it matter? Everything's back to normal now," she told him, winking at Electra, who just rolled her eyes.

"You two better get your lovey-dovey crap out of my face," she warned, turning away. "It grosses me out," Electra grumbled, and the two laughed. Letha kissed Dustin as he turned to her, and Electra rolled her eyes. "Now you're just doing it on purpose," she muttered, before her phone started to ring. She frowned as she didn't recognise the number, and ran off to answer it, while Dustin pulled Letha closer and they laughed.

**I am so done with essay work. It took far too much effort to print off and hand in. Took a day off from work, so here's a new chapter! I'll be posting a oneshot later tonight if I remember, but for now, hope you enjoy it!**


	21. Fighting Spirit

Chapter 21: Fighting Spirit

The door to Electra's apartment opened, startling her cat, who had grown used to Electra just appearing. The Pai Zhuq master staggered in, looking exhausted. Mozart stared at her warily from the sofa, which he had claimed in Electra's absence.

"Oh don't look at me like that," she rolled her eyes at her cat. "I have to use the door at some point, or people might start wondering," she told him, and dumped her backpack on the floor by the door. She was trying not to use her powers as much. She'd gotten quite lazy. Mozart jumped off the sofa and ran to the kitchen. "And don't bother lying to me, I know Kira fed you while I was gone," Electra rolled her eyes and fell into her chair.

When he realised that he wasn't getting fed, Mozart huffed and returned to the sofa and promptly fell asleep. Electra seemed to be close to joining him, but instead stood up again. "Going to change...then head to the Cyberspace to catch up," she looked reluctant to do so, but knew that something had been going on. She'd had a couple of calls when she had finally been allowed to check her things.

Mozart looked up as Electra emerged from her room in a fresh pair of jeans, a black long sleeved top and a dark red shirt over it. "I'll be back tonight, later," she called to the cat, and paused. "I talk to my cat...yeah, I've finally hit the worst level of insanity," Electra sighed and left her apartment, locking up behind her.

Electra wandered through Reefside, enjoying the fresh air as she walked by the docks. She heard a crash nearby, and jolted, looking around as she fell into a fighting stance.

"I'm never gonna get the hang of it..." a boy clambered off a box, and stopped as he saw Electra. She relaxed when she saw that he was only a kid about 11, before walking over.

"What are you doing?" she frowned as he rubbed his arm.

"Training!" he told her.

"Training for what?" Electra asked, finding the kid strange. His excitement seemed to fade as he looked away.

"It's a secret," he shrugged. "I'm practising my martial arts," the boy told her.

"Oh, really?" Electra smiled, sensing his enthusiasm in training. "Let's see what you've got. Start with a stance?" she suggested, and he moved into a fighting stance, which Electra studied. It was weak, and untrained. She knew immediately that he was attempting to teach himself. "Lift your arms higher, and tuck your elbows in closer to your body," Electra instructed.

"Are you a teacher?" the boy asked curiously, and did as he was told.

"Uh...yeah," Electra nodded, and the look of excitement returned.

"Can you help me learn to fight?" he pleaded, and after a moment of fighting internally, Electra nodded. She spent over an hour teaching the boy, until his stance was perfect.

"Ok, now try this," Electra performed a couple of kicks, and the kid copied her perfectly. He was a fast learner; over-excited, but smart.

"I did it!" he beamed with excitement, and proceeded to slip in some fallen ice. Electra caught him before he could fall, and laughed.

"You should work on your balance," she suggested, before returning to teaching him the basics. She had just finished teaching him a couple of moves, when a voice rang out.

"Antonio!" the boy froze, and gulped. Electra looked around and saw a man striding towards them. "Are you bothering this girl?" the man demanded. "Trying to perform martial arts when you've had no real training, it's a waste of time," he scolded his son.

"He's not bothering me, sir," Electra spoke up, and the man looked at her. "I'm actually training to become a martial arts teacher," she explained. "If you want, I can help to teach him some moves, free of charge," Electra offered, and Antonio looked hopefully to his father, who considered this. "This is a dangerous town with all the monster attacks, even the slightest martial arts can help," she stated.

"Ok, it saves me having to make sure the kid doesn't fall into the ocean while I'm fishing," Antonio cheered and started bouncing about. Electra knew that his father's words weren't an over-exaggeration. "When can you do it?" he asked.

"I teach during weekdays, so Saturday afternoon is probably the best," Electra replied with a smile, and the man stared at her.

"You're a teacher?" he asked, and she nodded.

"I am, I'm teaching here as experience, then I move back to Blue Bay Harbour in the summer," she explained.

"Right. Well, I guess he can learn on Saturday afternoons till then," the man agreed, and shook Electra's hand. "Where do you want him then?"

"For now, how about Hayley's Cyberspace in town? When I find another place, I'll let you know," Electra decided, knowing that Hayley wouldn't mind, as long as they didn't destroy the place. Electra made a mental note to get Antonio to practice balance first. "Right, I better go, I have to meet some friends. See you Saturday," she hurried off as she realised the time. "Guess I'm gonna have to cheat," she looked around, before using her powers to teleport to Tommy's lab.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra reappeared in the lab, and instantly was knocked to the ground.

"You really need to make some kinda noise when you do that..." Connor commented, and offered his hand to Electra. She blinked in surprise at the offer, and took his hand. He pulled her back up, and she thanked him.

"What's going on?" Electra asked as she looked around. Machines were gathered around the middle of the lab, with a table that had a floating blanket on it. "Practising magic tricks?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You missed a lot while you were gone," Letha commented as she walked over and hugged Electra, who squirmed uncomfortably. "Doctor O got unstuck, now he's invisible," she gestured to the table, and Electra stared at him. "There's a way to make him visible again, but it's dangerous," Letha explained.

"For the record, I still think this is a bad idea," Hayley spoke up for the fifth time.

"And for the record, I agree with Hayley," Kira told the doctor as she walked over.

"Don't worry," Tommy told her.

"See you soon, Doctor O...literally I hope," Ethan and Kira placed monitors on his chest, and backed away.

"Good to go!" Tommy told Hayley, who hesitated, holding the container with the Dino Gem in her hand. Hayley shook her head, and put the container into the machine. As it activated, Tommy's breathing grew erratic. The machine started to smoke and let out cracks that alarmed the rangers. It suddenly exploded, making them all jump, and Hayley shut off the machine and pulled out the container. "His Dino Gem is destroyed..." she stared at it, before Tommy reappeared. "Tommy! Tommy? Can you hear me?" Hayley asked, but there was no response.

1-2-3-4-5

Tommy lay unconscious in a hospital bed as the rangers and Hayley stood around him helplessly.

"What's wrong with him Doctor?" Hayley asked as a man walked up, carrying a clipboard that he studied.

"I have no idea Hayley," the doctor shook his head. "His vitals are stable, but his brain patterns are wildly erratic," he explained.

"Can you wake him up?" Electra asked without looking up, her arms folded. She felt helpless, and it was frustrating her.

"We're trying...but he's not responding to anything," the doctor shook his head, looking down in concern at the unconscious black ranger.

"He'll be ok...right?" Ethan asked, and the doctor sighed.

"I'm not going to lie to you," he told them gravely. "The longer he stays like this, the more at risk he is," he explained. They all were silent, stunned by his words. Kira managed to thank the doctor, who smiled weakly and walked away.

"Breaking news!" the TV suddenly blared loudly, making them all jump and look around. "The city is under attack by a terrifying creature! Citizens are advised to stay indoors until further notice."

"I'll stay with him," Hayley told the rangers.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Connor told her, and they rushed off to the fight.

1-2-3-4-5

Connor reached the Terrorsaurus first, already morphed and on his bike. However, it was barely affected by his attack, and knocked the ranger to the ground. Kira and Ethan tried next, blasting him together with their bikes lasers.

"Letha, take the controls!" Electra called to the navy ranger, who was sitting behind her on the bike. Letha nodded and reached out, grabbing the handlebars as Electra disappeared. She swerved a little before regaining control, and fired the lasers at the Terrorsaurus.

"Like swatting a fly!" he wasn't even affected, and blasted her, knocking her off her bike.

"Hey, try me!" Electra called as she reappeared behind him and blasted him with her powers. However, it didn't even faze him, and she teleported out of the way of his retaliation. She reappeared, but as she went to try and attack close up, he blasted her and she rolled along the ground.

"Fire!" Trent called as he rode up, firing the lasers. The White Rangers blasted Terrorsaurus and forced him back, but as he drove along, the monster recovered and blasted him, knocking Trent off his bike. Trent rolled along the ground, and demorphed, his morpher sparking as the others got back to their feet.

"Trent!" Kira called as he clutched at his chest, in pain.

"Come on!" Letha ran at the monster. "Plateo-Fans!" she called on her weapons and slashed across his chest, but the Terrorsaurus just grabbed her and tossed her into the rubble, where she demorphed. Ethan was thrown aside next, and the monster blasted the remaining three rangers, and they were thrown backwards.

"This is too easy!" he laughed as they demorphed.

"Hovercraft Cycle!" Ethan called on his bike, and launched into the air. "Thrusters!" he blasted at the Terrorsaurus, who avoided the attacks and leapt onto his bike. "Hey!" Ethan tried to fight him off, but the monster drained his energy and he was thrown off his bike.

"Ethan!" they regrouped, and helped Ethan to his feet. "This guy has worked my last nerve! Ready!" Connor called.

"WHITE RANGER!"

"DINO THUNDER!"

"POWER UP, HA!" they attempted to morph, but nothing happened.

"Oh, that is so not good," Letha groaned.

"What's going on?" Connor asked as they tried hitting their morphers again.

"That thing fried our morphing energy!" Ethan realised.

"Not so tough now, are you?" the Terrorsaurus mocked, and ran off.

"Oh come on!" Electra exclaimed as he got away.

"Hey guys!" they looked around as Cassidy and Devin ran over. "Oh my goodness, what happened to you?" she realised that they were covered in bruises and dirt.

"Things are kinda fuzzy, but I'd say a giant mutant attack," Kira summed up.

"Didn't the Power Rangers come and help you out?" Cassidy frowned.

"No...I guess they...couldn't make it," Trent offered weakly.

"Yeah, no Power Rangers anywhere near here," Connor shrugged as the others nodded.

"That's weird...they normally show up when anyone needs them," Devin frowned.

"Maybe someone else needed them more?" Electra offered, and Cassidy looked confused as Devin nodded.

1-2-3-4-5

The rangers returned to the hospital, knowing that there wasn't much else that they could do.

"Any news doctor?" Hayley asked as Doctor Walsh returned as well. "Is there anything you can tell us?" she asked hopefully, but he just shook his head.

"I'm sorry Hayley, no change," he told her, and walked away. Kira sighed, looking down.

"I wish there was something we could do," she mumbled. "I feel completely helpless," she admitted.

"Hey, the Doc is the greatest Ranger ever, he's tougher than he looks," Letha told her with a smile as the others nodded. "He'll be fine."

"Breaking news!" the TV announced again, making them all look around. "The creature is back!" it showed the creature walking through town.

"I had a feeling he'd be back..." Ethan muttered.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Trent dismissed as the TV questioned where the Power Rangers were.

"I don't care, I'm going," Electra decided, only for Letha to grab her.

"Hold it, you can't, there's cameras on that freak," she pointed out, holding on as Electra tried to break free. "You really wanna show up there and get caught on camera?" she asked, and Electra narrowed her eyes angrily.

"I don't care, people are getting hurt, I'm not just gonna sit here and watch it," Electra yanked her arm free at last.

"For once we agree on something," Connor told her, and the two headed out.

"Hold on, we're coming with you!" Kira called as the rest of them joined them.

"Hey! Where are you going? You don't stand a chance without your powers!" Hayley called after them, but they kept on walking.

"That wouldn't stop Doctor O! And it's not gonna stop us either!" Ethan called as Trent shut the door behind them.

1-2-3-4-5

The Rangers finally found the Terrorsaurus, who had reappeared in the quarry.

"Alright freak!" Connor called as they skidded to a stop. "We're gonna stop you right here and now," the red ranger shouted at him, but the monster just laughed.

"Tough talk from a bunch of powerless Rangers!" he mocked. They ran at the Terrorsaurus. He blasted at them several times before finally catching them and knocking them down. "You're through!" he yelled, but they got back to their feet. They ran at him again, throwing kicks and punches at him.

"Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Jackal!" Electra called on her animal spirit, and she managed to knock him back, until he blasted her and she disappeared. Electra fell on one knee as she felt the hit, and the monster knocked the rest aside.

"This is pathetic!" he blasted them all again. "It's over!" he called, before a figure in black caught him with a kick.

"Doctor O!" Connor called happily as they looked up at him.

"I knew he'd be ok!" Letha grinned as they got back up.

"You're alive!" Kira stared at him in amazement. He just nodded, grinning back.

"Not for long!" the Terrorsaurus recovered, and Tommy looked back at him, his grin fading.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" he morphed into his black suit. "BRACHIO POWER!"

"Big deal!" the Terrorsaurus blasted at him, but he missed, and Tommy knocked him down before going into Super Dino Mode.

"Whoa, when did he get Super Dino Powers?!" Connor laughed as they studied his new suit.

"Who cares, he just picked the best time to use them!" Electra grinned as Tommy avoided another attack and fought the Terrorsaurus off, catching him with several hits before throwing him into the cliff wall. "Brachio Staff! Energy Orb, now!" he threw the attack at the Terrorsaurus, destroying him. As he did, a crystal remained, and lights started to rise from it as it shattered. They flew back to the rangers, returning to their gems.

"Sweet, we got our powers back!" Ethan realised, and they ran over to Tommy.

"Doctor O!"

"Ok, what was that about?" Connor asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Tommy laughed lightly.

"You didn't think I'd give up that easily, did you?" the Terrorsaurus returned, growing huge as they looked up.

"Think you five can finish this guy?" Tommy looked to the other rangers, and they nodded.

"Of course," their bracelets switched to their morphers.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" they morphed and leapt up into their Zords, creating their Megazord. However, as they ran at him, the monster blasted them back.

"If Doctor Oliver can win his fight, so can we!" Kira called to the others, and they nodded.

"You're right," Letha grinned.

"Let's give it everything we've got!" Connor called. "SUPER DINO MODE!" they switched forms. "DINO DRILL! FULL POWER!" they flew at the Terrorsaurus, going straight through his attack and defeating him.

"Oh yeah!" they cheered.

1-2-3-4-5

"Let me get this straight. Three of your old ranger powers came to you in a dream?"

"And you had to fight them to get your life back?"

"This is awesome!"

The rangers started bombarding Tommy with questions, which just made him laugh. Finally he spoke up, silencing them.

"I just wanna thank you guys from the bottom of my heart, for hanging in with me through all this," he told them with a smile. "It was tough, but you guys came through. It means a lot to me," Tommy admitted.

"He's right," they all looked over at Hayley. "You should all be proud of yourselves," she told them, and they nodded.

"Are you crying?" they all looked at Connor as Ethan spoke. Electra couldn't stop a burst of laughter escaping, and she put her hands to her mouth.

"No!" he lied quickly, but it was obvious. "We're just really glad to have you back Doctor O," Connor told him, trying to escape.

"You're crying! How cute!" Letha exclaimed, and the red ranger blushed violently.

"I'm not crying! Leave me alone!" he ran away from them, but the other rangers followed him as Tommy and Hayley exchanged looks, laughing as the younger rangers mocked Connor.

**I should probably get out of bed and stop watching SPD...but oh well. The oneshot is up and explains where Electra was, hope you like that and this! Let me know what ya think!**


	22. Thunder Storm Part 1

Chapter 22: Thunder Storm Part 1

"Of all the days I have stuff to mark, it has to be today," Electra grumbled, partly to herself, partly to Mozart, who was sprawled across several pieces of paper. "And you are not helping," she couldn't help but laugh and rub his stomach, causing him to stretch.

Blake had called to let Electra know that he was in Reefside, and she was stuck missing his first race, marking tests. "I hate Randall. She did this on purpose, I know it!" Mozart opened one eye, giving her the closest to a sceptical look as a cat could manage. "Oh shut up and go back to sleep," the crimson ranger grumbled. Mozart let out a meow and closed his eye again. As Electra finished marking another test, her phone rang. "What?" she answered with a growl, and received a laugh on the other end.

"_You sound happy_," Electra rolled her eyes at Hunter's teasing.

"Clearly, after this long, you don't know me at all, thunder boy," she replied shortly. He just laughed in response. "Remind me to punch Connor several times in the face for how abysmal this test was," Electra told him, shaking her head as she read over his paper.

"_I would say cut him some slack, since he's a Power Ranger, but then again, I have met the dude_," Hunter replied, still sounding amused. "_I guess you're pretty busy at the moment_," Electra frowned slightly as she finished marking his test and put it down.

"Yeah, aren't you?" she vaguely remembered him telling her that ninja exams were coming up as well.

"_Yeah, but it's over pretty soon. I know you've got your extra-curricular activities, but you wanna hang out at some point?_"

"Clearly I don't want to hang out with my boyfriend," Electra rolled her eyes as she spoke in a flat tone.

"_Why the hell am I dating someone so sarcastic_?" Electra grinned as his sigh.

"Because it gives you a challenge, Mr Tall, Dark and Brooding," she laughed, leaning back in her seat. "And you have no right to call anyone sarcastic," Electra smiled softly, running a hand through her hair. "Of course I wanna see you again, so let me know when the exams are over, I will disregard my work, and we shall do something," she decided.

"_You're such a responsible teacher,_" Hunter grinned. Electra smirked, winking at Mozart, who was glaring at her for talking when he was trying to sleep.

"Now who's being sarcastic?" she asked. "I'm once again helping to save the damn world, so you can't say I'm not responsible," Electra told him smugly. "Alright, I better go. If I wanna catch your annoying younger brother's next race, I have to get these done."

"_Alright. Talk to ya laters,"_ Electra said goodbye and hung up, and sighed heavily.

"Why did I agree to Master Mao's test? This all could have been avoided so easily…" she muttered, returning to her work as Mozart fell asleep again.

1-2-3-4-5

"Ok Mozart, I'm halfway through, and I just got a really bad feeling," Electra spoke a few hours later, looking down at the dozing cat. "And clearly I'm insane; I'm talking to my cat. Who is sleeping," Electra got to her feet, playing with the morpher on her wrist. She wandered into the kitchen, and grabbed a glass of water. Just as she went to drink it, a familiar beeping went off.

Electra went cold as she realised that it wasn't her morpher, almost dropping her glass of water. Reaching under her shirt, she pulled out a necklace, which was her symbol from her time as the black ranger.

"It's happened. We need to meet," Cam's voice echoed from it as she activated it.

"Dammit…of all the times for this to happen…" Electra swore loudly as he told her where to go, before grabbing her jacket. "Time to go save ninja ass…again," she disappeared through a portal as she finished speaking.

Reappearing in the middle of town, Electra looked around, and spotted Cam. Hunter landed beside him, and Electra ran over as they greeted each other.

"Electra, you got here fast," Cam noticed, and Electra shrugged.

"Was in the area," she lied as Hunter shot her a look.

"Thanks for coming guys," Cam seemed to accept it. "Sorry to call you away from your students Hunter," he apologised to the thunder ninja, who was wearing his teaching uniform.

"I thought it must be important," Hunter shrugged as they started walking.

"I really hoped we'd never have to use these," Electra sighed, fiddling nervously with the necklace that kept them in contact for situations such as this one. "So? Is it Lothor?" she asked, and Cam nodded slightly.

"It has to be. Who else leaves purple slime in his wake?" he questioned.

"Did you reach the others?" Hunter asked, but Cam shook his head.

"They're not responding," he explained. Electra frowned. She knew Blake was probably in a race, and Letha was in the middle of a class. But the other three should have responded. She had a bad feeling.

The bad feeling only increased a few minutes later, when her morpher started to beep. Electra stopped dead, looking down at her wrist as both Cam and Hunter spun around. "What was that?" Cam questioned. Electra opened her mouth, struggling to come up with an excuse. Luckily she was spared one, when there was a loud explosion nearby.

The three ran over to the railings nearby, and spotted Shane, Tori and Dustin walking along, morphed and accompanied by Kelzacks and two monsters.

"What the hell?" Electra's brown eyes widened as she stared down at the sight in front of her.

"I guess that's why they didn't respond," Hunter commented as the Kelzacks destroyed everything in sight. "Should we do something?" he asked, but before Cam could respond, Connor, Ethan, Kira and Letha appeared, landing in front of them. Electra tensed, her grip on the railings tightening. Her morpher beeped again, and the two still standing with her glanced at her. "Electra," Hunter started, before they were suddenly joined by Blake. "Blake! Am I glad to see you," Hunter greeted his brother with relief.

"I got here as fast as I could," Blake told them. "What's up?" he asked, and Cam pointed to where the Dino Thunder rangers were getting thrashed by the Ninja Storm rangers. Letha was pleading with Dustin, but he tossed her aside.

"They're in over their heads. They can't take them down like this," Electra went to move, but Hunter grabbed her from behind. "Let me go Hunter! Dammit, they need my help!" she yelled, thrashing in his grip.

"Electra, they're too strong!" he told her, struggling to hold onto the Jackal Master. "You can't take them on, especially with four exhausted teammates," Hunter warned her.

"They're retreating," Cam said as Electra kept trying to break free. "You wanna tell us what's going on?" Electra stopped struggling, and looked down. When her morpher beeped again, Cam groaned. "You're kidding," he realised what was going on.

"What?" Blake remained confused as Hunter finally released Electra.

"She's one of them," Cam explained, and Electra looked up, her eyes narrowing in a stubborn expression.

"Yeah, I am," she stated, sounding calmer than she felt. "But that hardly matters right now. We've got to find a way to stop them," Electra told Cam, who nodded, agreeing with her.

"We'll discuss it later. Right now, I have an idea."

1-2-3-4-5

"The important thing here, is that you guys are alright," Tommy told the four exhausted rangers in front of him. Letha's eyes were flooded with tears, having tried to get through to Dustin and failed. "And that we learned something."

"What it's like having our butts kicked?" Connor muttered irritably.

"No. That it's going to take a lot more than what we have to defeat them," Tommy told them gravely.

"It'd help a lot if Electra were helping us out," Connor added in.

"She's probably with the others," Letha sniffed, wiping her tears from her face. When the others looked at her quickly, Letha glanced down at her hands. "We've been worried that trapping Lothor in the Abyss of Evil wasn't enough. So the others have probably gotten together to try and figure something out," Letha's necklace weighed heavily under her suit.

"So she went with them instead of us? Nice team loyalty," Letha glared at the red ranger, who got to his feet. "Why don't we just use our Dino Zords and kick their Ninja butt?" Ethan and Kira got to their feet, following him. "I don't get it," Connor shook his head.

"I'm with Connor on this one," Ethan agreed.

"Me too," Kira nodded, and Letha stood up so suddenly, her helmet clattered to the ground.

"We can't destroy them! They're good too, they're _people_ too, they are my _friends_, and most importantly, they helped save the _world_ last year!" she yelled angrily, taking the three by surprise.

"Look, they're people who were once good. But something has happened to them. Until we figure that out, we defend ourselves," Tommy told the three quickly, getting to his feet. "But we _don't _destroy them," he warned. The three didn't look too happy with the decision, but didn't say a word.

"You know there's something we hadn't even considered," Hayley spoke up suddenly as the group continued to mope about their defeat.

"I'm way ahead of you," Tommy nodded in agreement. "Mesogog, right?" Letha's head lifted suddenly as her eyes widened.

"What if he finds out about this? Can you imagine the two of them on the same side?" Ethan asked in horror.

"Lothor was already unpleasant to begin with. And Mesogog is on the same level," Letha shook her head as she walked over, in her ninja gear as they had demorphed. "I just hope the others have gotten some sort of plan."

**Ended up writing all day, so I only have one chapter left to write, then Dino Thunder is officially done!**

**I think I rewrote Thunder Storm about 3 or 4 times before finally settling on this. It gets better in the next chapter, promise!**


	23. Thunder Storm Part 2

Chapter 23: Thunder Storm Part 2

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Blake yelled as Cam finished explaining his plan. Electra had put a hand to her face, and Hunter was shaking his head.

"I take back everything I ever said about you being smart," Hunter added in.

"I think even _Dustin _would come up with a better plan than that!" Electra exclaimed, waving her arms slightly.

"Have a look at what they've done!" Cam held out his arms for the three to survey the wreckage of the streets, left by the three rogue rangers and their entourage. "We have to get to the Abyss! It's our only chance!" he told them.

"You were there right? You know what's inside that thing!"

"Yeah," Cam stopped Hunter suddenly. "Our powers. And we have to get them back if we're going to have any chance of helping the Dino rangers deal with Tori, Shane and Dustin," Electra sighed as he pointed this out. She couldn't argue.

"Electra can't even go near that thing!" Hunter reminded them of when they first found it. Electra had reacted in a similar way to Cam's Samurai Morpher. Her energy had drained and she'd passed out.

"Actually, I should be able to now," three sets of eyes shot to her. "Back when the white Dino Gem was evil, I couldn't go near Trent. But Hayley created a device that blocks the effects of evil," she explained, going red.

"Hayley…I should have guessed," Cam grumbled, having been emailing her about various things to do with Power Rangers and their technology.

"But I'm in. If it'll help save them, and protect Letha and the others, then I'll go," Electra told Cam, and Hunter gave a slight nod of agreement, but he didn't look happy about it.

"No way! No!" Blake shook his head, remaining adamant that he wasn't going. "There is no possible way I'm going near that thing again," he told them, before Electra folded her arms, raising an eyebrow.

1-2-3-4-5

"Uh, I just wanna say, one last time," Blake whimpered as they stood on the edge of the Abyss of Evil, which had broken open from construction work. "I think this is a bad idea," Electra rolled her eyes as she clipped her helmet on.

"Shut up Blakie, we're doing it anyway," she told him. "Besides, it can't be worse than when we had to save Cam when Lothor's ship was gonna self-destruct," Electra smiled innocently at him.

"Great, you just _had _to remind me about that," Blake groaned.

"Ok, let's go," Cam decided, ignoring the two as he looked down. "And uh, stick together. We split up, we're through," he warned.

"And on that pleasant note…" Electra trailed off, stepping off the edge. They all began to slowly descend, nervously going down into the Abyss.

A few minutes later, they arrived on solid ground. Blake let out a noise of disgust as they unclipped themselves from their harnesses and pulled off their helmets.

"Man, it stinks down here," he groaned, waving a hand over his face.

"I guess this is the smell of pure evil," Electra commented, grimacing at the smell. It made her feel sick.

"Let's find our powers and get out of here," Cam told them, looking around for any sign.

"Over there!" Hunter spotted the Samurai amulet, which was floating on a rock, letting off a dim glow. "I can't believe there's no-one guarding it," the thunder ninja frowned suspiciously, and as if on cue, Zurgane, several Kelzacks, and a few other monsters appeared.

"Really? You had to say it?" Electra shot Hunter a glance, and he shrugged.

"Welcome to my home, Power Rangers!" Zurgane greeted them. "Attack!" he ordered. The Kelzacks ran at the four, who leapt off their rock and started fighting.

"Love what you've done with the place Zurgane, it totally screams 'evil failure'," Electra taunted as she dodged his swords and kicked him back.

"I will take great pleasure in destroying you," he promised, but Electra just shrugged.

"I seem to recall you promising to destroy me for a year, and look where we are now," she raised a hand, which made him stop in surprise. Darkness shot out of her hand, hurtling towards the general, before stopping. Electra's eyes widened. "What the-" she screamed as the darkness changed direction, aiming straight for her. But instead of throwing her back when they connected, they completely engulfed her.

"Electra!" Hunter yelled as he kicked a Kelzack aside. The darkness faded, and Electra's head lifted. She suddenly smirked, and kicked Cam back as he fought Zurgane.

"What?" Cam coughed as Electra stood beside Zurgane, an evil smile on her face as her once brown eyes turned black.

1-2-3-4-5

"Whoa!" Ethan's surprised cry made the other three look at him quickly. "Did you guys seriously defeat like 100 space mutants at once?" he glanced at Letha, who nodded with a weak smile.

"That was when the Abyss opened at the Action Games last year. All the monsters we'd defeated returned, and we had to send them back," she explained.

"After fighting those guys, I believe you did," Kira grumbled.

"Oh come on," Connor scoffed. "They weren't that tough!" he dismissed.

"Yeah, they're just, y'know, Ninja masters and all that," Letha pointed out in a flat tone. She wasn't usually so sarcastic, but she was worried about Dustin and the others.

"I'd fight them right here, right now," Connor ignored these words, before the doors burst open with a strong blast of wind that could only have come from one source. The three ninjas walked in, and Letha's eyes widened as she stood up. Shane summoned another burst of wind, sending several people and tables flying. "Can I get you anything?" Connor asked in a low growl as he sat up. "A doughnut maybe, or a muffin?" he offered.

"I try to stay away from sugar. Makes me hyper," Shane replied.

"Oh I'd hate to see him when he gets hyper," Ethan shook his head nervously.

"It's actually quite funny, when he's not evil…" Letha muttered.

"Get up!" Tori's sharp yell made them look up. "We have some unfinished business to attend to," she smirked, and Letha got to her feet with the others.

"Dude, she's kinda cute, don't you think?" Connor asked as he seemed to notice Tori properly for the first time.

"Yeah, in a crazed Ninja Terminator sorta way," Ethan agreed, and Letha put her hand to her face.

"Mental note, tell Blake that they were hitting on his woman," she muttered as Kira slapped Connor's arm.

"Would you two focus here?!" she demanded. Connor snapped back to attention, nodding as the three ninjas walked towards them.

"Can we get on with this?" Shane asked.

"We're not going to fight you here," Connor replied. Letha considered mentioning what he had stated only moments ago, but chose not to as her eyes landed on Dustin, who was watching her coldly.

"Well then we're just going to have to destroy you," Shane told them.

"We'll meet wherever you want," Connor replied as the Dino rangers walked forwards too. "But you come alone," he warned.

"Why should we agree to that?" Shane demanded.

"Because you may be evil, but you're still ninjas," Letha spoke up softly. "You still have honour," Dustin's gaze seemed to grow colder, and Letha forced back tears. They remained quiet for a moment, seeming to think about this.

"_Fine. _Under the bridge," Shane finally spoke up, but he didn't look happy about it. "One hour. 7 of us. No-one else," Connor nodded, and the three Ninja-streaked out.

"Ninja-streaking? How cool is that," Ethan smiled excitedly, before Letha fell to her knees, unable to stop her tears.

"I-I can't do it, I can't fight them," she sobbed as Kira tried to comfort her. "They're my friends! Dustin…" Letha's sobs got even louder as she thought about her boyfriend.

"You sit this one out Letha. We'll handle it," Connor said in a hard voice, and Letha looked up at him. "We'll try not to destroy them," he told her, and more tears spilled down the navy ranger's face.

1-2-3-4-5

"What the hell is going on?" Hunter narrowly avoided a blast of darkness from Electra, who then caught his arm. "Electra, what's happening to you?" he demanded as she moved in close.

"The darkness," she whispered, the brown of her eyes totally black as she caught him with a kick that threw him into a wall. "Pathetic," Electra spat as he sank to the ground. The ground suddenly started to shake, and she looked around at Zurgane, who was attempting to stop Cam from reaching the Samurai Amulet. "Can't have that now," Electra grabbed Cam and hurled him away from it, before Blake fell over the edge. Hunter managed to catch him and grab hold of a ledge. Cam grabbed Hunter's arm, attempting to pull them up.

"Now it's your turn to feel what it's like to live at the bottom of the Abyss!" Zurgane laughed. "Goodbye Rangers," he and the other monsters disappeared, and Cam looked at Electra, who was just watching them.

"Electra, help!" he pleaded.

"Hmm…" Electra pretended to think about it for a moment. "Nope!" she disappeared through a portal of darkness, leaving the three alone.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra reappeared in Mesogog's lair, sitting on a machine as he and Lothor spoke.

"What are you doing here?!" Elsa demanded, noticing her first. The others looked around quickly, and Electra waved lightly.

"Just seeing if you lot were the right team to join," Electra shrugged, jumping off the machine and landing lightly. "Or am I better off destroying the world alone?" she questioned with an innocent smile.

"What is going on here?" Lothor demanded, before Zurgane hurried over and explained what had happened.

"Sir, it seems that her abilities backfired," he explained, and Mesogog walked over.

"The darkness has consumed her," he nodded, and Electra shrugged.

"It's definitely made things seem a lot more fun than before," she smirked, resting a hand on her hip.

"So, what's happening?" she walked over and surveyed the screens as the Ninja rangers fought the Dino Thunder rangers. It was going in the Ninja Rangers' favour, until they went to morph, and were stopped by Cam, Hunter and Blake. "Huh, would'a thought they'd have fallen by now," Electra commented.

1-1-1-1-1

The Dino Thunder Rangers were already exhausted from fighting the three Ninjas in civilian form, and it seemed that the fight was going to continue in ranger form. Tears were still in Letha's eyes, but she faced them down, the same as the other three, knowing that they needed to be stopped.

"This is boring!" Tori complained.

"Shall we?"

"Oh yeah!" Dustin spoke excitedly, and the three went to morph.

"No, wait!" they all looked around as Blake, Hunter and Cam leapt over the fence and hurried over.

"Wait a minute, Blake? That's how I know you, you're a Power Ranger!" Letha glanced at Kira as she recognised the Navy Ninja Ranger.

"You met Blake?" Letha frowned. The three noticed her, and frowned, not realising that she was one of them too.

"Good, cause we can use all the help we can get," Ethan commented, and Connor nodded in agreement.

"We're not here to help you guys out," their grins fell as Blake corrected them. "We stick with our own kind," the three walked over to Shane, Tori and Dustin.

"Lothor has shown us the error of our ways," Hunter told them, folding his arms.

"Whoever doesn't follow us, we'll destroy," Letha put her hands to her mouth. She couldn't fight the entire team. Not only were they much too powerful, but they were her friends and it was hard enough to bring herself to fight three, let alone six.

"This is gonna be great!"

"Wait!" Cam stopped Dustin as he got ready to morph. "First, you have to take these," he held out Power Disks in his hand. "A power boost, direct from the Abyss of Evil," Letha's head rose as she heard him say this.

"But we already _have _our powers," Tori glared at him suspiciously.

"Not these ones," Hunter told her.

"You better be right about this," Shane decided as he unfolded his arms.

"Believe me, you won't be sorry," Cam told them as they took the disks and replaced their other disks with them. As they activated them, lights shot from the morphers and the three hit the ground. The three still standing rushed over to help them up.

"Oh dude...what happened?" Dustin asked as Hunter helped him up. "Ah...my bell is seriously rung," he complained as he put a hand to his head. Before he could react, he was tackled in a hug by Letha, knocking him back into the grass. "Letha...what...?"

"How did we get here?" Tori asked as Blake helped her up. "The last thing I remember..."

"Lothor. He's back," Blake told them gravely.

"Yeah we know," Shane nodded. "Sensei told us."

"That wasn't Sensei," Hunter explained as Dustin was finally able to get to his feet, trying to see why Letha wouldn't let go of him.

"No dude, I know Sensei when I see him," the Earth Ninja shook his head.

"No, it was Lothor."

"Unless it was Lothor, dressed _as _Sensei!" Dustin finally realised.

"Ok, this is all highly amusing," they all looked around as Connor, Kira and Ethan walked over to see what was going on. "Does someone wanna tell me what's going on?" he demanded.

"Yeah, I'd like to know why Letha's a ranger again," Cam commented, and Letha peeked up at him as they all looked down.

"You're a ranger again?" Dustin frowned as he looked down at her. "Since when? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, and Letha looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry...you know it's supposed to be a secret..." she mumbled.

"Wait, wait...you're the new Navy ranger!" Blake realised, and burst out laughing as Letha went red and glared at him. Blake laughed hysterically, until he noticed that Hunter wasn't looking at him or Letha. "Bro...tell me you didn't know," the others looked at Hunter, who looked at him and gave a weak smile.

"I found out when I was attacked with Electra," he shrugged. "She had to morph in front of me, she made me swear not to tell anyone," he told them.

"Wait, Electra's a ranger again too?" Shane demanded.

"Hey! We'd kinda like to know what's going here," Kira demanded, and they remembered that the other rangers were there too.

1-2-3-4-5

"We were about to fall inside, but dad got there just in time," Cam finished the story of how they got the real disks back, and how they escaped.

"So we faked being on Lothor's side to get you to take the right Ninja Disks," Hunter explained.

"What about Electra? Where is she?" Letha asked, still sticking close to Dustin. He'd gotten over her keeping her ranger powers secret, while Blake mocked her for being his successor. Naturally she'd punched him and told him to shut up, but he was still smirking.

"Something happened to her in the Abyss of Evil," Hunter shook his head, the image still in his head. "She tried using her powers on Zurgane, but something weird happened and it hit her instead," Letha's eyes widened as she stared at the thunder ninja. "I think the darkness took over," he muttered, looking down.

"So we got rid of three evil rangers, and now we have another one to deal with?" Connor groaned, his head falling back. "Where did she go after that?" he asked.

"She left when Zurgane did. I have a feeling that she'll have gone straight to Lothor, or Mesogog," Cam frowned.

"Or worse, both," Tommy frowned. This was the last thing they needed.

"Tommy is right," Sensei agreed, looking grave. "We have a serious problem on our hands," he told them.

"And it's gonna take all of us to defeat him," Tommy looked to the group.

1-2-3-4-5

"Sir, the troops are assembled, and ready for battle," Zurgane reported as he walked into the main lab of Mesogog's lair.

"Your general has done well," Mesogog commented as Electra sat on one of the machines, watching with an amused look.

"Enough about him!" Lothor dismissed as Zurgane thanked the villain. "Let's get this show on the road. We have a world to command, and the clocks are ticking," Lothor and Zurgane left, and Electra leapt up.

"No," she paused as Mesogog turned his head to her. "You are to remain here. I have another mission for you," he told the crimson ranger, who frowned before shrugging and walking over to his chair. She sprawled across it and lifted her hands as black sparks shot from them. She played with the sparks as Elsa turned to Mesogog.

"Master...I know it's not my place..." she hesitated. "But do you really think it's wise to trust them? I mean-"

"Of course it's not!" Mesogog snapped at her, and Electra looked over with a smirk. She knew it. Mesogog was using Lothor. "That's why I don't. Lothor is a pawn, nothing more. When we're done, he will be a mere footnote in our Dino restructuring of Earth," Mesogog told Elsa, who smirked. They walked out, and Electra yawned, wondering what to do in the meantime.

1-2-3-4-5

"We've got company!" Hayley announced as the computer began to beep. There were monsters, Kelzacks, Tyrannodrones, and Triptoids, as well as Elsa and Zurgane. The two groups of rangers gathered around quickly.

"It's time," Tommy spoke. "Let's show them what teamwork is really all about," he told them.

The two groups left the lab and ran towards the fight. They stopped as they faced the large group in front of them, ready to fight.

"It is time!" Zurgane called.

"Let's be careful, but let's get it done!" Tommy spoke confidently.

"You guys ready?"

"READY!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"SAMURAI STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"HA!"

"TYRANNO!"

"TRICERA!"

"PTERA!"

"BRACHIO!"

"PLATEO!"

"DRAGO!"

"DINO THUNDER!"

"POWER OF AIR!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

"POWER OF EARTH!"

"CRIMSON THUNDER!"

"NAVY THUNDER!"

"SAMURAI POWER!"

"NINJA STORM!"

Elsa let out a growl as the rangers leapt down from the cliff. She drew her sword, and gave the order to attack. They ran forwards, and Connor, Ethan, Kira, Shane, Tori and Dustin all climbed on their bikes, racing to meet them. They blasted at their enemies, avoiding the retaliation attacks.

Letha rode along, using Electra's bike, and along with Tommy, she blasted Zurgane, making him stagger back as she drove past. Blake and Hunter ran at the general, attacking him with their weapons. Letha leapt off the bike and drew her fans, slashing down Zurgane's back. She leapt back, disappearing and reappearing in a sunny spot nearby. As Blake blocked Zurgane's next attack and Hunter blasted him, Letha looked about. There was no sign of Electra, and while that was a good thing, Letha was worried about her best friend.

"I'll handle it! Energy Orb!" Tommy created his attack and threw it at Zurgane, and destroyed the general. Soon enough, the others defeated their opponents too, with Shane and Connor activating their battilizers to finish off the two newer monsters.

1-1-1-1-1

"Your plan has failed," Mesogog snarled at Lothor.

"Like that was a surprise," Electra commented.

"Ah, you two! Get down there and do some of that Ninja stuff you're always bragging about," Lothor snapped at Marah and Kapri, and the two happily ran off.

1-1-1-1-1

"Nice moves you guys," Shane complimented as everyone regrouped. They all looked around as Marah and Kapri appeared from an Invisiportal, falling on their butts before spotting the rangers.

"Oh! Guys!"

"Hey Cam!" they ran over happily.

"What are you doing here?" Cam asked.

"Is that any way to treat family?" Kapri grinned, and Trent glanced to Letha.

"They're related?" he asked in a whisper, and Letha nodded with a laugh.

"Oh yeah. And they've never let him forget it," she grinned.

"Yeah, especially when we brought you a present," Marah held out a bottle and opened it to release the Ninja students. The Ninjas ran over to make sure their students were ok, as Marah and Kapri smirked at Cam victoriously.

1-1-1-1-1

"I knew I should never have trusted those two..." Lothor growled as they watched his nieces helping the rangers.

"And I knew I shouldn't have trusted you..." Mesogog looked to Lothor, who looked up quickly. "Looks like this planet has one too many evil villains, and I have no intention of leaving," he told the evil Ninja, who glared back. The two then leapt back and began fighting as Electra rolled her eyes, watching them with a bored expression.

"Male egos...so stupid," she commented as the two damaged the lab with their fighting, before Mesogog finally gained the upper hand, and turned Lothor into a doll.

"Very collectable," Mesogog commented as Electra walked over, and he looked up. "Yes...time for the real plan," he decided, and Electra smirked. Finally, she was going to have some fun.

1-2-3-4-5

"I'm afraid it's dead," Hayley announced as she held out the Samurai Amulet. "Lothor's extraction left just enough energy for one final battle," she explained.

"I guess it's a good thing we've got you guys," Shane glanced to Connor, who nodded.

"You've done your part. Now it's our turn to carry on where you left off," the younger red ranger told the air ninja.

"I really hope Electra's ok..." Letha was standing by the computer, searching for any sign of Electra.

"You guys are gonna have to stop her," Hunter stood beside her, watching as well. Letha looked up with wide eyes, and he sighed. "I know you don't want to, I don't want you to either. But we don't have a choice here," he looked down at the short navy ranger. "Electra is powerful and dangerous, and if you don't stop her, she could do some serious harm," Letha looked back down as tears burned at her eyes, and Dustin clapped a hand on her shoulder as he walked over.

"Hey, you can take her," he told her. "All you need to do is take her down long enough to figure out how to turn her good again, right?" he asked, and Letha nodded. "You've got Hayley, she's like, super smart, she'll figure out a way to turn her back to normal," Dustin grinned.

"And I can help too," they all looked around at Cam. "Dad suggested I stay for a bit and help out. He's pretty worried about the danger," Letha managed a smile.

"You'll do it," Blake told Letha as he smirked. "I'd expect nothing less of my successor," she turned and punched him again, and he laughed, ducking behind his brother, who managed a slight smile as Letha scowled at him. With her friends around the problem seemed a lot less scary. She hoped it would be that easy.

**So as expected, Blake found Letha's new Dino colour hilarious. Electra has been taken over by the darkness. And I have finally shown up to a class that I haven't attended in about 6-8 weeks. Now to pay attention...**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**


	24. The Curse of Darkness Part 1

Chapter 24: The Curse of Darkness Part 1

Electra yawned as she lay sprawled across Mesogog's throne. The dinosaur villain often disappeared, leaving her to wander the fortress. She was still waiting for the go-ahead to start her mission, but if it took much longer, she was going to go and deal with things herself. The only reason she was listening to him was because she knew he was more powerful than her.

For now, at least.

The doors of the lab opened, and Elsa walked in. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted Electra, who smirked. Elsa had made her dislike of the crimson ranger obvious from the start, and just because they were now on the safe side, didn't mean she disliked her any less.

"What are you doing sitting there?" she demanded, and Electra shrugged.

"Chilling. What's it look like?" Electra replied casually, and Elsa stormed over.

"That is not your seat. Get up," she ordered, but the ranger just rolled her eyes. When Elsa reached out to grab her, Electra disappeared. She reappeared behind Elsa, and caught her with a kick to the back that knocked her into the chair.

"Don't touch me," she warned as Elsa pushed herself up, narrowing her eyes. She leapt at Electra, who blocked her attack and blasted her back using her powers. "Oh, you don't want to do this," Electra smirked. "But I won't stop you," she fell into a fighting stance, and Elsa leapt at her again. The two fought in the lab, with Electra dominating, until finally she tripped up Elsa, and a clawed hand caught her wrist. Electra looked around at Mesogog in surprise.

"I told you two not to fight here," he growled, and Electra yanked her wrist free.

"When do I get to go out?" she demanded, glaring up at him. "I'm sick of being cooped up here," she complained.

"Alright...you may go," a smirk spread across Electra's face, and she disappeared in a flash of black. Elsa got to her feet, scowling.

1-2-3-4-5

Connor kicked the ball into the net, and sighed, running a hand through his hair. It had been two days, and there was still no sign of Electra. Hayley and Cam had been working hard to find a way to return the crimson ranger to normal, but there was no point if she didn't show up.

The red ranger retrieved his ball and kicked it again, only to miss the net completely. He groaned and shook his head, running to retrieve his ball. As he caught up to it and stooped to pick it up, Connor paused. The park was silent, and he could feel someone's presence.

"Who's there?" he stood up and looked around, but there didn't seem to be anyone there. "Show yourself!" Connor demanded, and finally a laugh broke the eerie silence.

"So you sensed me," Connor's eyes widened as he looked up. Electra jumped from a tree, and landed lightly. She straightened up, and smirked widely at him. "I suppose that's kind of impressive. Especially for you," she commented, and Connor fell into a fighting stance. "Oh, you're very willing to fight me," Electra laughed as the red ranger scowled.

"And you talk a lot," he ran at her, but Electra disappeared. She reappeared behind him and tripped him, and stood over his fallen figure.

"You don't honestly think you can take me, do you McKnight?" Electra mocked, and he glared up at her. He leapt back up, and Electra stepped back.

"I do, and I can!" he told her confidently, and lifted his arm as he activated his morpher. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" he morphed into his red suit, and ran at Electra again. "Tyranno Staff!" he swung his red and white staff at her, and Electra disappeared again. "Dammit..." Connor growled, looking around.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" he cursed and looked around, only for Electra to swing her Masto-Blade and catch him down his back. Connor cried out and fell forwards as Electra smirked under her helmet. "Is this the best you have? Really?" Electra laughed as she twirled her Naginata. Connor clenched his fists angrily. She was toying with him.

"Far from it! Battilizer! Fire kick!" Connor activated his battilizer. "Super Fire Power!" he launched at her, and managed to land several hits that knocked her flying.

"Ok, I'll admit, that impressed me," Electra got back to her feet. "A little," she shrugged. "Super Dino Mode!" she switched forms and shot at him, landing a punch to his stomach. Connor cried out in pain, and Electra laughed. She blasted him again with the lightning-like darkness that shot from her hands, and he slammed into a tree, demorphing and collapsing. "But just as expected, you're pathetic," Electra demorphed and walked over to him. She stooped, and grabbed the Dino Gem.

"No!" Connor tried to stop her, but a swift kick to the ribs stopped him.

"Thanks McKnight, this'll go to a good use," Electra winked, and disappeared in a flash of black and crimson.

"Dammit..." Connor tried to push himself up, but just fell back down in the dirt as his vision went black.

1-2-3-4-5

Ethan made his way to Hayley's Cyberspace, wanting to take his mind of the lurking threat that was Electra by playing some games for a bit. He'd agreed to meet up with Kira and Trent, who were just as worried as he was.

As he turned a corner, a foot slammed into his back and Ethan stumbled before hitting the ground hard. He groaned, and rolled over. He looked up, but found nobody around.

"Ok...that is so not funny," he got to his feet, looking around, before he was knocked to the ground again. When he looked up, he found nobody around again. "Who's there? Who's messing with me?" Ethan got back to his feet again, and was knocked to the ground a third time. "If I don't get up, will you please stop doing that?" he whined as the several hits and falls started to take their toll.

"If you don't get up, it'll be a lot worse for you," Ethan's eyes shot open and he looked over at Electra, who was leaning against the wall, smirking.

"Electra..." he got to his feet, wincing. "I don't want to fight you..." Ethan raised his hands, and Electra laughed as she straightened up.

"Too bad, because you don't have a choice here," she shot at him and landed a punch to his stomach. Ethan choked and fell to his knees. "You're more loyal than Connor, I'll give you that," Electra's words made him look up. "He was all too willing to fight me," she shrugged.

"What did you do to him?" Ethan demanded, and Electra smirked.

"The same that I'm gonna do to you," she told him, and he got back up, running at her. Electra flinched as she aimed punches at him that he blocked, and realised that he had activated his armour. She stepped back as he activated it completely, but as he ran at her again, Electra blasted him with the darkness and slammed him into a building hard. Ethan hit the ground, and groaned, unable to move. Electra chuckled and walked over, lifting his Dino Gem. "Thanks Ethan, it's appreciated," she winked at him, and walked off, leaving Ethan to pass out.

1-2-3-4-5

"I don't get why Ethan wouldn't show," Kira said to Trent half an hour later.

"Me neither. And he didn't answer his phone when I called him," Trent frowned, not liking how they couldn't contact the blue ranger when there was a threat lurking. "Wait, there he is!" he spotted the blue ranger lying unconscious in an alleyway, and they rushed over.

"Ethan!" Kira exclaimed as they knelt beside him. He groaned as they turned him over.

"Electra...she...urgh..." he mumbled, before passing out again.

"Kira..." Trent spoke softly, but there was worry in his voice. Kira glanced to him, and found him staring at Ethan's wrist. "Kira, his Dino Gem is gone," he looked up as panic filled his voice, and he lifted Ethan's wrist.

"She's taking the Dino Gems," Kira realised in a horrified whisper. "Doctor O," she immediately contacted the black ranger.

"_What's up Kira_?" Tommy responded instantly.

"It's Electra. She's attacked Ethan," Kira told him quickly. "Doctor O...she took his Dino Gem," she looked to Trent, who looked grim.

"_She must be taking them to Mesogog...you and Trent get back here, I'll contact Connor and let him know,_" Tommy told them quickly, his own voice controlled. "_Be careful_," he told them, and ended the communication.

"Come on, we need to get him back to base," Trent hoisted Ethan up to his feet, slinging the blue ranger's arm over his shoulder to support him. Kira went to help, before a pair of hands grabbed her from behind.

"It's pretty embarrassing how easy it is to sneak up on you lot," Electra commented, putting one hand to Kira's neck as Trent looked up, his eyes widening. "At least Connor picked up on me...not that it did him much good," Electra shrugged, smirking as she looked at the smaller girl in her grip.

"What, can you not take us face on?" Kira growled, and Electra laughed.

"Please, that won't work on me. You are probably the only one who could catch me if I fought you face on. That ptera scream of yours is pretty handy," she commented, before looking up at Trent as he went to move. "And I wouldn't use those camouflage powers of yours Trent. Not unless you want your girlfriend here to have her head blown up," both Kira and Trent's eyes widened. "At least, that's what I reckon will happen. No idea what using my powers this close range will do," Electra shrugged.

"What do you want?" Trent growled, his fists clenching tightly. Seeing Kira in the grip of someone completely taken over by evil was making his stomach clench painfully. And he could tell from Electra's smirk, that she would do it.

"Dino Gems. Hand them over," Electra told him.

"Trent, don't-" Kira flinched and let out a cry as Electra used the tiniest amount of power to sting her.

"Don't try and play the hero Kira, you know he's gonna do it," she smirked, looking back up at him. "Just take a look at him, he's hating that you're in this much danger when he's powerless to do anything about it. His feelings for you make him weak. And you know what?" Electra leaned closer. "You'd do exactly the same in his position," Kira glared at her, but knew that she was right. "Now, hand it over," Electra turned her attention back to Trent, who removed the white gem from his morpher, and after setting Ethan down carefully, he held it out to her. Electra took it, keeping her hand around Kira's neck, and put it in her pocket. "Now, take hers," Electra ordered, and Trent looked down at Kira.

"Do it..." Kira nodded, holding out her wrist. Reluctantly, Trent took her wrist, and lifted the gem from her morpher. He gave it to Electra, who let out a laugh.

"I honestly can't get over how easy it is to manipulate you too," she shoved Kira into Trent, and stepped back. "Thank you for your Dino Gems, and your co-operation. Just two left," Electra disappeared, and the two sighed.

"I'm sorry," Kira pressed her face into Trent's chest, and he felt her tears start to soak through his shirt.

"It's not your fault," he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I'm sorry too..." he murmured, hoping that Tommy and Letha could fight off Electra and stop her from getting their Dino Gems too.

**I made Electra pretty brutal when evil...**

**Let me know what you think!**


	25. The Curse of Darkness Part 2

Chapter 25: The Curse of Darkness Part 2

"Alright Trent, thanks for letting me know," Letha hung up and walked over to Tommy, who was watching as Cam and Hayley worked furiously to try and figure out a way to turn Electra back to normal. Dustin had also stuck around, knowing how difficult it was for Letha. She was going to have to face her best friend in a fight, and just like he had been, Electra would not be holding back. "Electra got Trent and Kira, and from what she said, she also got Connor," she told him, and Tommy groaned.

"Explains why he's not responding," he commented. "It also means that she'll be after us next," Tommy looked to Letha, who nodded nervously.

"Hey, don't worry," Dustin took her hand as he saw her expression. "You're not alone here," Letha looked up sharply.

"You're not fighting her," Dustin's smile dropped as she spoke. "Dustin, your morpher is dead! Being a ninja isn't going to help much, she's way too powerful," Letha pulled her hand free and walked away.

"Ok, ok," Dustin caught up to her and grabbed her arms. "I won't fight, I'll stay out of the way," he promised her. Tears started to run down Letha's cheeks again, and he hugged her. "You'll be ok," Dustin soothed, kissing the top of her head as she cried.

"She's cruel, Dustin," Letha cried, and looked up as he frowned, confused. "Trent told me what she did. She didn't fight Trent or Kira. She manipulated their feelings to get what she wanted," Tears were still spilling down her face. "She threatened Kira, she was going to kill her, right there, in front of Trent, if he didn't give her their Dino Gems," she told him as she shook. "Please Dustin...just go...I can't have her hurting you to get to me," Letha pleaded.

"Ok..." it was going against everything in Dustin, but he agreed. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, and went to leave.

"I knew you'd still be here," Dustin froze as Electra appeared in front of him, already morphed. "It makes my job a lot easier," she chuckled, but as she went to grab for him, he streaked out of the way.

"Nice colour, you admire Hunter that much that you'd be his successor?" Cam called from the computer, and Electra rolled her eyes under her helmet.

"Been there, done that. Heard plenty of mocking from the idiot himself when he first found out. It gets boring," she told him coldly.

"Cam, get Hayley out of here," Tommy instructed the Samurai, who nodded. Electra looked over, and smirked.

"Let me guess, trying to find a way to turn me good again?" she asked, and teleported over to them. "Not gonna happen," as she reached out to grab Cam, who was shielding Hayley, she froze. "What..." she looked over at Letha, whose hand was outstretched. "Of course..." she realised, as Cam grabbed Hayley and streaked out with Dustin.

"Now that it's just us, maybe we can sort some things out," Tommy walked towards her, but Electra just smirked. Letha let out a gasp as Electra escaped from her paralysis by teleporting.

"There's nothing _to _sort out!" she yelled, reappearing behind them. She caught Letha with a well placed kick, but Tommy dodged her attack and threw her into the shelves. "I've got four out of six Dino Gems already, it's only a matter of time before I get yours!" Electra shot at them again, and blasted Tommy with her powers before grabbing Letha in an arm lock.

"You forget, I'm a Ninja of Light," Letha raised one hand, and blasted Electra with her Ninja powers. Electra slammed into the wall, and fell to her knees as blood dripped from her head.

"This is getting old, fast," Electra grunted as she got to her feet.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" Tommy and Letha morphed, and Letha drew her Fans just in time to block Electra's attack. Electra called on her Masto-Blade and swung up hard, knocking one of Letha's fans from her hand.

"You're not going to win this one Electra, just give up!" Tommy planted a kick on Electra's back and she fell to the ground.

"Never!" Electra turned around and blasted him again with her powers, this time keeping it going as he hit the wall.

"Stop it!" Letha tackled her, and Tommy hit the ground, demorphing. Electra recovered and punched Letha across the helmet, throwing her to the ground. While she was stunned, Electra took the opportunity to grab Tommy's black Dino Gem. "No!" Letha ran at her again, and Electra caught her with a swing of her weapon down Letha's front. Letha hit the ground and demorphed, clutching at her chest.

"Thank you," she tried to fight Electra off, but the crimson ranger grabbed the navy Dino Gem from her and straightened up. "You did provide me with the most fun here, Letha, I thank you," Electra winked, and disappeared as Letha pushed herself up.

"Doctor Oliver!" she realised that Tommy hadn't moved, and she rushed over to him, ignoring the pain in her chest. As she rolled him over, he let out a soft moan. "Please...wake up..." tears started to well up in Letha's eyes again, and Tommy's eyes opened.

"She got them...didn't she?" he asked, and Letha nodded sadly. "Come on...there's gotta be a way to get both the Gems and Electra back," leaning on the navy ranger, he got back to his feet.

1-2-3-4-5

"Honey, I'm home!" Electra called as she materialised in Mesogog's fortress.

"That was fast," Elsa commented as she looked around. "Don't tell me you've failed," there was a gleam in her eyes that told Electra that she wanted that to be the case.

"Please, I'm not you," Electra scoffed as she walked over to Mesogog. She emptied her pocket of the six Dino Gems, and Elsa's eyes widened. "That was good fun. Well, some of it," she shrugged, and noticed Elsa's expression. "You see, this is how to be successful. You should have taken notes," Electra mocked as Mesogog took the Gems, and placed them in a machine.

"Perfect..." he nodded. "All that is missing, is one," he looked around, and Electra's eyes widened. Elsa's smirk returned full force.

"I would like to see you try," Electra regained her confident attitude and blocked Elsa's attack. "Please, you've never been able to take me," she threw Elsa into one of the shelves, causing a crash as several jars were shattered. Electra turned back to Mesogog, and let out a cry as he caught her with the laser shot from his head. She fell to one knee, struggling to try and fight the pain that overwhelmed her. She demorphed, barely conscious.

"Now Elsa," Mesogog told the woman, who smirked and walked over. She grabbed Electra's wrist, and yanked the Dino Gem from her morpher. As she did, crimson light shot from Electra and disappeared. As Mesogog stopped the brain torture, Electra fell forwards, using her hands to stop herself from falling on her face.

"What...what happened?" Electra asked weakly, and her eyes widened as she remember. "Oh my god...what have I done?" she whispered, and Elsa slammed a kick against her side. Electra rolled along the ground, slamming into the machine.

"It seems the darkness was connected to her Dino Gem. Once it was removed from her morpher, it disappeared," Mesogog commented, and placed the final gem into the machine. "Now all that is left is to activate this, and the Dino restructuring of Earth shall start, all thanks to you," Mesogog stated, and Electra let out a growl.

"Like hell I'll let that happen," a black aura surrounded her, and Electra looked up. "Unleash the Jackal!" she let out a yell, and her Jackal spirit shot at Mesogog, throwing him aside. It batted Elsa aside too, and Electra scrambled to her feet. She grabbed the Dino Gems from the machine, just as Mesogog made her animal spirit disappear. Electra looked up, before disappearing in a flash of black.

1-2-3-4-5

"Doctor O, there's not much else we can do if she has all of our gems," Letha told Tommy as he typed furiously at the computer.

"Never give up Letha, there's got to be hope," he told her. Even Dustin looked doubtful as he, Cam and Hayley stood with Letha, watching the black ranger. They all jumped as there was a loud crash behind them, and they spun around to find Electra lying on the ground, with the Dino Gems scattered around her.

"Electra?" Letha frowned as she walked over carefully. Electra didn't move, and Letha lifted the Gems, not taking her eyes off the crimson ranger as everyone else stood, tense. Letha backed away, handing Tommy his black Dino Gem again.

"Doctor O, we found Connor!" Kira called as the group rushed in, and froze at the sight. "Did you...?" she looked at them, but they shook their heads. Electra's eyes shot open, and everyone stiffened, ready to attack. She sat up, rubbing her head, before looking up. As soon as they landed on Letha, her brown eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry..." Letha stared at her in surprise.

"Electra...are you back to normal?" she asked slowly, walking towards her best friend. Dustin reached out and grabbed her, shaking his head. He didn't want Letha to get too close just in case it was a trap.

"Mesogog broke the darknesses hold on me when he took my Dino Gem," Letha hadn't realised it, but when she had lifted all of the Gems, she'd also grabbed Electra's. She pulled out of Dustin's grip, knowing that she was a lot less powerful now. "Don't..." Electra got to her feet and backed away.

"How can we trust you?" Connor asked suspiciously, and she looked around.

"You can't!" she told him, and as soon as she looked at Kira and Trent, the tears started spilling down her face. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." she whispered, and disappeared in a flash of black.

"I've never seen her like that," Letha breathed, backing up into Dustin. She whimpered as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"She's definitely back to normal," Cam's voice made them all look around at the green samurai.

"Not normal," Tommy shook his head. "She's going to blame herself for everything that happened," he looked down at the Crimson Gem that was in his hand. "Take it from someone who knows what it's like to have been taken over by evil. She's going to blame herself, and if I'm right, she's not going to come back from this," Letha looked up at him.

"But it wasn't her fault!" she exclaimed, and he shrugged.

"That may be, but it still happened. You know Electra the best of us all, she's going to blame herself for what happened, even if it was beyond her control," Letha nodded at Tommy's words.

"Then she's just going to need people who know what it's like," Trent spoke up suddenly. "She needs to know that she's not the only one who was taken over by evil, not the only one who did things they regret," he looked to the others, and they nodded. Connor and Ethan in particular had been hard to win over after Trent had become good, but they understood.

"And I know just the one to talk to her," Letha pulled out her phone.

1-2-3-4-5

Mozart sniffed at Electra's face as she lay on her side. He licked at her tears, and she sniffed, opening her eyes to look up at the black and brown cat. More tears spilled down her face, and she grabbed him, holding him close. Mozart didn't struggle, instead he lay beside her as Electra cried.

He looked up as Hunter walked in, looking grim as he surveyed Electra, who had drifted off from crying so much. After a moment, Electra's eyes opened and she looked up at Hunter. Her eyes, rimmed red, filled with tears again, and Hunter sighed, sitting down on the bed to pull her close.

"It's not your fault you know," he told her quietly as she leaned into his chest. It broke his heart to see her in such a way. He'd never seen her like that before.

"Since...Since I got the black monochrome morpher from Sensei Hitari...I've been terrified of being taken over by the darkness," Electra looked up at him. Hunter nodded. He remembered her telling him, back when she'd been collared and forced to see her worst fears. "What I saw back then...I hurt Letha...I hurt you...and it came true," Hunter's arms tightened around her.

"You didn't hurt me-"

"Because I didn't get a chance-"

"Exactly!" Hunter exclaimed. "Because you're a good person! The darkness took over and made you do things that you would never do," he told her firmly, and Electra stared at him. "That darkness...it...it isn't you, Electra, what happened, it wasn't your fault. Letha wanted you to know that they don't blame you," he sighed.

"But..."

"Doctor Oliver and Trent also wanted to say that they know what it's like," Electra paused at his words. "They've both been turned evil, did things they'd never do, hurt people that they care about. And now they're fighting to protect those people, and stop those who would willingly do what you never want to do," Electra nodded as slowly she relaxed. "And hell, I was exactly the same last year! I hurt Blake, I hurt you, I hurt the others, and I blamed myself for it, but I kept fighting, and stopped the ones who encouraged me to hurt you guys," Electra watched him as Hunter went red, admitting what he'd only ever told Blake. And when he told Blake, the navy ninja ranger had smacked him over the head with his helmet and told him not to be stupid.

"Thanks Hunter..." Electra's eyes closed and she drifted off. Hunter signed, pulling her closer as Mozart climbed onto him and lay down on his stomach.

"You're one weird cat," Hunter commented, and Mozart opened his eyes to watch him, before going to sleep. Hunter just shook his head, hoping that Electra would be able to recover from what had happened.

**Sorry for the later update than planned, I've managed to get pretty sick and have been avoiding going near my laptop as it has been making me even worse. I decided to ignore it and watch an episode of something, so I figured I'd update in the process.**

**Hope you guys liked it! There are still another five chapters left! But on the plus side, I've finished the entire thing!**

**I did have a scare earlier when my laptop messed up and wouldn't let me access my documents, but I got everything sorted and backed it all up, so there's nothing to worry about! I hate Windows 8 though…so much…**


	26. Wormhole

Chapter 26: Wormhole

With much reluctance, Electra returned to school to continue teaching. After missing time because of her coma, she knew that more time off would give Randall more than enough reason to fire her, and she needed to finish the year.

After her morning classes, she walked around the corridors as everyone went to lunch, thinking about what she would say when she saw the other rangers. Mesogog was the one who had her steal the Dino Gems from them, but it was all down to her how she took them.

"Ele-I mean, Miss Davies," Electra looked around as she saw Kira, who corrected herself as she remembered where they were. "I wasn't sure if we'd see you here," Kira ran up to her, and Electra nodded, avoiding her gaze.

"Kira...I...I'm so-"

"Don't," Kira's firm tone made Electra finally look at her. "Don't apologise, it wasn't your fault," she told her teacher, whose confused expression only intensified as she watched her. "It wasn't you who did that stuff, so there's no point in apologising," she told Electra. "We didn't want Trent to apologise when he turned good again-"

"We just made him wash the Zords instead," Electra couldn't help but smile as she remembered.

"And that was just to pick on him cause he was new to the team," Kira rolled her eyes, smiling back. "Come on," Kira grabbed her wrist and pulled her along the corridor. "We'll all hanging out for lunch," Electra's eyes widened. She wasn't sure if she was ready to hang out again.

"Hey, wait Kira, I'm your teacher, you can't just drag me along to do what you want," she protested, but Kira just smirked at her over her shoulder. She pulled Electra outside to the benches, where Ethan and Trent were already sitting.

"Electra!" Ethan looked up from his game to grin widely.

"Hey guys," Electra greeted weakly, and Kira finally released her to sit down on the bench, where her guitar already sat.

"Dude, it's Miss Davies here," Trent grinned as he looked up, lying in the grass drawing. Electra couldn't help but grin, and took a seat on the grass too, knowing that she wouldn't be able to escape them. She took out a book from her bag, and started reading, relaxing around her friends.

"Great!" Ethan's sarcasm made them all look up. Kira continued to play a soft melody that had them all relaxed. "I was just about to defeat the dreaded Maxidrone when his evil ship comes along and destroys all that I've done," Ethan told them, looking heartbroken. "Can you believe it?"

"It's just a game Ethan," Kira rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you're acting as if it's real," Trent looked up from his drawing.

"What if it is real?" Kira and Trent exchanged amused looks. "What if this game is an ancient diary, telling me about a real event that happened in a distant galaxy far far away," Ethan mused happily as Trent shook his head and returned to his drawing.

"Ethan, your mind is the only thing that is far far away," Kira told him, and Trent and Electra smirked before a ball rolled up to them, bumping into Electra's side.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Connor asked as he walked up.

"Well Ethan's giving us a history lesson on something that he learned on his handheld geekboy," Kira smirked.

"Funny, I think I would have heard about it in class," Connor commented.

"Since when do you listen in my class Connor?" Electra looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I am a good student, I listen in class," by the end, Connor couldn't keep a straight face.

"Keep that up, you might actually even convince yourself," Trent laughed.

"Alright...you're right...it's not ancient galactic history," Ethan sighed.

"Finally..." Kira muttered.

"Aww, you've ruined his day," Electra chuckled, seeing the disappointment on his face.

"But!" Ethan looked up, his grin returning. "It could be the future," he suggested.

"Remember, it's just a game," Connor told him, before they heard a loud noise and looked up to see a ship flying overhead. It shot off into the distance, and they all looked up at Connor.

"Ok, I remember at the beginning of the year forbidding you saying stuff that came true," Electra looked over at Ethan, remembering when he had said that Kira wasn't going to fall out of the sky, only to do exactly that.

"Let's go check it out," Connor decided, and they all got up to go find out what was going on.

1-2-3-4-5

"Ok, next time you predict the future, could you at least make me a popstar?" Kira requested.

"Or at least make the ship land a little closer to where we were?" Electra grumbled.

"I didn't know it was going to come true," Ethan defended, but he was grinning with excitement all the same.

"We gotta find Doctor O," Trent told them, before another voice reached them.

"Well, you found me instead," Zeltrax told them from up high.

"At least it's a familiar face..." Connor commented as the others groaned.

"Rangers, we fight again," Electra froze, before a light hit Zeltrax and his Tyrannodrones, and sucked them up into the ship overhead.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday," Connor looked to the others, and they kept moving.

"Wonder what they wanted with Zeltrax..." Trent voiced the thought on all their minds.

"Does it really matter?" Kira shrugged. "Hopefully they'll take him into space and sell him for scrap metal," she said, making the others laugh.

"One can hope. At least Zeltrax is gone, and so's that creepy ship," Electra shrugged, and Connor paused.

"Yeah...but they aren't," they all looked ahead and found a strange ship with SPD written on the side, just as the doors opened and three people in uniforms walked out.

"Connor, Kira, Ethan, Electra, nice to see you guys again," the one in red commented, making them frown. "You must be Trent," he pointed to the white ranger.

"Uh...anyone else _really really _confused?" Electra looked to the others.

1-2-3-4-5

"Ok, let me get this straight," Ethan spoke up once the three had explained what was going on. "You guys are from the future? And you're Power Rangers..."

"And you're chasing down an Emperor named Grumm, who's trying to conquer the future Earth," Kira continued.

"Nice to see things don't change..." Electra muttered, her arms folded.

"And Grumm came to the past to defeat the Earth now, so then he'll have already conquered Earth..." Connor added.

"And you know these guys cause they were brought to the future and helped you out," Trent summed up.

"Ok, let's go out on a limb, and say that you're telling the truth," Connor decided, but he didn't believe it in the slightest. "Why don't we remember any of this?" he demanded.

"Oh! I know!" the one in green, Bridge, raised his hand in excitement. "We erased your memory because knowledge of the future would have a detrimental effect on it, causing it not to happen in the random manner that it's supposed to happen without you interacting with it," he explained quickly. "Oh, and I don't think it's happened to you guys yet, you look younger..." he added.

"What did he say?" Kira asked, frowning as she didn't understand.

"We were hoping you could tell us, we've given up trying," the girl, Z, told them.

"Basically if we know the future, then it's gonna change cause we might do stuff differently in an attempt to keep it the same as it's supposed to be. And that it's not happened in our timeline yet," they all stared at Electra as she explained.

"That makes more sense," Kira nodded as Electra shrugged. "How did you understand that?"

"And more importantly, make it so the rest of us could?" Connor asked, and Electra rolled her eyes.

"I spent a year hanging out with a genius who didn't understand the meaning of smaller words. And Connor, I've spent the last year attempting to teach you history," she turned to look at the red ranger. "I know how to dumb down smart sounding things," he glared at her, and Electra smirked. When beeping made them all jump, the guy in red, Jack, grabbed his morpher.

"Krybots, I've got three separate readings! We gotta split up, you guys stay here, this is our fight," Jack ordered.

"Excuse me, not anymore!" Kira exclaimed. "Your Grumm has teamed up with _our _mortal enemy Zeltrax," she told them.

"That's right!" Connor nodded. "Your fight, is now our fight!" he told them, and the rest of his team nodded.

1-2-3-4-5

"Hey guys, wait up!" Jack and Bridge caught up to Z and the Dino Thunder rangers.

"Any luck?" Connor asked.

"Just ran into a couple of Krybots, we took care of them," Bridge shrugged. "You?"

"No, nothing," Z shook her head, frustrated. "Which doesn't make any sense, because the Troobian energy around here is off the chart," no sooner had she spoken, did Zeltrax go flying past, crying out in pain. He recovered, and blasted at Tommy, who leapt into the air.

"The black ranger!" Bridge stared at Tommy, who was already morphed.

"Time to take it to the next level!" Tommy called, and ran at Zeltrax.

"Took you guys long enough!" Letha ran over to them, already morphed.

"Uh, guys, I think we've got some more company!" Jack called, and they looked around to see dozens of Tyrannodrones, Krybots, BlueHeads and OrangeHeads.

"Ok, what are those?" Bridge asked, not recognising the dinosaur-like creatures.

"Tyrannodrones," Connor frowned.

"Ok, let's look on the bright side...couldn't get any worse..." Z commented, and three monsters landed nearby.

"Guys, I think it just got worse..." Jack stared at the large number of robots and monsters that surrounded them. Tommy suddenly landed near them.

"Better late than never. You guys ready?" he asked.

"The black ranger...I've read all about you," Jack commented.

"Someone's a fanboy..." Electra muttered as she looked around.

"Time to go to work!" Tommy called as Zeltrax joined them.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" The SPD rangers drew their morphers.

"SPD, EMERGENCY!"

"Not bad," Connor shrugged as he viewed their suits. "Check this out. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

They morphed, before realising that Electra was stood frozen.

"Electra, what the heck? You need to morph!" Connor told her, but Electra backed away, shaking her head.

"I can't...I can't do it.." she whispered, and he grabbed her shoulders.

"Dammit Electra, none of us give a crap about what happened! It wasn't your fault! You're the only one who's blaming you!" he yelled, forcing her to look at him. "And right now, we're going to need all the help we can get to beat these guys," he told her angrily as the others nodded. The SPD rangers just watched, not understanding what was going on. "Remember what you said when it was Trent? What you kept telling us, even if it meant that we ended up fighting each other," he looked over at the White Ranger, who tilted his head.

"It wasn't his fault..." Electra remembered, and nodded. "Thanks Connor, you're not too bad a leader when you give it some effort," she taunted, and he backed away as she activated her morpher. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" she morphed into her crimson suit.

"Attack!" Zeltrax ordered, and the group ran at the monsters running towards them. They fought them off, but there were too many. "Surround them!" before long, the group, who had been joined by a four more rangers, stood together. "This is your end, Power Rangers! Look at the size of my army!" he bragged.

"It is true!" the Shadow Ranger nodded. "You have us outnumbered, but remember, it is not the size of the dog in the fight, it is the size of the fight in the dog!" he called.

"I'm gonna guess that's some kinda inside joke," Letha muttered to Electra, who nodded.

"Attack!" Zeltrax ordered again, and the monsters all attacked again, only to be forced back. Electra called on her naginata and sliced across three Krybots.

Letha and Electra stood back to back, taking out the Tyrannodrones and Krybots with teamwork.

"Good to see you back in action," Letha commented to Electra, who gave a slight laugh and kicked a BlueHead back.

"I can't believe it took Connor to make me see sense," she commented as she back flipped and cut down a Krybot.

"Yeah...that's bad," Letha giggled, and threw out her hand, paralysing their attackers.

"Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Jackal!" Electra called on her Jackal spirit, which shot at the paralysed robots and monsters, and destroyed them. The ship overhead suddenly shot off, and the rangers regrouped.

"This is is Rangers!" the Shadow ranger called.

"RIC!" the SPD rangers called on their Canine Cannon, and the Dino Rangers combined their weapons.

"Z-Rex Blaster!"

"Fire!" they called, and destroyed the last of them.

1-2-3-4-5

"Well guys, time to say goodbye," Jack grinned as they stood outside the school.

"So soon?" Connor frowned.

"Yeah, what's the rush?" Kira nodded. "I mean, you're time travellers right? So no matter how long you stay, you can still get back at the same time," she suggested.

"Not true," Z shook her head. "The wormhole is closing, we gotta go," she explained.

"I really wish I could stay, I was just born last week, I could meet myself and become my own best friend..." Bridge mused. "Wait...what if I met myself and I didn't like me?" he considered, looking worried all of a sudden.

"We understand, you guys gotta go. Thanks guys, this has been something I'll always remember," Trent told them with a smile.

"Unfortunately we can't let you do that," Sky told him.

"You're gonna erase our memories...aren't you?" Kira realised.

"Yeah...we have to," Syd explained sadly. "Knowledge of the future would only change what's meant to be, for better _or _worse. It's gotta be like this," she told them, and they all sighed, looking quite depressed. Kruger, a massive dog – which explained the joke to Electra – walked over and stood in front of them. "Say cheese," he suddenly shone something in their eyes. "School's over, go home," he ordered as they blinked rapidly, not understanding what was going on.

"Did that dog just talk?" Kira frowned as they walked away.

"Yeah...and he was blue...anyone else really confused?" Electra asked as she glanced back around.

"Oh yeah, Electra," Connor suddenly turned around and faced the teacher. "You know that none of us care about what happened, right?" Electra tensed, and looked away. The others all nodded in agreement. "We want you to fight with us, nothing's changed," he told her, but Electra shook her head.

"I can't..."

"Dude, when Trent was taken over by the White Dino Gem, what was it you said?" Electra's eyes widened as Trent frowned, looking to the other two.

"I said that it wasn't his fault...it was the evil of the Dino Gem that made him do that stuff," she muttered, remembering how she defended Trent's actions.

"Exactly! Now what makes you any different?" Connor laughed, and Electra shrugged.

"Pretty decent speech Connor, looks like you can be a leader when you want to," she smirked at the red ranger, who grinned back.

"That's more like it," he nodded. "Now, let's go get some food!" he cheered, and the others grinned as they headed off to Hayley's Cyberspace.

**Well I'm still feeling totally sick but I can't let it win, I only have another weeks to finish my dissertation after all. Oh god…**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed Wormhole!**


	27. House of Cards

Chapter 27: House of Cards

Electra let out a wide yawn as she walked up to the school. After a late night followed by bizarre dreams of fighting robots with another team of Power Rangers, she'd been forced to get up early so that she made it to school on time. Randall was practically begging for a reason to fire her at this point. She didn't understand the woman's attitude at all.

"Ohh, an enchantment spell, now your trolls are under my command!" Ethan laughed happily nearby, and Electra glanced over to see him and Devin playing cards.

"Counter-spell bro, sorry," Devin set down another card. "Now they can be released and set loose on your castle," Ethan looked through his cards.

"Magic arrow card, now my archers can hit five of your warriors with one shot," Electra was intrigued by the two, and watched, as Kira and Cassidy stared at them too.

"Not if my warriors are wearing enchanted armour," Devin smirked, setting another card down.

"This is so completely lame," Cassidy finally spoke up.

"For once I actually agree with you, Cassidy," Kira agreed.

"I dunno, this looks pretty interesting," the two jumped as Electra walked over. "Oh don't worry, I'm not going to confiscate your cards," she rolled her eyes. "This is that Dragon Wars game isn't it? Antonio was talking about it the other day," she commented as she looked down.

"That's your student, isn't it?" Kira looked up at her, and she nodded.

"You guys just don't understand watching a game of Dragon Wars played to its fullest potential," Ethan told the two girls sitting down, and they rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, I mean the intelligence and concentration that it takes to play this game, is more than what most people can comprehend," Devin told them, and Ethan nodded.

"Oh really?" Cassidy smiled, before it dropped and she glared at them. "That must be why my six year old brother is so into it," she deadpanned, and Electra chuckled.

"Yeah, and Electra's student is only like 10 years old," Kira added. The Master just shrugged, staying out of it. "Besides, you know Randall will freak if she catches you. It's against school rules to play cards," she reminded them.

"Dude, can we get back to the game?" Devin ignored this. "I believe I was about to charge _your _castle," he smirked as he set another card down. Ethan sighed and looked down at his cards, and his eyes widened.

"No way..." Ethan breathed, looking back up. "It can't be!"

"What is it?" Devin frowned.

"Ruby Dragon card," Ethan held up the card, and Devin's eyes widened as he stared in awe at the card.

"No..." he breathed. "No way, that's impossible," he shook his head as Ethan's smile returned full force.

"Ohh, what's a Ruby Dragon card?" Kira asked sarcastically, watching them.

"The rarest and most powerful card of them all!" Ethan exclaimed in excitement. "Nothing can beat it!"

"No way man, game over, I quit," Devin threw the cards down, raising his hands in defeat.

"See?"

"Hmmm...you know," they all froze as Randall's voice reached them. "Sometimes my job is just too easy," she smirked as she stood over them. "And I imagine you were just about to tell them off, Miss Davies?" she scowled at Electra as she flinched.

"Principal Randall! You are looking especially lovely today!" Ethan smiled pleasantly up at her.

"Mr James, if your friend Mr McKnight can't pull that off, what makes you think you can, hmm?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Electra put a hand to her mouth to hide her smirk.

"Alright then, perhaps I can appeal to your sense of compassion?" Ethan suggested.

"If I had one, maybe," Randall put a hand to her glasses. "But I don't, so hand over the cards now," she ordered.

"But he just got the Ruby Dragon card," Devin pleaded with her, and Electra sighed. She knew a lost cause when she saw one. Obviously they didn't.

"Ohh, well, you keep them then!" she told them with a smile, and the two relaxed happily as Electra put a hand to her face. "No. Hand them over," Randall ordered again, holding out her hand. They sighed and handed over their cards. "Now, off to class. Miss Davies, I assume you'll make sure they get there?" she looked to Electra, who nodded quickly.

"I can't believe it...I'll never find another one of those..." they headed off to class.

1-2-3-4-5

As Tommy taught his class, Electra knocked on the door, carrying a stack of books and some paperwork.

"Thanks, just leave it over there," he nodded to her, and as Electra carried it over to the side, he continued teaching his class.

"What are some other herbivores from that era?" he asked, but nobody answered. "Ethan, you should know this," Tommy looked pointedly to the blue ranger who used a Triceratops, but he didn't answer, looking dejected. "Ethan, you alright?" he still didn't answer when Tommy frowned. "Can someone tell me what the problem is?" he asked, getting annoyed.

"Principal Randall took his Dragon Wars cards," Electra rolled her eyes as she walked past.

"Dragon Wars? Isn't that a kids game?" Tommy asked, and the others laughed.

"Come on! It's a game of strategy for all ages!" Ethan defended it angrily, which only made everyone else laugh more.

"Well, I hate to side with Randall on this, but you know you can't play cards at school," Tommy pointed out.

"And now he'll mention the Ruby Dragon card..." Electra muttered to him, and Tommy glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Doctor O, she took the Ruby Dragon card!" Electra smirked as Ethan continued.

"Doctor Oliver, it was brutal man," Devin spoke up with a nod.

"What's the Ruby Dragon card?" Tommy glanced to Electra.

"Apparently the rarest and most powerful card in the game," Electra shrugged. "I better get back to my own class. Have fun," she told him with a grin.

"Alright, I'll talk to her after school. Maybe I can get them back," Electra rolled her eyes at how much of a pushover he was for his students. "But for now, can you guys _please _pay attention?" he pleaded.

"Hey, anything for you Doctor O," he insisted, and Electra shook her head, heading off to her own class.

1-2-3-4-5

As school ended, Electra let her class go, and stretched as she fell back into her seat. She tossed her textbook onto the table, and let out a wide yawn.

"Not too long left of this teaching gig..." she mused. "I think I'll miss it...but definitely not the early mornings," Electra chuckled, before her morpher beeped.

"_Electra_!" Tommy called as she opened the communications. "_Get the others, I just found out something about Principal Randall that you're not gonna like_," Electra frowned.

"What's wrong Doctor O? What's going on?" she asked.

"_Randall's Elsa,_" Tommy informed her, and Electra's eyes widened.

"Oh, you have got to be joking," she straightened up, unable to believe what he had just said.

"_Trust me, I wish I was. I just saw her transform myself. Get the others_!" Tommy ordered, and Electra leapt up and out of the room. She ran down the corridors as the bell rang, and everyone started filing out of school.

"What the heck is he doing? He's gonna get fired!" she heard Connor's confusion, and spotted Tommy and Randall fighting in front of everyone.

"It's Elsa!" Electra reached the four students, who turned to stare at her in shock.

"Randall is?!" Ethan demanded, just before Randall transformed into Elsa.

"Oh holy hell...this is not good," Electra groaned as the rest of the students took off. "Told you," Electra said to them, before Elsa disappeared through an Invisiportal.

"Wait!" Ethan let out a loud groan. "Don't go..." he mumbled.

"I swear, if you're saying that for that damn card..." Electra growled.

"She has the Ruby Dragon card!" Ethan exclaimed.

1-2-3-4-5

"I can't believe we never figured it out before! They look exactly the same, except one has glasses" Connor complained.

"Well I suppose Clark Kent wears glasses and nobody realises that he's Superman," Electra shrugged. "Now I understand why," she frowned. "And it explains why she had it out for me," she muttered.

"If I wasn't so bummed about my Ruby Dragon card, I would love you for that comparison," Ethan sighed dejectedly. "I've been looking for that card since I was a kid," he complained.

"Maybe I can do something about it," Trent suggested, and everyone looked around at him.

"Like what?" Electra folded her arms, watching him suspiciously.

"I dunno, maybe I can think of something," Trent insisted as he started heading in the opposite direction. "Just leave it to me," he told them, and took off.

"Oh, I really do not like the sound of that," Electra chased after him, leaving the three behind. "Trent!" she called, and he looked around quickly. "Listen, I know you want to help Ethan out, but please, don't put yourself in danger for it," she told him quickly.

"Electra, I won't-"

"Trent, I've heard those words before. Keeping secrets, going behind our backs, it's not going to end well," she told him, and he swallowed nervously. "The last time, it resulted in me almost being killed, and Letha's wrist was sprained. Not to mention, our enemy nearly gained a power that would have allowed him to win and destroy us all," Electra told him of how Hunter had kept the Gem of Souls secret from them, and when it finally came to the surface, Vexacus nearly won against them. "So please, if you're keeping a secret from us, tell me, please," Electra was worried about the White Ranger.

"It's nothing," Trent managed a smile, but he felt even worse for keeping the secret. He liked Electra, even if she tormented him about his crush on Kira, she stuck by him and she stood up for him to the others when the Gem had taken over.

"Ok..." Electra didn't look convinced. "But I hope you know, that if you hurt Kira with whatever is going on, you will regret it," she warned, and he nodded, but didn't meet her gaze.

"I know..." he headed off, and Electra watched him. She knew something was going on, and she was getting worried. She considered following him, but decided to head off to get ready for training with the others, knowing that when Trent was ready to tell them, he would.

Unless it was revealed before he could. Electra hoped it wouldn't come to that.

1-2-3-4-5

"I dunno Doctor Oliver," Connor shook his head as they told him about Trent. "I mean, he's been acting pretty weird lately, like there's something he's not telling us," he told the science teacher.

"Definitely, he's keeping something, and it must be big," Electra folded her arms, not liking it at all.

"Well you have to admit, Trent isn't exactly the most open about what's going on with him," Ethan shrugged.

"And what's with him going after the Ruby Dragon Card?" Kira asked with a frown.

"He'll be here," Tommy insisted. "He probably just got hung up at the Cybercafé," he told them. He looked around as they heard a snarl, and found a monster walking up to them.

"Speaking of the Ruby Dragon Card..." Ethan frowned.

"Elsa didn't waste any time."

"And if Trent went after the card..." Kira's voice filled with worry.

"So not good," Electra clenched her fists, wishing she had gone after him.

"We'll find Trent later," Tommy told them as he glanced to the teenagers. "Right now we have more pressing things to deal with," he reminded them, and they nodded.

"Right. Ready?" Connor called as he stepped forwards.

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" they morphed, and went straight into Super Dino Mode. They each landed blows on the Ruby Dragon, but as soon as it got back up, it started to dominate the fight. After throwing Electra into a tree, it scratched down Connor's chest and knocked him to the ground. He then blasted the other three, knocking them to the ground.

"Try me!" Letha landed a kick to the back of the Ruby Dragon's head, and threw him to the ground. The Navy Ranger flipped through the air and landed beside Connor, helping him up. "You ok?" she asked, and he nodded. The Ruby Dragon leapt back up again, and they ran at him again. He easily knocked them aside, and threw Tommy into them all, so they fell to the ground.

"The Ruby Dragon always wins!" the monster called, before several arrows caught him from behind. He spun around as Trent rode up, already morphed.

"We'll see about that!" he called, and climbed off his bike. "I'll handle this freak myself," Trent told them, drawing his dagger and walking over. "_If _he's up for the challenge," he taunted.

"Trent, that's crazy!" Connor yelled.

"Connor's right, he's too strong to take on by yourself!" Tommy agreed.

"I know how to play his game," Trent insisted.

"Speaking of games, why don't you tell your friends the truth?" the Ruby Dragon asked, and they all looked at the monster in surprise.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Trent replied calmly. "Now let's do this!" he yelled, running at the monster. He fought him, taking hits until he was thrown to the ground. The others rushed over, helping him up.

"Trent, you ok?" Tommy asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I've got him!" Connor went to blast him, but Trent cried out.

"Wait! Let me take him!" he insisted, making the Red Ranger look down.

"What's the matter with you?" Connor frowned, not understanding why Trent was insisting on fighting alone. "And what is he talking about?" he asked, before they were all blasted and thrown to the ground. Elsa and her Tyrannodrones appeared in front of the Ruby Dragon, and she drew her sword.

"Attack!" she yelled, and the Tyrannodrones ran at them. Connor took on Elsa, using the Shield of Triumph with Kira and Ethan's help so he could use the Battilizer, and after destroying the Tyrannodrones, Elsa escaped with the Ruby Dragon.

"Trent, what was she talking about?" Connor demanded, having heard Elsa taunt Trent about his secret.

"If there's something you need to tell us, now's the time to do it," Tommy told him sternly.

"We're your friends," Kira insisted. "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad," she said softly, but Trent just turned away.

1-2-3-4-5

"Trent, we're a team," Tommy told the White Ranger as they returned to his lab. "We're doing something that takes the ultimate trust in each other," he pointed out.

"If you're hiding something, how can we trust you to have our backs when we're fighting?" Letha asked gently as they all watched Trent.

"You're right..." Trent finally turned to them. "Look, this is how is it. I went to Mesogog's lair to get the card back," he admitted.

"You _what_?!" Kira demanded. "By yourself?!"

"I told you not to do something that stupid Trent!" Electra growled.

"I found an invisiportal and it took me right there," Trent shrugged, not meeting their gaze. "I was just trying to help you out Ethan, so I took a shot," he glanced at the blue ranger.

"That wasn't a real smart thing to do," Tommy pointed out.

"Yeah, it was stupid," Trent agreed. "I got knocked out by that thing, I barely made it to help you guys," he told them.

"Doctor O, he was just being a good friend," Ethan finally stepped up to defend the white ranger. "Any of us would have done the same thing," he pointed out.

"Well none of you better in the future," Tommy warned them sternly. "That's all I can say," he told them, not happy in the slightest.

"It won't happen again, I promise," Trent insisted.

"So that's your big secret?" Kira frowned, and Trent paused, before nodding.

"Yeah. Look, I gotta go, my head's still feeling foggy," he told them, and Tommy nodded as he left. Electra folded her arms, knowing that something was wrong. That wasn't his secret. She knew it, and judging from Kira's expression, she knew it too.

"Something on your mind, Kira?" Tommy noticed her expression too.

"I dunno...there's something that's not quite right about him," she commented.

"He's had a good knock to the head," Connor shrugged, dismissing it. "I'd be feeling kinda spacey too..." he looked around as they stared at him. "I meant more than usual," he shrugged, and the computer beeped, making them turn around.

"Let's go!" Tommy called as they found the Ruby Dragon had returned.

"What about Trent?" Letha asked.

"Let him get his head back together," Tommy decided. "We'll call him if it gets really ugly," he told them.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!"

The rangers ran towards the Ruby Dragon, who turned to face them. He knocked them all down easily, before blasting them as they got back up.

"That was harsh!" Connor complained.

"Ok, this guy needs a little hover love," Ethan got back to his feet. "HOVERCRAFT CYCLE!" he called on his bike, and rode towards the Ruby Dragon, he avoided his attacks, and blasted the Ruby Dragon as he passed him. "AERIAL MODE!" he called, switching his bike's forms. "FULL THROTTLE!" he blasted the Ruby Dragon as he flew around him, and knocked him to the ground. As the monster got back up, Trent appeared, attacking him again.

"Trent, watch out!" Connor shouted as Trent blasted the monster back.

"Z-Rex Blaster time?" Electra looked around, and they nodded. They combined all their weapons.

"Z-REX BLASTER!"

"Nothing beats me, the Ruby Dragon!" the Ruby Dragon called.

"FIRE!" they called and blasted the Ruby Dragon, destroying him.

"The game isn't over yet!" the Ruby Dragon reappeared in his much larger form.

"It's Zord time!" Trent called.

"Brachio!"

"Triassic power!" Connor passed the Mesodon to Tommy, and the others formed their Megazords. They were all blasted as the Ruby Dragon shot into the air, and Trent's Megazord leapt up, only to be thrown back down.

"We gotta work together!" Trent called.

"No better way!" Letha nodded.

"Let's do it!" the three Megazords started to glow, before blasting the Ruby Dragon and destroying him.

1-2-3-4-5

"Well, did you learn something from this Ethan?" Tommy asked as they walked into school.

"Yeah, leave the card games at home from now on," they all laughed lightly.

"Dude, how about leaving it to the kids from now on?" Connor mocked.

"Yeah, seriously, you're much too smart for that," Kira told him, but Ethan just laughed and shook his head.

"You guys still don't get it," he told them, before shrugging. "That's ok, I don't you to understand," he commented.

"I don't think we _want _to understand," Electra teased, before they noticed Anton and Trent walking past.

"Hey Anton!" Tommy called, stopping them. "How are you?"

"Tommy," Anton smiled pleasantly as he shook the teacher's hand. "I'm fine. Hey, I understand you're looking for a new principal," he spoke, and Tommy frowned.

"Why? You interested?" he asked.

"I'm sure Doctor Mercer is _far _too busy to run a school," Kira said quickly as the other two students looked terrified at the thought.

"Relax everybody, she's right," Anton smiled as Trent laughed at them. His pager started to beep, and his smile dropped. "You see? As we speak," he reached into his pocket to pull it out, and the Ruby Dragon card fell out.

"Uh...how did you get this?" Ethan lifted it, watching Anton suspiciously.

"Honestly, I don't know," Anton admitted as he took it back. "Trent, is this yours?" he asked, looking to his son, who shook his head.

"No...I don't know how it got there," Trent looked as nervous as his father as they stared at him. Electra frowned, before realising that Anton's animal spirit was fuzzy. Just like her friends, and just like Randall's had been. And she had been Elsa.

"Holy hell," she whispered, but before she could say anything, Anton staggered.

"Anton! Are you alright?" Tommy caught his old partner, but he collapsed.

"Just leave me alone," Anton told them, sounding breathless.

"We should get you some help," Tommy insisted, but Anton let out a yell and took off. The others ran after him.

"Leave him alone!" Trent tried to stop them, but they chased down Anton. "He'll be fine, he's a doctor!" he insisted. Anton ran into a classroom, and they followed him inside. Trent pushed past them, just as Anton turned into Mesogog.

"I was right..." Electra put her hands to her mouth.

"No way!" Connor yelled. "Mercer is..."

"Mesogog..." Tommy whispered, unable to believe it.

"Oh this is one crazy week," Ethan nodded.

"And you suggested he take over as principal?" Electra glanced to Tommy. "Really need to talk about hiring the evil villains here," she commented, and Kira looked to Trent.

"This is your big secret?!" she demanded. "You knew this all along?" Trent looked to her, terrified.

"He's my _father_!" he told her. "I couldn't tell you!" Trent spoke softly, looking genuinely upset.

"You will pay for betraying me Trent," Mesogog warned. "You will pay dearly," he promised as Trent shook his head.

"I never betrayed you!" he insisted.

"Betrayed us if anything!" Connor snarled as he glared angrily at Trent.

"Silence!" Mesogog roared, before reverting back to Anton. "Trent...I'm sorry," he whispered, before disappearing through an invisiportal, leaving the rangers to glare at Trent.

**Just another three chapters to go! Can't believe it's finally come to this...**

**Hope you enjoyed it, this was pretty fun to write! Let me know what you think!**


	28. Test of Trust

Chapter 28: Test of Trust

"I always knew Mercer wasn't PTA material, but _Mesogog_? That's whack," Ethan spoke as Connor paced angrily.

"I'll tell you what's whack!" Connor snapped, spinning around to face them. "Trent not telling us! That's whack!"

"Look, I'm as mad about this as you guys, but don't you think we still owe Trent the chance to explain?" Kira asked. "I mean, maybe there's a really good reason he didn't tell anyone," she suggested.

"I hope there is," Tommy was as pissed as the rest of them. "Because if not, I have no choice but to ask Trent to surrender his morpher, and give up being a Power Ranger," he told them, and Electra straightened up, having been leaning against the wall.

"Hold up, we can't. These monsters are getting more and more powerful, we need the White Ranger power," she reminded them.

"We can't trust him Electra!" Connor snapped at him. "Don't tell me you feel bad for him," he looked to Kira, who looked upset.

"Yeah, do you want someone you can't trust with those powers?" Ethan demanded.

"I'd just hate for things to end this way for Trent," Kira shrugged. "I mean, if it were me and I had to give back my powers, I don't know if I could handle it," she told them, and Connor let out a laugh.

"Now that is ironic, I remember when you didn't want them at all," he reminded her, and Kira scoffed.

**"Ok, so we all agree?" Connor asked as the four walked through the school grounds. "Not to talk about this to anyone?" Kira then turned to him as he spoke, making them stop.**

**"I can do better than that" she then dumped her yellow stone into his hand. "I'm out" Kira decided, much to their surprise. "Just forget I was ever here, and I'll do the same" she told them.**

"Ok, I admit, at first, I wasn't so into it, but everything's different now," she told them.

"And besides Connor, she wasn't the only one. You decided to quit after you missed those tryouts," Electra reminded him.

"And _you _threw a tantrum the moment you found out you were gonna be a Ranger," Connor reminded her.

**"Dino morphers" Tommy told them, and Electra groaned, putting her hands to her face.**

**"I knew lifting that stupid gem was a bad idea" she growled. "I do not wanna be a Power Ranger!" she whined, making Tommy smile as the other three then stared at her.**

"Hey, I did my time as a Ranger," Electra shrugged.

"I've changed. Being a Ranger has changed all of us," Kira pointed out. "Look at you Connor, you are in no way the same dumb jock you were when we started," she told him.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" he frowned.

"You know what I mean," Kira shrugged.

"If he doesn't, I do," Ethan nodded. "You have come a long way bro," Ethan told him.

"So what do you do in your spare time?" he asked, and Connor looked down at him, an air of arrogance about him.

**"Me? I go out with girls" Connor told him. "You know, they're the ones at school who smell really good, with the long hair and the makeup" he told Ethan, who raised his eyebrows.**

**"Oh, it's like that is it?" Ethan stopped him, and Connor towered over him.**

**"Yeah, it's like that" he stated.**

"I hate to admit it, but she has a point. You've become a pretty decent person," Electra shrugged, grinning at him as he frowned at her.

"I would definitely take that as a compliment from Electra," Kira told him, and Electra nodded.

"**You know that none of us care about what happened, right?" Electra tensed, and looked away. The others all nodded in agreement. "We want you to fight with us, nothing's changed," he told her, but Electra shook her head.**

"**I can't..."**

"**Dude, when Trent was taken over by the White Dino Gem, what was it you said?" Electra's eyes widened as Trent frowned, looking to the other two.**

"**I said that it wasn't his fault...it was the evil of the Dino Gem that made him do that stuff," she muttered, remembering how she defended Trent's actions.**

"**Exactly! Now what makes you any different?" Connor laughed, and Electra shrugged.**

"Ok, point made," Connor nodded, smiling himself. "What about you gamer dude? You're not exactly Mr Cyber Geek anymore," he pointed out as Ethan grinned.

**"You know, 10 years from now, when your hair line is receding and you're playing pick-up soccer in the park because your dreams of turning pro never **_**quite **_**worked out, I'll have my own multi-million dollar software business" Ethan decided, drifting off into fantasy land as Connor stared at him.**

**"HOVER-MODE, ACTIVATE!" he called, and his bike transformed into a hovercraft. "Thrusters!" he called, and shot after Tutenhawken. "FIRE!" he blasted at Tutenhawken, who avoided the attacks and shot a counter attack at Ethan. Eventually Ethan caught him with a blast.**

**You will never defeat the curse!" Tutenhawken yelled as he faced the blue ranger.**

**"Never is a long time!" Ethan yelled back, and blasted him several times, defeating him.**

"Yeah, I'm pretty cool, aren't I?" Ethan lay back in his chair, feet on a table as he grinned happily. Electra shoved his feet down, and took a seat.

"Don't get carried away," Connor grinned. "And hey, it's definitely not embarrassing hanging out with you any more," he told her.

"Ok, now who needs to learn how to give a compliment?" Kira laughed.

"Ah, it's ok, I speak Connor," Ethan told her with a shrug.

"Can you teach the rest of us?" Electra laughed, and they looked at her.

"I don't think Electra has changed much," Connor commented as she smirked at him. "She's still as sarcastic as ever," she shrugged as he said this.

"I dunno...you two aren't fighting as much as you used to," Ethan pointed out.

**"Listen, my name is **_**Kira**_**. Maybe you should write it on your hand, so you don't maybe you can remember" she told him, and Electra glanced around.**

**"If he can even spell it" she stated, making Ethan start laughing.**

**"What kind of teacher are you?" Connor glared at the young master, who folded her arms again.**

**"I'm the studenty kind who didn't sign up to deal with this" Electra then turned and walked off, followed by Kira and Ethan.**

**Connor reached over to grab a red stone that rested on a rock alongside 3 others; one yellow, one blue, and one dark red.**

**"Dude, didn't anyone ever teach you not to touch what doesn't belong to you?" Electra slapped his hand away**

**Electra reappeared, Connor walked into her and knocked the teacher over. He stumbled back into Kira, who also nearly fell over.**

**"Could you not like, appear out of nowhere?" he grumbled, earning a glare from the crimson ranger on the ground.**

**"The correct words are 'sorry about that'. And you say you're good with women" Electra growled, getting to her feet and brushing the dirt from her jeans.**

"I guess you've got a point. We have become a bit more civil to each other," Electra glanced to Connor, who nodded with a grin.

**Electra reappeared in the lab, and instantly was knocked to the ground.**

"**You really need to make some kinda noise when you do that..." Connor commented, and offered his hand to Electra. She blinked in surprise at the offer, and took his hand. He pulled her back up, and she thanked him.**

"You know what still trips me up?" Ethan asked as he dropped his hands to his sides. "Our teacher is a Power Ranger Legend!" he pointed out.

**The new ranger landed gently, and lifted his helmet to reveal Tommy.**

**"Guess who's back" Tommy smiled.**

**The video was suddenly paused, and the Dino rangers looked at Ethan quickly.**

**"What did you do that for?" Kira asked in annoyance.**

**"Cause I'm so bugging I can't even deal" Ethan exclaimed.**

**"Our teacher-"**

**"Your teacher" Electra muttered, earning a glare from Connor but ignoring it.**

**"Whatever. Dr O is the oldest living power ranger" Connor breathed, before Electra froze as she felt a new animal spirit enter her sensor ranger.**

**"Not the oldest" they all spun around to see Hayley standing nearby. "Just the best" she told them.**

**"There are two things you guys gotta learn about dino gems. One: You can't choose them. They choose you" Tommy smirked, and Elsa raised her head to glare suspiciously at him.**

**"What's the second?" Elsa asked, and Tommy raised his wrist to reveal a black dino morpher, his smirk growing by the second.**

**"They go real well with Dino Morphers" he told her. He then merged the glowing gem with the morpher, so the morpher began to glow. Elsa scoffed at him.**

**"Aren't you a little old, **_**Tommy**_**?" she drawled, but Tommy didn't seem affected by her jeering.**

**"I may be old, but I can still pull it off" he told her. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" he morphed into a black suit that was lined with gold spikes. "Dino Thunder! Black Ranger!" Tommy called, and grinned. "Just like riding a bike" he told them.**

"We owe him a lot," Kira commented, and Ethan nodded.

"Yeah, we do," he glanced over at Connor.

"Are you guys forgetting who almost ended it for good?" Connor reminded them of who was responsible for Tommy being amberised.

"Hey, do we really have to go over this again?" Electra frowned at him.

"Yeah, he was under the Gem's spell! It's different now!" Kira defended the White Ranger.

"Yeah, now he forgets to tell us that Mesogog is his dad. Things have changed," Connor muttered sarcastically.

"I made a promise!" Trent yelled as he walked downstairs with Tommy.

"What about your promise to us?" Connor stood up as they walked over to him.

"I never let my feelings get in the way of my ranger duties!" Trent defended.

"That may be true Trent, but it's put us in a difficult position," Tommy told him. "Connor may be right, we just don't know if we can ever trust you again," he told the White Ranger.

"I have a question for you guys," they all looked around as Letha walked down the stairs, a frown on her face. "If you had known who Mesogog was really, would you really have fought any differently?" she asked them as she walked over. All of them remained silent. "Don't get me wrong, I'm pretty upset over this too, but it's like when we found out that Lothor was Cam's uncle, and Sensei's twin brother," Letha looked to Electra, who nodded. "We wouldn't have fought him any differently," she spoke softly.

"Trent still lied to us!" Connor exclaimed.

"Look, tell me what I can do to make this right," Trent told them. "I make no excuses for the harm I've caused, but you know things haven't been easy for me!" he defended

**"Hey, I'm looking for Hayley" he said. "I'm supposed to start work today" he explained, and Ethan looked up.**

**"She's around here somewhere" Ethan shrugged. "Haven't I seen you at Reefside?" he asked, and the guy nodded.**

**"Yeah, I just moved here last week" he told them, and Electra looked up from her report.**

**"Trent, right?" she asked, and he nodded. "He takes my history class" Electra shrugged as Ethan and Kira looked at her in confusion.**

"I never meant to find the White Dino Gem," Trent told them of how he had come across the Gem in the lab, after finding his way through an Invisiportal. "It found me, I tried to fight it, but the power was just too strong," he told them of how his dad protected him when Mesogog attempted to kill him, and shattered the gem's hold on him.

"That was when I was there," Letha remembered as she sat beside Electra. "He was the one who told you to get me out of there," Trent nodded.

"Anton Mercer is the only family I have!" he told them. "I knew I couldn't break my promise to him, so I decided to fight with you guys until he was free of that mutant freak forever," he explained. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Mesogog. My father thought he could handle this on his own, and so did I," he told them. "I know now that I was wrong."

"Anton Mercer was my friend," Tommy told him, making him look around. "I understand your loyalty. The question now is: do they?" he gestured to the other rangers.

"Being a ranger is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't want to lose that, trust me," he insisted.

"Yeah, heard that one before," Connor muttered bitterly.

"So let me prove it!" Trent pleaded, and they looked around as the computer started to beep. A monster showed up on the screen, and Tommy stood up.

"Here's your chance," he told the White Ranger.

"What?! You're not seriously going to trust him!" Connor told him.

"Look at that thing, we have no choice!" Kira pointed out. "Remember what Electra said earlier, these things are getting stronger, we need all the help we can get," she looked at the teacher, who nodded.

"We always have a choice," Ethan told her. "And I choose that Trent come with us," he grinned as he stood up.

"As do I," Electra stood up, and Letha nodded in agreement. Connor stared at them as Kira joined them too.

"Thank you. I won't let you down," he promised.

"I hope not," Connor growled.

"Ready?" Tommy called.

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

As soon as the Rangers arrived on the scene, the monster disappeared, and a giant hand knocked them all to the ground before they could react. The monster loomed over them, giant in size.

"Oh man!" Connor cried out, and they narrowly avoided being stomped on. "FIRE!" they aimed their blasters at the monster, but it didn't do much damage. He just laughed, and disappeared. "Where'd he go?"

"Miss me?" the monster reappeared nearby, small again, and blasted them. Tommy and Trent ran at him, but were thrown into the water.

"Guys!" Connor called.

"Two washed up rangers," the monster mocked as the remaining five stood in front of him.

"Try this!" Electra and Letha ran at him with their weapons, but were blasted aside too.

"Triassic Time?" Ethan called, and Connor drew the Shield.

"You know it," they called on the power to give Connor his enhanced powers. The two disappeared into orbit, before Connor suddenly crashed back down to earth. "That was a long way down," Connor groaned, unable to get up. The monster laughed, and turned to blast Electra, Ethan and Tommy as they ran at him. He did the same to Letha and Kira when they tried. "Leave them alone!" Connor yelled.

"Very well, I'll destroy you!" he turned back to Connor and attacked, only for Trent to block that attack, catching it and taking some damage at the same time.

"Not so fast!" he called.

"Step aside, it's the red ranger I want," the monster told him.

"The rangers are a team!" Trent yelled back. "You want to destroy somebody? You better start with me," Connor stared up at him as the monster pulled back his weapon.

"Whoa, Trent saved Connor!" Kira grinned under her helmet.

"Now where's all that tough talk?" Trent called.

"I'm through talking," the monster growled.

"Good," Trent drew his dagger. "Cause so am I!" he ran at the monster and attacked him several times, knocking him down. "Altogether guys!" he called as they regrouped.

"Z-REX BLASTER, SUPER MODE!" they called.

"Oh boy..."

"Ready?"

"Fire!" they fired the blast, and destroyed the monster. As they did, something started to rise from the ocean.

"He's copied the Megazord!" Ethan realised.

"How're we gonna fight that?" Connor demanded.

"Only one way, Brachio!" Tommy called on his Zord, which released their own Zords. "I'll man the Rover, you take the Megazord," he told them, and they nodded, jumping into their Zords. The two Megazords attacked, but as it went down, the monster reappeared, and blasted them.

"Leave my friends alone!" Trent yelled as he called on his own Megazord.

"Fine, I'll start with you!" he blasted at Trent, who leapt into the air and attacked him, before using his Dino StegoZord Stinger to destroy the monster. The others cheered, relieved that he had been there to help.

1-2-3-4-5

"Dude, you rocked!"

"Bro, you were awesome out there!" Ethan and Kira praised Trent happily, and he smiled.

"Thanks for the help Trent, it's always a lot easier when the whole team works together," Tommy grinned from his chair.

"Thanks Doctor O. I meant what I said, I'm in this for good, that is...if you'll have me," Trent's smile dropped.

"Well, I vote yes," Electra and Letha exchanged smirks over how quickly Kira agreed.

"Me too," Ethan nodded as Kira shot them both murderous glares.

"Of course we say yes," Letha hugged Electra, who sighed.

"I'll say yes if she lets me go," she indicated to Letha, but she grinned to let him know she meant yes regardless.

"Connor?" Tommy looked over at the red ranger, who had been standing alone with his back to them.

"Just one question," he turned to face them. "Are you sure you wanna do this" he asked Trent. "I mean there's a very real chance that you'll have to face Mesogog one day," he reminded the White Ranger.

"If Mesogog wins, my father's lost forever. Mesogog has to be defeated, no matter what," Trent told them, determined to help defeat Mesogog and save his father.

**Yay another update! Finished chapter 2, sent it off to my supervisor, so I can relax for the night! So in celebration I decided to update, just Thunder Struck parts 1 and 2 to go!**

**Hope you liked it, let me know!**


	29. Thunder Struck Part 1

Chapter 29: Thunder Struck Part 1

Electra hummed as she marked the last of the work, and grinned as she shoved them all into her bag. She then finished off her milkshake, and opened a book to start reading.

"You're pretty happy Electra," Hayley commented from behind the bar as she refilled Electra's glass. The crimson ranger thanked her, and grinned widely.

"That was the last of the work I have to do," she told the genius. "I've decided since the prom's coming up, I'd go easy on my students. Especially Connor. He just about passed my class," she laughed, and Hayley grinned.

"Congratulations," she told the teacher, who was practically bouncing with excitement. She'd finally reached the end of her test. There was now just one thing standing in her way. Mesogog. "You'll beat him, there's no doubt there," Hayley told her, and walked away to serve another customer.

"Seriously? Are you a mind reader or something?" Electra called after her, and Hayley grinned but didn't reply. Electra looked around as Ethan and Connor walked in, discussing the prom. As they sat down, she grabbed her drink and joined them.

"What's up?" she asked as she sat down.

"Ethan's going to see a movie instead of going to prom," Connor told her before the blue ranger could even speak.

"So?" Electra raised an eyebrow. "I never had a prom. I was taught at the Pai Zhuq temple," she told him, and Connor spluttered.

"But it's the biggest social event of the year for kids our age!" he exclaimed.

"Who're you going with anyway?" Electra grinned, just shrugging.

"I've got it divided into three categories, the Q1s, the ones with good personality, and the ones whose dad can pay for the limo," Ethan and Electra stared at him.

"And you wonder why I'm going to the movies," Ethan couldn't help but grin.

"I think it explains why he's still single more," Electra grinned, and looked up as Kira sat down. "Hey Kira," she greeted.

"Who are you going to the prom with?" Connor asked her, but she shrugged.

"I don't have a date," she told him.

"You don't seem too worried," Connor frowned.

"It's just a dance," she shrugged as Electra smirked behind her book. "You shut up," Kira realised that Electra was watching her.

"I didn't say anything!" Electra laughed as Kira glared at her.

"Make sure it stays that way," she warned, and Electra and Ethan exchanged grins as Kira glared at them both.

"Hey Connor, you got a minute?" Devin walked over, and practically dragged Connor away from the others.

"Ethan, pay up," Electra commented as she glanced over at them.

"What, why?" Ethan whined.

"Right, Devin is clearly asking Connor for advice," Electra sighed and put her book down. She linked her fingers together, and leaned her chin on them. "Now what does McKnight have a specific speciality of? Girls. Or so he thinks," she grinned.

"Devin is asking Connor for advice on girls?" Kira raised an eyebrow.

"And because of one specific factor that is on the minds of, well, pretty much every senior in Reefside, he is asking Connor about how to ask a girl to the prom. And what girl do we know he quite _clearly _has a crush on?" Electra smirked.

"No way," Kira broke into a grin, and Ethan grumbled under his breath.

"Hey, it doesn't mean that she'll say yes!" he told her, and Electra rolled her eyes.

"Uhuh...well make sure you have your wallet handy when they show up together at prom," she smirked.

"I won't be there," Ethan told her stubbornly, and Electra rolled her eyes.

"I will take a picture and show you. You're not getting out of this bet, James," she told him with a grin.

"You guys are betting on this?" Kira raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it, like, unprofessional for you to do that?" she asked, and Electra let out a laugh.

"Kira, I've been making people do essays when they annoy me, just because I can. I have a pile of them by Ethan. It's great," she grinned.

"You never even graded them, did you?" Ethan scowled at her, and Electra smirked back.

"Oh please, like you've managed to get anything less than an A in my class anyways," she pointed out, grinning.

"So is Hunter coming to the prom?" Kira asked, rolling her eyes at the two.

"Dude, I'm a chaperone, I'm probably not even supposed to be sneaking Letha in," Electra looked at her.

"Well since we don't have Elsa as our principal anymore, you can probably get away with it," Kira grinned. "I mean, if you just bring Letha, people will talk," she pointed out.

"People already talk," Electra laughed and shrugged. "It hardly matters, I'm off to Blue Bay Harbour again in the summer," she shrugged, and Kira and Ethan's grins fell. Electra's did too as she realised. She was going to miss them a hell of a lot. "Eh, I'll come visit. This place kinda grew on me," Electra shrugged.

"Oh great, just when I thought we were getting rid of you," Ethan complained, and Electra stuck out her tongue. "I better get going, gotta go get in line for a good seat," Ethan decided, and hurried off to his movie.

1-2-3-4-5

"I honestly don't get why you don't just ask him," Electra shrugged as Kira glared at her, going red.

"I told you, I don't care, it's just a dance," she told her with a growl, and Electra sighed.

"Kira, really? You should be honest about how you really feel," she told the yellow ranger, finishing her milkshake.

"How I feel? Right now I feel like punching you," Electra laughed, and set her glass down.

"You see? That's the kind of honesty you should show!" she told Kira, who groaned and put her hands to her face. When their morphers beeped, they looked at each other, and rushed out. After Tommy told them where to go, they ran off to battle, where they joined up with the others.

"Where's the woman Zeltrax?" Tommy demanded, having seen him attack a civilian.

"See and sound rangers, come check if you like," Zeltrax replied, before running at them. They rushed at him and attacked him, but he dominated the battle. As he threw Trent and Tommy aside, he was paralysed as the sun intensified where he was standing.

"Now!" Letha called as she leapt down, holding him in place. Electra slammed a kick into him, but once he was freed from the paralysis, he tossed her into Letha.

"Your time is up Rangers," Zeltrax told them.

"Guys, you know what time it is," Tommy told them.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!"

They morphed and drew their weapons, fighting him off. Tommy ran off to help the woman as he heard her cry out. Zeltrax continued to dominate the battle, blasting Letha before she could use her powers, and as Electra ran at him, he caught her weapon and swung her using it so she hit Connor. They got up and continued to try and fight him, but he knocked them down again.

"Are you up to the new and improved Zeltrax?" he called, transforming into a completely different form.

"You've seen one Zeltrax, you've seen them all!" Connor yelled. "Shield of Triumph!" he called on the power to create his Battilizer. He then destroyed Zeltrax, and the others let out a cheer.

"Guys!" they looked around as Tommy helped the woman.

"Who's that?" Letha asked, and they ran over to check it out.

"It's Elsa!" Trent recognised her as they ran up to her.

"No way!" Kira asked.

"It's her...but evil Elsa is gone," Electra commented. "She's not fuzzy anymore," they all looked at Electra quickly. "Her animal spirit, I mean," she shrugged, watching Elsa curiously.

"Elsa...yes...that's what that creature called me...Elsa," she collapsed, and Tommy caught her.

"We better get her back to the lab, figure out what's going on," Tommy decided.

1-2-3-4-5

The rangers returned to the lab, where Hayley scanned Elsa to see what was happening.

"Trent, do you know what's going on?" Tommy asked. He knew that Trent had gone to the fortress to see what was going on.

"Mesogog is powering up a laser to transform humans into mutant dinosaurs," Trent explained gravely. "He drained Elsa to power up the beam," he told them, gesturing to the unconscious woman.

"That explains why her dino presence is gone," Electra nodded.

"That can't be enough to run that kind of equipment," Hayley frowned.

"The Dino Gems," Electra realised. "That's why he wanted them before."

"What do you mean? How's he gonna get them?" Letha frowned, not liking how it sounded.

"I'm going to give them to him," Trent told them, and they all froze.

"Like _hell _that is happening."

"I'm not going to give anyone my gem," Connor growled at Trent, and the white ranger sighed.

"Look, just hear me out," he insisted, knowing that they had not liked what he said. "You want to get onto that island, Mesogog wants the gems, if I hand them to him, I can open a portal for you," he explained. "Once you get inside, you can stop the beam and defeat Mesogog in the process. And I can rescue my father," he told them confidently.

"No way, it's too risky," Tommy shook his head.

"Do we have any other choice?" Hayley asked as she looked to him.

"She's right, I mean he's gonna get that thing going eventually," Kira nodded. "This could be our only shot,"

"I sounds like the only option if we want to stop Mesogog," Letha agreed with her.

1-2-3-4-5

Electra pulled her Dino Gem from her morpher, and studied it for a moment before holding it out to Trent.

"I'd do the same if it was my dad in your position, and it really does seem like this is the only option," she told him as he took it.

"Thanks Electra," he smiled at her, and she grinned back.

"Just make sure it goes ok," she told him, and walked away as the others brought over their gems.

"This better work," Connor told Trent as he put his gem in last.

"I'll call when the portal's open," Trent told them, and headed off to an Invisiportal. As he left, Elsa groaned and they all gathered around her.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked gently as she looked at him.

"I remember everything," she told him.

"Mesogog? And Mercer? Fighting against the Power Rangers?" Tommy asked, and she nodded.

"Fighting against you," she told him. "Mesogog had my mind completely in his power," she told him, and the computer beeped.

"The new vehicle is ready to go," Hayley reported.

"You gonna be alright?" Tommy asked, and Elsa nodded. "Let's go," Tommy looked to the others, and they nodded.

"Come back safe," Elsa told them.

"We always do," Tommy told her confidently, and they headed off to where the portal would open.

1-2-3-4-5

"_Guys, I'm heading through_," Trent called them as they drove to the site. "_Be ready when I call you, the portal will only be open for a short time_," he told them.

"Got it," Tommy replied, and the communication ended. They reached the place, and jumped out of the jeep, which had been a bit squashed.

"Ok, we're ready to roll," Hayley told them, and held out a controller. "Activate," she hit a button, and it started to glow. A huge truck drove towards them, taking them by surprise.

"You've done it again Hayley, great job," Tommy praised as the others rushed towards the truck to check it out.

"That is sweet," Ethan nodded.

"Can I drive?" Connor asked excitedly.

"No way, I still get carsick thinking about the last time you drove," Electra remembered when they first got their gems, and Kira had been kidnapped.

"No, we have to hit the portal at the exact right speed, and we only get one chance at it. Better let me drive," Hayley told them, and they nodded.

"Now it's up to Trent," Tommy told them. They got into the truck, and Hayley started driving.

"Are we up to the exact speed yet?" Tommy asked, but Hayley shook her head.

"Not yet. Better hope Trent's ready," she told him, looking worried. After another minute, she called out. "We're at speed!"

"There's no portal!" Ethan yelled.

"Everybody hang on!" Tommy told them.

"Oh god we're gonna die," Letha put her hands over her face as Electra looked at her.

"So not the comforting words we could do with right now!" she yelled, and the portal finally opened for them.

"It's open!" Tommy yelled, and Hayley drove through with a cheer. They skidded to a stop, and they spotted the beam.

"The beam is powering up! We need to hurry!" Hayley told them, only for Tyrannodrones to appear.

"Hayley, you gotta take out that beam!" Tommy told her.

"I'll do my best," she nodded, and the rangers ran out to face the reptiles. Letha landed a kick to one, knocking it into another two, and as several more surrounded her, she held up her hands and paralysed them.

"Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Jackal!" Electra's animal spirit took them out, and she grinned to Letha, who kept fighting them off. Tommy yelled for Hayley to go, and she drove off to try and stop the laser.

"You haven't used your powers since then, have you?" Letha asked as they stood back to back, surrounded by Tyrannodrones.

"Nope," Electra called on her animal spirit and knocked several back, before helping Ethan out.

"You don't need to be scared of them Electra, it won't happen again," Letha told her, before blasting more with her ninja powers, the light destroying more Tyrannodrones. Connor shot past to help Hayley out, and Letha kicked back another.

"I know, it's just a little difficult to bring myself to," Electra replied, catching another Tyrannodrone with a punch before flipping it. As Hayley returned to them, the rangers finished off the monsters and ran back inside.

"Good work Hayley, let's go before we're stuck here," Tommy told her as everyone sat down.

"But Trent! We can't just leave him here!"

"He won't leave without his father!" Hayley told her, and Tommy hesitated.

"No-one knows this place better than him, we'll have to trust they'll make it out," Tommy decided.

"But-" Electra put a shaky hand on Kira's shoulder.

"I'll go," before they could stop her, Electra used her powers to teleport into the fortress. "Just like riding a really scary bike," Electra mumbled, trying to stop shaking. "Trent? Trent!" she yelled over the explosions. She detected his presence nearby, and followed it.

"Dad, we gotta go!" she heard him, and sped up.

"Trent!" she yelled, and he looked up. Tyrannodrones surrounded them, and Electra blasted them with her powers.

"What are you doing back here?!" Trent demanded as Electra tossed another Tyrannodrone out of the way and ran over to him.

"I told you, I'd do the same if it was my dad," she told him, and after finishing off the last Tyrannodrone, she helped support his dad. "Now come on, I have a way out. Be warned, it's gonna make you dizzy," she told him, and teleported them out.

1-1-1-1-1

The three reappeared where the portal had been, and Electra struggled to support both Anton and Trent.

"You weren't joking about the dizzy thing," Trent mumbled as Electra grinned.

"See!" she heard Ethan cheer, and looked over her shoulder.

"You predicting the future again Ethan?" she laughed as they ran over and helped them.

"You guys are alright," Kira hugged Trent, terrified that he hadn't made it. As soon as Electra let go of Anton, Letha tackled her to the ground.

"You know, you give me more bruises than the monsters do," Electra grumbled as Letha laughed.

"I told you using your powers would be ok!" she helped Electra up, before punching her and making her yelp. "Never do that again! You scared the crap out of me!" she scolded as Electra rubbed her arm.

"Like I said, you bruise me more than the monsters," she grumbled.

"What about Mesogog?" Tommy asked.

"I don't think he made it," Trent told him. "But just in case," he opened the case, filled with their Gems.

"Tommy...I don't know where to start," Anton looked to his old friend.

"We'll talk later. Right now, we better get back to the lab. We still have Zeltrax to deal with," he told them, and the hurried back to the lab.

**Just one chapter left!**


	30. Thunder Struck Part 2

Chapter 30: Thunder Struck Part 2

The Rangers returned to their base, and were horrified when they found that it had been destroyed.

"Oh, I am having flashbacks and I do not like it," Letha moaned as she looked around. Electra nodded, remembering how Lothor had left Ninja Ops after he had attacked and captured Cam.

"What happened?" Kira asked as she looked around.

"It's trashed!" Ethan was horrified.

"Elsa..." Tommy frowned, not seeing the woman anywhere. Electra couldn't sense her either, but being around so many people with fuzzy spirits seemed to overwhelm her senses.

"What's this?" Connor crouched and lifted a beeping box.

"It's like a black box, I keep a security camera in it," Hayley grabbed it from him and connected it to the computer. The video flickered on, and they saw Zeltrax destroying the lab and taking Elsa.

"This is all my fault..." Anton shook his head. "I should have stopped him..." he muttered.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened when you were him," Trent told him, and Tommy nodded.

"Trent is right Anton, this is about me and Smithy, and nothing to do with you," he put a hand on Anton's shoulder, but the man refused to accept it.

"But if there were no Mesogog-"

"Hey, believe me when I say, we know what you're going through," Electra spoke up, her arms folded. "We know what it's like to do things when we're not in control," Electra glanced to Trent, and then to Tommy, and they both nodded.

"And besides, Mesogog is gone, we should be thankful for that," Tommy reminded them.

"So what now?" Connor asked. "I guess we don't hang up our morphers just yet," he looked to Tommy, who shook his head.

1-2-3-4-5

"Aim a little higher," while waiting for Zeltrax to show himself, Electra went to teach Antonio. It was going to be the last training session, which had depressed him a little, but from what Electra had seen, he would have no problem teaching himself. He'd already mastered the basics.

"I've got it!" he grinned, and performed a spinning kick, followed by a flip and another few kicks.

"You're a ridiculously fast learner," Electra grinned. "I'm gonna have to remember that not everyone is so fast," she laughed, and he grinned up at her. "Now try this," she performed a kick, followed by several punches, before jumping back and doing the same.

"You know, your style is weird," Antonio commented, and Electra raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks kid, that's really nice to know," she said, and he laughed.

"It's different, but it's golden!" he grinned, and Electra rolled her eyes at him. He loved saying that. Suddenly her morpher started to beep, and she stiffened.

"I'm really sorry Antonio, but I'm gonna have to cut this short," his smile dropped, and she smiled back, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you've mastered the basics, you'll definitely be able to do the rest on your own. I have faith. You've been a great student Antonio, just keep practising, and I'm sure you'll be as golden as those moves," she winked, and his smile returned full force.

"_Gracias_, thank you so much," he told her, and Electra smiled.

"Just wait here till your dad picks you up," she told him, and hurried off as he nodded. "Zeltrax?" she opened the communications.

"_How'd you guess?_" Tommy replied.

"I'm on my way," Electra told him, and looked around to make sure she was alone. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" she morphed, and hurried to join the others.

"Check out his Zord!" Ethan called as they regrouped.

"Power Rangers, surrender, or my most precious cargo will be destroyed!" Zeltrax yelled down to them.

"I bet he's got Elsa in there!" Connor realised.

"Correct!" Zeltrax confirmed his suspicions. "I wanted her to see your demise. Triptoids!" he called on his foot-soldiers, and as they fought them, Zeltrax blasted them with his Zord.

"This has gone far enough," Tommy growled, getting to his feet. "Trent, can you handle the Triptoids?" he asked the White Ranger.

"Not a problem!" he nodded, and ran at them again.

"You guys call the Zords, I'm gonna get Elsa," Tommy told them, and Electra ran after him.

"I'll can help," she grinned under her helmet, and grabbed Tommy's arm. They disappeared, and reappeared inside the Zord.

"Elsa!" Tommy called out as they looked around.

"Tommy!" they heard her voice echo through the Zord.

"Hold on!" the two ran through the Zord, only for more Triptoids to attack. They fought them off using their weapons, but there were too many of them.

"Doctor O! Electra!" Kira called.

"Go ahead, I can handle these guys," Electra told him, and Tommy nodded, running off to find Elsa.

"Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Jackal!" Electra called on her animal spirit and cut through the Triptoids,before Kira reached them and helped out. "Nice of you to join the party," she nodded, and they ran to help Tommy, blocking Zeltrax's hit before it caught Tommy. However, the two were thrown aside, and Zeltrax threw Tommy aside.

"Maximum power!" Zeltrax switched forms.

"Kira, Electra, get Elsa," Tommy ordered as he fought off Zeltrax.

"Masto-Blade!" Electra called on her weapon and cut through the vines holding Elsa. Kira caught her, and blasted Zeltrax.

"Guys, we got Elsa, we're coming out," Kira told them.

"_Go Kira_!" Ethan cheered.

"Let's go," Tommy ran over to them.

"You're not going anywhere!" Zeltrax yelled, and used his powers to turn the night sky dark and blast the rangers. As Zeltrax ran at them, the Tyranno Drill stabbed through the Zord.

"Come on," Electra grabbed Kira and Elsa, and teleported down to the ground. Tommy joined them after a moment, and Zeltrax followed them out. Trent took Elsa away, and the three rangers finished off Zeltrax easily.

"Connor, you're gonna need all the Zords!" Tommy called as Connor and Letha were overwhelmed.

"Right!" Connor nodded. "DINO ZORDS! FULL POWER!" he called on all of them, and Electra sent him the Dimetrozord. The Zords all started to glow, and blasted the Zord. However, it got back up.

"You gotta sacrifice the Zords!" Tommy told them.

"What?!"

"No Doctor Oliver!" Ethan called.

"It's your only shot!" Electra yelled up, and after a moment the Zords all exploded. Electra staggered as her bond with the Dimetrozord was severed, and her head started to pound. Her eyes filled with tears as they lost their Zords, who had been their friends. The sky returned to normal, and the rangers demorphed and ran to find the three. "Letha!" Electra yelled, looking around for her best friend around the rubble that had been the Zords.

"Ethan?" they looked around as Kira spotted them staggering from the smoke. "Connor! Letha!" they ran over to them. "That was impressive!" Kira grinned.

"Never scare me like that again!" Electra scolded Letha, surprising her by pulling her into a hug. Letha smiled and hugged her back tightly.

"But the Zords...they're destroyed..." Ethan muttered.

"It was the only way," Tommy told them. "You guys did what you had to do."

"It's true. Nothing else would have stopped him," Trent agreed.

"So that's it? It can't just be over..." Connor shook his head.

"Of course it's not over!" they all spun around in shock to see Mesogog standing in front of them.

"Why do they always come back for more?" Tommy grumbled.

"You destroyed my plans of creating a perfect world!" Mesogog snarled at them. "However, I was able to absorb enough Dino Gem energy to complete my transfiguration! Witness the face of your final battle!" he grew, and changed forms.

"Oh...the final battle is one ugly freak..." Electra commented as she stared in disgust at the monster in front of them.

"You better step aside Elsa," Tommy told her, and she ran off to hide. "You guys ready for one last battle?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Connor grinned. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

"Tyranno Power!"

"Tricera Power!"

"Ptera Power!"

"Masto Power!"

"Brachio Power!"

"Plateo Power!"

"Drago Power!"

"Dino Rangers!" they called, and in their Super Dino Mode, they ran at Mesogog, weapons drawn. Electra slammed her blade against his chest, but he knocked her aside, before doing the same to Trent, Kira and Tommy.

"I got him!" Connor landed on his back, stunning the monster long enough for the others to recover. However, they were thrown aside again and blasted down.

"Try me!" Electra called, summoning her animal spirit and attacking him, only for Mesogog to cut through her. "Oh come on," Electra growled as her animal spirit disappeared in a flash. Electra ran at him again, but was caught with a blast to the stomach. She staggered back before falling, clutching at her stomach.

"Leave her alone!" Letha yelled, flipping through the air. She dodged Mesogog's attack and landed her own, but it didn't do much except annoy him. He then cuffed her with the back of what could be called his hand, and knocked her aside.

Connor activated his battilizer as Ethan was knocked off his Hover Cycle, and shot into the air. The attack of the Battilizer threw Mesogog through the air, and destroyed him.

"You did it Connor!" they regrouped, but the rubble exploded and Mesogog laughed, walking towards them.

"Unbelievable!" Tommy growled. Mesogog growled, and suddenly split into two.

"He's replicating!" Connor realised.

"Like one wasn't bad enough!" Letha complained as he then split into four.

"How do we fight them all?" Ethan demanded.

"Guys, we have to use all our powers. It's the only way," Tommy realised, and they nodded. Calling on all their power, the seven created glowing orbs.

"I summon the power of the Gem!" they started glowing. "DINO GEMS, UNITE!" they created a Dinosaur, which destroyed Mesogog for good.

The group demorphed, and staggered a little bit.

"Everyone ok?" Tommy asked as he looked around at them.

"I feel different..." Connor frowned, and they lifted their Dino Gems.

"Yeah...like, normal again," Trent agreed.

"It's gone! The power's gone!" Ethan realised.

"It took everything the Gems had to defeat Mesogog," Tommy told them gravely as Electra studied her gem.

"So these are just..."

"Ancient artifacts..." Tommy nodded. "That would look great in a museum," he shrugged, and Electra stiffened. Now that their energy was no longer fuzzy, she picked up on another two animal spirits.

"Oh holy hell," she whispered, spinning around.

"Hello Rangers," Cassidy grinned as they all looked around at her.

"So you know then," Connor spoke as they walked over.

"Well I kinda already knew, but I had to show Cassidy in person," Devin grinned proudly.

"This is like, the greatest thing ever!" Cassidy beamed, and hugged Devin tightly. "And we've got it all on tape!" Electra considered beating her and taking it, but knew she could never do it. "You know, a reporter could a whole career out of this," she smiled with excitement.

"Cassidy," Tommy spoke up as everyone looked to him. "Do you realise what our lives would be like if that tape gets out?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I do. That's why I'm giving it to you," she held it out to Tommy.

"Electra...catch me...I think I'm about to pass out," Letha stared at Cassidy.

"Wait, Cassidy passing up the scoop of a lifetime?" Kira frowned, not understanding it any better. "Why?"

"Because you're my friends," Cassidy smiled. "It wouldn't be right to ruin your lives just to make mine better. Not after everything you've done for us," she told them.

"I always knew there was heart deep down in there somewhere," Ethan smiled.

"Yeah, I just needed someone to help me find it," she glanced at Devin. "Now if you'll excuse us..."

"We're off to the prom," Devin grinned, and Cassidy took his arm as they left.

"Yes!" Electra cheered, making the others jump as Ethan groaned. "Pay up Ethan, I told you," Electra laughed as Ethan reluctantly handed over his money.

"Really?" Tommy frowned as Electra did a little dance of victory. "It's probably a good thing you're not gonna be a high school teacher anymore," he commented, and she grinned.

"Yeah, I'd rob them all blind," she laughed.

"And just like that...life goes back to normal..." Connor sighed.

"Our lives may be normal, but they'll never be the same," Tommy grinned to them. They headed off, with Electra still dancing and Ethan mourning the loss of his money.

1-2-3-4-5

The night finally arrived and the prom was in full swing. Electra watched from overhead, grinning as she watched Ethan with his date. "Hey Trent," she glanced to the teen in white standing beside her. "Pay up," he rolled his eyes, and paid her.

"You've got to be kidding me," Tommy laughed from nearby. "I'm sure there are rules about betting with students," he told them as he walked over.

"Probably, but then again I'm not gonna be a teacher here anymore, so what does one more bet matter?" Electra grinned. He shook his head, and Electra looked back down.

"Win another bet?" Letha asked as she returned, and handed Electra and Trent both some punch. "I really think you must be cheating," Electra just smiled innocently back.

"I still can't believe you got Electra in a dress," Trent grinned, and Electra's smile dropped as she glared at him.

"Shut up Trent, we don't need to discuss it," Electra was wearing a black and red dress that Letha had found for her, and after a lot of pestering and a little bit of violence, Electra had put it on. It was a halter-neck, and went just past her knees.

"I think it requires a little bit of discussion," Letha giggled, wearing a white and blue sleeveless dress that stopped just before her knees, and dipped a bit lower than Electra's did.

"No, unless we want to have another discussion with Blake about how you were his successor?" Letha's smile fell instantly.

"You suck," she grumbled, and Electra smirked to Trent. They looked down as Connor walked in with Krista, a girl passionate about protecting the environment. She had caught Connor's eye, and unlocked his desire to find something he was so passionate about that he would fight to protect it. Of course, he'd soon realised that he did. As Krista left to get a drink and Ethan's date Angela returned, the three above decided to make their presence known.

"Hey guys!" Trent called, and they looked up.

"Hey Trent," the two grinned.

"Wow McKnight, you actually cleaned up pretty well," Electra taunted with a grin as she leaned over.

"So do you Davies. Nice dress," Connor smirked back up at her, and waved at Letha as she waved at him. Electra stuck out her tongue at the now ex-red ranger.

"Who's that?" Angela asked Ethan curiously.

"That's uh, Miss Davies, our history teacher, and her friend Letha," Ethan grinned, and Angela's eyes widened.

"She's a teacher? But she's like, our age!" Electra grinned to Letha as they heard the two, and Letha giggled. Electra paused, and looked around to find Hunter talking with Tommy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Hey to you too," Hunter laughed as he put an arm around her. "Doctor Oliver was just saying that you're finished up in Reefside High. And that you're making bets with the students," Electra managed an innocent smile.

"Are you telling on me, Doctor O?" she looked to Tommy, who just grinned.

"Well I am a teacher, and it is my responsibility to make sure the students are behaving," he told her, and laughed as Electra just raised an eyebrow. He walked off to talk with another teacher, and Hunter wrapped his arms around her properly.

"Letha told me about this, and I was in no way about to pass up seeing you in a dress," he told her, and Electra turned her head to glare at Letha, who was talking to Trent. She noticed the glare, and smiled innocently back. "You look incredible," he told her, and she blushed.

"Thanks...idiot," she muttered, making him laugh. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Oi! You're a chaperone, you're supposed to be providing a good example for the kids," Hunter groaned and pulled away to glare at Letha.

"I don't care that you've saved the world twice, I will throw you over that balcony," he warned, making both Letha and Trent laugh. They walked over to Trent and Letha, as Tommy returned with Anton.

"So Trent, what's next for you?" Tommy asked the ex-white ranger.

"Actually, I'm really excited," Trent grinned happily. "Heading to art school in the fall," he told the science teacher.

"Yeah? You ok with that Anton?" Tommy looked to Trent's dad, who smiled.

"Couldn't be happier," Anton told him. "What about you Tommy? What's next for the man who's done it all?" he asked.

"I was thinking of staying here, teaching, living the quiet life," Tommy told them.

"You, the quiet life?" Electra smirked, and he rolled his eyes.

"You sure about that?" they looked around as Elsa walked over. "I hear the new principal is a real hard-nose," she grinned knowingly at them.

"So glad I'm not a teacher anymore," Electra looked to Letha, who giggled.

"I think she'll be brilliant," Tommy elbowed Electra as Trent, Letha and Hunter all laughed quietly.

"I was wondering, if the principal would save a dance for an old friend," Anton set his drink down and turned to Elsa.

"I'd be honoured," Elsa smiled back, and the two went down to the dance floor.

"I think Trent's gonna get a new mammy," Trent narrowed his eyes at Electra, who was laughing hysterically with Letha.

"Don't even joke about that, I will push you over the balcony," he warned.

"Ohhh, there's evil Trent talking again," Electra continued to laugh as Tommy shook his head at their antics.

"I gotta go," he told them.

"You outta here?" Trent frowned, looking at his watch.

"Nah, I gotta introduce the band," Tommy explained, leaving to go down the stairs. The remaining four stood looking over headed down the stairs and joined the others.

"Hey guys," he spoke up as he reached the stage. "I just wanna say, we've had an interesting year. We've been through a lot, more than any school should have to go through, but we made it, and we're ok. That's what's important, so let's have fun tonight, and to help us do that, here she is, Kira Ford!" Tommy announced, and everyone cheered as Kira walked forwards. As she sang her song, Electra leaned into Hunter, before glancing to Trent, who was watching with a soft smile through the song.

"Letha, I have an idea," Electra pulled away from Hunter and grabbed Letha, pulling her away from them. Trent and Hunter exchanged confused glances, before Letha squealed and Electra put a hand to her face. They then returned, and stood on either side of Trent.

"Uh...what's going on?" he asked, and Electra clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok Trent, here's how it's gonna go down. We're about to do something that I swore would never _ever _happen again," Electra told him, and Hunter's eyes widened.

"No way, you're not..." Electra glanced at him and scowled.

"But in return, you have to ask Kira to dance with you," Trent's eyes widened and he blushed violently.

"You have no idea how big a deal this is for Electra, I'd go with it," Hunter told Trent as he struggled to find the right words.

"Wh-what? But I..."

"What's going on?" Connor glanced around with Ethan. Tommy had joined them, and was watching curiously too.

"But she's singing!" Trent protested, and Electra sighed.

"Trust me, you'll get your chance. Take it, or I swear to god I will actually hurt you. Painfully. To the point where you wish I was still evil," Electra warned, and she turned to Letha and nodded. They grabbed Tommy, and muttered to him quietly, and after a minute, he laughed, and nodded, leading them up to the stage.

"What is going on?" Connor asked again, and Krista looked confused.

"You'll see," Hunter smirked, and Trent groaned as he went up closer to the stage. He was more terrified at the idea of asking her to dance than when they had been fighting Mesogog. He actually felt a little ill. As Kira finished her song, everyone clapped and Tommy went out.

"Ok, for one song only, partly as a goodbye to you guys after her year here, called in as a favour, everyone welcome Electra and Letha," Tommy called as Letha had to drag Electra out. Kira left the stage, and Electra winked at Trent before the song began.

_My name is Olly nice to meet you can I tell you baby  
Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies  
But none like you, you shine so bright, yeah_

I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute  
On the floor up and close getting lost in it  
I won't give up without a fight

Trent managed to get the words out to ask Kira to dance, and she blushed violently before nodding. As Trent led her along the dance floor, she shot a glare at the two, knowing that they were responsible. Though, secretly, she was thankful.__

I just wanna, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight

We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now  
Loosen up and let you hands go down, down  
Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah

The two continued to dance as Electra and Letha sang, with even Electra getting fully into it. Everyone was dancing, as even Tommy found someone to dance with.

_I feel the music moving through your body  
Looking at you I can tell you want me  
Don't stop keep going till the morning light, yeah_

When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care  
I knew right then, that you'd be mine, and we'd be dancing the whole damn night right  
Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight

Break it down now,  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Shake it like that,  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Now bring it all back  
To dance with me tonight  
One more time, one more time, come on now  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Do your thing,  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Everybody sing  
(I just want you to dance with me tonight)

Kira was aware that she was blushing as bright as Connor's suit as she looked up at Trent, who grinned as he relaxed.__

I just wanna, oh baby  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
Everybody everybody come on now  
Girl, just close your eyes  
We can dance all through the night,  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
And everybody sing  
Girl just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  
So come on girl just close your eyes  
We can dance all through the night  
I just want you to dance with me tonight  


As the song ended, Trent dared to lean in and kiss her, and was rewarded when Kira released his hands to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer. As everyone applauded Electra and Letha, they high-fived and laughed, bowing before running off stage.

"Never thought you as much of a matchmaker," Hunter commented as he walked over.

"Please. I've been working on that from the moment that they met," Electra grinned, and pulled him into a kiss. Letha rolled her eyes and turned away, letting them have their moment. Electra grinned happily as she pulled away, once again done with her ranger duties. She had passed her test, and could now return to Pai Zhuq and become an official teacher.

**It's finally over! I can't believe it...**

**You guys have been awesome, sticking with me even though it took so damn long for me to finish this story. I can't believe I reached 100 reviews, which beats Light and Darkness, thank you guys! You're so awesome!**

**The next story won't be posted until Thursday next week, after I've handed in my dissertation! And yeah, I know the song Electra and Letha sang is a recent song, but I thought it really fit their evil scheme.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading Test of the Jackal!**


End file.
